Kreuzwege IV INVASION
by Ulrich
Summary: deutsche Fassung von Turning Points IV * spielt nach dem Third Impact * vollständig
1. Prolog

Neon Genesis Evangelion - FanFiction  
  
  
Kreuzwege - Abzweigung 03  
  
INVASION  
  
  
von Ulrich-Alexander Schmidt  
  
Version: 01.08.2001  
  
  
  
  
Legal Boilerplate:  
NGE und die Charaktere sind Eigentum von GAINAX, etc.pp.  
  
Alle Fehler innerhalb dieser FF sind ganz allein mir zuzurechnen.  
  
Die Geschichte beginnt dort, wo Episode 26 endet...  
  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
  
Prolog - End of EVANGELION:  
  
"Tod oder Wiedergeburt..." fragte die schwebende weiße Gestalt.   
Sie hatte die Figur und die Züge Rei Ayanamis, doch aus ihrem Rücken wuchsen filigrane   
bläuliche Flügel.  
  
Shinji Ikari konnte sie nur anstarren.  
"Warum ich?"  
  
"Wähle, Shinji, Tod oder Wiedergeburt?"  
  
"Ich..."  
Er zögerte. Vor einem Jahr noch war es ihm egal gewesen, ob er lebte oder starb, doch dann  
hatte seine Existenz einen Sinn erhalten, auch wenn er diesen Sinn gehaßt hatte.   
Er hatte andere kennengelernt, die so waren wie er, einsam und abgekapselt von anderen...  
  
Jetzt hatte er sich der Verschmelzung seiner Seele mit den Seelen der gesamten Menschheit  
widersetzt, hatte sich dem Third Impact widersetzt.  
Und nun gab ihm das Wesen, von dem er wußte, daß es ihn liebte, eine zweite Chance...  
  
Doch es hatte auch Dinge gegeben, an die sich zu erinnern in ihm den Wunsch weckte, die   
Option Tod zu wählen, er hatte getötet, mit seinen Händen, mit den Händen von EVA-01...  
  
Kaworu... er war sein Freund gewesen, auch wenn er ein Engel gewesen war... und er hatte  
ihn getötet...  
  
Und er hatte die Menschen verloren, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten.  
  
Rei... die erste Rei, die er getroffen hatte, die Rei, die in der Explosion von Einheit-  
00 gestorben war...  
  
Misato... niedergeschossen, als sie ihn gerettet hatte...  
  
Asuka... zerfetzt von den EVAs der 5er-Einheit...  
  
Kaji...  
  
Er konnte sie zurückbringen...  
  
"Wiedergeburt!"  
  
Sie nickte.  
"So wird es geschehen..."  
Rei-Lilith wandte sich, begann in der Leere zu verschwinden.  
  
Sie hatte alles geopfert... für ihn...  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Sie sah zurück über ihre Schulter.  
  
"Ich werde dich finden... und wenn es eine Ewigkeit dauert... wir werden uns wiederse-  
hen..."  
  
Und so beginnt es...  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
*************************************** N G E *****************************************  
  
********************************** I N V A S I O N ************************************  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Vor 25 Jahren...  
  
  
Er war der Kriegsherr des Dreizehnten Schwarmes...  
  
Er war der Waffenmeister der Imperatrix, Hauptmann der Imperialen Garde...  
  
Er war Angeloi...  
  
Er war Tabris...  
  
  
Er kniete in der Kronkammer vor dem Thron der Imperatrix Lilith, den Blick gesenkt, nicht   
wagend, der Herrin der Angeloi ins Anglitz zu blicken... der Kaiserin... seiner Mutter...  
Neben ihm auf dem blankpolierten Boden lag sein Khadja, die Klinge des Waffenmeisters, mo-  
mentan ein eher unscheinbarer Speer mit einer sich gabelnden Spitze an jedem Ende.   
Der Boden war hart, dies spürte er sogar durch seine Körperpanzerung hindurch.  
  
"Erhebe dich, Erstgeborener."  
Die Stimme der Imperatrix war das Säuseln des Windes und das Donnern des Sturmes, er konnte   
sich ihr nicht widersetzen, und hätte sie ihm befohlen, sich in seine eigene Waffe zu stür-  
zen, so wäre er diesem Befehl ohne zu zögern nachgekommen.  
  
Mit dem gebotenen Respekt richtete er sich auf, hob langsam den Blick.  
Neben dem Bernsteinthron der Imperatrix stand seine Schwester, Sel, Schwarmmutter des Drei-  
zehnten Schwarmes, Zweitgeborene der Imperatrix und nur wenige Minuten älter als er.  
Während er der erste Sohn der Imperatrix war, war seine Zwillingsschwester ihr zweites   
Kind.  
Doch die Unterschiede zwischen ihren Erscheinungen konnten nicht größer sein; während er   
ein Albino mit grauem Haar und roten Augen war, schlug bei ihr das alte Erbe der Menschen   
durch, wie ihr goldblondes Haar und die goldgesprengelten Augen zeigten.  
Die Imperatrix selbst ähnelte ihrer ersten Tochter darin, daß auch sie kein Albino wie die   
meisten ihrer Abkömmlinge war, auch wenn ihr Kopf kahl war.  
Ansonsten hielt sich niemand in der Thronkammer auf, weder Leibdiener noch Gardist.  
  
"Ich habe euren Vorschlag gehört und überdacht. Ihr habt meinen Segen."  
  
Kurz hielt er den Atem an, als er die Folgen dieser Worte bedachte.  
Freiheit und Hoffnung für unser Volk...  
  
"Die Entdeckung der Position der Ursprungswelt hat diese Entscheidung erforderlich gemacht.   
Wir, die Angeloi, die Verbannten des Himmels, stehen am Scheideweg. Durch die Entdeckung des   
künstlichen LCL benötigen wir schon seit Generationen nicht mehr die Lebenskraft anderer We-  
sen, doch die Legenden von der Welt der Lillim sind immer noch stark, die Erzählungen über   
die Kraft ihres Blutes... Sollen die Angeloi wieder in ein Zeitalter der Barbarei zurückfal-  
len, indem sie die Lillim niedermetzeln, wie manche meiner Berater jetzt schon fordern, oder   
soll ich versuchen, unser Volk in eine neue Epoche zu führen...? Die Wahl ist gefallen."  
  
"Ihr tatet das richtige, Imperatrix."  
  
"Denkst du, Sel? Es bedeutet den Bruch uralter Traditionen."  
  
"Überkommene Traditionen, alt und staubig. Auch die Macht des Althergebrachten kann sich   
Veränderungen nicht ewig widersetzen."  
  
Die Imperatrix gab ein Zeichen der Zustimmung und wandte sich ihrem Erstgeborenen zu.  
"Tabris, mit Wohlwollen habe ich die Ergebnisse deines Versuches beobachtet, den Gardisten   
der Kaiserlichen Leibgarde Freien Willen zu geben. Ich bin überzeugt, daß dies der nötige   
Funke sein wird, um unsere stagnierende Entwicklung herumzureißen."  
  
"Ich verdiene Euer Lob nicht, meine Kaiserin. Ich lebe, um zu dienen."  
  
"Wenn morgen die zweite Sonne über der Kronkammer im Zenit steht, werde ich meine Entschei-  
dung unserem Volk verkünden... und Krone und Szepter Sel übergeben, damit sie uns in die   
Zukunft führen kann."  
  
Sel keuchte.  
"Majestät, das... ich bin nicht die älteste unter den Schwarmköniginnen..."  
  
"Aber die vorausschauenste von ihnen. Wie du sagtest, es ist Zeit, mit den Traditionen zu   
brechen. Ich wünsche nicht, daß wenn ich vergehe, meine Kinder mir folgen werden, wie die  
Traditionen es verlangen würden, würde Sal, meine Erstgeborene, den Thron besteigen. Be-  
reite dich vor, Tochter."  
  
"Ich... ich höre und gehorche."  
Sel verneigte sich tief, verließ dann die Kronkammer, gefolgt von ihrem Kriegsherren.  
"Ich kann es kaum glauben..."  
  
"Jetzt wird sich für unser Volk die Zukunft öffnen", flüsterte Tabris.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Ihr wollt mich also um mein Erbe betrügen, Mutter..."  
  
Die Imperatrix blickte auf, sah in das Gesicht ihrer Erstgeborenen, deren Miene von Haß und   
Zorn verzerrt war, hörte ihre Stimme, die vor Gift tropfte. Spürte die Klinge, die sich in   
ihre Brust bohrte...  
"Sal..."  
  
"Ich kann das nicht zulassen, Majestät", flüsterte Sal, Königin des Ersten Schwarmes mit   
honigsüßer Stimme, während die Herrscherin der Angeloi auf ihrem Bernsteinthron zusammen-  
sackte.  
Sie richtete sich auf, strich ihr flammendrot-blondes Haar zurück und nickte ihren Mitver-  
schwörern zu.  
"Verbreitet die Nachrich: Die Imperatrix Lilith ist tot, es lebe die Imperatrix Sal!"  
  
  
Und damit begann der zweite Bürgerkrieg in der Geschichte der Angeloi. Der erste hatte sie   
die Ursprungswelt gekostet, der zweite sollte sie die Zukunft kosten...  
  
  
Auf der einen Seite standen die Zeruels des Dreizehnten Schwarmes, die Elitekrieger des Rei-  
ches, doch klein an der Zahl, unterstützt durch eine Handvoll Schöpfungen der Wissenschaftler   
des Achten Schwarmes unter dessen Obersten Laboranten. Auf der anderen Seite stand... der   
gesamte Rest der Angeloi...  
  
Sel, Tabris und sein jüngerer Bruder Armisael hatten sich im Gebäude des Großen Portales ver-  
schanzt. Seit drei Tagen tobten die Kämpfe, kamen die Truppen der neuen Herrscherin näher und   
näher.  
Die Tradition verlangte, daß alle bisherigen Schwarmmütter und ihre Kriegsherren, Obersten   
Assistenten, Aufseher, oder wie sie gerade hießen, der Imperatrix in den Tod folgten, damit   
niemand die Herrschaft der neuen Schwarmkönigin anzweifeln konnte.  
  
"Sil ist gefallen", Armisaels Stimme klang dumpf und traurig. Seine Augen leuchteten nicht   
mehr.  
  
"Ich bedaure den Tod der Königin des Achtes Schwarmes", sprach Tabris die traditionellen Worte.  
  
Einer der Zeruel-Gardisten, welche die Perimeter des Portal-Zentrums bewachten, näherte sich   
ihnen und ging in die Knie, damit er sie nicht allzu sehr überragte.  
"Mein Kriegsherr, unsere letzten Verteidigungslinien wurden durchbrochen. Ich rate Euch und der  
Königin zur Flucht."  
  
Tabris umklammerte den Schaft seines Khadjas, preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
Alle Träume zerbrochen... Sal, du besteigst den Thron über das Blut und die Hoffnungen unse-  
rer Art...  
"Armisael, ist das Portal bereit?"  
  
"Ja, Bruder. Der Torweg zur Herkunftswelt ist bereit."  
  
"Gut, dann geh mit Sel hindurch."  
  
"Nein. Ich bleibe hier."  
  
"Armisael..." zischte Tabris.  
  
"Ich bin nur ein Forscher. Die Schwarmmutter benötigt jedoch den Schutz eines Kriegsherren, ei-  
nes geborenen Kriegers. Die Logik gebietet es, daß ich hierbleibe und du gehst."  
  
"Ja..."  
Er sah sich noch einmal um.  
"Armisael, eines Tages werde ich zurückkehren. Ich weiß, daß ich unter den Sternen der Schwarm-  
welt sterben werde..."  
Dann wandte er sich dem Zeruel zu, flüsterte den Namen, den er ihm gegeben hatte.  
"Höre, Ishmael, treuer Freund... unsere Krieger sollen sich zurückziehen. Sie sollen sich ver-  
bergen unter den Schwarmlosen und unter den Schwärmen der Arbeiter. Ihr habt mein Wort, daß ich   
zurückkehren werde..."  
  
"Wir werden auf Euch warten, mein Kriegsherr."  
  
"Gut. - Armisael, geh mit ihnen."  
  
"Auch das ist mir nicht möglich. Ich werde hinter euch das Portal versiegeln und dafür sorgen,   
daß euch so schnell niemand folgt. Jetzt liegt die Zukunft unseres Volkes in deinen Händen...   
vor langer Zeit wurde prophezeit, daß der Kriegsherr des Dreizehnten Schwarmes das Fanal des   
Krieges entfachen wird. Ich glaube, daß du es sein wirst, dem diese Aufgabe anheimfällt. Geh..."  
  
Und Tabris trat durch das Portal, folgte seiner Schwester.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sie fanden sich inmitten einer weißen Einöde wieder. Ijre AT-Felder schützte sie vor der Kälte   
und dm Wind.  
  
"Dies ist also die Ursprungswelt... diese Einöde..."  
  
"Urteile nicht vorschnell. Es ist überliefert, daß unsere Vorfahren sich in ein unwirtliches   
Gebiet zurückzogen, um dem Zorn der anderen Lillim zu entgehen."  
  
"Ja. Schwester... Schwarmmutter... Königin... ich gebe dir mein Wort, daß ich zur Schwarmwelt   
zurückkehren und den Thron für dich zurückerobern werde..."  
  
"Ich weiß, daß du das tun wirst, Kriegsherr."  
  
"Bis dahin werde ich Th´om´hh sein, der Krieger im Exil..."  
  
  
Und so begann es... 


	2. Kapitel 01 - Wiedergeburt

Phase 01 - Das Spiel  
  
  
Kapitel 01: Wiedergeburt  
  
  
"Schatz, aufstehen!" kam es gedämpft von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
  
"Noch fünf Minuten", murmelte Rei, drehte sich auf die andere Seite, das Gesicht zur Wand hin   
und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
  
"Rei, wenn du nicht aufstehst, kommst du zu spät zur Schule!"  
  
So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, konnte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter nicht ganz aus ihrem Kopf   
verdrängen.  
"Ach, Mama!"  
  
Sie hörte, wie die Tür ihres Zimmers geöffnet wurde und ihre Mutter eintrat, im nächsten Mo-  
ment wurde die Jalousie vor dem Fenster hochgezogen und helles Licht fiel in den Raum.  
  
"Los, du Schlafmütze, du willst doch sicher heute etwas essen, bevor du los mußt, oder?"  
  
Rei setzte sich auf und gähnte.  
"Ich habe so schön geträumt."  
  
"Ja? Wovon denn? Oder... von wem denn?"  
Ihre Mutter trug bereits ihren Laborkittel, sah Rei aber neugierig an.  
  
Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht stieg.  
"Ich... ah... von niemanden."  
Rei blickte zur Uhr auf dem Nachtschränkchen.  
"Ich muß mich beeilen..."  
Sie sprang aus dem Bett, schnappte sich den Stapel Wäsche, welchen sie schon am Vorabend zu-  
rechtgelegt hatte, und eilte aus dem Zimmer, über den schmalen Korridor der Wohnung, welche sie   
mit ihrer Mutter, Doktor Ritsuko Akagi, bewohnte, ins gegenüberliegende Badezimmer.  
  
"Nein? Naja... Wie war denn der erste Schultag gestern?" rief Ritsuko, während sie kopfschüt-  
telnd das Bett ihrer Tochter machte.  
  
"Ganz nett", drang es über das Rauschen von Wasser aus dem Bad.  
  
"Und, wie sind deine Mitschüler?"  
  
"Ich... ich habe noch niemanden kennengelernt."  
  
"Ah, das ist schade. Es tut mir ja leid, daß wir mitten im Schuljahr nach Tokio gezogen sind,   
aber ich konnte den Job im Forschungsinstitut wirklich nicht ablehnen."  
  
"Mama, das haben wir doch ausgiebig besprochen, ich hätte ja auch bei Großmutter in Osaka   
bleiben können. Wie war eigentlich dein erster Arbeitstag?"  
  
Ritsuko Akagi lächelte dünn.  
Sie versucht abzulenken... Rei, was hast du vor deiner alten Mutter zu verbergen?  
"Streßig. Aber die Kollegen sind nett. Maya... das ist eine Doktorantin am Institut, hat mir   
alles gezeigt, und die Teamleiterin, Doktor Yui Ikari, macht auch einen sympathischen Ein-  
druck."  
  
"Ikari? Sagtest du eben Ikari?"  
Die Badezimmertür wurde aufgestoßen und Rei, bekleidet nur mit ihrer Unterwäsche, blickte sie   
mit großen fragenden Augen an.  
  
"Ja, wieso?"  
  
"Ah, nichts."  
  
Ritsuko trat auf den Korridor und ging zur Küchentür.  
"Wenn du dich beeilst, kann ich dich an der Schule absetzen."  
  
"Danke, Mama."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kurz darauf saß Rei angetan mit ihrer Schuluniform am Eßtisch und kaute auf ihrem Toast herum,   
neben ihr lehnte ihre Tasche gegen das Tischbein.  
  
"Weshalb warst du so überrascht, als ich Doktor Ikaris Namen erwähnte?" fragte Ritsuko, welche   
bereits mit dem Frühstück fertig war und gerade eine Thermoskanne mit Kaffee in ihrer eigenen   
Tasche verstaute.  
  
"In meiner Klasse ist ein Junge, der auch Ikari mit Nachnamen heißt, Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Ah. Sicher nur eine Namensähnlichkeit."  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich."  
  
"Und, ist er nett, dieser Shinji?"  
  
Rei verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee und hustete.  
  
Ritsuko stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und klopfte ihrer Tochter auf den Rücken, bis diese   
aufhörte zu husten.  
  
"Mama, frag mich doch nicht soetwas, ich kenne ihn doch kaum."  
  
"Kaum? Also kennst du doch schon ein wenig?"  
Da Ritsuko schräg hinter Rei stand, konnte diese nicht das amüsierte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht   
sehen.  
  
"Ah... Wir sind gestern morgen auf dem Schulweg ineinandergelaufen."  
  
"Ineinandergelaufen?"  
  
"Naja, ich kam um die Ecke und er kam von der anderen Seite und wir sind beide gelaufen und da   
sind wir halt..."  
  
"Ich kann es mir vorstellen."  
Jetzt mußte Ritsuko doch lachen.  
"Hat er sich entschuldigt?"  
  
Rei nickte und trank ihren Tee aus.  
"Ich muß los."  
Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und lief aus der Küche.  
  
"Hey, ich wollte dich doch fahren..." rief Ritsuko ihr hinterher, hörte aber nur die Wohnungs-  
tür zufallen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl zurückfallen und ging   
noch einmal den Inhalt ihrer Tasche durch.  
"Hm", murmelte sie. "Ikari... Shinji Ikari... es wäre zwar ein zu großer Zufall, aber viel-  
leicht gehört er zu Doktor Yuis Verwandtschaft. Ich müßte sie mal beiläufig fragen... Rei,   
Kleine, du hast dich doch nicht etwa verguckt..."  
Sie seufzte in dem Bewußtsein, daß ihre einzige Tochter mit ihren fast fünfzehn Jahren in die-  
ser Beziehung eigentlich schon als Spätzünder bezeichnet werden konnte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Am anderen Ende des Viertels hatte noch jemand Probleme damit, aufzustehen, oder besser, sich   
aus dem Traum zu lösen, der ihn einen Gutteil der Nacht beschäftigt hatte. In dem Traum war es   
um ein gewisses blauhaariges Mädchen mit blasser Haut und roten Augen gegangen, welches er am   
Vortag erst kennengelernt hatte.  
  
"Jetzt steht endlich auf, oder willst du, daß wir beide zu spät zur Schule kommen?"  
  
Selbst das dicke Kopfkissen, unter welchem er den Kopf vergraben hatte, konnte die laute Stimme  
seiner Peinigerin, welche zugleich seine beste Freundin war, nicht dämpfen.  
"Asuka, warum läßt mich nicht einfach schlafen und gehst schon mal vor?" brummelte er.  
  
"Das könnte dir so passen, Baka-Shinji! Wenn ich dich nicht jeden Morgen wecken würde, würdest   
du den ganzen Schultag damit verbringen, wegen Zuspätkommens mit Wassereimern auf dem Gang zu   
stehen!"  
  
Obwohl er wußte, daß Widerstand zwecklos war, drückte das Kissen fester gegen sein Ohr und den   
Kopf gegen die Matratze und versuchte, in seinen Traum zurückzukehren.  
  
"Jetzt schwing deinen faulen Körper endlich aus dem Bett!" rief Asuka und zog ihm die Decke weg.  
  
Damit hätte er rechnen müssen, schließlich gehörte dies zu ihren Lieblingstaktiken, ihn morgens   
wachzubekommen.  
  
"Ahh! Warum hast du denn keine Hosen an! Du Ferkel!"  
  
Er zog die Knie an und bedeckte seine Blöße mit den Händen, was ihr widerum Gelegenheit gab,   
ihm das Kissen wegzunehmen.  
  
"Weshalb nimmst du mir auch die Decke fort!"  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
"Selber Hentai, du Spannerin!"  
  
"Ich? Was soll ich dir denn schon weggucken? Da ist doch gar nichts!"  
  
"Shinji, Asuka, die Schule fängt in zehn Minuten an!" kam die ermahnende Stimme seiner Mutter   
aus dem Flur.  
  
"Siehst du? Jetzt kommen wir vielleicht zu spät, nur weil du... ah, vergiß es!"  
Asuka stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
"Ich warte unten an der Haustür!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Fünf Minuten später verließ Shinji Ikari das Apartmenthaus, in dem er mit seinen Eltern wohnte,   
ebenso wie Asuka mit ihren Eltern.  
  
Der Rotschopf stand bereits in der Einfahrt des hauszugehörigen Parkplatzes und trat mit ge-  
spielter Verärgerung von einem Bein auf das andere.  
"Wenn Misato-sensei nicht selbst ständig zu spät kommen würde, würde ich mich gar nicht mehr   
damit abgeben, dich jeden Morgen zu wecken. Seit zehn Jahren geht das nun schon so, und was ist   
der Dank?" bekam er ihre Standpauke zu hören, ehe sie ihm zugrinste, rief "Wettlauf zur Schule!"  
und losrannte.  
  
Er hatte es sich schon längst abgewöhnt, sich darüber zu beschweren, daß sie derartige Heraus-  
forderungen immer dann aussprach, wenn sie bereits einen gehörigen Vorsprung hatte.  
Shinji seufzte und lief ihr hinterher.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Auf einem Hochhaus im Zentrum Tokios landete eine Regierungsmaschine ohne weitere Kennungen   
auf dem dafür vorgesehenen Landefeld.  
  
Zwei Menschen stiegen aus, ein Mann und Frau.  
  
Der Mann war ein Eurasier, dem man schwerlich ansehen konnte, welche Vererbungsmerkmale seiner   
Vorfahren in dieser Hinsicht dominierten. Er hat schwarzes Haar mit einem leichten Blauschimmer,   
die Haut war blaß, das Gesicht scharf geschnitten.  
Augenbrauen und Lippen erinnerten an dünne Striche, die Nase an den Schnabel eines Raubvogels.  
Er hatte nur noch ein Auge von grauer Farbe, das andere wurde von einer ledernen schwarzen Au-  
genklappe verborgen, eine helle Narbe teilte die linke Braue darüber in zwei ungleiche Teile.  
Er war hochgewachsen und von schlanker Statur, trug dunkle Halbschuh und einen grauen   
Trenchcoat über seinem dunklem Anzug.  
  
Die Frau maß etwa einssechzig und hatte rabenschwarzes kurzes Haar, ihre Augen verbarg sie hin-  
ter einer Brille mit getönten Scheiben. Ihre Haltung drückte Aufmerksamkeit aus.  
Sie trug eine dunkle Stoffhose und bequeme Schuhe derselben Farbe, dazu eine weiße Bluse unter   
der offenstehenden Lederjacke und einen schwarzen Handschuh über der rechten Hand.  
  
Das Alter beider lag irgendwo zwischen dreißig und vierzig, beide trugen jeder einen schwarzen   
Aktenkoffer in der Hand.  
  
Sie wurden bereits erwartet, am Dachaufgang stand eine Frau mit goldblondem hüftlangen Haar,   
eine Asiatin, gekleidet in einen hellen Geschäftsanzug. Sie lächelte, als sie dem Mann entge-  
genging und ihn umarmte.  
"Willkommen zurück in Japan, Thomas."  
  
Der andere lächelte ebenfalls, wäre nicht die Wärme in seinem gesunden Auge gewesen, so hätte   
sein Lächeln an das eines Totenschädels erinnert, derart spannte sich die Haut über den Knochen.  
"Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Schwester."  
Er erwiderte die Umarmung.  
"Wo steckt Roderick?"  
  
"Er ist beschäftigt, läßt aber grüßen; einer von uns mußte in Osaka bleiben beim Prototyp und   
dem Testmodell."  
  
"Verstehe."  
  
Die Frau löste die Umarmung und wandte sich der schwarzhaarigen Begleiterin ihres Bruders zu,   
reichte ihr die Hand.  
"Fräulein Deiko."  
  
"Lady Seléne."  
Sie ergriff die dargebotene Hand mit der behandschuhten Rechten.  
  
"Schön, daß ihr beide wieder da seid. Was konntet ihr in Erfahrung bringen?"  
  
Thomas räusperte sich.  
"Die Lage ist ernst, wir sollten alles ausführlich unten besprechen und dann das Team zusammen-  
trommeln."  
  
Seléne schloß kurz die Augen.  
"Fünfzehn Jahre... Wir wußten, daß der Frieden nicht anhalten würde..."  
  
"Wenigstens hatten wir Zeit, uns vorzubereiten." warf jene ein, die von Seléne Deiko genannt   
worden war.  
  
"Ja, aber wenn man bedenkt, welche Opfer nötig waren, allein, um den Kundschafter zu stop-  
pen..."  
  
"Schwester, ich war dabei, damals am Südpol", brummte Thomas und berührte kurz seine Augen-  
klappe.  
  
"Natürlich..."  
  
"Es hat uns damals fast das gesamte Team gekostet - und es war nur einer, nur ein schwach be-  
waffneter und gepanzerter Matriel-Kundschafter. Diesesmal wird die Gefahr von ganz anderen   
Dimensionen sein, diesesmal werden sie eine Armee schicken."  
  
"Das ist mir durchaus bewußt."  
  
"In deinem letzten Bericht hattest du angedeutet, daß MARDUK endlich Erfolg vermelden  
konnte, wie sieht es in dieser Beziehung aus, wurde ein Kandidat gefunden?"  
  
"Ein potentieller Kandidat, wir beschränken uns zur Zeit darauf, ihn zu beobachten... Kommt,   
Midori hat im Sitzungssaal bereits alles vorbereitet."  
  
Sie verließen das Dach.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei stand an derselben Ecke, an der sie am Vortag mit Shinji zusammengestoßen war und blickte   
vorsichtig um selbige, sah in der Ferne zwei Gestalten heranlaufen.  
  
Beim Anblick Asukas verzog sie leicht das Gesicht, zu gut hatte sie ihren Streit mit der Rot-  
haarigen noch im Gedächnis, der sich gestern fast über eine ganze Stunde hinweggezogen hatte,   
sehr zur Freude ihrer Mitschüler und sogar der Lehrerin.  
  
Hinter Asuka kam Shinji angelaufen und Rei mußte lächeln.  
Warum fühle ich mich von ihm angezogen? Er ist nett, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, auf der   
anderen Seite kenne ich ihn seit gestern... Und wenn diese Soryu seine Freundin ist? Könnte ich  
überhaupt gegen sie ankommen? fragte sie sich. Zugleich jedoch kam sie zu der Überzeugung, daß   
Shinji und Asuka kaum mehr als gute Freunde sein dürften, auch wenn sie nicht wußte, woher sie   
dieses Wissen bezog. Sicher, ihr erster Eindruck von ihm war alles andere als vorteilhaft gewe-  
sen, doch nachdem er sich nach dem Unricht am Vortag stammeln und mit vielen Worten und irgend-  
wie... süß... entschuldigt hatte, konnte sie ihm nicht mehr böse sein.  
  
Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, um von Asuka nicht gesehen zu werden, welche kurz darauf an ihr   
vorbeilief. Dann lief sie selber los - und kollidierte mit Shinji.  
  
"Au!" rief Rei, als sie auf ihrem Hintern landete.  
  
"Uhm, entschuldige..." stotterte Shinji.  
  
"Du schon wieder."  
Sie rieb sich den Kopf, als ob dieser schmerzte.  
"Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
Sichtlich verlegen kam er auf die Beine und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung.  
  
"Naja, schon gut."  
Sie lächelte zaghaft.  
"Hilfst du mir auf?"  
  
"Oh, ja, natürlich."  
  
Sie ergriff die dargebotene Hand, ließ sich auf die Füße helfen.  
  
"Dummkopf, wo bleibst du denn?" rief Asuka aus einiger Entfernung, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte,   
daß Shinji nicht mehr hinter ihr war.  
"Argh! Was machst du denn da schon wieder?!"  
  
"Uhm, du hörst ja, ich muß..." setzte Shinji an und wollte sich schon abwenden, als Rei fragte:  
"Sie hat dich ganz schön im Griff, was?"  
  
Er hielt inne.  
"Öh, nein, so ist das nicht."  
  
"Ja? Sie ruft und du läufst, wie ein altes Ehepaar."  
Dabei lächelte sie, nahm so ihren Worten die Schärfe.  
  
"Ah..." brachte er nur heraus, derart nahm ihn ihr Lächeln gefangen. "Äh... Asuka und ich   
wohnen im selben Haus, seit fast acht Jahren gehen wir zusammen zur Schule..."  
  
"So ist das. Hm, ab hier haben wir den gleichen Weg, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns in   
Zukunft hier an der Ecke treffen und den Rest zusammen gehen? - Ohne weitere Zusammenstöße,   
natürlich."  
  
"Nein, da hätte ich nichts gegen", beeilte er sich zu sagen.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Asuka umgedreht und näherte sich den beiden.  
"Wird das heute noch ´was, Baka-Shinji, oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen? Hey, Arami, kannst  
du nicht ein wenig achtgeben? Oder läufst du auch über die Straße, ohne nach links und rechts   
zu sehen?"  
  
"Ich heiße Akagi", verbesserte Rei. "Rei Akagi, Asuka Soryu."  
  
"Uhm, Rei und ich sind gerade übereingekommen, daß wir in Zukunft ab hier zusammen zur Schule   
gehen, das ist doch toll, oder? Ich meine, du hattest doch letztens noch gesagt, du würdest es   
bedauern, daß keine deiner Freundinnen auf unserem Schulweg wohnt, und..." bemühte Shinji sich,   
den wieder aufkeimenden Streit noch im Entstehen zu vereiteln.  
  
"Ja, wirklich toll, Baka-Shinji. Ist dir schon aufgegangen, daß Wondergirl hier nicht zu meinen  
Freundinnen gehört?"  
  
"Aber... ah... ihr könntet euch doch anfreunden."  
  
"Da hätte ich nichts dagegen", lächelte Rei. "Warum sollen wir uns auch streiten? Immerhin...",   
sie blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr und murmelte etwas unverständliches, "fängt die Schule gerade   
jetzt an!"  
Sie riß die Augen auf.  
  
Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin liefen alle drei gleichzeitig los.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Es klopfte an der Bürotür.  
  
"Doktor Ikari?"  
  
Doktor Yui Ikari, stellvertretende Leiterin des Forschungsinstitutes für Genetik, sah zur Tür,   
diese war nur angelehnt.  
"Ja?"  
  
Ein älterer Mann trat ein, er trug einen langen rotbraunen Mantel und stützte sich schwer auf   
einen Gehstock. Er hatte schütteres graues Haar, seine Schädelplatte war fast blank, die Augen  
befanden sich hinter dicken kantigen Brillengläsern.  
"Ich bin Lorenz Keel, wir waren verabredet."  
  
"Ach ja, Herr Keel, kommen Sie doch herein."  
Yui stand auf und räumte die Unterlagen, in denen sie gerade gelesen hatte, zur Seite, deutete   
auf einen freien Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.  
"Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch."  
  
"Vielen Dank. Ich weiß, ich bin etwas früh dran, der Termin ist eigentlich erst in zehn Minu-  
ten..."  
  
"Das ist kein Problem. Ich freue mich, Sie persönlich kennenzulernen, Professor Fuyutsuki   
spricht nur in den höchsten Tönen von ihnen."  
  
Keel bewegte die Lippen zu einem ausdrucklosen Lächeln.  
"Nun, auch ich habe schon einiges über Sie gehört, Doktor Ikari, demnach sind Sie der aufstei-  
gende Stern am Genetikerhimmel."  
  
"Zuviel des Lobes, ich tue nur meine Arbeit."  
  
"...welche von dem Kommite, dem ich vorsitze, mit finanziert wird. Ihr derzeitiges Projekt, die   
abschließende und endgültige Entschüsselung der menschlichen DNA wird von uns mit großem Inte-  
resse verfolgt."  
  
"Äh, ja. Sicher liegen Ihnen dann auch die Berichte über den Fortgang dieses und der anderen   
laufenden Projekt vor."  
  
"Natürlich. Und die von Ihnen aufgestellten Prognosen sind äußerst interessant, besonders die   
postulierten Möglichkeiten, gezielte Mutationen gewisser Art hervorzurufen..."  
  
"Ja, aber das sind nur Gedankenspielereien, in erster Linie geht es schließlich um die Korrek-  
tur genetischer Defekte, wie zum Beispiel Erbkrankheiten, sowie die Verlängerung der menschli-  
chen Lebensspanne. Wenn die menschliche DNA ersteinmal komplett entschlüsselt ist und wir   
wissen, wie man sie gezielt manipulieren kann, auch am lebenden Menschen, dann gehören Krank-  
heiten der Vergangenheit an, dann wird es zum Beispiel nicht mehr nötig sein, Gliedmaßen bei   
Unfall- und Kriegsopfern zu klonen, sondern der Körper kann direkt zur Regeneration angeregt   
werden."  
  
"Ein nobles Ziel, Doktor Ikari. Die Frage, vor welcher meine Gruppe steht, lautet nur, wielan-  
ge dies noch dauern wird." Er schlug einen versöhnlicheren Tonfall an. "Sehen Sie, wir alle,   
das heißt sämtliche Angehörige des Kommitees, sind bereits im fortgeschrittenen Alter, eine   
Gruppe alter Männer, wenn Sie es so nennen wollen, deshalb haben wir besonderes Interesse an   
dieser Wunderkur."  
  
"Nun, Wunder kann ich Ihnen natürlich nicht versprechen, aber wir sind schon ein ganzes Stück   
vorangekommen. In einem Vierteljahr sollte eine erste experimentelle Gen-Therapie möglich sein,   
mit welcher der Körper um, sagen wir, zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre verjüngt werden kann."  
  
"Das sind interessante Aussichten, ich hoffe, Sie bei Zeiten beim Wort nehmen zu können."  
Er blickte auf die Uhr.  
"Ah, so spät schon... Verzeihen Sie bitte meine Unhöflichkeit, aber ich habe noch andere Ter-  
mine zu wahren, in meinem Alter darf man nicht zu sorglos mit seiner Zeit umgehen."  
Keel erhob sich mit einem lauten Ächzen und ging langsam zur Tür.  
  
"Ich verstehe. Soll ich Sie noch nach unten begleiten?"  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig, ich finde meinen Weg allein. Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit, Doktor Ikari."  
Er verließ das Büro.  
  
Yui starrte noch eine Weile auf die offenstehende Tür.  
Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, daß es ihm gar nicht um die Heilungsmöglichkeiten ging,   
welche aus unserer Arbeit hier erwachsen werden, sondern um viel dunklerere Ziele...  



	3. Kapitel 02 - Das Spiel

Kapitel 02: Das Spiel  
  
  
Als Shinji in Begleitung der beiden Mädchen den Klassenraum betrat, fingen Touji und Kensuke   
an zu pfeiffen.  
  
"Hey, Ikari, eine reicht dir wohl dir nicht mehr!"  
  
"Gehst du etwa fremd? Was sagt denn Asuka dazu?"  
  
Shinji bemühte sich, die beide zu ignorieren, während er sich zu seinem Platz begab.  
  
Asuka bemühte sich dagegen erfolgreich, sowohl Shinji, wie auch Rei zu ignorieren, als sie   
sich zu Hikari und den anderen Mädchen gesellte, welche in der Nähe der Tür standen und sich unterhielten.  
  
Natürlich war Misato-sensei noch nicht da, die Lehrerin verspätete sich nach eigenen Anga-  
ben absichtlich, um den Schlafmützen unter ihren Schülern eine Chance zu geben, vor ihr da   
zu sein - nur glaubten ihre Schüler das nicht wirklich.  
  
Shinji stellte seine Tasche neben seinem Platz ab und begab sich dann zu seinen beiden   
Freunden, die am Fenster standen.  
  
Sofort ging die Aufzieherei weiter.  
  
"So wild wie Asuka ist, hätte ich mir auch eine ruhige Abwechslung gesucht", lästerte Tou-  
ji.  
  
Shinji warf ihm einen eiskalten Blick zu und flüsterte leise: "Glaubst du wirklich, mit so   
einem Verhalten jemals bei Hikari landen zu können?"  
  
Toujis Unterkiefer klappte herab, man konnte fast glauben zu hören, wie in seinem Kopf die Zahnräder zu arbeiten begannen.  
"Öh..."  
  
Kensuke sah sie mit strahlenden Augen an.  
"Wißt ihr, was ich heute morgen in der Zeitung gelesen habe?"  
  
"Du liest Zeitung?" kam es zweistimmig von den anderen beiden Dritteln des Idiotentrios zu-  
rück.  
  
"Lest ihr denn keine Zeitung?" fragte Kensuke verwundert und schob seine Brille ein Stück-  
chen nach oben.  
  
"Naja, den Sportteil, manchmal", murmelte Touji, als ob das Eingeständnis, daß er lesen konn-  
te, sein Selbstbildnis eines harten Kerls ins Wanken brachte.  
  
Shinji gähnte.  
"Kein Zeit morgens, außerdem nimmt mein Vater sie mit in die Arbeit."  
  
Kensuke schüttelte nur tadelnd den Kopf. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er in diesem Moment   
auch nicht zugeben, daß er in erster Linie die Titelseiten darauf in Augenschein nahm, wel-  
che Parteien wo gerade wieder einmal auf der Welt Krieg führten und mit welchen Mitteln. Für   
ihn gab es nichts schöneres, den Tag zu beginnen, als mit einem reichhaltigen Frühstück und Bildern von Panzern, Flugzeugen oder ausrückenden Spezialeinheiten.  
"Heute nachmittag wird das Tokioter EVA-Center eröffnet, die VR-Spielhalle, von der ich euch letzte Woche erzählt hatte."  
  
Touji grinste.  
"Ja, super! Ballern in 3-D!"  
  
Kensuke seufzte gekünstelt.  
"Viel besser. Mecha-Aktion aus erster Hand. In Osaka ist das dortige EVA-Center der Hit, und hier in Tokio soll es noch besser sein."  
  
"Uhm, dann stehen die Leute sicher jetzt schon Schlange", warf Shinji ein.  
EVA-Center... EVA... Hat mir nicht noch jemand davon erzählt? Vater...?  
  
"Wahrscheinlich."  
  
"Also, darauf hab´ ich keinen Bock", erklärte Touji und zog einen Fluntsch.  
  
Kensuke lachte.  
"Aber das beste habe ich euch doch gar nicht erzählt - mein Onkel arbeit dort nämlich als   
einer der Programmierer und Supervisors, ich habe schon mit ihm gesprochen, er sorgt schon  
dafür, daß wir ´reinkommen, ohne uns die Beine in den Bauch stehen zu müssen."  
  
"Ist das denn in Ordnung?" fragte Shinji zweifelnd.  
  
"Ach, was."  
  
"Ah, Kensuke..."  
  
"Ja, Touji?"  
  
"Dieser Onkel... das ist doch nicht der verrückte Wissenschaftler, von dem du ein paar Mal erzählt hast, oder?"  
  
"Äh..."  
Kensuke senkte den Blick und wurde rot.  
  
In diesem Moment fuhr der rote Sportwagen der Lehrerin auf den Lehrerparkplatz vor der Schule mit einer Geschwindigkeit, daß man unwillkürlich befürchtete, die Fahrerin plane bis ins Klassenzimmer durchzufahren. Im letzten Moment trat sie auf die Bremse und parkte auf eine   
nach den Gesetzen der Physik eigentlich unmögliche Art und Weise ein, ohne dabei die links   
und rechts danebenstehenden Wagen auch nur zu berühren.  
  
"Ui, ui, ui, einfach toll."  
Kensuke stand kurz davor zu sabbern, dabei galt seine Bewunderung weniger der Fahrerin, als   
dem Auto.  
  
Was Kensuke an Bewunderung mangeln ließ, machten Shinji und Touji wieder wett, als sie der Fahrerin breit grinsend zuwinkten.  
  
Misato Katsuragi, die Lehrerin der Klasse 2B erwiderte den Gruß, während sie ihre Sonnenbril-  
le absetzte und umständlich aus ihrem Wagen kletterte, wobei sie jede Menge Bein zeigte, ehe   
sie ins Gebäude ging.  
  
An der Tür des Klassenraumes wurde Hikari Horaki abwechselnd rot vor Scham und Wut über  
das Verhalten Touji Suzuharas.  
  
"Nimm´s nicht so schwer, er ist halt ein Neandertaler", erklärte Asuka. Ihre Wut galt eher   
der Tatsache, daß Rei Akagi am Vortag den freien Platz neben Shinji zugewiesen bekommen hatte.  
  
"Ja..." seufzte Hikari. "Aber ein niedlicher Neandertaler", flüsterte sie so leise, daß nur Asuka sie verstehen konnte.  
  
Diese machte ein Gesicht, als hätte sie gerade einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen bekommen.  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Bist du krank? Demnächst findest du wahrscheinlich auch noch   
den Rest des Idiotentrios nett!"  
  
"Shinji ist doch ganz in Ordnung. Und Kensuke, okay, ist etwas zu sehr auf seine Kamera fixiert, aber wenigstens hat er noch nie versucht, mir unter den Rock zu schauen."  
  
"Ah... hm..."  
  
"Misato-sensei kommt!" rief eine andere Schülerin.  
Sofort stob die Traube an der Tür auseinander, als die Mädchen zu ihren Plätzen eilten.  
  
Auch die drei am Fenster setzten sich in Bewegung.  
  
Shinji zögerte kurz, als er Asukas finsteren Blick auf sich lasten sah.  
Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder in ihren Augen getan?  
Dann wurde ihm bewußt, daß während der nächsten Stunden Asuka zur Rechten und Rei zur  
Linken haben würde - und offenbar wußte Asuka dies auch...  
Was hat sie nur gegen Rei?  
  
Kaum daß auch Shinji Ikari saß, betrat Misato den Raum, stellte ihre Tasche neben ihr Pult   
und setzte sich selbst auf die Tischplatte. Als sie dann auch noch die Beine übereinander- schlug, waren die männlichen Schüler ihrer Klasse - sowie ein Mädchen - plötzlich hellwach.  
Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen und begann mit dem Unterricht.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Yui-san, was ist das hier?"  
  
Yui Ikari blickte von ihrem Elektronenmikroskop auf.  
"Worum geht es, Ritsuko?"  
Sie schaltete das Gerät ab und ging zu ihrer neuen Kollegin hinüber.  
  
"Ich meine das hier."  
Doktor Akagi rief mehrere Dateien auf, welche die Eigenschaften eines bestimmten DNA-Stran-  
ges behandelten.  
  
"Oh, nur ein Privatprojekt von mir."  
  
Ritsuko schloß die Dateien eilig wieder.  
"Das tut mir leid, ich wollte Ihnen nicht..."  
  
"Nein, nein, das ist kein Problem, sonst hätte ich die Dateien schon gesichert. Sehen Sie mal..."  
Yui öffnete die Dateien wieder.  
  
"Menschliche DNA... nein, nicht ganz..."  
  
"Genau. Die Übereinstimmungen liegen bei etwa 99,96%, das ist also keineswegs die DNA eines Menschenaffen, oder eines anderen unserer tierischen Verwandten. Trotzdem ist es keine menschliche DNA."  
  
"Das ist keine Spielerei, keine genetische Manipulation als Planspiel?"  
  
"Nein, der hier analysierte DNA-Strang wurde mir vor etwa acht Jahren zugespielt, unter recht merkwürdigen Umständen, muß ich sagen."  
  
"Ach? Würden Sie mir davon erzählen?"  
  
Yui nickte und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.  
"Damals war ich noch nicht Fuyutsuki-senseis Stellvertreterin, arbeitete aber schon am Genom-Projekt, nur steckte es da noch in den Kinderschuhen. Eines Morgens fand ich bei Arbeitsantritt auf meinem Platz eine Ampulle und einen Zettel. Der Schreiber des Zettels forderte mich in seiner Nachricht auf, den Inhalt der Ampulle zu analysieren."  
  
"Und, was war es?"  
  
"Jetzt kommt der makabere Teil - es war ein menschlicher Finger, noch ziemlich frisch."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Yui grinste schief.  
"So in etwa sah auch meine Reaktion aus. Ich brachte das ganze sofort zu Fuyutsuki-sensei, welcher sodann die Polizei in Kenntnis setzte. Allerdings kam von dieser Seite dann nichts, außer einer Mitteilung, daß wir den Finger behalten könnten. Inzwischen hatten wir uns auch schon etwas näher angesehen. An der Kuppe fehlte das Rillenmuster und das Gewebe selbst war vollkommen frisch, wahrscheinlich gab letzteres für Fuyutsuki-sensei den Ausschlag mich mit   
der Untersuchung zu beauftragen. Und das hier war das Ergebnis."  
  
"Aber von was für einem Wesen stammte der Finger? Er sah menschlich aus, sagten sie.  
Vielleicht eine genetische Mutation?"  
  
"Das Gewebe besaß eine natürliche Regenerationskraft, welche es etwa noch ein gutes halbes   
Jahr nach der mutmaßlichen Trennung vom Körper frischhielt, ich kann Ihnen nachher mal in   
der Kühlkammer zeigen, wie der Finger heute aussieht."  
  
"Na, danke, ich glaube, ich verzichte."  
  
"Über die Jahre hinweg ist es soetwas wie ein Hobby von mir geworden. Und die Untersuchung dieses DNA-Stranges hat mir einige Einsichten in die Hauptarbeit gegeben. Mittlerweile bin   
ich zu der Überzeugung gekommen, daß unser Strang hier das Ergebnis gezielter genetischer Manipulation ist, die wahrscheinlich noch im Embryonalstadium vorgenommen worden ist."  
  
"Und das war vor acht Jahren..."  
  
"Ja, und es war der Finger eines ausgewachsenen Menschen, eines Mannes, was den Zeitpunkt,   
an dem die Manipulation stattfand, noch weiter zurückdatiert."  
  
"Aber damals gab es solche Verfahren noch nicht... Die Entschlüsselung der menschlichen DNA   
hat erst in den letzten zwanzig Jahren solche Fortschritte gemacht, daß man überhaupt an   
soetwas wie eine Manipulation denken kann, ohne daß einem automatisch mißgebildete Mutatio-  
nen einfallen."  
  
"Ja, genau. Ich sehe, ich konnte Sie für dieses Rätsel interessieren. Wenn Sie wollen, kön-  
nen Sie sich meine Aufzeichnungen ruhig ansehen, vielleicht fällt Ihnen ja etwas ein."  
  
"Während der Arbeitszeit?"  
  
"Nun, ich habe bereits einige Inspirationen daraus gezogen, sehen sie, zum Beispiel diese Gen-Sequenz hier..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei schielte zur Seite, an Shinji vorbei zu Asuka, bemerkte, daß diese genau dasselbe tat und sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.  
  
Sofort richteten beide Mädchen den Blick wieder nach vorn, die jeweils andere mit redlicher   
Mühe ignorierend.  
  
Hm, zwischen Asuka und Shinji besteht nur eine aus Kindertagen herrührende Freundschaft, trotzdem macht sie einen derartigen Aufstand... Ich müßte für eine Ablenkung sorgen, aber wie...?  
  
Während Rei ihren Gedanken nachhing, erschien auf Shinjis Monitor eine Nachricht:  
@Touji, @Shinji: Also kommt ihr nachher mit zum EVA-Center? - Kensuke  
Shinji warf einen Blick in Richtung der Lehrerin.  
  
Misato-sensei saß vorübergesunken auf ihrem Stuhl und machte ein Nickerchen, während die Klasse still den von ihr angegebenen Text las.  
  
@Kensuke: Interesse vorhanden, wie sieht es mit Eintritt aus? - Shinji  
  
@Shinji: Die erste Woche ist der Eintritt kostenlos, eine Werbemaßnahme. Allerdings  
gibt es ein Problem. - Kensuke  
  
@Kensuke: Was? - Shinji  
  
@Shinji: Ein EVA-Team besteht aus sechs Piloten, wir sind nur zu dritt. - Kensuke  
  
@Kensuke: Woher sollen wir drei weitere Personen nehmen? - Touji  
  
Ich hätte Interesse.  
  
Shinji sah auf und zu Kensuke hinüber, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich genau-  
so verstört um.  
Nicht nur, daß jemand sich in den eigentlich sicheren Chatmodus der Schulrechner einge-  
klinkt hatte, der Nachricht fehlte auch noch jeder Signatur.  
  
Touji kratzte sich nur am Kopf, er wußte zwar, daß etwas nicht stimmte, interessierte sich   
aber zuwenig für Computer, um den Grund für die Aufregung zu erkennen.  
  
Also? - Rei  
  
Die drei starrten Rei an.  
  
Diese lächelte.  
  
Das widerum fiel Asuka auf, aus deren Richtung ein dumpfes Grollen kam, wie ein langsam  
aufziehendes Gewitter.  
  
@Rei: Ist gebongt. - Touji  
  
Nun sahen Kensuke und Shinji Touji an, der ohne weitere Absprache in ihrem Namen zugestimmt   
hatte.  
  
Touji blickte vollkommen unschuldig in die Welt.  
  
Shinji zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.  
@Kensuke, @Touji, @Rei: Damit wären wir zu viert. Woher nehmen wir die übrigen zwei?  
- Shinji  
  
"Was...?" kam es leise zischend von Asuka, ehe sie in einer wahren Berserkerwut auf ihrer Tastatur zu tippen begann.  
  
Ähnlich verhielt es sich auf Shinjis anderer Seite, wo Rei in aller Seelenruhe vor sich hin tippte.  
  
Wieder wechselten die drei Jungen, welche mit den Spitznamen ´Idiotentrio´ belegt worden wa-  
ren, fragende bis nervöse Blicke untereinander.  
  
@Shinji, @Kensuke, @Touji: Überredet, ich komme mit. - Asuka  
  
@Kensuke: Häh? - Touji  
  
@Kensuke: Was ist los? - Shinji  
  
@Shinji, @Kensuke, @Touji: Keine Sorge. - Rei  
  
Irgendwann war auch diese Unterrichtsstunde zu Ende. Genau eine halbe Minute vor der Pausen- glocke hob Misato den Kopf und verteilte die Hausaufgaben, ehe sie aufstand, den Minirock geradestrich und das Klassenzimmer verließ.  
Die meisten Jungen - und ein Mädchen - blickten ihr nach, bis sie um die nächste Ecke ver- schwunden war.  
  
Kensuke stand plötzlich neben Rei.  
"Sag mal, wie hast du das vorhin gemacht? Die Chatkanäle sind eigentlich sicher, außer..."  
  
"Außer?" echote Touji.  
  
"Außer sie hat die Zugangskennwörter eines Lehrers benutzt."  
Kensuke starrte Rei an, welche jedoch mit verschmitzten Lächeln zu schweigen vorzog.  
  
Dafür platzte Asuka in die Runde.  
"Sagt mal, da habt ihr heute nachmittag etwas vor und ich weiß von nichts? Schäm dich, Baka-Shinji, deine beste Freundin so hintergehen zu wollen!"  
  
"Ah, Asuka, wir... ich dachte, du würdest dir aus Mecha nichts machen..."  
  
"Mache ich mir auch nicht, aber deswegen zu behaupten, ich würde mich nicht trauen, ist ja   
wohl das Allerletzte!" schimpfte sie.  
  
Wieder sahen die drei Jungen Rei an, während ihnen allmählich klar wurde, worüber die beiden Mädchen sich im Chat unterhalten hatten.  
  
Rei tat, als ginge sie das ganze überhaupt nichts an.  
"Aber jetzt fehlt uns immer noch eine sechste Person", erklärte sie beiläufig.  
  
"Uns?" rief Asuka. "Die ist doch nicht etwa mit von der Partie? Das kann ja heiter werden! Vergeßt mich, mit Wondergirl..."  
  
"Wie, willst du kneifen?" fragte Rei ruhig.  
  
"Kneifen? Ich? Ich, Asuka Soryu Langley, zu deren Ahnen Generäle, Könige und Feldherren gehörten? Ich kneife nicht! Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, worum es geht, aber es dürfte wohl   
auf der Hand liegen, daß ich um einiges besser bin, als ihr!"  
  
"Ach, und warum?" fragte Touji, der sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen in seiner männlichen   
Ehre verletzt fühlte.  
  
"Ersten weil ich eine Frau und euch Neandertalern damit haushoch überlegen bin, zweitens   
weil ich die Beste bin in allem, was ich tue..."  
  
"...außer Kanji lesen..." murmelte Shinji.  
  
"Schnauze! Und drittens, weil das Spiel, in dem ich verliere, erst noch erfunden werden muß!"  
  
"Oh, oh, Asuka, es ist nur ein Spiel, nicht der Dritte Weltkrieg", rutschte es Kensuke heraus.  
Habe ich das eben wirklich gesagt?  
  
"Ja, genau, ein Spiel! Und ihr werdet sehen, daß ich die beste Mecha-Pilotin der ganzen Stadt bin! Egal, ob die Kiste EVA, VOLTRON, RAMROD oder sonstwie heißt!"  
  
"Hm, rede ihr gerade über das neue EVA-Center?" mischte sich eine neue Stimme ein.  
  
Vier Köpfe drehten sich in Richtung der Sprecherin, außer Reis, denn diese hatte die Annähe-  
rung Hikaris bereits bemerkt.  
  
Kensuke stieß Touji in die Rippen.  
"Dein Auftritt, Großer!"  
  
"Öh, ja. Ja, genau darüber, öh, unterhalten wir uns, ja, das ist das Thema", stammelte Touji   
und wurde rot.  
  
Hikari lächelte schüchtern.  
"Ich war vor ein paar Monaten im Osakaer Center, als ich meine Tante dort besuchte, könnte   
ich euch begleiten? Ich würde gern einmal den Team-Modus ausprobieren."  
  
"Hikari, du interessierst dich für Mecha?" keuchte Asuka fassungslos.  
  
"Ja, was ist denn falsch daran?"  
  
"Naja, du bist ein Mädchen, und..."  
Asukas Blick schoß von einem zum anderen, als ihr klarwurde, daß sie drauf und dran war, kompletten Unfug zu erzählen, der sie möglicherweise eines Tages einholen konnte.  
"...und deshalb sollten wir zusammenhalten. Zeigen wir es den Doofmännern!"  
Plötzlich konnte sie in Gedanken sogar mit Rei solidarisieren...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als Misato nach Schulschluß das Schulgebäude verließ und zu ihrem roten Sportwagen, ging,   
fiel ihr ein Mann auf, der mit seinem Wagen bei offenem Fenster auf der anderen Straßensei-  
te stand und zur Schule hinübersah.  
Er hatte dunkelbraues Haar, welches im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden war,   
und ein in ihren Augen recht ansprechendes Äußeres.  
  
Ah, der wäre genau mein Typ, seufzte sie in Gedanken. Als sie ihren Wagen erreichte, fiel   
ihr auf, daß er immer noch hinüberblickte.  
Ob er auf jemanden wartet? Bei meinem Pech will er eines seiner Kinder abholen, ist  
glücklich verheirat und wohnt in einem kleinen Häuschen am Stadtrand...  
Diesesmal seufzte sie etwas lauter, kletterte dann hinter ihr Lenkrad, ließ den Motor an   
und startete durch.  
  
Ryoji Kaji ließ das Schulgebäude einen Moment lang aus den Augen, um dem roten Flitzer  
hinterherzusehen.  
"Hübsches Fahrgestell", grinste er, ehe er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe widmete. 


	4. Kapitel 03 - Asuka schlägt zu - V2.0

Kapitel 03: Asuka schlägt zu - wieder einmal  
  
  
Das tokioter EVA-Center befand sich im Erdgeschoß einer großen Einkaufspassage, gleich  
gegenüber von dem Dojo der Saotome-Schule für Schlägereien aller Art. Vor dem Center  
herrschte großer Andrang, es waren hauptsächlich Jungendliche, aber auch ein paar Erwach-  
sene, die darauf warteten, daß der Komplex seine Tore öffnete.  
  
Kensuke führte die fünf anderen, das waren Touji, Shinji, Asuka, Rei und Hikari, zu einem  
Seiteneingang, wo sie bereits ein älterer Mann in beiger uniformartiger Kleidung erwartete.  
  
"Hallo, Onkel Keichi", begrüßte Kensuke den Mann.  
  
"Ah, Kensuke, du bist pünktlich. Sind das deine Freunde?"  
  
"Ja, Onkel."  
  
"Guten Tag." kam es aus fünf Kehlen und die fünf schafften es sogar größtenteils, eine angemessene Verbeugung hinzubekommen.  
  
"Na, dann, kommt ´rein. Wir öffnen zwar erst in einer halben Stunde, aber OE ist schließlich   
für seinen Kundenservice berühmt."  
  
"OE?" fragte Shinji leise.  
  
"OsakaElectronics", antwortete Rei ebenso leise und sah ihn fast bestürzt an, als wunderte   
sie sich, daß er mit der Abkürzung nichts anfangen konnte, auf der anderen Seite kam sie aus Osaka und war mit den dortigen Begebenheiten natürlich besser vertraut.  
"Großer Konzern, Computer, Mikrochips, Software, sie stellen alles her. Meine Großmutter  
arbeitet in der Forschungsabteilung von OE", fügte sie nicht ohne Stolz hinzu.  
  
Kensukes Onkel ließ sie hinein und händigte jedem eine Plakette zum Anstecken aus, das Symbol   
auf der Plakette war ein halbes Feigenblatt und der Schriftzug: NERV.  
"Und willkommen bei NERV."  
  
"Was heißt das?" stellte Touji die Frage, welche Shinji bereits auf der Zunge lag. Offenkundig kannten sowohl Kensuke, als auch Rei und Hikari die Antwort, denn sie sahen Touji mit gerun- zelten Stirnen an.  
  
Keichi Aida hingegen hatte kein Problem damit, die Bedeutung der Abkürzung zu erklären.  
"Nippon EVANGELION Rekruten Verein. Wir verkaufen auch allerhand Merchandise-Artikel, unter anderem mit dem Logo. Aber euch interessieren sicher eher die Simulatoren."  
Er deutete auf eine Reihe von Röhren, die in einem 45°-Winkel im Boden zu stecken schie-  
nen.  
"Das sind die EntryPlugs, die Steuerkanzeln, wir haben insgesamt sechsunddreizig davon auf den drei Ebenen des Centers. Unsere Computer sind imstande, mehrere Gruppen gleichzeitig zu koor-  
dinieren, allerdings ist es einfacher, wenn maximal sechs Spieler sich auf einem Feld befinden. Wir bereiten uns aber auch schon auf die Stadtmeisterschaft vor, und..."  
  
"Das ist ja toll", unterbrach Kensuke den Redefluß seines Onkels. "Können wir es ausprobie-  
ren."  
  
"Natürlich, deshalb seid ihr doch hier, oder? Steigt einfach ein, setzt die bereitliegenden Head-sets auf und belegt die Pilotensitze, ich melde mich dann über Funk bei euch und erläutere die Grundlagen."  
Er grinste.  
"So ein Tutorium bekommen die wenigsten, wenn der Laden erst einmal läuft."  
  
Shinji sah sich noch einmal um, ehe er sich einer der Simulatorkanzeln zuwandte.  
Im Erdgeschoß des Centers gab es eine Lounge mit Getränke- und anderen Automaten, wo Spieler darauf warten konnten, daß Simulatoren frei wurden, dazu kamen mehrere Stände mit den ange- sprochenen Werbeartikel, die Kleidungsstücke, Poster, Taschen und allerhand weitere Dinge mit   
dem NERV-Logo und verschiedenen Mechas führten. In der Mitte des Eingangsbe-reiches stand ein drei Meter großes Modell eines purpurgrünen Roboters, der mit einem Ge-wehr bewaffnet war und sich langsam auf einer Scheibe drehte. Seine Augen schienen rötlich zu glühen. ´01´ konnte   
Shinji auf der Panzerung lesen.  
Der Mecha kam ihm bekannt vor.  
Plötzlich begannen seine Knie zu zittern.  
  
"Hey, Ikari, was ist mit dir los?" fragte Touji, der gerade den benachbarten EntryPlug steigen wollte.  
  
"Nichts..." murmelte Shinji. Er wandte den Blick von EVA-01 ab, dessen Anblick ihn aus ihm unklaren Gründen hochnervös gemacht hatte.  
Dann kletterte er in den EntryPlug.  
  
Das Innere der Steuerkanzel war mit einem schmalen Sitz, Steuerungsarmaturen und mehreren Monitoren gefüllt, auf dem Sitz lag ein Headset.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm Shinji das Headset an sich und setzte es sich auf, justierte das Mikrophon so, daß er problemlos hineinsprechen konnte, ohne dabei irritiert zu werden, dann nahm er in dem Pilotensitz Platz, brachte die Beine in die Nähe der entsprechenden Sensoren und umfaßte die Hebel der Steuerung.  
  
Alles schien so seltsam vertraut...  
  
Eine rote Lampe auf den Armaturen erlosch, wurde von einer grünen ersetzt. Zugleich erhellte sich ein kleines Monitorfeld, welches Keichi Aida zeigte.  
"Ah, der erste. Die anderen brauchen wohl noch ein bißchen. Wie heißt du, Junge?"  
  
"Shinji, Shinji Ikari."  
  
„Okay."  
Der ältere Mann schien etwas in seine Tastatur einzugeben.  
"Das ist für die Kom-Kanäle, sobald ich eure Namen alle eingegeben habe, könnt ihr unterein-  
ander Gesprächskanäle öffnen - sogar mit Bildübertragung."  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
  
"Hast du dir schon einen EVA ausgesucht?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Warte, ich zeige dir die verschiedenen Modelle... Moment, zwei von deinen Freunden sind gerade ebenfalls online gegangen."  
  
Nacheinander erschienen kleine Monitorfelder am Rand des Hauptbildschirmes mit den Namen  
der anderen fünf, während das sechste dem Kommandozentrum vorbehalten war.  
  
"So, jetzt, wo ich euch alle vernetzt habe, kann ich euch ja kurz die verschiedenen Einheiten zeigen..."  
  
Es begann mit der purpurgrünen Nr.1, dieser folgten die rote vieräugige Nr.2, die schwarze zweiäugige Nr.3, die graue dreiäugige Nr.4, die weiße einäugige Nr.5 und acht weitere Model-  
le verschiedener Farbe und Anzahl von Augen, dazu verfügte jede Einheit über besondere Fähigkeiten, so konnte Nr.3 seine Arme auf die sechsfache Länge seines Körpers dehnen, wäh-  
rend Nr.5 über rotierende Sichelklingen an den Unterarmen und Nr.6 über beschränkte Flug- fähigkeit verfügte.  
  
"Was ist mit Modell EVA-00?" fragte Rei.  
  
"Oh, du scheinst dich auszukennen... ach, Rei Akagi, ich bekomme gerade deine Daten aus dem Center in Osaka überspielt... du bist ja bereits ein Veteran, Pilot Ersten Grades... EVA-00   
und die anderen Sondermodelle sind eigentlich noch nicht verfügbar, wir überlegen, ob wir zumindest EVA-00 noch etwas aufrüsten, um ihn attraktiver zu machen."  
  
"Können Sie ihn mir geben?"  
  
"Klar. Aber du weißt, verglichen mit Nr.1 oder Nr.2 ist der Prototyp ziemlich schwach."  
  
"Aber das macht er mit Geschwindigkeit wieder wett."  
  
"Wie du meinst."  
  
"Und was sind die anderen Sondermodelle, Onkel?" fragte Kensuke.  
  
"Oh, zum Beispiel EVA-04a mit ausfahrbaren Handkrallen, dann das weibliche Modell EVA-08a   
und noch ein paar andere mit Sondermodifikationen, an denen wir noch basteln."  
  
"Ich nehme Nr.3 - die Gummiarme sind sicher cool", erklärte Touji.  
  
"Nr.2" kam es von Asuka.  
  
"Nr.5, Onkel, bitte."  
  
"Alles klar, und die anderen?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
Shinji überlegte. Eigentlich gab es nur eine Einheit, die er steuern wollte, doch er konnte   
sich nicht erklären, weshalb. Es war jene Einheit, die ihn so seltsam nervös machte...  
"Nr.1."  
  
"Gute Wahl. Stark, schnell, flexibel und mit extra Energiereserven. Und du, Hikari?"  
  
In ihrer Kanzel schloß Hikari die Augen und deutete einfach auf den Monitor, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, erkannte sie, daß sie sich für die schwergepanzerte Nr.11 entschieden hatte.  
"11."  
  
"Die Schildkröte, alles klar. Szenario wird gestartet, Schwierigkeitsstufe Eins. Ich wünsche   
viel Spaß, sollte einer oder eine von euch Probleme haben, meldet euch einfach bei mir, nur   
das Sensorfeld berühren."  
  
Der Hauptmonitor erhellte sich.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ryoji Kaji sah gerade noch, wie das Subjekt seines Auftrages das EVA-Center durch den Seiten- eingang betrat und dieser wieder geschlossen wurde.  
Er schluckte einen Fluch hinunter und zog seinen Ausweis aus der Tasche, um sich am Hauptein-  
gang Zugang zu verschaffen, schließlich lautete sein Auftrag, das Ziel überall hin zu verfol-  
gen und zu überwachen. Es würde nur nicht einfach sein, seine Identität als Chef des NERV-  
Sicherheitsdienstes im MARDUK-Hauptquartier geheimzuhalten.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Seléne führte ihren Bruder und seine Begleiterin zum großen Konferenzsaal im obersten Stock-  
werk des Hochhauses, es war dasselbe Gebäude, dessen untere drei Etagen das EVA-Center beher- bergten.  
  
Vor der breiten Doppeltür des Konferenzraumes standen zwei statuenhafte Sicherheitskräfte in   
Hellbraunen Uniformen, auf deren Brustteilen sich das Logo von OsakaElektronics befand.  
  
Der Konferenzraum war bis auf eine einzelne Frau in einer Konbination aus ebenfalls dunkel-  
blauen Rock, weißer Bluse und blauem Jackett leer, sie hat schulterlanges rotblondes Haar und lächelte knapp, als die drei eintreten, doch ihr Lächeln wirkte leer.  
"Deiko, Thomas-san, willkommen zurück."  
  
Deiko erwiderte das Lächeln und nahm endlich ihre Sonnenbrille ab, hinter der tiefblaue Augen   
zum Vorschein kamen.  
  
Thomas nickte knapp.  
"Midori."  
  
Für einen Moment lag Spannung in der Luft, ehe die rotblonde Frau sich mit einem traurigen Lächeln abwandte und zu einer Kontrolltafel begab, während ihr Gesicht zu einer ausdruckslosen  
Maske wurde.  
"Verbindung zum Hauptquartier in Osaka wird hergestellt. Verbindung sicher."  
  
An einem der Plätze des Tisches baute sich das Hologramm einer Frau mit metallischgrauer Haut auf, bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte man, daß es wirklich Metall war. Der Schädelwar haarlos,   
sie trug eine Art Überwurf.  
"Ich grüße Sie, Herr Shigen."  
  
Thomas deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
"Ich hoffe, Sie sind bester Gesundheit, Diane."  
  
"So gesund, wie eine künstliche Intelligenz mit Zugriff auf die hochentwickeltsten Compu-  
ter-systeme dieses Planeten nur sein kann, danke der Nachfrage, Herr Shigen, das ist doch   
der Name, den Sie zur Zeit wieder benutzen, oder?"  
  
"Namen sind Schall und Rauch, aber wir können bei diesem bleiben."  
  
"Sicherheitscheck abgeschlossen. Bestätige Identität: Shigen, Thomas. Erweiterter Zugang   
wird hergestellt."  
  
Drei weitere Hologramme leuchteten auf.  
  
Es waren die Abbilder zweier Männer und einer Frau, eines Eupäers und zweier Japaner.  
  
Der Europäer war ein selbst im Sitzen hochgewachsener Mann mit silberweißem Haar und  
smaragdgrünen Augen. Der andere Mann hatte schütteres graues Haar, er war etwa achtzig  
Jahre alt und blickte durch eine eckige Stahlrandbrille. Die Frau hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar   
und trug einen Laborkittel.  
  
"Thomas, wie war es in der Antarktis?" fragte der Europäer.  
  
"Kalt, Roderick, verdammt kalt", seufzte der Einäugige.  
  
"Ich erwarte Sie morgen um diese Zeit zu einem medizinischen Check-up." warf die Frau ein.  
  
"Ich werde da sein, Doktor Takanawa."  
  
"Haben Sie die Kälte wirklich wahrgenommen?"  
  
"Ja, meine Resistenzen sind wieder schwächer geworden. Ich schätze, bald haben Sie die notwendigen Daten zusammen, um hochrechnen zu können, wieviel Zeit mir noch bleibt."  
  
Midori Sekigahama wandte sich ab, so daß niemand den Schatten des Entsetzens sah, der über   
ihr Gesicht zuckte.  
  
"So, Commander, was haben Sie in Erfahrung gebracht?" fragte der alte Mann.  
  
"Die Lage ist ernst, Naga-san. Ich habe das Portal am Südpol fast ein halbes Jahr lang beobachtet - und das Transportfeld gewinnt wieder an Kraft. Ausgehend von den Daten, die wir   
beim letzten Mal gewonnen haben, können wir damit rechnen, daß wir in sechs bis acht Wochen Besuch erhalten, Herr Innenminister."  
  
"Das ist bedenklich." murmelte Naga. "Und angesichts Ihrer schwindenden Kräfte sind wir dieses  
Mal auf uns allein gestellt."  
  
"Doktor, ist immer noch keine Heilung ist Sicht?" fragte Thomas.  
  
"Die Daten, welche wir vom Forschungsinstitut erhalten, waren bisher ganz dienlich bezüglich   
der Klone, aber wir haben noch immer keine erfolgversprechende Behandlungsmöglichkeit für   
Ihren Zustand. Wir wissen einfach zuwenig über die Natur des AT-Feldes, um die Stärke ihre  
Feldes dauerhaft zu stabilisieren."  
  
"Naja, das wäre wohl auch zu schön gewesen. Okay, seit fast fünfzehn Jahren geht das so. Ich  
würde mal sagen, wir stellen das hinten an... - Roderick, wie sieht es mit unseren Verteidi-  
gungsmaßnahmen aus?"  
  
"Das POLARIS-System ist online, der letzte NIMROD-Satellit befindet sich im Orbit unter arbeitenden Tarnschilden."  
  
"Gut, unsere Tiefenüberwachung steht damit, hat ja auch lange genug gedauert. Wir sollten  
jetzt imstande sein, jedes Blaues Muster auf Erden zu entdecken. - Doc?"  
  
Takanawa nickte.  
"Die PROMETHEUS ist fertiggestellt, der Testlauf der Aggregate war zufriedenstellend. Der  
Prototyp und das Testmodell befinden sich in den Frachtmodulen. An Bord befinden sich ferner   
einhundert N2-Minen für den absoluten Notfall."  
  
"Ich kann nur erneut feststellen, daß ein Einsatz solcher Mittel erst nach Ausschöpfung aller anderen Mittel erfolgen darf, die Folgen für das Magnetfeld der Erde wären nicht abschätzbar."  
  
"Danke, Naga-sama, ich weiß. Wie gesagt, die PROMETHEUS ist bereit. Die deutsche Zweigstelle vermeldet, daß die ODYSSEUS ebenfalls plangemäß fertiggestellt wird, St.Clair und Kapitän   
Sanchez bereitet derzeit die Überführung vor."  
  
Thomas nickte.  
"Und der amerikanische Zweig?"  
  
"Die Werftanlagen haben letzten Monat die Arbeit aufgenommen, die CHRONOS wird termingemäß  
bereit sein, um Klon fünf und sechs zu transportieren."  
  
"Gut. Um auf die Klone zurückzukommen, wie sieht es in Ihrer Gen-Schmiede aus?"  
  
"Wir haben drei lebens- und einsatzfähige Einheiten, eine vierte Einheit steht kurz vor der Fertigstellung."  
  
"Gut. Danke, meine Herren, Doktor Takanawa, das wär´s fürs erste. Wir sehen uns morgen,  
Doc."  
  
"Mittagessen bei Luigi?" fragte der Europäer.  
  
"Ja, von mir aus. Ich habe seit einem halben Jahr keine Pasta mehr gegessen."  
  
"Gut, bis morgen."  
  
Das Hologramm des Grünäugigen erlosch, gefolgt vom Abbild der Wissenschaftlerin.  
  
Der alte Mann nickte Thomas und Seléne zu.  
  
"Ich nehme an, Sie werden gleich dem Sicherheitsrat Bericht erstatten, Naga-san."  
  
"Ja, je eher, desto besser."  
  
"Schlagen Sie Ihnen vor, daß wir den Oberbefehl über die Abwehrmaßnahmen erhält. Wir haben   
uns seit fünfzehn Jahren auf diesen Tag vorbereitet."  
  
"Ich werde ein gemeinsames Oberkommando vorschlagen. - Thomas... Ich vertraue Ihnen voll und   
ganz in dieser Beziehung."  
  
"Danke, Herr Innenminister."  
  
"Ich weiß, daß Sie für diesen Kampf geboren worden sind..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Jeder EVA verfügt über zwei in den Schulterpanzerungen untergebrachten Progressiv-Messer.   
Es gibt dreizehn verschiedene Gegner in verschiedenen Größen und Wachstumsstadien, sowie sogenannte besessene EVAs, welche vom Feind übernommen worden sind." erklärte Keichi Aida.  
"Ziel des Einsatzes ist es, alle auf dem Spielfeld befindlichen Engel - so nennen wir die   
Gegner - zu eliminieren. Manche Engel treten einzeln auf, andere in Scharen, jeder Typ er-  
fordert eine eigene Strategie."  
  
Shinji hörte den Erklärungen nur mit einem Ohr zu.  
Auf dem großen Hauptmonitor im Cockpit sah er eine felsige Wüstenlandschaft.  
  
Er drehte den Kopf nach links, sah drei weitere EVAs in der Nähe.  
Direkt vor ihnen befand sich ein monolithartiges Gebäude.  
  
"Das ist ein Waffenbunker, weitere sind über das ganze Gelände verteilt. Die Bunker enthalten Ausrüstungsgegenstände, also größtenteils verschiedene Waffen, außerdem könnt ihr an ihnen die Batterien der EVAs aufladen oder die Versorgungskabel anschließen. Die Kabel versorgen euch unbeschränkt mit Energie, schränken aber eure Reichweite ein. Tja, viel Spaß."  
  
Das Monitorfeld mit der Unterschrift: Kommandozentrale erlosch.  
  
"Ich schlage vor, wir bleiben zunächst zusammen und sichern die Umgebung", erklärte Rei.  
  
"Wer ist gestorben und hat dir das Kommando übertragen?" rief Asuka und holte ein futuristi-  
sches Gewehr aus dem Waffenbunker. Auf dem taktischen Schirm wurde in einem kleinen Fenster   
ein Abbild der Waffe zusammen verschiedenen Informationen angezeigt:  
Positronengewehr, verschießt geballte Energieladungen, sechs Schuß Munition, Standardbewaff-  
nung.  
  
"Asuka, Rei hat doch nur einen Vorschlag gemacht", sagte Shinji.  
  
"War ja klar, daß du ihr zustimmst. Sie weiß ja noch nicht, was für ein Baka-Hentai du bist."  
  
Touji begann zu lachen.  
  
"Wir befinden uns auf unbekanntem Gelände des Typs drei", erklärte Rei, "wir müssen mit Ne-  
stern von Engeln des Typs Matriel im ersten Wachstumsstadium, sowie einzelnen ausgewachse-  
nen Engeln des Typs Shamshiel rechnen, letztere graben sich im Sand ein."  
  
"Ui, woher weißt du das alles? Du mußt in Osaka viel Zeit in einem EntryPlug verbracht ha-  
ben", staunte Kensuke.  
  
"Geht so. Das hier ist eine einfache Einführungsmission, dennoch sollten wir nicht einfach drauflos rennen, sondern das Gelände strategisch durchkämmen."  
  
"Na klar", schnaubte Asuka. "Komm mit, Hikari, wir sehen uns mal hinter den Hügeln da vorn   
um."  
Sie warf Hikaris EVA das Gewehr zu und holte sich ein weiteres aus dem Bunker, dann stapfte   
sie los.  
  
"Äh..." machte Hikari. "Ich gehe besser mit ihr."  
  
Shinji schaltete einen Privatkanal zu EVA-00.  
"Rei, ist es wirklich so gefährlich?"  
  
"Für Anfänger schon. Ich erinnere mich noch an das erste Mal, als ich in einem EntryPlug saß... Ich bin direkt in ein Nest kleiner Spinnen-Engel hineingelaufen, die meinen EVA einfach aufgefressen haben."  
  
"Dann sollten wir die beiden im Auge behalten."  
  
"Ja." antwortete Rei und holte ein Scharfschützengewehr mit großer Reichweite aus dem Waffenbunker.  
  
"Was empfiehlst du?"  
  
"Da müßte noch ein Raketenwerfer sein, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Ich... oh, Touji hat ihn schon gefunden."  
  
Von Touji Suzuhara kam ein irres Lachen, als er den Raketenwerfer schulterte.  
  
Für Shinji und Kensuke verblieben weitere Positronengewehre.  
  
"Also, auf zur Jagd!" rief Touji und lief mit Riesenschritten auf die nahen Hügel zu, hinter  
denen bereits Asuka und Hikari verschwunden waren.  
  
"Hey, warte!"  
Kensuke schloß schnell zu ihm auf.  
  
"Hm, nur noch wir beide." seufzte Shinji.  
  
"Möchtest du nicht mit mir in einem Team sein?"  
  
"Nein! Ich meine, doch, natürlich möchte ich mit dir zusammen sein... äh, in einem Team, meine ich."  
  
Sie lachte leise.  
"Schon verstanden. Wir sollten den anderen folgen und uns zwischen den beiden Gruppen halten,   
so können wir effektiv das Gelände durchkämmen."  
  
"Woher hast du nur das Wissen über Taktiken?"  
  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht... es ist einfach da, wie ein angeborenes Talent."  
  
"Ist ja interessant."  
  
"Aber ich bin auch beeindruckt, wie gut du und Asuka mit den EVAs umgehen können, so als hät-  
tet ihr bereits Übung gehabt... Touji auch, wenn auch nicht so viel..."  
  
"Uhm, Rei, ich war noch nie in so einem... EntryPlug."  
  
In diesem Moment kam über Funk ein spitzer Schrei.  
  
"Hikari!" kam es aus mehreren Stimmen.  
  
Shinji und Rei liefen los, auf den Standort der beiden anderen Mädchen zu. Auf dem taktischen  
Schirm setzten sich auch die beiden grünen Punkte, welche Toujis und Kensukes EVAs darstell-  
ten, ebenfalls in Bewegung, zeitgleich füllte sich das Tal, in dem sich Asuka und Hikari  
befanden, mit etwa zwei dutzend roten Punkten.  
  
"Shinji, sie sind direkt in ein Matriel-Nest gelaufen, wir müssen uns beeilen!"  
  
"Ja!" Shinji lief schneller, die Arme des purpurgrünen EVAs schlugen durch die Luft. Er rief   
die von EVA-02 und -11 übertragenden Daten auf seinen Schirm.  
Die Wesen, welche als Matriel bezeichnet wurden, erinnerten ihn an Spinnen. Die   
Daten trugen den Zusatz ´Stadium-01´.  
"Gibt es die auch in größer?"  
  
"Frag´ nicht."  
EVA-00 schloß zu ihm auf, sie mußten nur noch über den nächsten Hügelkamm.  
  
"Wieso heißen die Biester eigentlich Engel?"  
  
"Das ist der seltsame Humor meiner Großmutter."  
  
"Deiner Großmutter?"  
  
"Meine Großmutter, Naoko Akagi, hat einen Gutteil der Software des EVA-Spieles programmiert, darunter auch die Gegner."  
  
"Hast du deshalb soviel Erfahrung?"  
  
"Eigentlich nicht, wenn es nach Großmutter gegangen wäre, hätte ich nie so einen Plug von   
innen gesehen, keine Ahnung weshalb."  
  
"Aha."  
  
Sie erreichten den Hügelkamm.  
  
Im Tal standen die EVAs von Asuka und Hikari Rücken an Rücken und schossen auf eine wogende Flut kleiner Spinnenwesen.  
  
"Das sind ja viel mehr, als angezeigt werden."  
  
"Der Schirm zeigt Zusammenballungen, Shinji-kun."  
Rei lud Explosivmunition in ihr Gewehr und legte an.  
"Wir müssen ihnen etwas Luft verschaffen!"  
  
Mittlerweile waren auch Touji und Kensuke angekommen. Zusammen nahmen sie die dunkle Flut   
unter Beschuß, so daß Asuka und Hikari sich langsam zurückziehen konnten. Eine Minute später   
war das Nest ausgehoben und die sechs EVAs steuerten den nächsten Waffenbunker an, um ihre Batterien aufzuladen.  
  
Asuka war verdächtig still, sie hatte die Bildübertragung in ihren EntryPlug abgeschaltet.  
Ihr EVA wirkte irgendwie angefressen, am rechten Bein befanden sich sichtbare Bißspuren.  
  
Hikari hingegen konnte gar nicht aufhören, davon zu erzählen, wie die kleinen Engel plötzlich   
aus zahllosen kleinen Höhlen hervorgebrochen waren und sie angegriffen hatten.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Thomas seufzte, als die Hologramme der Mitglieder des UN-Verteidigungsrates erloschen waren.  
"Haben sie es verstanden?"  
  
"Anzunehmen." kam es von Midori. "Kriegsherr", fügte sie kalt hinzu.  
  
"Gib mir noch einmal die Daten des Verteidigungsgürtels."  
  
"Sofort." Ihre Stimme war bar jeder Emotion.  
  
Über dem Konferenztisch erschien eine holographische Wiedergabe der Erde und des Mondes.  
Nacheinander wurden weitere Objekte dem Hologramm hinzugefügt.  
  
"Die NIMROD-Satelliten... der US-amerikanische Raketenschild... das chinesische Gegenstück... die   
verschiedenen bewaffneten Satelliten der Russischen Förderation... die ISS..."  
  
"Unsere stationären Einrichtungen hinzufügen."  
  
Überall auf dem Erdball leuchteten helle Punkte auf.  
  
"Die Werftanlagen von Osaka, Wilhelmshaven und an der Westküste Nordamerikas... das logistische   
Hauptquartier Osaka... das Ausbildungszentrum Tokio... der antarktische Festungsgürtel... die  
zweite Sendestation auf dem Ararat... die Shuttle-Werft bei Baikonur..."  
  
"Danke."  
Der Einäugige rieb sich das Kinn.  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, daß wir bereit sind..."  
  
Das Hologramm der künstlichen Intelligenz baute sich wieder auf, unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.  
"Wir haben drei weitere potentielle Piloten gefunden."  
  
"Wo, Diane?"  
  
"Im tokioter EVA-Center... direkt unter Ihrem Standort, Thomas."  
  
"So schnell? In Osaka haben wir fast ein ganzes Jahr gebraucht, ehe wir einen Kandidaten ge-  
funden haben", flüsterte Seléne.  
  
"Die Daten auf den Schirm!" befahl Thomas und beugte sich vor.  
  
Vier einzelne Datenfelder bauten sich auf.  
  
"Vier?"  
  
"Interessanterweise befindet sich die als First Children designierte Kandidatin heute eben-  
falls im Center."  
  
"Wirklich interessant..."  
Er überflog die Daten.  
"Asuka Soryu Langley... Touji Suzuhara... Rei Akagi... Akagi? Woher kenne ich den Namen?"  
  
"Das First Children ist mit Doktor Naoko Akagi von der EVA-Software-Entwicklung verwandt."  
  
"Seltsamer Zufall..."  
Sein Blick hing wie gebannt auf dem Bild des rotäugigen Mädchens.  
"Wirklich seltsam... und Shinji Ikari... Ikari? Diane, Kreuzvergleich!"  
  
"Ikari, Shinji. Vater: Ikari, Gendo. Mutter: Ikari, Yui..."  
  
"Der Sohn von Doktor Ikari von Institut..."  
Thomas schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Geboren in Kyoto. Seit 2004 in Tokio wohnhaft..."  
  
"Kyoto... deshalb kommt er mir bekannt vor..."  
Er blickte zu Deiko hinüber.  
"Deiko, erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht in Kyoto vor zehn Jahren?"  
  
"Als wir über die Dächer liefen?"  
  
"Ja... ich habe nie wieder so frei gefühlt."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
"Und ich habe nie wieder solchen Heldenmut gesehen..."  
  
"Deiko, das ist der Junge von damals..." 


	5. Kapitel 04 - Auf schmalem Grat

Kapitel 04: Auf schmalem Grat  
  
  
Kyoto, vor zehn Jahren:  
  
Die Nacht war kühl und klar, eine perfekte Nacht. Der Mond stand hell am Himmel.  
  
Im Licht der Sterne liefen zwei Gestalten über die Dächer der Altstadt, übersprangen scheinbar mühelos die Abgründe kleiner Gassen, überwanden spielerisch Höhenunterschiede von teilweise mehreren Metern im Sprung.  
  
Deiko blickte über die Schulter zurück, sah ihren Begleiter nur wenige Meter hinter sich. Seit Beginn ihres Wettrennens hatte er beständig aufgeholt. Sie lachte leise, dies war genau das, was Thomas brauchte nach den Ereignissen der letzten vier Jahre, eine Bestätigung, daß er noch lebte.  
Auch wenn er sich äußerlich verändert hatte, so war er doch derselbe geblieben, egal wieviel Kraft es ihn gekostet hatte, den Kundschafter zu bekämpfen und das Portal zu schließen, auch wenn Menschen unter derartigen Bedingungen eher dazu neigten, graues Haar zu bekommen - und nicht umgekehrt...  
  
Sirenen wurden laut.  
  
Mehrere Löschzüge der städtischen Feuerwehr rasten nacheinander durch die Straßen.  
  
Sie verharrte.  
  
Thomas erreichte sie.  
  
"Was wohl los ist, großer Bruder?!" fragte sie, den Kosenamen benutzend, den sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung vor über zehn Jahren gebrauchte.  
Sie sah ihn an, bemerkte, daß sein Blick durch sie hindurchging, in die Ferne zu reichen schien.  
  
Sie schluckte.  
Wie vor vier Jahren...  
"Eine Vision? Ein neuer Gegner? Ein Angeloi?"  
  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht... es ist wie ein leiser Ruf... Komm mit!"  
  
Diesesmal übernahm er die Führung, lief schneller und schneller, als bewegte er sich nicht in schwindelerregender Höhe, sondern auf ebenen glatten Asphalt.  
  
Das Ziel der Löschfahrzeuge und mehrerer Krankenwagen war ein moderner Apartmentkom-plex am Rand der Altstadt. Aus den Fenstern des Komplexes schlugen Flammen, mehr als drei Viertel des großen Gebäudes brannten bereits lichterloh.  
  
Thomas kauerte auf der Dachkante eines nahen Hauses, beobachtete eine junge Frau im Nacht-hemd, welche an einem Feuerwehrmann vorbei zurück in das brennende Gebäude laufen woll-te, dabei von diesem und einem Mann im Schlafanzug zurückgehalten wurde.  
Er kniff sein Auge zusammen, um ihre Lippen besser erkennen zu können, um die Worte lesen zu können, welche sie rief.  
"Ihr Sohn ist noch in dem Haus..."  
Er richtete sich auf, nahm das brennende Gebäude in Augenschein.  
"Dort..."  
  
"Was hast du vor?"  
  
Er lächelte knapp, stieg bereits eine Leiter zu einer anderen Dachebene hinauf.  
  
Sie folgte ihm.  
"In deinem Zustand darfst du nicht einmal daran denken... Das Risiko..."  
  
Thomas drehte sich ihr zu, bereits an der nächsten Dachkante stehend, von wo aus er schräg auf den brennenden Apartmentkomplex hinabsehen konnte, zog sie an sich, drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren.  
"Kleine Schwester, willst du denn ewig leben?"  
Damit ließ er sie los, drehte sich um, sprang, sprang in das Inferno, dem leisen Ruf eines verängstigten Kindes folgend...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Heute:  
  
"Das kann nicht sein", sagte Deiko kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Tja... es ist seltsam, wie alle Puzzleteile an ihre Plätze fallen..."  
Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu der Abbildung des blauhaarigen Mädchens, welches ihm so selt-sam bekannt vorkam.  
"Diane, kompletten Hintergrundcheck aller vier Personen, jedes Detail."  
  
"In Arbeit. Weitere Vorgehensweise?"  
  
"Beobachtung rund um die Uhr... und ihnen soll angeboten werden, in das spezielle Trainingsprogramm für die Liga aufgenommen zu werden."  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
"Riskant, Thomas, sehr riskant. Was machen wir, wenn sie kein Interesse haben?"  
  
"Das, Deiko, laß dann meine Sorge sein."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Wahhoo!" rief Touji, als sie das dritte Nest von Engeln in Folge ausgehoben hatten.  
  
"Das wird langweilig", beschwerte sich Asuka. "Immer dieselben Viecher."  
  
Die letzten beiden Male hatten sie die von Rei vorgeschlagene Strategie befolgt und dadurch ohne Probleme Erfolge erzielt.  
  
Der Hauptbildschirm wurde dunkel.  
  
"Hey, was ist denn jetzt los?" kam es von Touji.  
  
Kensukes Onkel schaltete sich in die Verbindung ein.  
"Das war´s mit dem Einführungsszenario, ihr habt alle Gegner besiegt."  
  
"Oh, schon?"  
  
"Ja, Kensuke, das Einsteigerszenario ist nicht für solche Experten, wie ihr es zu sein scheint, gemacht", lachte der Mann.  
  
"Können wir noch eine Runde spielen, Onkel?"  
  
"Hm, wir machen jetzt auf, und... Moment..."  
Er schaltete den Ton ab und blickte zur Seite, sprach mit jemandem außerhalb des Erfassungsfeldes der Kamera, nickte dann.  
"Unser Computer hat eure Leistungen ausgewertet und mir empfohlen, euch für die Liga zu rekrutieren."  
  
"Was für eine Liga?" fragte Hikari.  
  
"Oh, jetzt, da geplant ist, EVA-Center in verschiedenen weiteren Großstädten einzurichten, will OE auch eine Liga aufstellen, in der sich die besten Spieler messen können. Und ihr habt euch ganz klar qualifiziert."  
  
"Wow!" machte Touji.  
  
"In der Liga sammelt ihr Punkte für den Vergleich mit anderen Teams, außerdem erhalten Liga-Angehörige Preisnachlässe bei unseren Merchandiseartikeln und bezahlen nur den halben Eintrittspreis für unsere Center, an Sonntagen sogar gar nichts."  
  
"Owww! Leute, habt ihr das gehört?"  
Kensukes Augen glänzten.  
  
Wenig später hatte die EVA-Liga ihr erstes Team... und ihr einziges...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eine weitere Runde begann, diesesmal fanden die sechs sich in den Ruinen einer Großstadt zwischen den Skeletten von Hochhäusern und eingestürzten Lagerhallen wieder.  
  
"Unheimlich..." murmelte Shinji, nachdem er sich einmal im Kreis gedreht hatte.   
"Rei, was sagst du dazu?"  
  
"Das ist das Hintergrundszenario ´Ruinenstadt´, wir sollten auf alles gefaßt sein,  
die Typen an Gegnern variieren."  
  
"Aha, Wondergirl weiß also auch nicht alles!"  
  
"Asuka, hör auf!" rief Shinji.  
  
Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem Knurren, welches einem Wolf alle Ehre gemacht hätte.  
  
So verstohlen, wie es ihm möglich war, blickte Shinji auf das kleine Bildfeld der Übertragung aus Reis EntryPlug.  
Ich kenne sie erst seit gestern... warum erscheint sie mir dann so vertraut? Als wir heute morgen zusammengestoßen sind, da war ich irgendwie... froh, sie zu sehen, als ob ich sie vermißt hätte... aber weshalb? Wie kann mir jemand fehlen, denn ich kaum kenne? Dennoch vertraue ich ihr... weil ich weiß, daß mich nicht anlügen, oder im Stich lassen würde...  
  
´Ich werde dich beschützen...´  
Er blinzelte, sah sich um.  
"Rei, hast du ´was gesagt?"  
  
"Nein, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Ah... uhm... tut mir leid..."  
´Ich werde dich beschützen...´ Wie eine alte Erinnerung... aber ich habe sie nie vorher getroffen - und wann hätte sie soetwas zu mir sagen sollen?  
  
"Wollte ihr Wurzeln schlagen?" fragte Asuka, die sich am nächsten Waffenbunker mit einer großen Axt ausgerüstet hatte.  
  
Der Anblick des roten Mecha mit der doppelten Langschaftaxt genügte, um Shinji Schweißperlen auf die Stirn zu treiben, als in seiner Phantasie der EVA durch ein Bild von Asuka selbst ersetzt wurde, die mit der Axt fuchtelte.  
  
"Gewehre und Nahkampfwaffen bieten sich für dieses Szenario an", erklärte Rei mit emotions-loser Stimme.  
  
"Ai, du redest wie der alte Michigawa."  
Touji machte auf dem Bildschirm ein Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
  
Kensuke begann zu lachen, Asuka fiel in das Lachen ein.  
  
"Das ist nicht nett von euch", beschwerte sich Hikari. "Rei will ihre Erfahrung mit uns teilen, und ihr macht euch über sie lustig!"  
  
"Wer ist Michigawa?" fragte Rei unberührt.  
  
"Michigawa-sensei war unser alter Klassenlehrer, Rei, er ist Anfang des Jahres in Ruhestand gegangen." erklärte Shinji.  
  
"Staubtrocken, der alte Knochen hat immer nur vom Zweiten Weltkrieg und den Jahren danach gesprochen, egal, welches Fach gerade auf dem Plan stand."  
  
"Asuka, so solltest du nicht über Michigawa-sensei sprechen."  
  
"Wieso, Hikari, er kann mich doch nicht hören."  
  
"Aber es schickt sich nicht... es ist einfach unhöflich."  
  
Touji öffnete einen privaten Kanal zu Shinji.  
"Äh, Alter, wie meint sie das?"  
  
"Hör ihr einfach zu und lerne." antwortete Shinji.  
  
Touji schaltete sich wieder in den allgemeinen Funk ein.  
"Also, ich habe bei Misato-sensei in diesem Jahr mehr gelernt, als in den zwei Jahren davor bei Herrn Michigawa." erklärte er, offenbar stolz darauf, den Namen des alten Lehrers mit der nötigen Anrede versehen zu haben.  
  
"Klar - wie man ihr unter den Rock schaut", holte Asuka Touji wieder auf den Erdboden zurück.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Rei zwei Gewehre aus dem Bunker geholt und eines davon an Shinji weitergereicht.  
  
Shinji kommentierte das laufende Gespräch dem blauhaarigen Mädchen gegenüber mit einem verzweifelten Schulterzucken, was bei Rei ein Lächeln hervorrief.  
  
Auch Kensuke und Hikari hatten sich mittlerweile ausgerüstet, nur Touji stand noch immer vor Asuka und stritt mit ihr, oder besser gesagt, der schwarze EVA stand dem mit der Axt bewaff-neten roten EVA gegenüber und gestikulierte wild.  
  
Schließlich wurde es Asuka zu bunt und sie schlug mit der Axt nach dem anderen EVA, hackte ihm sein Bein auf Höhe des Knies ab.  
  
"HEEEYYY!!!!" protestierte Touji, als sein EVA zur Seite kippte und sich in seinem Entry-Plug das Sichtfeld entsprechend veränderte. Er glaubte sogar, einen leichten Schmerz im Unterschenkel zu spüren.  
  
"Das hast du jetzt davon." schnaubte Asuka und stampfte davon.  
  
"Touji, bist du in Ordnung?" rief Kensuke.  
  
"Natürlich, ´war doch nur der Mecha. Aber diese #§§&§& Asuka...!"  
  
Kensuke ließ seinen EVA Toujis EVA hochwuchten, unaufgefordert und kommentarlos kam Hikari ihm zu Hilfe, zusammen halfen sie dem schwarzen EVA zum Waffenbunker und schlossen das Kabel der Energieversorgung an. Rei brachte ihnen das abgetrennte Bein und hielt es an die Schnittstelle.  
  
"Es wächst bereits wieder an."  
  
"Oh, ja, du hast heilende Hände." grinste Touji und kippte wieder zur Seite, als  
Hikaris EVA ihn unvermittelt losließ.  
"Ey, was habe ich denn gesagt?"  
  
Kensuke kicherte. Shinji kicherte. Rei kicherte.  
  
Asuka winkte mit der Axt.  
"Geht´s endlich los?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die sechs EVAs bewegten sich in Formation durch die Straßen, Asuka machte den Anfang,  
neben ihr ging Touji, der sich mit einem Speer ausgerüstet hatte, ihnen folgte Hikari, danach Shinji und Kensuke, während Rei den Abschluß machte.  
  
An jeder Kreuzug rannten die ersten drei zunächst über die Straße, während Shinji und Kensuke in die Seitenstraßen sicherten.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ein großer achtbeiniger Schatten über sie. Fast gleichzeitig sahen sie nach oben, erblickten ein Exemplar der Matriel-Klasse, Wachstumsstufe 10 - Stufe: Verdammt Groß.  
  
"Verteilt euch!" schrie Kensuke und ließ sich dann hinten fallen, rollte zur nächsten Wand und richtete das Gewehr nach oben.  
  
Ein Strahl zäher grauer Flüssigkeit traf Kensukes EVA an Kopf und Brust.  
  
"Ich kann nichts mehr sehen! Und das Zeug klebt!"  
  
Shinji ging in die Knie, zielte.  
Diesesmal habe ich das Gewehr... dachte er und stutzte. Wieso...  
  
"Vorsicht, Shinji-kun!" rief Rei und stieß ihn zur Seite, wurde selbst von einem Flüssigkeitsschwall getroffen.  
  
"Das Mistvieh will uns einspinnen! Feuer!"  
Touji schwang seinen Speer, aktivierte dabei die Jetpacks seines EVAs, welche ihn in die Höhe trugen.  
  
Asuka war derweil um die nächste Häuserecke gelaufen und hatte gefunden, was sie suchte   
- ein Bein der Riesenspinne. Und darauf hackte sie nun mit der Axt ein.  
  
Shinji und Hikari schossen auf den Matriel, ebenso Rei, die zwar halbseitig am Boden festklebte, aber immer noch den Arm mit der Waffe frei hatte.  
  
Die Riesenspinne verlor zuerst das Gleichgewicht, als plötzlich eines ihrer Beine sich selbständig machte, dann ihr Leben, als sich neben Toujis Speer auch drei Positronenladungen in ihre Unterseite bohrten und explodierten.  
  
Asuka kehrte zum Team zurück.  
"Hikari, du sicherst! Touji-baka, komm, wir befreien Kensuke."  
  
Shinji ging neben Rei in die Knie und besah sich die mittlerweile hartgewordene Flüssigkeit.  
"Warum hast du das getan?"  
  
"Ich wollte dich beschützen... und außerdem härtet die Netzflüssigkeit der großen Matriels schnell aus, du kannst mich mit dem Messer freischneiden."  
  
"Uhm, in Ordnung."  
´Ich werde dich beschützen´, hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder.  
"Und, Rei..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Danke."  
Er lächelte.  
  
Sie nickte nur.  
"Die Matriels sind Gegner, welche in jeder Wachstumsstufe nur durch Zusammenarbeit zu besiegen sind."  
  
"Aha. Sag mal, warst du früher schon einmal in Tokio?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Oder in Kyoto?"  
  
"Auch nicht. Abgesehen von einer Klassenfahrt nach Okinawa bin ich nie aus Osaka herausgekommen."  
  
"Hm..."  
Er war inzwischen dabei, sein Messer in die ausgehärtete Klebemasse zwischen den zerrissenen Asphalt und den Körper von EVA-00 zu treiben und Rei freizuschneiden.  
  
"Shinji-kun, darf ich im Gegenzug dir eine Frage stellen?"  
  
"Uh, ja, natürlich."  
Er bemerkte, daß sie auf einen privaten Kanal gewechselt war, so daß die anderen ihre Unter-haltung nicht belauschen konnten.  
  
"Magst du mich?"  
  
Er atmete überrascht ein, verschluckte sich prompt und mußte husten.  
"Rei..."  
  
Sie wirkte enttäuscht.  
"Also nicht."  
  
Shinji rang nach Atem.  
"Ich... ah... Rei, du hast mich überrascht. Uh... das ist nicht so einfach, ich meine, du bist ganz in Ordnung, aber ich kenne dich doch erst seit gestern, und..."  
  
Rei lächelte.  
"Schon gut, nur ein Spaß."  
  
"Ah, Rei, das... ich meine..."  
  
Sie unterbrach die Privatverbindung und ging wieder auf den allgemeinen Kanal.  
"Danke." sagte sie monoton, als sie aus eigener Kraft die letzten Stränge der Netzmasse zerriß und aufstand.  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Sag ´mal, meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, im Forschungsinstitut, wo sie arbeitet, gäbe es eine Doktor Ikari..."  
  
"Das ist meine Mutter."  
  
"Ein seltsamer Zufall."  
  
"Asukas Mutter arbeitet dort auch. Aber du hast recht, es ist ein merkwürdiger Zufall."  
Er war froh, daß sie ein anderes Thema angeschnitten hatte.  
  
"Achtung, Gegner auf vier Uhr!" rief Hikari.  
  
Während EVA-00 und -01 sich sofort in die entsprechende Richtung wandten und ihre Gewehre ausrichteten, hob EVA-03 tatsächlich das Handgelenk in Augenhöhe, als Touji im EntryPlug auf die Uhr sah.  
  
"Aber es ist doch erst viertel nach drei!"  
  
Asuka klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn - ebenso ihr EVA.  
"Baka!"  
  
Kensukes EVA war mittlerweile ebenfalls befreit, allerdings befand sich immer noch genug von der Netzmasse auf ihm, daß er nichts sehen und auch nicht den Hals bewegen konnte.  
  
"Ihr müßt Kensuke beschützen." sagte Rei.  
  
"Ich übernehme den Engel." murmelte Shinji.  
  
Sein taktischer Schirm identifizierte den neuen Gegner, einen schwarz-grauen Humanoiden, dessen schnabelbewehrtes Gesicht sich mitten auf seiner Brust befand, als einen Satchiel.  
  
"Gib acht. Seine Schwachstelle ist..." setzte Rei an.  
  
"Sein Gesicht, ich weiß..." flüsterte Shinji.  
Aber woher weiß ich das?  
Er wußte noch mehr, nämlich daß das Kraftfeld des Engels für die einfachen Positronengewehre zu schwach war, daß sie schon ein Scharfschützengewehr mit entsprechender Durchschlagskraft gebraucht hätten...  
Woher weiß ich das alles? Woher?  
Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen, ein dumpfer stechender Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn.  
  
Der Engel verharrte mitten auf der nächsten Straßenkreuzug.  
  
Shinji ließ das ProgMesser aus der Schulterpanzerung herausspringen, ergriff es mit der rech-ten Hand.  
  
"Ja, spinnt der denn!" kam es von Touji.   
  
EVA-03 wollte EVA-01 folgen, wurde aber von EVA-00 zurückgehalten.  
  
"Nicht."  
  
"Was? Warum? Ikari ist mein Kumpel!"  
  
"Misch dich nicht ein, Touji... Der Satchiel gehört mir."  
  
"Ikari, was hattest du zum Frühstück?"  
  
Shinji ließ seinen EVA den Oberkörper nach vorn senken und losrennen, krachte gegen den Engel.  
  
Dieser schlug mit seinen Krallenhänden nach ihm.  
  
Shinji packte einen der Arme mit der freien Hand, riß ihn brutal herum.  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge tobte eine andere Version des Kampfes, eine, in dem er mit EVA-01 unsicher umherstolperte, in der der Engel erst seinen Arm zertrümmerte und dann den Kopf von EVA-01 mit seinen Pulsatorstrahlen bearbeitete.  
"Nicht heute..." knirschte Shinji.  
  
"Mit Ikari stimmt etwas nicht!"  
Touji versuchte EVA-00 zur Seite zu drängen, doch Rei wich seinen überlangen Armen aus.  
  
Derweil verpaßte Shinji dem Satchiel einen kräftigen Kniestoß in den Unterleib, den der Engel zwar nicht sonderlich spürte, bei Shinji jedoch ein gewisses Gefühl von Genugtuung hervorrief.  
  
Der Engel packte EVA-01 an der Schulterpanzerung, versuchte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, während er gleichzeitig das Messer abblockte.  
  
Shinji hielt dagegen, setzte die ganze Kraft von EVA-01 ein und riß den Arm, den er schon im Griff hatte, aus dem Schultergelenk, schleuderte ihn hinter sich.  
  
"Urks..." machte Touji. "Ikari! Tritt ihm in den Hintern!"  
  
Shinji preßte die Zähne zusammen, drehte sich den Engel in seinem Griff zurecht, dann trieb er ihm die ProgKlinge in die Brust, mitten in sein Gesicht.  
"So, Vater, was sagst du dazu..." flüsterte er.  
Warum sollte Vater das interessieren...? Woher kam diese Wut? Warum habe ich verschwommene Erinnerungen daran, schon einmal gegen so ein Wesen gekämpft zu haben?  
  
EVA-01 stand vornübergebeugt über dem zusammengesackten Engel. Mit einem Ruck riß er das Messer aus Satchiels Brust, richtete sich auf.  
  
"Yeah, Ikari! Und ich dachte, du brauchst Hilfe!"  
  
"Touji, was ist denn passiert? Ich kann nichts sehen!" protestierte Kensuke.  
  
Die Monitore wurden dunkel bis auf eine Schrift: Mission abgebrochen.  
  
Kensukes Onkel meldete sich.  
"Tut mir leid, Kinder, andere wollen auch einmal, ´ist ein ziemlicher Andrang."  
  
"Schade, Onkel Keichi."  
  
"Ihr könnt morgen wiederkommen."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Das sind unglaubliche Werte..."  
  
"Ja, Fräulein Midori", murmelte Seléne und überflog erneut die Daten aus den EntryPlugs. "Kaum zu glauben, daß das schon am ersten Tag passiert... Dieser Junge beherrscht das EVANGELION-System, als hätte er monatelanges Training gehabt. Das kombiniert mit den Reflexen eines Vierzehnjährigen... Und diese beiden Mädchen... Ich schätze, wir haben die Piloten für die Klone gefunden."  
  
"Ja, Lady Seléne." antwortete ihre Assistentin steif.  
  
"Sie halten hier die Stellung, ich bin dann unten im Geo-Sektor."  
  
"Soll ich Sie informieren, falls weitere potentielle Kandidaten auftauchen?"  
  
"Natürlich... Thomas hat recht, es ist seltsam, wie alles zusammenkommt. Gendo Ikari entdeckt den Geo-Sektor unter Tokio... Yui Ikari liefert die Grundlagen für die Erschaffung der Klone... Und ihr Sohn, Shinji Ikari, scheint imstande zu sein, spontan mit dem künstlichen Gehirn eines der Klone synchronisieren zu können..."  
  
Midoris rechtes Auge zuckte kurz, als Seléne ihren Bruder erwähnte.  
"Ein Zufall, nicht mehr."  
  
"Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle..."  



	6. Kapitel 05 - Schattenspiele

Kapitel 05: Schattenspiele  
  
  
Vor zehn Jahren:  
  
"Mama, warum habe ich keinen Papa wie die anderen?"  
  
Ritsuko Akagi zuckte bei der Frage ihrer vierjährigen Tochter zusammen. Der heiße Kaffee in ihrer Tasse schwappte über den Rand und auf ihren Laborkittel. Erschrocken blickte sie zu ihrer Mutter hinüber, die auf der anderen Seite am Tisch saß.  
  
Naoko Akagi sah sie ernst an und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Irgendwann mußte diese Frage kommen, das war dir doch klar, Ritsuko, oder?"  
  
"Ja..."  
Sie wandte sich ihrer kleinen Tochter zu, die aus großen Augen zu ihr hinaufsah.  
"Rei..."  
  
Das blauhaarige Mädchen legte den Kopf erwartungsvoll schräg, während es die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte.  
Rei Akagi trug eine hellblaue Bluse und ein ärmelloses weinrotes Kleidchen, das ihr bis zum Knie ging, dazu weiße Söckchen.  
"Ja, Mama?"  
  
"Hör zu, ich... du bist noch nicht alt genug, um..."  
  
"Aber die anderen Kinder haben alle einen Papa. Wo ist mein Papa?"  
  
"Rei, dein... Vater... ich... er ist auf Reisen, schon sehr lange... er mußte damals dringend fort... noch bevor du auf die Welt kamst... und..."  
Sie schluckte, suchte fieberhaft nach weiteren Worten..., weiteren Lügen...  
  
"Rei-chan, ich habe mit deiner Mutter dringend etwas zu besprechen." warf Naoko ein.  
"Geh doch schon ´mal in dein Zimmer und zieh dich um, Großmutter kommt dann und liest  
dir etwas vor."  
  
"Aus dem Märchenbuch?"  
  
"Ja."  
Sie lächelte.  
  
"Du mußt auch kommen, Mama, Großmutter kennt ganz tolle Geschichten."  
  
Ritsuko lächelte gezwungen.  
"Natürlich, Schatz. Und vergiß nicht, dir die Zähne zu putzen."  
  
"Ja, Mama."  
Rei lief aus der Küche und ins Bad.  
  
Die jüngere Akagi seufzte.  
"Das kam überraschend... Wie ein Schlagen in den Magen..."  
  
Naoko nickte nur.  
"Früher oder später wollen sie alle wissen, woher sie kommen... Und ohne Vater aufzuwachsen, ist auch alles andere als einfach, Ritsuko. Du hast mir damals ähnliche Fragen gestellt."  
  
"Ja, aber Vater ist bei einem Unfall gestorben..." Mit einem Anflug von Angst blickte sie ihre Mutter an. "Das ist doch die Wahrheit, oder?"  
  
Naokos Gesicht verdüsterte sich.  
"Ja. Ich habe mich nicht von einem Kerl in der Disko aufreißen und schwängern lassen!"  
  
"Mutter!"  
  
"Ritsuko, tut mir leid, aber deine Frage wegen deines Vaters..."  
  
"Naja, eigentlich war es ja auch so..."  
Sie blickte in ihre Kaffeetasse, als könnte sie in der tiefschwarzen Brühe die Lösung des Problemes finden.  
"Ich habe ihren Vater in der Disko kennengelernt, wir waren beide betrunken, eines führte zum anderen und als ich am nächsten Morgen wieder erwachte, war er schon fort... und ich war mit Rei schwanger..."  
  
"Nun, ich habe dir damals die möglichen Alternativen aufgezeigt, aber für dich kam weder eine Abtreibung, doch eine Freigabe des Kindes zur Adoption in Frage... letzteres hätte ich auch nicht mehr zugelassen, nachdem ich sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte."  
  
"Ja... Aber... ich könnte ihr nicht einmal den Namen ihres Vaters sagen, wenn sie mich fragen würde, einfach, weil ich mich nicht mehr erinnere..."  
  
"Hm", Naoko schnaubte verächtlich. "Er hatte seinen Spaß mit dir und ist dann verschwunden, so sind die meisten Kerle eben..."  
Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, doch da sah sie, daß ihre einzige Enkelin in der offenen Küchentür stand, schon in ihrem Nachthemd, und ihnen aus geweiteten Augen zuhörte.  
"Rei...!"  
  
Das Mädchen lief weinend auf sein Zimmer...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Heute:  
  
Der Expreßaufzug fuhr bereits seit einer Ewigkeit in die Tiefe.  
  
Längst war die Leuchtanzeige erloschen, nachdem das zehnte Kellergeschoß des Hochhauses passiert worden war.  
  
Seléne Shigen war es gewohnt zu warten. Sie lehnte an der Rückwand der Liftkabine und blätterte in den Ausdrucken der Personaldateien der potentiellen Kandidaten.  
  
Ein leises ´pling´ deutete an, daß die Fahrt dem Ende entgegenging.  
  
Sie rollte die Papiere zusammen und betätigte einen Knopf am Tastenfeld.  
  
Als Reaktion verloren die Wände der Kabine ihre metallgraue Farbe, wurden größtenteils durchsichtig.  
  
Der Aufzug fuhr jetzt in einer gläsernen Röhre.  
  
Unter ihr erstreckte sich ein weiter Hohlraum, der von riesigen an der Decke montierten Scheinwerfern mehr schlecht als recht ausgeleuchtet wurde.  
  
Der Anblick bewegte jedesmal etwas in ihr, verursachte ein Gefühl von Demut, ließ sie sich klein fühlen.  
  
Sie sah ihr Ziel in der Geofront, das Gebäude am Fuße der Röhre, eine große beleuchtete Pyramide mit obsidianschwarzer Außenverkleidung, welche das Symbol von NERV trug.  
  
Der Aufzug wurde langsamer, erreichte im Vergleich zum vorherigen Tempo fast gemächlich den Port an der Spitze der Pyramide. Die Türen glitten auf und Seléne trat in die Sicherheitsschleuse, preßte die Hand gegen das Scannerfeld und blickte in die verborgene Kamera, um ihre Retina scannen zu lassen.  
  
"Identifiziere: Seléne Shigen, Leiterin von Projekt E, Kommandierender Offizier des NERV-HQs. Sicherheitsfreigabe erteilt. Willkommen im NERV-Hauptquartier."  
  
Der letzte Satz der Automatenstimme brachte für einen Moment ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, wahrscheinlich war dieser Anflug von Höflichkeit im Programm des Computers ein Produkt Naoko Akagis, der Schöpferin des Rechnerverbundes, welcher alle Funktionen im Haupt-quartier steuerte.  
  
Das Schleusentor glitt auf, auf der anderen Seite des Panzerschottes wartete bereits ein Ordonanzoffizier auf sie.  
  
Sie erwiderte den Gruß des Soldaten.  
"Bringen Sie mich zum Kommandoraum."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Kommandozentrum des Hauptquartieres befand sich im Herzen der Pyramide. Es war ein riesiger Raum mit insgesamt fünf Ebenen, auf der höchsten befand sich die sogenannte Brücke, der Platz des Oberbefehlshabers. Eine Wand des Raumes bestand aus unzähligen Monitorfeldern, die derzeit ein einheitliches Bild zeigten, es war eine Übertragung des Aufklärungssatelliten, der sich seit drei Jahren im geostationären Orbit über dem Südpol befand.  
  
Seléne verließ den Hauptlift der Pyramide auf Höhe der Brücke.  
  
Als er das Öffnen der Aufzugstüren hinter sich hörte, erhob Gendo Ikari sich aus dem Kommandantensessel und strich seine Uniformjacke glatt.  
  
"Irgendwelche Vorkommnisse, Colonel Ikari?"  
  
"Nein, alles ist ruhig. Am Südpol rührt sich nichts. Antarktica meldet ständig die gegenwärtigen Daten vom Portal."  
  
"Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm..."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich."  
  
"Ihre Fähigkeiten als Chef des taktischen Planungsstabes könnten bald erfordert werden, Colonel. Ende der Woche wird mein Mann mit der PROMETHEUS hier eintreffen, voraussichtlich wird er den Prototypen und das Testmodell nach Tokio überführen. Die ODYSSEUS wird mit den ersten beiden Serienmodellen in drei Wochen folgen."  
  
"Ich werde alles für ihre Ankunft vorbereiten. Im Geo-Sektor sollte ein Test der Fernsteuerungsanlage ohne Interferenzen ablaufen."  
  
"Vielleicht werden die Einheiten gleich mit Piloten getestet."  
  
"Haben Sie Kandidaten gefunden?"  
  
"Ja. Drei sichere und einen weiteren, dessen Werte sich im Grenzbereich befinden."  
  
"Kinder... Es ist nicht richtig..."  
  
"Vom moralischen Gesichtspunkt wahrscheinlich nicht, vom Effizienzgrad her allerdings bleibt uns keine andere Wahl. Im Alter der Zielgruppe sind die Reflexe noch weitaus besser und ausgereifter als bei älteren Menschen. Selbst die besten Piloten der Luftwaffe kämen im Vergleich nicht gegen einen entsprechend trainierten Teenager an."  
  
"Aber das sind doch alles nur Theorien. Der psychische Druck, der sich in den EntryPlugs aufbaut, sobald sie in die Steuernerven der Einheiten eingeführt werden, hat bisher jeden Testpiloten außer Gefecht gesetzt."  
  
"Mit Ausnahme von uns beiden."  
  
"Ja, aber wenn ich bedenke, daß die EVAs konstruiert wurden, damit sie von vierzehnjährigen gesteuert werden können, wird mir ganz anders. Mein Sohn ist genau in dem passenden Alter."  
  
"Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen, Colonel."  
Sie übergab ihm die Unterlagen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ikari ließ die Mappe mit den Papieren achtlos fallen. Auf seiner Stirn trat eine dicke Ader hervor.  
"Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Mein Sohn hat dem Projekt nichts zu tun!"  
  
"Jetzt schon. Seine Werte sind mehr als optimal. Ihr Sohn, Shinji, ist ein Naturtalent."  
  
"Nein, das verbiete ich!"  
  
"Colonel Ikari, muß ich Sie an Ihren Eid erinnern?"  
  
Seine Schultern sanken nach vorn.  
"Nein..."  
  
"Gut. Es wird die Entscheidung Ihres Sohnes sein, ob er sich NERV anschließt, oder nicht, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen. Aber Sie werden nichts tun, um diese Entscheidung zu beeinflussen."  
  
"Sie wissen nicht, was Sie da verlangen..."  
  
"Vielleicht nicht, vielleicht doch. Uns steht ein Krieg bevor, ein Krieg gegen die Angeloi, wir müssen nach jedem Strohhalm greifen, der sich uns bietet, Colonel."  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich weiß!"  
Die letzten Worte schrie er.  
  
Auf den unteren Ebenen wandten mehrere Techniker und taktische Offiziere die Köpfe, um zu sehen, was sich auf der Brücke abspielte.  
  
"Sie werden Stillschweigen bewahren."  
  
"Ja... aber sollte meinem Jungen etwas geschehen, dann gnade Ihnen Gott..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nachdem sie das EVA-Center verlassen hatten, waren Kensuke und Shinji noch eine Weile bei Touji gewesen. Als der Abend anbrach, hatte Shinji sich von seinen Freunden abschiedet und auf den Heimweg gemacht.  
  
Als er in die Straße, in der er wohnte, einbog, erwartete ihn ein Überraschung:  
Auf der Bank vor ´seinem´ Haus saß Rei und blickte ihm entgegen.  
  
"Uhm, hi."  
  
"Hallo, Shinji."  
  
"Was machst du hier? Du wohnst doch..."  
  
"Ich habe auf dich gewartet."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Sie senkte den Blick.  
  
Zuerst wußte er nicht, was er tun sollte, dann setzte er sich neben sie.  
"Warum hast du auf mich gewartet?"  
  
"Ich wollte mit dir sprechen... und ich konnte nicht bis morgen bis zur Schule warten."  
  
"Worum... worum geht es, Rei?"  
  
"Du hast heute gesagt, du würdest mich noch nicht lange genug kennen, um sagen zu können, ob du mich magst."  
  
"Um, ja... Rei, es tut mir leid, falls..."  
  
Plötzlich legte sie ihre Hand auf die seine. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, wollte seine Hand im ersten Moment wegziehen, beließ sie dann aber an Ort und Stelle.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."  
  
"Deine Hand ist kalt."  
  
"Ja... Shinji... ich möchte dich besser kennenlernen."  
  
Er starrte sie an, blickte in ihre roten Augen, Augen, die ihm nur allzu vertraut schienen.  
Nur woher...?  
"Rei, ich... ah... ich würde dich auch gern besser kennenlernen... obwohl..."  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
"Obwohl was?"  
  
"Obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, dich bereits eine Ewigkeit zu kennen..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Jetzt blinzelte er.  
"Ja?"  
  
"Mir geht es genauso. Seit gestern, seit ich mit dir zusammengestoßen bin und beim Aufstehen in deine Augen gesehen habe."  
  
"Du auch? Rei, ich..."  
  
"Möchtest du... mein... Freund sein?"  
Die Worte schossen hastig aus ihr hervor, als hätte sie sie bereits den ganzen Nachmittag immer wieder leise vor sich hingesprochen. Ein Ausdruck, den man fast als erschrocken hätte bezeichnen können, huschte im Anschluß über ihr Gesicht, als sie den Blick abwandte und zu Boden sah.  
Eine einzelne blaue Haarsträhne fiel in ihr Gesicht.  
"Shinji, das... entschuldige, ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen... und ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen..."  
  
Sie blickte auf, als er ihre Wange mit den Fingerspitzen berührte und die Haarsträhne zurückstrich.  
  
Shinji lächelte.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was man in einer solchen Situation soll, aber ich wäre gern dein Freund."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
Sie schob den Kopf ein Stück nach vorn, so daß seine Handfläche ihre Wange berührte.  
So warm...  
  
"Ja. Aber ich muß dich warnen, ich hatte bisher noch keine Freundin..."  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge schob sich ein anderes Bild über Reis lächelndes Gesicht, ein Bild, in dem die Hälfte ihres Gesichtes unter teilweise blutgetränkten Verbänden verborgen war und sie ihn aus dem Auge, welches sich nicht unter einem Verband befand, schmerzerfüllt ansah.  
Das Bild verschwand ebenso schnell wieder, wie es aufgetaucht war.  
Was war das?  
  
"Und Asuka?"  
Reis Stimme holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
Er mußte lachen.  
"Wir waren vor ein paar Wochen im Kino... und Touji hat mir geraten... egal, als ich meinen Arm um sie legen wollte, erwachte ich später mit einem blauen Auge."  
  
"Ich verstehe."  
Zaghaft hob sie ihre andere Hand und berührte die Hand, welche immer noch auf ihrer Wange lag.  
  
"Rei, ich weiß nicht, weshalb ich dir das erzählt habe... vielleicht weil ich zu wissen glaube, daß du nicht weitererzählen oder darüber lachen würdest..."  
  
"Niemals. Shinji, ich glaube, in so einer Situation solltest du mich... küssen..."  
  
"Ich... uhm..."  
Er sah in ihren Augen, daß sie es ernst meinte. Langsam beugte er sich vor, zog sie zugleich zu sich.  
  
Ihre Lippen näherten sich einander und...  
  
"Obsön."  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Shinji zurück und löste den Kontakt mit Reis Hand.  
  
Vor ihnen stand Asuka, in einer Hand eine Einkaufstüte, die andere in die Seite gestemmt, wie ein Racheengel, der gerade vom Supermarkt kam.  
  
"A-Asuka..." stammelte der Junge und erhob sich halb.  
  
"Was wolltest du Hentai mit ihr machen? Und auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit! Habt ihr beiden denn gar kein Schamgefühl?"  
  
"Asuka, das geht dich nichts an." erklang Reis ruhige Stimme.  
  
"Ach, nein? Ich wohne zufällig in diesem Haus hier! Was ihr anstellen wolltet... das war ja schon optische Belästigung!"  
  
"Hör auf." murmelte Shinji.  
  
"Warum? Du siehst doch ohnehin jedem Rock hinterher, meinst du, mir fällt nicht auf, wie du ständig auf meinen Busen starrst?"  
Sie drückte die Brust heraus.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr!"  
Und warum denke ich jedesmal, wenn es im Physikunterricht um thermische Ausdehnung  
geht, an Asuka in ihrem gestreiften zweiteiligen Badeanzug?  
  
"Dein Busen ist kaum zu übersehen, Asuka." erklärte Rei. "Bist du nicht noch etwas zu jung für Silikonimplantate?"  
  
"Was?" schrie Asuka und ließ einen Schwall deutscher Flüche folgen.  
  
Hm, dachte Shinji, das würde das mit der thermischen Ausdehnung erklären...  
  
Rei war mittlerweile aufgestanden, so daß die beiden Mädchen sich Auge in Auge gegenüberstanden, die eine sichtlich ruhig und reserviert, die andere mit knallrotem Gesicht und funkeln-den Augen.  
  
"Halt dich fern von Shinji!" forderte Asuka gerade.  
  
"Warum? Er gehört dir nicht."  
  
"Weil ich nicht will, daß er sich mit einer Schlampe wie dir abgibt!"  
  
*klatsch*  
  
*rums*  
  
Asuka fand sich auf dem Boden hockend wieder. Ihre Wange brannte, wo Reis Finger einen deutlichen Abdruck hinterlassen hatten.  
  
"Ich bin keine Schlampe", flüsterte Rei gefährlich leise. "Merk dir das."  
  
„Du..."  
Asuka sprang auf, wollte sich auf Rei stürzen.  
  
Zugleich setzte Shinji sich in Bewegung, um endlich dazwischen zu gehen.  
  
"Kinder, was ist hier los?"  
  
Beim Klang der Stimme seines Vaters drehte Shinji den Kopf, auch Asuka hielt in der Bewegung inne.  
  
Gendo stand in der Auffahrt und wirkte alles andere als amüsiert.  
  
"Vater..." murmelte Shinji.  
  
Asuka verzog das Gesicht, um ihren Unmut über die Störung kundzutun.  
  
"Also, was ist hier los?" wiederholte Gendo Ikari seine Frage, warf seinem Sohn einen seltsamen Blick zu und richtete den Blick dann auf Asukas gerötete Wange, wo sich noch immer Reis Finger abzeichneten.  
  
Asuka schluckte.  
"Wir... ah, Herr Ikari, wir haben uns gestritten und... und ich bin..."  
  
Gendo sah sie an, ohne zu blinzeln, es war ein Blick, der sogar einen ausgehungerten Wolf nervös gemacht hätte.  
  
Asuka hob die Einkauftüte an.  
"Sicher wartet meine Mutter schon auf mich und die Einkäufe... ich muß los, schönen Abend noch, Herr Ikari..."  
Damit lief sie zum Hauseingang und verschwand im Inneren des Gebäudes.  
  
"Meinen Sohn und Asuka kenne ich, ebenso die meisten anderen Kinder in der Nachbarschaft", wandte Gendo sich an Rei, "aber wer bist du?"  
Seine Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen Unterton, so als ob er die Antwort bereits kannte.  
  
"Uh, Vater, das ist meine Freundin Rei." sagte Shinji. Die Worte fühlten sich richtig an...  
  
Reis Augen leuchteten auf. Sie lächelte Gendo an.  
"Rei Akagi. Sie sind Shinjis Vater?"  
  
"Ja." erwiderte Gendo mit abweisender Stimme. "Du solltest nach Hause gehen, es wird langsam spät." Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, wandte er sich Shinji zu. "Deine Mutter wartet sicher schon."  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
"Ja, Vater."  
Normalerweise ist er nicht so... feindselig...  
  
Rei nickte.  
"Ja, K... Herr Ikari. Shinji, wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Rei."  
Er lächelte zaghaft.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Shinji."  
Sie sah Gendo an, deutete eine Verbeugung an und lief davon.  
Warum wollte ich seinen Vater zuerst ´Kommandant´ nennen?  
  
Gendo blickte seinen Sohn finster an.  
"Halte dich von dem Mädchen fern."  
Er ging an Shinji vorbei auf das Haus zu.  
  
"Warum, Vater?"  
  
Der ältere Ikari drehte sich nicht um, als er sagte:  
"Sie bedeutet Ärger."  
Vielleicht kann ich so verhindern, daß sie dich uns fortnehmen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Mama, ich bin zuhause!" rief Rei, als sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich schloß und ihre Schuhe zielgenau in die Ecke beförderte, welche die Wand und die kleine Schwelle vor der Küchentür bildeten.  
  
"Na, endlich, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht." kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
  
Rei blickte um die Ecke, ihre Mutter lag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, sie trug immer noch ihren Laborkittel. Ihre Katze saß auf der Rückenlehne und gab ein leises Miauen von sich.  
  
"Das wollte ich nicht - harter Tag?"  
  
"Kopfschmerzen."  
  
"Ich setze Tee auf."  
  
"Nein, laß nur. Wie war´s in der Schule?"  
  
Rei nickte und hob die Schultern.  
  
Ritsuko lachte.  
"Genau so habe ich Großmutter auch immer geantwortet, wenn sie gefragt hat. - Und dein Freund?"  
  
"Wie... Mama!"  
  
"Doktor Ikaris Sohn geht wirklich in deine Klasse. Und Doktor Soryus Tochter ebenfalls, wenn das kein Zufall ist."  
  
"Auf Asuka Soryu könnte ich verzichten", murmelte Rei.  
  
"Schatz, was war denn?"  
  
"Nichts..."  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"Sie hat mich eine Schlampe genannt."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich... weiß nicht... ich glaube, sie ist eifersüchtig..."  
  
Ritsuko runzelte die Stirn, ließ den Kopf dann auf die Sofalehne zurücksinken.  
"Oh, Rei, Streß mit einem Jungen? - Oder wegen eines Jungen?"  
  
Rei sah zu Boden, die Hände mit der Schultasche hinter dem Rücken.  
  
"Naja, das war nicht nett von ihr. Was hast du getan?"  
  
"Ihr eine geknallt."  
  
"Rei... so kenne ich dich gar nicht..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Das Abendessen bei Ikaris verlief schweigsam.  
  
Yui versuchte zwar mehrmals ein Gespräch mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn anzufangen, scheiterte aber an der Einsilbigkeit, welche beide an den Tag legten. Nachdem Shinji sich verabschiedet hatte und auf sein Zimmer gegangen war, wandte sie sich an Gendo.  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Nichts."  
  
"Gendo, ich will jetzt wissen, welche Laus euch beiden über die Leber gelaufen ist! Gibt es Probleme im Ministerium? Hast du Sorgen?"  
  
"Nein." erwiderte er und stand auf.  
  
Sie spürte, daß er log...  



	7. Kapitel 06 - Weißes Eis

Kapital 06: Weißes Eis  
  
  
Vor fünfzehn Jahren:  
  
"Faszinierend..." murmelte Professor Katsuragi und reichte das Fernglas weiter an den UN-Captain neben ihm. "Sehen Sie sich das an, Ikari."  
  
Gendo Ikari schob die dunkle Brille, die ihn vor der blendenden Helligkeit des Schnees schü-tzen sollte, auf die Stirn, ehe er mit dickbehandschuhten Fingern das Fernglas entgegennahm. Die antarktische Kälte biß ihm in die wenigen freiliegenden Hautpartien. Durch das Fernglas sah er in die Richtung, welche ihm der Professor wies.  
"Was ist das...?"  
In der Ferne, am Ziel ihrer Reise, tobte ein Sturm, einer gewaltigen schwarzen Windhose gleich, oder einer wallenden Wand, die in den Himmel zu reichen schien.  
  
Ikari war kein Experte für die klimatischen Bedingungen am Südpol, aber allein schon der gesunde Menschenverstand sagte ihm, daß ein solcher Sturm absolut unnatürlich war.  
  
Zusammen mit dem Professor kehrte er in das Raupenkettenfahrzeug zurück, welches den kleinen Konvoi anführte, insgesamt waren vier solcher Fahrzeuge vor einer Woche ins Innere des antarktischen Kontinents aufgebrochen, dazu kamen ein halbes Dutzend Hundeschlitten, gezogen von riesigen Huskies, die auf Ikari eher wie Wölfe denn wie Hunde wirkten.  
  
Zur Katsuragi-Expedition gehörten acht Wissenschaftler und zehn Soldaten der Friedenstruppen, die unter seinem, Gendo Ikaris Kommando standen, Soldaten der UN, welche die Expedition zum Südpol entsand hatte. Und es gab drei weitere Passagiere an Bord des ersten Raupenfahrzeuges, allesamt Zivilisten. Da war zum einen die zwölfjährige Tochter des Professors, deren Teilnahme an dem Unternehmen Ikari immer noch nicht nachvollziehen konnte, dann eine junge schwarzhaarige Asiatin mit wachem Blick, welche über einiges Geschick im Umgang mit Handfeuerwaffen zu verfügen schien, und schließlich ein ernst dreinblickender junger Mann mit aschgrauem Haar und blasser Haut, welcher weder den Streitkräften noch dem Militär angehörte und dennoch inoffizieller Leiter der Expedition war.  
  
"Sie haben es gesehen?" fragte der Grauhaarige, als Ikari die Einstiegsluke hinter sich geschlossen und sich aus dem dickgefütterten Parka geschält hatte.  
  
"Wie eine wirbelnde Wand aus Schwärze."  
Katsuragi kletterte in den hinteren Teil des Kettenfahrzeuges, um seine Beobachtungen zu notieren.  
  
Ein Soldat saß am Steuer des Fahrzeuges, der Grauhaarige hockte auf dem Beifahrersitz und sah nach hinten, während zwischen ihnen auf einem Klappsitz Katsuragis Tochter Misato saß und mit großen Augen auf die endlose weiße Fläche vor ihnen starrte, die in der Ferne so abrupt an einer schwarzen Wand endete.  
  
"Die Satellitenübertragung liefert auch keine neuen Erkenntnisse, die Südpolregion scheint derzeit gar nicht zu existieren."  
Der Grauhaarige, der sich als Thomas Shigen vorgestellt hatte, deutete auf den Bildschirm vor sich.  
  
Das Satellitenbild zeigte in seinem Zentrum ein kreisrundes schwarzes Loch von zwei Meilen Durchmesser, als existiere dieser Teil der Welt nicht mehr.  
  
Seit zwei Wochen war dieser Zustand unverändert, die Zone aus Schwärze wuchs weder, noch schrumpfte sie. Sie war plötzlich dagewesen, ohne Vorwarnung, zugleich wurde eine schwache niedrigfrequente Strahlung angemessen, die nicht eingeordnet werden konnte. Zwei Erkundungsflugzeuge waren beim Überfliegen des Gebietes abgestürzt, als die Systeme einfach versagten. Als Resultat dieser Ereignisse war von der UN diese Expedition ins Herz des weißen Kontinents organisiert worden, die Zuständigkeit der Vereinten Nationen ergab sich aus entsprechenden internationalen Verträgen bezüglich der Antarktis, zum wissenschaftlichen Leiter der Expedition war der Geologe und Wetterforscher Hiro Katsuragi ernannt worden, Captain Ikari und sein Team sollten den Schutz der Forscher gewährleisten.  
Und der UN-Beobachter Thomas Shigen besaß die Autorisierung, im nicht näher definierten Ernstfall das Kommando zu übernehmen.  
  
Man hat uns nur nicht gesagt, warum... Und wovor meine Truppe die Expedition beschützen soll... Und weshalb zwei der Fahrzeuge mobile Geschützstände sind... dachte Gendo, nachdem er die Gründe seines Hierseins im Geiste rekapituliert hatte.  
"Haben Sie etwas anderes erwartet?" fragte er den Grauhaarigen.  
  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Du weißt, weshalb wir hier sind, jede Wette...  
  
"Noch sechs Stunden Fahrt nach Süden, dann eine Ruhepause von vier Stunden und morgen geht es mit den Hundeschlitten zum Pol", wiederholte Shigen den Plan.  
  
Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, mit den Kettenfahrzeugen in das Zielgebiet vorzudringen, das Risiko, dann ohne funktionierende Transportmittel dazustehen, war zu groß, dafür war der Heimweg definitiv zu lang.  
  
Gendo nickte. Er wünschte sich, bei seiner Frau in Kyoto sein zu können, die ihr erstes Kind erwartete.  
Wenn es ein Junge wird, nennen wir ihn Shinji, wenn es ein Mädchen wird, Rei...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Raupenfahrzeuge blieben mit den meisten Teilnehmern der Expedition etwa eine Meile von der Ausläufern der Dunkelheit entfernt zurück, während sie mit vier Hundeschlitten die Entfernung zu ihrem Ziel zurücklegten.  
  
Sie, das waren zum einen Professor Katsuragi und ein weiterer Forscher, deren Meßgeräte auf einen der Schlitten aufgeladen waren, dann Captain Ikari und vier seiner Leute, die als Schlittenlenker fungierten, sowie Thomas Shigen und seine Begleiterin Deiko Tamakura. Während alle anderen dick in ihre Parkas eingepackt waren und Schutzbrillen trugen, bot der Grauhaarige ein nahezu beängstigendes Bild, trug er doch nur Headset, Stiefel, Jeans und ein dickes Baumwollhemd, obwohl dies mit den örtlich vorherrschenden Temperaturen definitiv nicht vereinbar war.  
  
Auf Gendos nervös-fragenden Blick antwortete Thomas mit einem schmalen Lächeln:  
"Der Parka engt mich zu sehr ein."  
  
"Sie werden sich den Tod holen."  
  
"Nein."  
Nur ein Wort, doch voller Überzeugung und Endgültigkeit.  
  
Gendo schwieg. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer Kiste abgelenkt, die sich ebenfalls auf dem Hundeschlitten befand.  
"Sie haben die N2-Bombe mitgenommen..."  
  
"Der Auftrag lautet, das Phänomen zu erforschen und im Falle einer Gefahr zu beseitigen."  
  
"Ja."  
Er weiß, worum es sich handelt, ansonsten würde der Sicherheitsrat niemals das Risiko eingehen, das mit einer Explosion der Bombe an diesem Ort für das irdische Magnetfeld verbun-den ist...  
Er sprach seine Gedanken laut aus.  
  
"Captain Ikari, glauben Sie an Gott?"  
  
Gendo blinzelte.  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann beten Sie, daß ich mich irre..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Heute:  
  
Shinji blickte schräg nach oben zum Schwimmbecken hinauf, wo sich die Mädchen seines Jahrganges befanden, während er sich mit den anderen Jungen am Rand der Aschenbahn befand. Während des Sportunterrichtes wurden sie nach Geschlechtern getrennt.  
  
Oben saß Rei, den Rücken gegen den Maschendrahtzaun gelehnt. Sie wirkte irgendwie abwesend.  
  
"He, Ikari..."  
Plötzlich lastete ein schweres Gewicht auf Shinjis Schultern, als Touji sich halb auf ihn lümmelte.  
"...wo guckst du denn hin? Ah... Akagi... Hat sie es dir angetan?"  
Toui grinste breit.  
"Was interessiert dich denn besonders an ihr? Die hellen weißen Schenkel? Oder sind es ihre Brüste?"  
  
"Ihre Augen..." flüsterte Shinji, der Toujis Worte nur teilweise mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Ihre Augen?" wiederholte Touji verwirrt.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ihre Augen?"  
  
Im nächsten Moment ballte Shinji die Faust und klopfte Touji mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die Stirn. Es klang hohl...  
"Jemand zuhause?"  
  
"Äh... warum ihre Augen? Was sollte an den Augen eines Mädchens so interessant sein?"  
  
"Touji, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, mit welchem Körperteil du denkst..." seufzte Shinji und sah wieder zu Rei, bemerkte, daß sie seinen Blick erwiderte.  
Er winkte ihr zu, glaubte auf die Entfernung hin zu sehen, daß sie lächelte.  
  
Sie erwiderte seinen Gruß.  
  
Asuka tauchte am Zaun auf und warf Shinji einen wütenden Blick zu, ehe sie wieder kehrtmachte und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.  
  
"Oh, oh, Ärger im Paradies?" fragte Touji. Es klang nicht spöttisch.  
  
"Die beiden kommen nicht miteinander klar."  
  
"Hm, verstehe. Wie Feuer und Wasser."  
  
Shinji sah seinen Freund überrascht an. Dieser hatte mit den letzten zwei Sätzen soviel ver-nunftbegabte Intelligenz bewiesen wie in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht.  
"Gestern hätte es fast eine Schlägerei gegeben."  
  
"Wann?"  
  
"Nachdem ich von dir weg war."  
  
"Schade, das hätte ich gerne gesehen."  
  
Die Hoffnungen, die Shinji gerade für Touji zu hegen begonnen hatte, zerbröckelten unwiederbringlich.  
  
"Bist du deshalb heute morgen zu spät gekommen?"  
  
"Ja, Asuka ist ohne mich los."  
Daß er deshalb nicht nur wirklich verschlafen, sondern auch Rei verpaßt hatte, erwähnte er nicht, auch nicht, daß er befürchtet hatte, Rei würde auf ihn wütend sein, weil er sie versetzt hatte - tatsächlich hatte sie während des Vormittages kaum zwei Worte mit ihm gewechselt.  
  
"Sie kann ganz schön nachtragend sein."  
  
"Wem sagst du das... und meistens braucht sie nicht einmal einen Grund, um wütend zu sein..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
In der Mittagspause steuerte Shinji die Bank an, auf der Rei mit ihrer Lunchbox saß und ihr Mittagessen aß.  
"Rei, darf ich mich setzen?"  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
Er warf einen Blick auf ihr Essen, wußte eigentlich schon vorher, worum es sich handelte.  
"Vegetarisch."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Uhm, Rei, wegen heute morgen... ich wollte dich nicht versetzen, ich habe verschlafen."  
  
Sie sah ihn kurz an, widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.  
"Ich glaube dir... aber du wirst es wiedergutmachen."  
  
Er atmete durch.  
"Ja, natürlich."  
In seinem Hinterkopf hallte die Stimme seines Vaters wieder.  
´Halte dich von ihr fern, sie bringt Unglück...´  
Unsinn. Warum sollte Rei mir Unglück bringen?  
In Wirklichkeit fühlte er sich beinahe glücklich.  
"Ah, Rei, Touji, Kensuke und ich wollen nachher wieder zum EVA-Center, ich wollte fragen, ob du mitkommst, schließlich bist du die beste von uns und..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Du kommst mit?"  
  
"Ja."  
Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.  
"Ja, ich komme mit."  
  
"Ah, schön, ja... Und danach, würdest du mit mir Eis essen gehen?"  
  
Sie nickte.  
"Und vergiß nicht, daß du mir noch etwas schuldest."  
  
"Äh, ja."  
Er nickte hastig, annehmend, daß sie damit die Tatsache meinte, daß er sie am Morgen versetzt hatte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Vor dem EVA-Center liefen die drei Jungen und das blauhaarige Mädchen um ein Haar in Hikari und Asuka, die dort auf sie warteten.  
  
Asuka würdigte Rei keines Blickes und sah Shinji nur vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Ich dachte, du würdest allein kommen", raunte Touji Hikari zu.  
  
"Asuka gehört auch zum Team", entgegnete diese, doch plötzlich war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es so ein guter Gedanke gewesen war, die Rothaarige in das Vorhaben einzuweihen.  
  
Als sie das Center betraten, war die Kluft zwischen den beiden Mädchen beinahe körperlich fühlbar.  
  
Shinji warf Asuka einen traurigen Blick zu, den diese mit einem verächtlichen Verziehen der Unterlippe quittierte.  
  
"Man könnte fast meinen, Rei und Asuka wären in einem früheren Leben Todfeinde gewesen", flüsterte Kensuke Shinji zu.  
  
´Du bist der Liebling des Kommandanten´, glaubte Shinji Asuka sagen zu hören, obwohl er genau sah, daß sie sich mit Hikari unterhielt, während sie darauf warteten, daß die EntryPlugs frei wurden.  
Sie hat es nicht zu mir gesagt... sondern zu Rei... aber wann? Und wer ist der Kommandant?  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge flackerte kurz das Bild seines Vaters auf, dessen Gesicht eine nie gekannte Strenge aufwies, und der seine Augen hinter einer dunklen Brille verbarg.  
Weiße Handschuhe... Vater trägt nie Handschuhe... weshalb sehe ich solche Bilder?  
Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen, schloß die Augen.  
In der Dunkelheit sah er keine Bilder...  
  
Eine Hand berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter.  
  
"Shinji, geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
Ayanami! schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, ein Name, mit dem er nichts anzufangen wußte, und der ihm doch so bekannt vorkam, der so Rei besser zu passen schien als der Name Akagi.  
  
"Shinji-kun?" fragte Rei erneut.  
  
Er hob den Kopf, sah in ihre roten Augen, las die Besorgnis in ihrem Blick. Sie stand vorge-beugt vor ihm, so daß sich ihre Köpfe auf einer Höhe befanden. Zugleich konnte er tief in den Ausschnitt des Oberteiles ihrer Schuluniform blicken und lief automatisch rot an, obwohl er sofort den Blick abwandte und an alles mögliche dachte, um eine thermische Ausdehnung gewisser Körperpartien zu verhindern.  
"Gomen."  
  
Rei runzelte die Stirn.  
Was meint er?  
Sie tastete nach dem Kragen ihrer Schuluniform, bemerkte, daß die oberen Köpfe offenstanden.  
Oh...  
Eine harte Röte überzog ihre blassen Wangen.  
Warum ist mir das peinlich? Er hat mich dort doch sogar bereits berührt, ohne daß es mir viel ausgemacht hat... seine Berührung war sogar in gewisser Weise angenehm... aber... Wann war das? Wieso... wieso habe ich diese Erinnerungen?  
Mit einem Laut, der klang, als schnappte ein Ertrinkender nach Luft, ließ sie sich neben Shinji auf die Bank fallen und preßte die Hände gegen die Schläfen, während die unvermittelt aufgebrochenen Erinnerungen an ein anderes Leben langsam verblaßten.  
  
"Ah... Rei, was ist mit dir?" flüsterte Shinji.  
  
Sie sah ihn an und erkannte die Wahrheit.  
"Du hast ebenfalls solche Visionen..."  
  
"Ich..."  
´Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst´, wollte er sagen, um sich zu verteidigen, um nicht als verrückt abgestempelt zu werden, um nicht wieder in die Einzelzelle im Hauptquartier gebracht zu werden...  
Einzelzelle?  
Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf, um seine Gedanken klar zu bekommen.  
"Rei, ich weiß nicht, was es ist... manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, etwas schon einmal erlebt zu haben... nur... anders... als hätte ich diesesmal eine andere Wahl getroffen, verstehst du?"  
  
"Ja... ich habe selbst solche... Erinnerungen... woher stammen sie?"  
  
"Seit wann hast du sie?"  
  
"Seitdem ich dir vor zwei Tagen begegnet bin."  
  
Er überlegte, nickte dann.  
"Das kommt hin. Aber was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber diese... altertanativen Erinnerungen... sie zeigen eine andere Realität... eine schlechtere Realität..."  
  
"Aya..." setzte er an, verschluckte den Rest, als sich ihre Augen vor Angst weiteten.  
  
"Ich bin in deinen Erinnerungen."  
  
"Ja... du, Asuka, Kensuke, Touji..."  
Sein Blick verharrte bei Suzuhara, der sich gerade aus einem Automaten eine Getränkedose holte, sah ihn in einem Bett auf weißen Laken unter einer weißen Decke liegen, deren Stoff die Konturen seines Körpers genau abzeichnete, eines Körpers, dem ein Arm und ein Bein fehlten...  
Shinjis Blick verschwamm, als Tränen in seine Augen stiegen.  
"Touji... ich war es... ich bin schuld..."  
Daß Rei ihn in ihre Arme zog und sanft an sich drückte, bekam er kaum mit.  
"Rei, warum sehe ich soetwas? Warum weiß ich das? Es kann nicht real sein..."  
  
"Ich kann deine Fragen nicht beantworten... aber auch du bist in meinen Erinnerungen. Zusammen können wir das durchstehen."  
  
"Zusammen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Rei, ich erinnere mich an dich, aber du warst anders..."  
  
"Ja." antwortete sie einem monotonen Tonfall, der ihm Schauder den Rücken hinabjagte.  
  
"Bin ich verrückt?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Dann... ich glaube eigentlich nicht an Reinkarnation... aber, könnten diese Bilder aus einem... früheren Leben stammen?"  
  
"Nein, das sind wir, so wie wir jetzt und heute sind... und doch anders..."  
  
Touji kam zu ihnen hinüber.  
"Wenn ich euch zwei Turteltauben mal stören darf - wir können jetzt in die EntryPlugs. Mensch, Ikari, das ist zwar toll, aber noch lange kein Grund zu heulen... oder soll ich euch allein lassen? Ist zwar nicht ganz der perfekte Ort, aber..."  
Touji zwinkerte verschwörerisch.  
  
Shinji wischte sich über die Augen.  
"Touji, so ist es nicht..."  
  
"Ach nee? Naja, vielleicht könntest du dann bei Hikari mal ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen, mich auch mal so nebenbei in den Arm zu nehmen, was?!"  
  
"Wir kommen gleich." erklärte Rei.  
  
"Oh, laßt euch von mir nicht stören. Kensuke sorgt schon dafür, daß uns niemand unsere Plätze wegnimmt - und ich möchte wetten, daß Asuka in der richtigen Stimmung ist, ihn dabei nach Kräften zu unterstützen."  
  
"Vielleicht regt sie sich dann ab", murmelte Shinji, der seinem eigenen Sarkasmus nicht widerstehen konnte.  
  
"Hm, ja, vielleicht", antwortete Touji nachdenklich und ließ wieder einmal kurz die Maske des Trottels fallen, ehe er die Lobby verließ.  
  
"Rei, was soll ich tun?"  
  
"Darauf kann ich dir keine Antwort geben, Shinji-kun... ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich tun werde."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Versuchen, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Diese Erinnerungsfetzen kommen und verschwinden wieder, ohne daß wir etwas dagegen tun können, wir können nur versuchen, uns von ihnen nicht unterkriegen zu lassen, und hoffen, schließlich zu verstehen, was sie bedeuten."  
  
"Du bist stark, Rei, viel stärker als ich."  
  
"Das hast du schon einmal zu mir gesagt, in der Nacht, als wir..."  
Sie schluckte, versuchte, ihre Verlegenheit und Überraschung mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen.  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß ich stärker bin als du, sonst würde mir soetwas nicht passieren."  
  
"Auf dem Berg... da hast du mich beschützt..." murmelte er. "Rei, egal was geschieht... ich glaube, uns verbindet etwas, das sich nicht in Worte fassen läßt."  
  
"Ja..."  
Sie ergriff seine Hand, zog ihn mit sich in die Höhe.  
"Komm, stellen wir uns der Realität... und Soryu... ich meine Asuka..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
In einem riesigen unterirdischen Labor beobachtete Doktor Miyuki Takanawa die Früchte ihrer Arbeit von einem Steg etwa fünf Meter über dem Metallgitterboden aus.  
  
In zwei gewaltigen käfigartigen Konstruktionen standen zwei humanoide Giganten, beide befanden sich bis zur Gürtellinie in einer blaßrosa farbenen Nährflüssigkeit.  
  
Der eine Gigant war hauptsächlich von oranger Farbe mit weißen Absätzen, er hatte nur ein einzelnes dunkelblaues Auge mitten auf der Stirn. Auf den Schulterstücken seiner Panzerung befand sich die Zahl ´00´ zusammen mit dem Schriftzug ´Prototyp´.  
  
Der andere Riese wirkte verglichen mit seinem Bruder bedrohlicher, dies lag nur teilweise an seiner kantigeren Panzerung. Wo der Kopf der Prototypen abgerundet war, wies der andere fast schon helmartige Auswüchse auf, sowie ein Horn, welches aus dem Schädel wuchs.  
Er war von purpur-grüner Farbe, die Schulterstücke seiner Panzerung trugen den Schriftzug ´01 - Testmodell´.  
  
Zwei Männer näherten sich der Wissenschaftlerin auf dem Steg, es waren Thomas und der hünenhafte Roderick Falk, der mit seinen zwei Metern jedoch neben den Giganten kaum mehr als ein Zwerg war. Hinter ihnen ging Deiko Tamakura, eine Hand stets in der Nähe ihres Schulterhalfters.  
  
"Doc, sind die Klone transportbereit, wenn die PROMETHEUS aufbricht?"  
  
"Natürlich, Shigen-sama."  
  
"Gut."  
  
Falk trug eine Uniform der UN-Streitkräfte mit den Rangabzeichen eines Lieutenant-Colonels. "Also, ich nehme die beiden hier in vier Tagen an Bord, in sechs Tagen laufen wir aus und sind dann nächste Woche in Tokio, damit die Klone im Geosektor getestet werden können, bevor wir sie nach Antarktika verschiffen."  
  
Thomas nickte.  
"Und die beiden Serienmodelle?"  
  
"Einheit-03 ist noch in der Nährlösung, die gewünschten Modifikationen haben sein Wachstum etwas verlangsamt, aber wenn die ODYSSEUS Ende der Woche von Wilhelmshaven in Deutschland aus aufbricht, sollten wir wieder voll im Zeitplan liegen. Ich setze gerade eine weitere Nährlösung für noch zwei Klone an, Sie müssen nur geeignete Piloten finden."  
  
"Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein, Tests laufen bereits."  
  
"Gut, Herr Shigen. Es stehen noch ein paar Tests aus, sind Sie bereit?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich, Doktor Takanawa."  
  
"Dann folgen Sie mir. Ich benötige auch noch etwas Rückenmark."  
  
"Oh, toll."  
Der einäugige verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Früher waren Sie nicht so empfindlich."  
  
"Früher war ich auch noch im Vollbesitz meiner Kräfte, Doc."  
Er wandte sich seinem Schwager zu.  
"Ich fliege im Anschluß wie geplant aufs Festland, der chinesische Premierminister erwartet mich zu einer Partie Wei qi, erwartet mich also nicht vor Ablauf der Woche zurück."  
  
"Er ist gut."  
  
"Ja, aber ich habe vom besten gelernt."  
  
Falk grinste.  
"Dann sehen wir uns in Tokio zum großen Familientreffen, Schwager."  
  
Thomas lachte kurz.  
"Premier Lau ist ein zäher Verhandlungspartner, aber wir brauchen die Chinesen, wenn der Plan aufgehen soll, sonst überlegen es sich die Amerikaner oder die Russen anders."  
  
"Ja, das haben wir ja schon besprochen. Die Amerikaner sind übrigens auf DEFCON-3 gegangen. Unsere Warnungen scheinen gefruchtet zu haben."  
  
Der Einäugige nickte.  
"Und General Talbot hat die Abwechslung, auf die er solange gehofft hat..."  
  
"Das wohl... Also, in einer Woche."  



	8. Kapitel 07 - Brennendes Eis

Kapital 07: Brennendes Eis  
  
  
Vor fünfzehn Jahren:  
  
Sie erreichten den ersten Ausläufer der Finsternis. Wie eine wabbernde Wand aus schwarzem Nebel wuchs die Dunkelheit vor ihnen auf.  
  
Katsuragi näherte sich der Schwärze mit einem tragbaren Meßgerät.  
"Die Strahlung wird stärker..."  
  
Ein anderer Wissenschaftler benutzte ein Gerät an einer Stange, um eine Probe des Nebels zu nehmen. Das Gerät schien auf keinen Widerstand zu stoßen, als der Operator allerdings versuchte, es zurückzuziehen, mußte er feststellen, daß sich die Aparatur aufgelöst hatte...  
  
Thomas trat neben den Professor, hob die Hand, so daß die Handfläche sich parallel zur Wand befand, spürte das leichte Prickeln auf der Innenfläche, atmete tief ein, als ihm die Bedeutung seiner Beobachtung klar wurde - das Warnsystem war aktiv geworden...  
"Tetryon-Partikel."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Professor Katsuragi, ab hier übernehme ich das Kommando. Wir haben es mit dem befürchteten Krisenfall zu tun."  
  
"Lassen Sie mich das Phänomen noch einen Moment untersuchen..."  
  
Thomas trat einen Schritt auf die wallende Schwärze zu, dann noch einen, streckte den Arm aus.  
  
"Thomas!" brüllte Deiko.  
  
Doch es war bereits zu spät, er hatte Kontakt mit der Finsternis hergestellt.  
Die Schwärze umhüllte seine Hand, wabberte den Unterarm hinauf.  
Shingens Haltung veränderte sich, wurde angespannt.  
  
Das Vordringen der Schwärze stoppte auf Höhe des Ellenbogengelenks. Die Dunkelheit schien sich zusammenzuziehen, an einigen Stellen taten sich erste Risse auf, als das Schattenfeld seine DNA erkannte und ihn als befugt erkannte.  
  
Dann brach das Dunkelfeld zusammen und gab den Blick auf das eigentliche Zielgebiet frei - und auf den Feind...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine weite Fläche aus Eis ohne jedwede Erhebung, als hätte sie jemand spiegelglatt poliert.   
  
Das Eis war durchsichtig.  
  
Unter dem Eismantel konnten sie die Gebäude und Straßen einer Stadt erkennen, einer Stadt, die von Giganten erbaut worden sein mußte...  
  
"Unglaublich", flüsterte Katsuragi.  
  
Thomas berührte das Mikrophon seines Headsets.  
"Deiko, unsere Befürchtungen bewahrheiten sich, die alte Stadt wurde freigelegt. - Captain Ikari, bereiten Sie die Ausführung von Befehl Wildfire vor. - Professor, was sagt Ihr Meßgerät?"  
  
"Die Strahlung steigt an."  
  
"Das war zu befürchten, ich habe den Absorptionsschild beseitigt."  
  
"Wie..."  
  
"Keine Zeit. Kehren Sie zu Mobil-01 zurück und bringen Sie sich in Sicherheit."  
  
"Wovor?"  
  
Thomas schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann deutete er auf das Objekt, welches sich gerade in einem Lichtblitz mitten auf der Eisfläche materialisiert hatte.  
"Davor."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Aus einer Säule aus Licht schob sich ein achtbeiniges Wesen, welches auf den ersten Blick an eine Spinne erinnerte, eine Spinne mit einer Länge von über zehn Metern.  
Auf den zweiten Blick fielen dem Betrachter die zahlreichen Aufbauten an Ober- und Unterseite des Arachidenleibes auf.  
Der dritte Blick brachte die Gewißheit, die die Panzerung des Wesens aus einzelnen Metallplatten bestand und daß es sich bei den Aufbauten um Antennen, Scheibwerfer und Waffen handelte.  
  
Auf seinen acht Beinen stakste das Wesen direkt auf die Gruppe am Rand der Ebene zu.  
  
"Shigen, was ist das?" stieß Katsuragi hervor.  
  
"Ein Matriel, ein biomechanisches Geschöpf", antwortete Thomas automatisch. "Ein Späher. Wir müssen verhindern, daß er Meldung abgibt... Laufen Sie, Katsuragi!"  
Er stieß den älteren Mann in Richtung der Raupenfahrzeuge, die sich in Bewegung gesetzt und sie fast erreicht hatten.  
  
Mobil-04 hatte sich inzwischen in Bewegung gesetzt. Das Dach des hinteren Moduls klappte auf und enthüllte eine schwere Geschützstellung. Das Geschütz richtete sich auf den Arachiden aus, gab eine Salve von Energie ab.  
  
Der Laserbeschuß verpuffte, kurzfristig war das Schirmfeld sichtbar, welches den Feind umgab.  
  
Der Späher erwiderte das Feuer.  
  
Mobil-04 explodierte, die Druckwelle schleuderte den Professor durch die Luft und gegen Mobil-03.  
  
Thomas preßte die Zähne zusammen.  
"Deiko, die Bombe!"  
  
Die schwarzhaarige löste die Kiste aus den Halterungen und schleppte sie zu ihm.  
"Was hast du vor?"  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Der nächste Schuß des Arachiden schlug mitten zwischen ihnen ein, schleuderte diesesmal den Grauhaarigen zu Boden.  
  
Als er sich aufrappelte und kurz orientierte, hörte er seine Begleiterin und einstige Geliebte leise stöhnen. Ihr rechter Arm war nur noch eine Masse aus zerschmetterten Knochen.  
"Deiko, bleib liegen... und halte durch..."  
Er drehte den Kopf in Richtung der Raupenfahrzeuge, sah, daß Katsuragi an Bord von Mobil-01 gebracht worden war, und daß Mobil-03 nun ebenfalls seine Geschützstellung ausgefahren hatte.  
"Ikari, schießen Sie auf das Eis, lenken Sie den Matriel ab!"  
  
"Verstanden!" knisterte es in seinem Ohr.  
  
Thomas sah sich nach der Kiste um, in der sich die experimentelle miniaturisierte N2-Bombe befand, fand sie aufgeplatzt neben Deiko. Der Zünder lag ein Stück weiter im Schnee.  
Beschädigt... Nutzlos... schoß es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Er blickte zu dem rasch näherkommenden Arachiden hinüber, der sie in wenigstens einer halben Minute erreichen würde, trotz der Explosionen, die die Eisdecke erschütterten...  
...und rannte ihm entgegen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Heute:  
  
Als Misato Katsuragi an diesem Tag das Schulgebäude verließ - und dabei so tat, als bemerke sie die Blicke ihrer Kollegen und mancher Schüler nicht - und zu ihrem Wagen ging, fiel ihr wieder der dunkle Wagen auf, der schon am Vortag auf der anderen Straßenseite gestanden hatte.  
  
Da ist er wieder...  
  
Sie zögerte unmerklich, blickte von dem dunklen Wagen zu ihrem eigenen und wieder zurück.  
Durch die getönte Scheibe konnte sie vage die Umrisse des Fahrers erkennen, das Seitenfenster war einen spaltweit heruntergefahren, so daß sie den oberen Teil seines Kopfes sehen konnte.  
  
Wer nicht wagt...  
  
Sie setzte ihr bestes Lächeln auf und trat auf die Straße, ließ einen Wagen vorbei und überquerte die Straße, ging auf den dunklen Wagen am Straßenrand auf der anderen Seite zu.  
Misato beugte sich ein Stück vor, so daß ihr Gesicht sich auch einer Höhe mit dem Fahrer des Wagens befand.  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte..."  
  
Das Seitenfenster wurde gänzlich heruntergefahren.  
"Ja?" fragte der Fahrer mit freundlichem Lächeln. Er trug ein hellblaues Hemd mit dunkler Krawatte, darüber ein dunkles Jackett, seine linke Hand befand sich halb auf Brusthöhe unter dem Jackett.  
  
"Ich bin Lehrerin an der Schule hier... Sie stehen im Halteverbot."  
Sie deutete auf das Verkehrsschild.  
  
Er wirkte plötzlich sichtlich lockerer, als er die Hand hervorzog und sich in einer entschuldigenden Geste lachend an den Kopf faßte.  
"Ah, danke für den Hinweis."  
Dennoch machte er keine Anstalten, den Wagen wegzufahren.  
  
"Warten Sie auf jemanden - ihren Sohn oder ihre Tochter?"  
  
"Weder noch, ich habe keine Kinder."  
  
Sie nahm seine Hände in Augenschein, die andere lag auf dem Lenkrad.  
  
Hm, kein Ring...  
"Ich frage nur, weil ich sie gestern hier auch schon stehen sah."  
  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Darüber darf ich nicht reden. Aber sagen Sie, was macht eine schöne Frau wie Sie im Schuldienst?"  
  
Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
"Sie sind recht direkt."  
  
Er lachte wieder.  
"Ich vergeude ungern Zeit, sehen Sie, nehmen wir einmal an, ich muß den halben Tag in meinem Wagen verbringen und in die Gegend starren, da muß ich doch auch bei Gelegenheit die Zeit wieder ein wenig ausgleichen können, oder?"  
  
Misato schloß sich seinem Lachen an.  
"Jetzt sagen Sie nur noch, Sie sind ein Spion in geheimer Mission."  
  
"Natürlich", erwiderte er im Brustton der Überzeugung und zwinkerte wieder. "Aber nicht weitersagen, ja?"  
  
Sie zwinkerte zurück.  
"Ich schweige."  
  
"Hervorragend, damit retten Sie meine Mission."  
Er reichte ihr die Hand.  
"Ryoji Kaji. Und ich bin wirklich ein Spion."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Er präsentierte ihr einen Ausweis des Innenministeriums.  
  
"Ah..."  
Ihr Mund stand offen.  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, oder so."  
  
"Was machen Sie hier?"  
  
"Wenn Sie wirklich Lehrerin sind, sage ich es ihnen."  
  
"Gut, gut, einen Moment..."  
Sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche, balancierte dabei auf einem Bein, während sie das andere angewinkelt hatte, um ihre Tasche abzustützen. Dadurch kam ihr Bein in Kajis Sichtbereich, welcher seine Bewunderung nur schwer verbergen konnte.  
"Hier."  
Sie reichte ihm ihren Ausweis.  
"Da ist auch eine Bescheinigung meiner Lehrtätigkeit und meine Erlaubnis, den Lehrerparkplatz zu benutzen."  
  
"So genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen", grinste Kaji und notierte sich in Gedanken ihren Namen und Adresse.  
"Misato Katsuragi... Sie sind wahrscheinlich die bestaussehendste Lehrerin der Schule, oder sollte ich mich so irren?"  
  
"Sie schmeicheln mir schon wieder... anscheinend wissen Sie genau, was ein Mädchen hören will."  
  
"Ah, nein. Ich bin nur ein wenig auf Ihre Schüler neidisch, das ist alles."  
  
Wieder lachten sie.  
  
"Und weshalb stehen Sie nun schon den zweiten Tag hier im Parkverbot?" fragte sie schließlich.  
  
"Ich soll auf eine Schülerin aufpassen, sicherstellen, daß sie sicher nach Hause kommt, ohne zu bemerken, daß ihr jemand folgt."  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Das, meine werte Miss Katsuragi, darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen."  
  
"Woher wissen Sie, daß ich unverheiratet bin?"  
  
"Geraten... Zum einen tragen Sie keinen Ehering, zum anderen würde ein Ehemann wahrscheinlich dafür sorgen, daß Sie nicht in einer Schule unterrichten müßten, damit er Ihre Schönheit ganz allein für sich hat."  
  
"Sie gehen ganz schön ran."  
  
"Ah, dabei bin ich eigentlich furchtbar schüchtern - Sie haben das Gespräch begonnen."  
  
"Oh, ja, geben Sie nur mir die Schuld... So, Sie wollen mir also erzählen, daß Sie eine Art Leibwächter sind."  
  
"Das umschreibt meine derzeitige Tätigkeit recht gut."  
  
"Und worum geht es? Soll die Schülerin - ihr Name möge ungenannt bleiben - entführt werden? Ist die Mafia darin verwickelt? Oder..."  
  
Er hob lachend die Hände.  
"Sie brauchen nicht zu befürchten, daß Bewaffnete die Schule stürmen, oder ein Anschlag verübt wird, falls Sie darauf hinauswollen. Ich darf wirklich nicht mehr sagen - ich hänge nämlich an meinem Job, auch wenn er zuweilen sterbenslangweilig ist."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte er, daß seine Zielperson das Gebäude verlassen hatte und im Begriff war, um die nächste Ecke aus seinem Sichtbereich zu verschwinden.  
Dennoch behielt sein Gesicht den freundlichen Ausdruck bei.  
"So, Miss Katsuragi, ich muß los. Unser Gespräch war sehr anregend, vielleicht könnten wir es bei Gelegenheit fortsetzen."  
  
"Gern, Mister Superspion." grinste sie.  
  
"Nun dann, einen schönen Tag noch."  
Er hob grüßend die Hand und ließ die Scheibe hochfahren, startete dann den Wagen, während sie zur Seite trat, damit er losfahren konnte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mit jeder Sekunde, die er im EntryPlug verbrachte, verdichtete sich in Shinji Ikari die Erkenntnis mehr und mehr, daß er deshalb mit dem EVANGELION-VR-Spiel so gut zurechtkam, weil er tatsächlich über Training verfügte... wobei Training vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck war, denn Übungen wurden selten von der sicheren Gefahr, verletzt oder getötet zu werden, begleitet. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, daß er den Wesen, welche als Engel bezeichnet wurden, bereits in Natura gegenübergestanden hatte - in einem echten EVA.  
Und er wußte, daß er diesen Kampf zusammen mit Asuka und Rei geführt hatte...  
  
Das Ausheben eines Nestes kleiner Matriels kam ebenso wie Routine vor wie der Kampf gegen die fischartigen Gaghiels, die ihnen im hüfthohen Wasser einer überfluteten Stadt während der zweiten Mission aufgelautert hatten.  
  
Kurzentschlossen stellte er eine Verbindung über einen privaten Kommunikationkanal zu Asuka her, die gerade mit EVA-02 Hikaris EVA aus dem Wasser schleifte, ein Schwarm der piranha-ähnlichen Fischengel hatte die Beine von EVA-09 bis zum Knie weggefressen, da hatte auch die mit Dornen besetzte Panzerung nicht viel geholfen.  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
Die rothaarige funkelte ihn wütend an und streckte die Hand aus.  
  
"Nein, bitte, unterbrich die Verbindung nicht, ich muß mit dir reden."  
  
"Oh, klar. Bist du deiner Puppe schon überdrüssig geworden?"  
  
"Rei ist keine Puppe, ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie du darauf kommst."  
  
Etwas glitzerte in Asukas Augen - Überraschung.  
"Ich... ich auch nicht... es lag mir einfach auf der Zunge..."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du mich schon mit deiner Dummheit angesteckt, Baka! Oder ein anderer von Idiotentrio! Aber nicht mit Asuka Soryu Langley!"  
Wieder streckte sie die Hand aus.  
  
"Asuka, warte."  
  
"Okay, wenn du dich entschuldigen willst, werde ich deine Entschuldigung in meiner großen unvergleichlichen Güte natürlich annehmen."  
  
"Wer sagt denn, daß ich mich entschuldigen will?"  
  
"Was willst du dann von mir?"  
  
"Ah, sag mal, Asuka, hattest du in den letzten Tagen auch so seltsame... Momente..."  
  
"Seltsame... Momente?" wiederholte sie, seinen zögerlichen Ton nachahmend.  
  
"Ja, so Momente, in denen du dich an Dinge erinnerst, die eigentlich gar nicht passiert sind?"  
  
Sie legte die Stirn in Falten, sah ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.  
Dann schrie sie:  
"Baka-Shinji, was für einen §"&%§&"& laberst du da? Willst du mir etwa weismachen, die ganze Sache mit Rei entspringe meiner Einbildung? Dieses kleine Flittchen hat sich doch vom ersten Moment an an dich herangemacht! Glaubst du etwa, ich ließe das einfach so geschehen?"  
  
Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, glaubte, den Luftzug zu spüren, den sie beim Schreien produzierte.  
"Warum läßt du es nicht einfach geschehen? Ich gehöre dir nicht! Rei interessiert sich für das, was ich tue, sie mag mich, während du einfach nur ´rumbrüllst, oder auf Leute einschlägst!"  
  
"Was ich mache..."  
Sie blinzelte, wurde leise, sah ihn... verletzt an.  
Dann unterbrach sie die Verbindung.  
  
"Oh, Mann", murmelte Shinji und fühlte sich hundeelend.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nach Beendigung des Szenario kletterten die sechs aus den EntryPlugs.  
  
Der Blick, mit dem Asuka Shinji bedachte, war nicht mehr voller Zorn, sondern... anders... Allerdings wandte sie sich brüsk ab, ehe er sie fragen konnte.  
  
Sie strebten zusammen auf den Ausgang zu, auch wenn sich Asuka und Hikari auf der einen und Shinji und Rei auf der anderen Seite der Gruppe befanden, mit Touji und Kensuke als Puffer.  
  
Ein Frau mittleren Alters trat ihnen in den Weg, sie trug eine Konbination aus dunkelblauen Rock, weißer Bluse und blauem Jackett und hatte schulterlanges rotblondes Haar. Ihr Lächeln wirkte gekünstelt.  
Am Aufschlag ihres Jacketts trug sie eine ID-Plakette, die sie als NERV-Major Midori Sekigahama auswies.  
"Hallo, ihr seid die sechs Spieler, die sich gestern für die Liga eingetragen haben, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, sind wir." nickte Kensuke.  
  
"Ich bin Midori, die Leiterin des tokioter EVA-Centers."  
  
"Guten Tag."  
  
"Wärt ihr darin interessiert, an den Beta-Tests für ein paar neue Modifikationen des EVA-Spieles teilzunehmen? Ihr könntet dann bewerten, wie sich die Veränderungen auswirken, was euch gefällt, und so weiter. Natürlich erhaltet ihr dafür kostenlosen Zugang zu unserer Anlage und habt jederzeit während der Betriebszeiten Zugang zur Beta-Anlage auf der dritten Ebene."  
  
Kensukes Augen begannen zu leuchten.  
"Das klingt super."  
  
"Bekommen wir da auch Punkte für die Liga?" fragte Touji. Wieder einmal hatte er alle anderen überrascht.  
  
"Selbstverständlich. Es geht mehr um Änderungen gewisser Parameter, wie neue Missionstypen, neue Szenarien, Gegner und EVAs."  
  
"Einheit-04a? Mit den ausfahrbaren Handklingen?" kam es von Kensuke.  
  
"EVA-04a wird Teil der Neuerungen sein, wir überlegen nur noch, ob wir die Bezeichnung ändern."  
  
"Wow", flüsterte Kensuke und schien bereit, sich der Leiterin des Centers zu Füße zu werfen.  
  
"Weißt du, weshalb er von dieser 04a so besessen ist?" fragte Touji leise in Shinjis Richtung.  
  
Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schließlich hatte Kensuke keinem von ihnen von dem kleinen Schatz erzählt, den er in einer Kiste unter seinem Bett aufbewahrte, und der aus den kompletten ersten zehn Jahrgängen eines gewissen Gaijin-Comics mit einem gewissen Mutanten mit einem gewissen unzerstörbaren Adamantium-Skelett und gewissen einziehbaren Krallen bestand...  
  
"Leute, das machen wir, oder? Mann ich kann es kaum erwarten, darüber im Internet mit anderen Spielern zu sprechen!"  
  
"Ich muß euch bitten, Stillschweigen über alles zu bewahren, was ihr erfahrt, bis die Neuerungen offiziell eingeführt werden", bremste Midori Kensukes Freudentaumel.  
  
"Och, schade."  
  
"Vielleicht, aber das sind die Regeln. Ihr müßt euch nicht sofort entscheiden, morgen oder übermorgen genügt auch, wichtig ist nur, daß ihr euch nach Möglichkeit als Team entscheidet, damit wir auch Gruppenmissionen austesten können."  
  
"Ja... also, auf mich können Sie zählen!" schlug sich Kensuke in die Brust. "EVA ist das geilste Spiel überhaupt!"  
  
Midori musterte die anderen, nickte dann.  
"Also, gebt mir Bescheid, einfach nach mir fragen, dann holt man mich schon. Alles klar?"  
  
Die sechs nickten.  
  
Die Frau verabschiedete sich und die kleine Gruppe verließ das Center.  
  
"Das ist echt toll", fuhr Kensuke mit seiner Jubelarie fort, "wirklich! Gleich am ersten Tag in die Liga und am zweiten für den Beta-Test angeheuert! Stimmt´s nicht, Touji?"  
  
"Ja, ja", murmelte Touji, dessen Blick mehr auf die Beine der vor ihm gehenden Hikari gerichtet war.  
  
An der nächsten Ecke verabschiedeten sich Shinji und Rei von den anderen. Asuka war inzwischen wieder dabei, finstere Blicke zu verschießen, während Touji eine äußerst unpassende anzügliche Bemerkung machte, welche ihm ein Stirnrunzeln Hikaris einbrachte.  
  
"Ich glaube, er lernt es nie", seufzte Shinji.  
  
"Touji tut nur so", erklärte Rei mit monotoner Stimme.  
  
"Rei, könntest du... könntest du bitte..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Könntest du bitte aufhören mit dieser monotonen Stimme zu sprechen? Du machst mir Angst."  
  
Sie sah ihn betroffen an.  
"Ich... ich kann es nicht kontrollieren... aber ich werde es versuchen..."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"...für dich..."  
  
"Rei, das..."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn auf ihre ganz besondere Weise an, erzeugte dieselbe Reaktion wie damals auf dem Fugotoyama...  
  
Nein...  
Er preßte die Lippen zusammen, kämpfte die Erinnerung nieder, wollte nicht noch einmal erleben, wie sie bereit gewesen war, sich für ihn zu opfern.  
  
"Shinji", hauchte sie seinen Namen, als er stolperte. Besorgt griff sie nach seinem Arm, hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Es ist gut, ich habe es unter Kontrolle."  
  
"Eine Erinnerung?"  
  
"Ja, an dein Lächeln..."  
  
"Oh... Eine angenehme Erinnerung?"  
  
"Ja... und nein... Ich meine, dich lächeln zu sehen, ist... Du hast ein wunderschönes Lächeln... aber da ist auch eine Erinnerung an einen Kampf gegen... Ramiel..."  
  
"Ein Engel..."  
  
"Du hattest gesagt: ´Leb wohl´... ich hatte solche Angst..."  
  
Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein.  
"Shinji, wenn du es möchtest, werde ich niemals ´Lebe wohl´ zu dir sagen."  
  
Er schluckte.  
"Das wäre... äußerst... uhm... begrüßenswert..."  
  
"Gut. Und jetzt komm, du schuldest mir noch ein Eis wegen heute morgen."  



	9. Kapitel 08 - Rotes Eis

Kapital 08: Rotes Eis  
  
  
Vor fünfzehn Jahren:  
  
"Shigen, sind Sie verrückt geworden?!" brüllte Gendo, der sich im Leitstand von Mobil-03 befand.  
  
"Feuern Sie weiter!" kam es zurück.  
  
Licht umgab den Rennenden.   
  
Mit fahrigen Händen griff Ikari nach seinem Fernglas und blickte durch die Frontscheibe des Raupenfahrzeuges.  
  
Aus dem Rücken Thomas Shigens wuchsen filigrane Schwingen...  
Das ihn umgebende Licht wurde immer stärker...  
Seine Augen begannen, in einem unheiligen Feuer zu glühen...  
Direkt vor dem Arachiden blieb er stehen, brüllte etwas.  
  
Die Worte drangen über die Funkverbindung auch an Ikaris Ohr. Obwohl er die Sprache nicht verstand, erkannte er ihre Bedeutung.  
Eine Herausforderung...  
  
Die Antwort kam umgehend in Form eines Donnergrollens, aus dem ein Wort deutlich  
herauszuhören war:  
"Tabris..."  
  
Und eine Feuerwelle walzte sich von dem Arachiden ausgehend auf seinen im Vergleich winzigen Gegner zu...  
  
...und über ihn hinweg...  
  
Thomas stand immer noch, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, geschützt von seinem leuchtenden Kraftfeld. Er holte zum Gegenschlag aus, schleuderte eine Kugel reiner Energie aus seiner Hand, sprang gleichzeitig in die Höhe, emporgetragen von kräftigen Flügelschlägen.  
  
"Weiter feuern!" befahl Gendo dem Bordschützen. "Zielen Sie auf die Beine!"  
  
Die eisige Ebene verwandelte sich in ein Inferno, als Shigens Energiekugel auf das Kraftfeld des Arachiden traf, als die Laserblitze das geschwächte Feld durchdrangen und die Beine auf der linken Seite abtrennten, als Thomas eine glühende Hand in den Leib Matriels stieß und eine Kettenreaktion in Gang setzte.  
  
Eine Explosion ließ die Erde erzittern, der sie begleitende Blitz nahm Gendo die Sicht.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang vermeinte er, die Umrisse eines humanoiden Giganten inmitten des Feuersturmes zu sehen.  
  
Dann verblaßte alles, auf der Ebene befanden sich nur noch die aufgeplatzten Überreste des Arachiden und eine einzelne menschliche Gestalt, die sich auf die Raupenfahrzeuge zuschleppte, mit schwersten Verbrennungen am ganzen Körper, aus denen blaues Blut quoll, und einem seltsam deformierten Schädel, einer Verletzung, die einen Menschen getötet hätte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Heute:  
  
Nachdem Shinji und Rei sich von den anderen getrennt hatten, gingen auch Asuka und Hikari ihrer Wege - und Touji und Kensuke waren ganz froh, daß die beiden niemals auf die Idee gekommen wären, sie zu fragen, ob sie sie bei ihrem Schaufensterbummel begleiten wollten, zumindest bei Asuka konnten sie sich da ganz sicher sein.  
  
"Ikari hat schon ganz schön Schwein", erklärte Kensuke.  
  
"Hm?" machte Touji, wie jedesmal, wenn Kensuke über Dinge zu sprechen begann, die nicht mit Waffen, Computern oder ähnlichem zu tun hatten.  
  
"Naja, schließlich kennen er und Rei sich erst seit zwei Tagen, aber man könnte meinen, die beiden sind schon länger zusammen. Was sie jetzt wohl gerade machen?"  
  
"Bist du sicher, daß die beiden sich nicht schon länger kennen?"  
  
"Woher denn? Rei ist doch erst nach Tokio gezogen."  
  
"Hm..." machte Touji wieder und fragte sich, woher diese seltsame Ahnung stammte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die beiden Personen, über die Kensuke und sich unterhielten, saßen derweile in einer Eisdiele, jeweils eine große Portion Eis mit Sahne vor sich, und ließen es sich schmecken, während sie sich über allerlei unverfängliches unterhielten, es dabei vermieden, das Gespräch auf die seltsamen Erinnerungsfetzen zu bringen, die in den letzten Tagen immer wieder kurzfristig ihre Wahrnehmung überlagert hatten.  
  
Rei erzählte von Osaka, ihrer Mutter und ihrer Großmutter, während Shinji diverse Familienannekdoten von seinem Onkel in das Gespräch einflocht. Wahrscheinlich wäre dies so stundenlang weitergegangen, hätte nicht unvermittelt die Bedienung neben ihrem Tisch gestanden und gefragt, ob sie noch etwas wollten, wobei ihrem Tonfall zu entnehmen war, daß die beiden im Falle keiner Bestellung das Weite suchen sollten.  
  
So machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. In der Nähe der Schule trennten sich ihre Wege, sie standen jedoch noch eine ganze Weile an der Ecke und unterhielten sich, ehe sie ihre eigenen Wege gingen.  
  
Derweil saß Ryoji Kaji hinter dem Steuer seines Wagens, der mit laufendem Motor auf der anderen Seite stand, als warte er auf einen Mitfahrer, und trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Lenkrad.  
"Ah, Junge, jetzt sag ihr schon Gute Nacht, oder gib ihr einen Abschiedskuß... oder geh mit ihr nachhause... nur setzt euch endlich in Bewegung!" murmelte er.  
  
Die beiden hörten natürlich nichts davon, wie sie so an der Straßenecke standen, etwa einen Meter Abstand zwischen sich.  
  
"Dann bis morgen, Rei."  
  
"Ja. Und wenn du wieder eine... Vision haben solltest, dann bleib ruhig... warte..."  
Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche, beförderte Papier und einen Stift zutage, schrieb etwas auf.  
"Hier, Telephon und Adresse, wenn etwas passieren sollte, dann ruf mich an."  
  
"Uhm, Rei, das..."  
  
"Es betrifft uns beide."  
  
"Ja. Einen Augenblick..."  
Er zog ein Stück knittriges Papier aus der Hosentasche, glättete es und lieh sich ihren Stift aus, um ihr ebenfalls seine Telephonnummer zu geben.  
"Wo ich wohne, weißt du ja."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Woher eigentlich?"  
  
Sie lächelte.  
"Es steht in der Datenbank der Klasse, frei zugänglich für jeden."  
  
"Oh", machte er und setzte einen verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Äh, es wird spät..."  
  
"Ja."  
Plötzlich machte einen Schritt nach vorn und berührte kurz mit den Lippen seine Wange, es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis es Shinji dämmerte, daß sie ihn gerade geküßt hatte.  
  
"Ah... ich..."  
  
"Bis morgen."  
Sie winkte ihm noch einmal zu, dann drehte sie sich um und lief die Straße hinunter.  
  
Shinji war derart verwirrt, daß er den dunklen Wagen nicht bemerkte, der sich nun in Bewegung setzte und langsam die Straße hinunterfuhr.  
Und sie hat mir gar nicht die Nase zugehalten...  
Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, eine Situation bereits einmal erlebt zu haben.  
Nein, nicht sie... wer dann? Rot... rotes Haar... Asuka! Asuka hat mich geküßt?  
Die Erinnerung wurde von dem Eindruck, keine Luft mehr zubekommen, begleitet.  
Wohl eher ein Mordversuch...  
Seine Verwirrung steigerte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die er darüber nachdachte.  
Aber warum hat sie mich geküßt?  
´Shinji, mir ist langweilig...´ erklang ihre Stimme als Antwort auf seine Frage in  
seinem Kopf.  
Langeweile... das würde zu ihr passen... Rei hat mich geküßt, weil sie mich mag... und ich stand nur da... ich Idiot...  
Zugleich fragte er sich, was er hätte tun sollen, hätte er sie in seine Arme ziehen sollen wie im Fernsehen?  
  
Er grübelte immer noch, als ein grüner Kleinwagen neben ihm hielt, am Steuer saß Yui Ikari, seine Mutter.  
  
"Kann ich dich mitnehmen?" fragte sie.  
  
Er hob den Kopf.  
"Mutter...?"  
Dann wurde er der Tatsache gewahr, daß sie direkt vor ihm saß.  
  
"Na los, spring rein."  
Sie beugte sich zur Seite und öffnete die Beifahrertür.  
  
"Ja."  
Er ging um den Wagen herum und nahm neben ihr Platz.  
"Hast du schon Feierabend?"  
Shinji sah auf die Uhr.  
  
Yui fuhr los.  
"Nicht wirklich, aber wir konnten im Institut nichts mehr erledigen bei der ganzen Polizei..." seufzte sie.  
  
"Polizei?"  
  
"Ja, im Institut ist eingebrochen worden, wir haben es erst gegen Mittag gemerkt und ich mußte dableiben, um unsere Bestände zu überprüfen."  
  
"Und, was wurde gestohlen?"  
  
"Mehrere Gewebeproben aus der Kühlkammer, darunter auch etwas, das mit einem Projekt von mir in Verbindung steht. Es ist eine Schande... von der Forschung her ist das entwendete Material völlig wertlos, ohne meine Daten kann niemand etwas damit anfangen."  
  
"Und wenn... und wenn der Dieb diese Daten schon hat?"  
  
"Wie kommst denn darauf? Das wäre..."  
  
Die Heimfahrt verlief schweigsam, beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, während Shinjis sich mehr mit den seltsamen Erinnerungen, die seine waren, und die er doch nicht mit seinem Leben in Einklang bringen konnte, beschäftigte, dachte seine Mutter mehr über den Einbruch in das Forschungsinstitut nach.  
  
Der Finger und die darauf basierenden Genproben - verschwunden... Gestern der Besuch dieses Lorenz Keel... Hängt es zusammen? Aber welche Bedeutung könnte der Finger haben, und weshalb interesiert sich jetzt jemand dafür, acht Jahre nachdem er mir zugespielt wurde?  
  
Fast wäre sie an der Einfahrt des Parkplatzes vor ihrem Haus vorbeigefahren, lenkte im letzten Moment ein.  
  
Gendo Ikari traf eine Stunde später ein und vertiefte sich sofort in die Tageszeitung, welche er am Morgen vergessen hatte mitzunehmen, wodurch das Abendessen recht schweigsam ausfiel.  
  
Shinji bemerkte immer wieder den Blick seines Vaters auf sich ruhen, wenn dieser die Zeitung umblätterte. Gendos Blick wirkte besorgt...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei traf ihre Mutter in der gemeinsamen Wohnung an, als sie nach Hause kam.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi war gerade dabei, das Abendessen zuzubereiten, ihre Katze, Daishi, strich schnurrend um ihre Beine.  
  
"Hallo, Mama!" rief sie fröhlich, ehe sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand, um sich umzuziehen.  
  
Ritsuko sah auf.  
"Rei, du bist ja so gut gelaunt, was gibt es denn?"  
  
"Ach, alles ist bestens." antwortete Rei.  
  
"Und dein kleiner Freund, Shinji Ikari?"  
Sie hörte ein Rumsen aus dem Nachbarzimmer.  
"Hast du dir etwas getan?"  
  
"Nein, Mama", kam es mit einem beleidigten Tonfall zurück. "Der Stuhl ist nur umgefallen."  
  
"Aha. Also, wie sieht es aus?"  
  
Rei kam in die Küche, ihr Gesicht war hochrot.  
"Shinji ist nicht mein ´kleiner Freund´, Mama."  
  
"So, dann vielleicht dein großer Freund?" neckte sie ihre Tochter weiter.  
  
"Nein, das... Mama, wie ist es, wenn man verliebt ist?"  
  
Ritsuko erstarrte, drehte sich langsam um, betrachtete Rei von oben bis unten.  
"Sag mal, wann bist du so groß geworden? Habe ich dir nicht letztens erst noch Gute-Nacht-Geschichten erzählt? Und jetzt sind wir bei solchen Themen angekommen..."  
Sie seufzte.  
"Ich schätze, es ist Zeit für ein ausführliches Mutter-Tochter-Gespräch, was?"  
  
"Äh..."  
Rei schien das ganze peinlich zu sein.  
  
"Gut... Hm, wenn man verliebt ist... Rei, wenn du an diesen Jungen denkst, was fühlst du dann?"  
  
"Es ist... so ein eigenartiges Kribbeln im Bauch..."  
  
"Wie Schmetterlinge?"  
  
"Schmetterlinge? ... das könnte hinkommen... ja, wie Schmetterlinge, die ganz schnell mit den Flügeln schlagen."  
  
"Und du bist ganz aufgeregt?"  
  
"Ja."  
Rei sah zu Boden.  
"Es ist schwer, die Kontrolle zu behalten."  
  
Ritsuko seufzte wieder.  
"Kontrolle... du willst immer ruhig bleiben, die Kontrolle über dich und deine Gefühle behalten... Rei, ich sage dir das jetzt, damit nicht vielleicht den gleichen Fehler machst wie ich, ja? Also hör mir zu."  
  
"Ja, Mama."  
  
"In Ordnung... Du kennst diesen Shinji erst ein paar Tage..."  
Sie glaubte etwas in den Augen ihrer Tochter zu sehen, das sie als Widerspruch deutete, bemerkte auch, daß Rei zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, dann aber den Mund wieder schloß.  
"...deshalb ist es wohl ganz gut, daß du dich derart unter Kontrolle hast. Weißt du, ich kannte deinen Vater nur etwa drei Stunden, bevor... bevor ´es´ passiert ist. Du weißt doch, wovon ich rede, oder?"  
  
Rei nickte stumm.  
  
"Gut, dann bleibt mir wenigstens das erspart, ´ist ein recht peinliches Thema, oder?"  
  
Wieder nickte Rei.  
  
"Und am nächsten Tag war er fort, ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen und auch nicht von ihm gehört. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit weiß er nicht einmal, daß unsere gemeinsame Nacht Folgen hat-te..."  
  
"Wie war mein Vater?" fragte das Mädchen scheu.  
  
"Hm, das ist schwer zu sagen... ich kannte ihn kaum... es war eine wilde Zeit damals, ich war gerade mit der Schule fertig, hatte mich auf der Universität eingeschrieben und war alt genug, um in der Öffentlichkeit Alkohol zu trinken... und das nicht zu knapp... ich hatte eine gute Freundin damals, mit der ich in einigen Vorlesungen saß, Misato, wir waren oft zusammen unterwegs und haben uns amüsiert... und an einem solchen Abend traf ich deinen Vater... ich erinnere mich noch, daß er allein an der Theke der Disko saß, die wir frequentierten, weil sie gerade angesagt war... ich könnte ihn dir heute nicht einmal mehr beschreiben... aber du hast seine Augen... ich glaube, er war genauso voll wie ich... naja und irgendwie kam eins zum anderen und neun Monate später..."  
Sie ging auf Rei zu und schloß sie in die Arme.  
"Aber ich bereue es nicht."  
  
"Danke, Mama", kam es weich zurück.  
  
"Dennoch muß ich dir sagen, daß du achtgeben mußt, ihr seid alle in einem Alter, in dem die Hormone verrückt spielen und..."  
  
"Misato-sensei nennt das die Pubertät."  
  
"Ja, genau... Moment, Misato-sensei? Eure Lehrerin heißt genauso wie meine alte Freundin von der Uni, mit der ich mir ein Zimmer geteilt habe...?"  
  
"Misato Katsuragi."  
  
Ritsuko trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"Ja... Rei, etwa so groß, purpurfarbenes Haar und recht... offenherzige Kleidung?"  
  
"Ja, Mama."  
  
"Das ist ja ein Zufall..." murmelte Ritsuko. "Nach deiner Geburt haben wir uns aus den Augen verloren. Na, die wird staunen... Wann ist der nächste Elternabend?"  
  
"Warte, ich hole mein Notizbuch, da steht das..."  
Rei brach mitten im Satz ab und faßte sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf, preßte die Hände gegen die Schläfen und krümmte sich zusammen.  
  
"Rei, was ist mit dir?" rief Ritsuko und fing ihre Tochter auf, als diese ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tief unter Tokio, im Geosektor, erging es Seléne Shigen ähnlich. Die Leiterin des Projektes E krümmte sich wie unter starken Schmerzen im Kommandosessel auf der Brücke zusammen.  
  
"Chef, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" fragte Makoto Hyuga, der ihr gerade die Berichte der ver-schiedenen Abteilungen gebracht hatte, als der Anfall begann.  
  
Seléne stieß ein langgezogenes Ächzen aus.  
"Danke, Leutnant, es geht schon wieder", erwiderte sie schwach.  
Aus ihrer Nase lief ein dünner Blutfaden und in ihren Augäpfeln waren mehrere Adern ge-platzt, so daß ihre goldgesprenkelten nachtschwarzen Augen in Blut zu schwimmen schienen.  
"Könnten Sie mir ein Glas Wasser bringen?"  
  
"Natürlich, Chef, sofort, bin gleich zurück."  
Damit hastete er von der Brücke.  
  
Seléne stemmte sich in die Höhe, stützte sich schwer mit den Händen auf das Pult vor sich.  
  
Ein einzelner roter Blutstropfen fiel klatschend auf das blankpolierte Metall und bildete ein surrealistisches Muster.  
  
"Gab es in den letzten Minuten Aktivitäten am Portal?" fragte sie mit aller Kraft, die sie derzeit aufbringen konnte, dennoch klang ihre Stimme leise.  
  
Zwei Ebenen tiefer arbeitete Captain Shigeru Aoba hektisch an den Kontrollen seiner Station.  
"Chef, der Kontakt mit Antarktika ist unterbrochen, ein extrem starker Funkimpuls scheint... ah, Augenblick, wir erhalten wieder eine Verbindung."  
  
Der große, mehrere etagenhohe Bildschirm leuchtete auf, zeigte das Abbild eines kahlköpfigen Schwarzen in einer Uniform der Vereinten Nationen mit den Rangabzeichen eines Majors.  
"Festung ruft Hauptquartier, bitte antworten Sie!"  
  
Seléne justierte ihr Headset, das während des Anfalles verrutscht war.  
"Hier Hauptquartier. Major Banks, was ist bei Ihnen vorgefallen?"  
  
"Die vom Portal ausgehende Energie ist ohne Vorwarnung plötzlich in völlig untypischem Maße angestiegen, dann fingen unsere Geräte einen Funkimpuls mit solcher Stärke auf, daß die Primärsystem den Geist aufgaben."  
  
"Ist etwas durch das Portal gekommen?"  
  
"Negativ. Der Energiepegel ist jetzt wieder bei dem Wert vor der Entladung angekommen, liegt sogar etwas darunter. MELCHIOR ist der Ansicht, daß sich dadurch der Countdown, bis die volle Feldstärke erreicht ist, um zwei bis drei Tage verlängert hat."  
  
Seléne nickte, bemerkte den Leutnant, der ihr das gewünschte Glas Wasser gebracht und neben ihr auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.  
"Danke, Major. Informieren Sie mich umgehend, wenn eine Veränderung eintritt."  
  
"Selbstverständlich. Antarktika Ende."  
  
Seléne ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl zurücksinken und griff nach dem Glas.  
"Danke, Leutnant, Sie können auf Ihren Posten zurückkehren."  
  
"Soll ich noch einen Arzt anfordern..."  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig."  
  
"Ja, Chef."  
  
"Captain Aoba, wurde das Funksignal aufgezeichnet?"  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
"Die MAGI sollen sich an die Entschlüsselung machen, sollten die hiesigen Kapazitäten nicht ausreichen, kann das System in Osaka hinzugezogen werden."  
  
"Schon bei der Arbeit."  
  
Shigeru Aoba wandte sich der Metalltreppe zu, die nach unten zur Ebene des tokioter MAGI-Systems führte. Die drei Supercomputer mit Namen SOKRATES, PLATON und ARISTOTE-LES bildeten in ihren rechteckigen Kästen ein gleichschenkliges Dreieck.  
Entsprechende Systeme existierten in Antarktika, Osaka, sowie den Werftanlagen im deutschen Wilhelmshaven und an der nordamerikanischen Westküste.  
  
Seléne aktivierte ihre Kom-Konsole, gab den persönlichen Rufcode ihres Bruders ein.  
  
Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, ehe sie Antwort erhielt und sich ein winziges Hologramm Thomas´ auf der Projektorfläche aufbaute. Soweit sie das erkennen konnte, sah er um einiges schlechter aus als sie selbst.  
  
"Du hast es auch gespürt." stellte Seléne knapp fest.  
  
"Ja, was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ein starker Funkimpuls kam von der anderen Seite des Portals."  
  
Er atmete scharf ein.  
"Ein Aktivierungsimpuls... also haben sie mittlerweile erkannt, wohin wir uns abgesetzt haben..."  
  
"Bist du sicher, daß es ein Aktivierungsimpuls war?"  
  
Thomas nickte.  
"Ich habe geglaubt, die Stimme der Imperatrix in meinem Kopf zu hören..."  
  
"Dann müssen wir vorbereitet sein. Die MAGI analysieren gerade die Botschaft, vielleicht erfahren wir, an wen sie gerichtet ist."  
  
"Oder an was... es gibt wahrscheinlich noch einige Angeloi-Hinterlassenschaften aus dem Dunklen Zeitalter, die wir noch nicht gefunden haben."  
  
"Ja... Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Er grinste, wodurch sein Gesicht Ähnlichkeit mit einem Totenschädel erhielt.  
"Schlecht." sagte er mit monotoner Stimme, als verdiene sein Zustand keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"Soll ich Doktor Takanawa verständigen? Sie kann in einer Stunde in Beijing sein und dich durchchecken."  
  
"Nein. Ich komme hier gerade recht gut vorran, Premier Lau ist in recht guter Stimmung."  
  
"Wie du meinst."  
  
"Gibt es Neuigkeiten aus Deutschland?"  
  
"Die ODYSSEUS ist voll einsatzbereit. Die UN stellen uns eine Begleitflotte. Sobald die CHRONOS fertiggestellt ist, bekommen wir ebenfalls einen Konvoi."  
  
"Gut... Wieder ein Schritt mehr... Was sagt Antarktika? Ist sonst noch etwas geschehen?"  
  
"Nein. Außer, daß wir anscheinend zwei Tage gewonnen haben, weil die Feldstärke des Portales wieder gesunken ist."  
  
"Hoffentlich haben wir die zwei Tage auch und nicht jede Menge zusätzlichen Ärger..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Sie können eintreten."  
Der Bedienstete deutete auf die Tür hinter sich und öffnete sie für den Besucher.  
  
Schweren Schrittes ging Kozo Fuyutsuki in den abgedunkelten Raum hinein.  
  
"Haben Sie es?" kam es aus den Schatten.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Gut. Legen Sie es auf den Tisch."  
  
Fuyutsuki legte ein Päckchen auf einen schmalen Beistelltisch.  
"Ich habe getan, was Sie wollten..."  
  
"Ja, Professor. Und dafür wird niemand von den Spielschulden Ihres Sohnes erfahren."  
Eine graue fleckige Hand schob ein Bündel Papiere zu ihm hinüber.  
"Hier sind die Schuldscheine."  
  
Fuyutsuki ergriff das Bündel hastig und ließ es in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden.  
"War es das, Keel?"  
  
"Wir haben, was wir wollten... das genetische Muster und die Daten..."  
  
"Ja", murmelte der Professor bitter.  
  
"Sie können gehen... Sollten Sie uns noch einmal von Nutzen sein können, werden wir uns wieder an Sie wenden..."  
  
"Sie haben gesagt..."  
  
"Und wagen Sie es nicht, sich uns entziehen zu wollen, Ihre Familie würde es bereuen." 


	10. Kapitel 09 - Sorge

Kapitel 09: Sorge  
  
  
"Nein, keine allergische Reaktion... nein, das ist bisher nicht vorgekommen... Jetzt hören Sie, meine Tochter ist plötzlich ohnmächtig geworden, ich habe keine Ahnung weshalb... Ich bin selbst Ärztin... Kommen Sie jetzt endlich, oder muß ich sie persönlich zu Ihnen bringen? ... Ja, die Adresse ist... Danke..."  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte Rei die Stimme ihrer Mutter im Flur, ebenso wie diese schließlich den Telephonhörer auf die Gabel knallte und in das kleine Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.  
"Ah... Mama..." flüsterte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Die Augen zu öffnen schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und ihre letzten Kraftreserven zu verbrauchen.  
  
"Shhh. Bleib liegen, mein Schatz. Der Notarzt ist schon unterwegs."  
  
"Ja..."  
Ihr Kopf schmerzte, als hätte sie etwas Schweres mit voller Wucht gegen die Stirn getroffen.  
  
"Ich habe mich so erschrocken... Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Schwach... und mein Kopf tut weh... das..."  
Sie hob den auf der Sofalehne ruhenden Kopf leicht an, sah plötzlich Sterne und glaubte, daß ihre Kopfschmerzen sich verzehnfacht hätten, ließ sich zurücksinken.  
"Was ist das, Mama?"  
  
Ritsukos Stimme war voller Sorge und Furcht, als sie antwortete.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Der Arzt müßte gleich dasein, man wird dich ins nächste Krankenhaus bringen und dort gründlich untersuchen."  
  
"Ja..."  
Rei unterdrückte ein Zittern. Sie haßte Krankenhäuser...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Untersuchungen waren ergebnislos verlaufen, die Aufnahmen von Reis Schädel zeigten weder Hinweise auf einen Tumor oder Blutungen, auch die Knochen waren intakt.  
  
"Aber weshalb ist sie dann zusammengebrochen?" fragt Ritsuko den behandelnden Arzt, einen Amerikaner, der sich als ´Doktor John Carter, Mitnehmer am Mediziner-Austausch-Programm´ vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Carter zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Die Aufnahmen zeigen jedenfalls keine physischen Gründe. Die Blutuntersuchung sollte gleich abgeschlossen sein. Hatte Ihre Tochter in der letzten Zeit erhöhten Streß?"  
  
"Eigentlich nicht."  
  
"Eigentlich?"  
  
"Nun, wir sind gerade erst von Osaka nach Tokio gezogen... die Umstellung, eine neue Schule, neue Gesichter... der erste Freund..."  
  
"Hm, das könnten die Ursachen für Streß sein, aber sie erschien mir bei der Untersuchung recht widerstandsfähig."  
  
"Ja, das ist sie, deshalb bin ich auch so besorgt... Sehen Sie, in ihrer Kindheit war sie eigentlich nie wirklich krank, gut, hier eine Erkältung, da eine Grippe oder eine Magenverstimmung, aber nichts Ernstes, verstehen Sie? Wir haben ein gutes Verhältnis, sie erzählt mir eigentlich alles."  
  
"Sie sind alleinerziehend?"  
  
Ritsuko nickte.  
  
"Soll der Vater verständig werden?"  
  
"Nein... ich wüßte auch nicht, wie ich ihn erreichen könnte."  
  
"Verstehe. Ah, die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung... hm, die Werte bewegen sich in normalen Bereichen, keine Unregelmäßigkeiten, nichts, das auf Drogen oder fremde Substanzen hinweisen könnte..."  
  
"Meine Tochter nimmt keine Drogen, Doktor Carter!"  
  
"Das wollte ich auch nicht andeuten, Frau Akagi, tut mir leid, wenn es so geklungen hat, mein Japanisch ist noch nicht so gut."  
  
"Ja... Also, weshalb ist sie dann umgekippt?"  
  
"Um ehlich zu sein... ich habe keine Ahnung. Am besten behalten wir sie über Nacht zur Beobachtung hier."  
  
"Ich... gut. Kann ich noch kurz zu ihr?"  
  
"Natürlich, gehen Sie nur."  
  
Ritsuko betrat das Krankenzimmer, wo Rei in einem Krankenhausbett lag. Sie trug ein weißes Krankenhausnachthemd mit blauen Punkten.  
"Schatz, wie fühlst du dich?"  
Ritsuko ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und fuhr ihrer Tochter streichelnd durchs Haar.  
  
"Etwas besser. Die Kopfschmerzen haben nachgelassen."  
  
"Gut. Der Arzt sagt, du wärst körperlich in Ordnung, aber sie wollen dich bis morgen hierbehalten. Das heißt, ich fahre erst einmal heim, nehme für morgen Urlaub und komme dann morgen vormittag wieder."  
  
"Ja, Mama... Aber ich komme schon klar, du mußt dir nicht extra Urlaub nehmen, schließlich hast du im Institut erst angefangen."  
  
"Doktor Ikari ist ein sehr verständnisvoller Mensch, sie wird mir daraus keinen Strick drehen... muß ich halt bei Gelegenheit ein paar Überstunden machen, oder für einen Kollegen eine Schicht im Labor übernehmen."  
Ritsuko lächelte.  
"Kein Problem. Außerdem bist du zum ersten Mal seit deiner Geburt in einem Krankenhaus, und dann auch noch über Nacht. Leider lassen sie mich nicht bleiben."  
  
"Danke, Mama. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun..."  
  
"Ah, laß... Rei, der Arzt, dieser Doktor Carter, meint, du könntest aufgrund von starkem Streß zusammengebrochen sein, ist das möglich?"  
  
Rei schüttelte schwach den Kopf, jede stärkere Bewegung hätte ihre Kopfschmerzen wieder aufflackern lassen.  
  
"Auch nicht mit dem Jungen, Shinji Ikari?"  
  
"Nein. Shinji würde mir nie Kummer bereiten."  
  
Ritsuko stutzte angesichts der Überzeugung und des liebevollen Untertones, mit dem ihre Tochter gesprochen hatte.  
"Rei... ist zwischen dir und diesem Shinji etwas geschehen, das ich wissen sollte? Du weiß doch noch, worüber wir uns heute abend unterhalten hatten..."  
  
"Mama!" kam es mit schwacher Entrüstung zurück. "Für so etwas bin ich noch gar nicht alt genug."  
  
Ritsuko blinzelte.  
Mit den eigenen Argumenten geschlagen... Meine Tochter wird langsam viel zu clever für mich...  
Sie seufzte in Gedanken.  
"Gut. Versprich mir nur, daß du dich zu nichts drängen läßt, ja?"  
  
"Shinji würde niemals..."  
  
"Du klingst, als wärst du dir ziemlich sicher."  
  
"Ja", hauchte Rei.  
  
"Rei, ich bin selbst kein Experte für menschliche Beziehungen, weiß Gott nicht, sonst hättest du einen Vater, der sich um dich kümmern würde... aber geht das nicht ein wenig schnell? Du kennst diesen Jungen doch erst ein paar Tage."  
  
"Mir ist, als würde ich ihn schon eine Ewigkeit kennen."  
  
Diesesmal fiel Ritsukos Seufzer in hörbarer Lautstärke aus.  
Ich habe eine verliebte Teenie-Tochter... was habe ich nur verbrochen...?  
"Ja... Aber dann möchte ich ihn bei Gelegenheit kennenlernen, wenn das nicht zuviel verlangt ist."  
  
"Mama!" protestierte Rei, wollte sich aufsetzen, verzog das Gesicht und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.  
  
"Rei, ist es schlimmer geworden?"  
  
"Nein, aber eben dachte ich, mein Kopf würde explodieren."  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür. Carter sah ins Zimmer.  
"Frau Akagi, ich habe in zehn Minuten Schichtwechsel, bis dahin können Sie noch bleiben, aber ich muß Sie bitten, dann heimzugehen."  
  
"Ja, danke, Doktor."  
  
Der andere nickte, er wirkte verständnisvoll.  
"Ich werde Doktor Mizuno von der Nachtschicht Bescheid geben, daß sie ab und an nach Ihrer Tochter sieht." Er wandte sich Rei zu. "Und du, junge Dame, schlägst Alarm, falls die Kopfschmerzen schlimmer werden sollten."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Schön."  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zog er die Tür wieder zu.  
  
"Du hast ihn gehört, Rei, ich muß los. Aber ich bin gleich morgen früh wieder hier und hole dich ab."  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu sorgen, Mama."  
  
"Das tue ich aber, ich bin deine Mutter, das gehört praktisch zum Job. So, also bevor ich es vergesse - ich möchte deinen neuen Freund kennenlernen, nur kurz, keine Angst, ich werde dir keinen Grund geben, dich für mich schämen zu müssen."  
  
Rei nickte mit einem schwachen Lächeln.  
"Einverstanden."  
  
"Na also. Siehst du, deine Mutter weiß es immer noch am besten."  
Ritsuko zwinkerte und beugte sich zu ihrer Tochter hinunter, um ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuß auf die Stirn zu geben, dann verließ sie das Krankenzimmer.  
  
Kurz darauf erschien eine Schwester, wünschte Rei eine Gute Nacht und löschte das Licht.  
  
Rei lag noch eine Weile so in der Dunkelheit da und starrte die Decke an, während das Hämmern hinter ihrer Stirn langsam nachließ. Schließlich fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief ein.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Währenddessen hatte draußen auf dem Flur Ryoji Kaji Position bezogen, sein Ausweis vom Innenministerium und ein von ihm gänzlich ungewohnter abweisender Gesichtsausdruck verhinderten, daß jemand ihm unangenehme Fragen stellte.  
Die Chefin klang recht erschrocken, als ich ihr den Grund für den Krankenhausaufenthalt des Mädchens mitgeteilt habe...  
Er bereitete sich auf eine lange Nacht vor...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Das lautet Piepen des Weckers riß Shinji Ikari aus recht angenehmen Träumen. Mit einer weitausholenden Bewegung schlug er auf die Wecktaste, schaffte es aber nur, den Wecker von dem Tischchen neben dem Bett auf den Boden zu befördern, wo er weiterlärmte.  
  
Shinji gab eine langgezogene Mischung aus Stöhnen und Seufzten von sich, als er schließlich dem Piepen nachgab und den Kopf unter dem Kissen hervorzog, sich aufsetzte und nach dem Wecker angelte.  
"Und alles nur, weil Asuka aus irgendwelchen Gründen meint, stinksauer sein zu müssen..."  
Schon am Vortag war er zu spät zum Unterricht erschienen, weil Asuka, die ein Stockwerk über ihnen wohnte, ihn nicht wie gewohnt geweckt hatte.  
  
Schlaftrunken marschierte er ins Bad.  
Während er sich wusch, hörte er, wie im Wohnzimmer das Telephon klingelte. Schon erklan-gen rasche Schritte, die er seiner Mutter zuordnete.  
  
"Ikari? ... Ah, Doktor Akagi... ja... hm... ja... Ja, das geht in Ordnung, nehmen Sie sich den Tag frei... Nein, nein, wenn nicht klar ist, woran es liegt... wir Mütter müssen schließlich zusammenhalten... ja, gut... ich werde Sie beim Wort nehmen... ´wiederhören."  
  
Shinji drehte sich um und öffnete die Badezimmertür.  
"Mutter, wer war das denn?"  
  
Yui stand noch im Flur des Apartments und sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Oh, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, rechtzeitig allein aus den Federn zu kommen. Das war eine Kollegin aus dem Institut."  
  
"Doktor Akagi?"  
  
"Ja. Du gehst mit ihrer Tochter in eine Klasse, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."  
  
"Ja, ja, Rei."  
  
"Hm, sie wollte mir sagen, daß sie heute nicht ins Institut kommt, weil ihre Tochter ins Krankenhaus mußte."  
  
Shinji riß die Augen auf.  
"Ist etwas mit Rei? Was?"  
  
Yui machte eine Geste der Unwissenheit.  
"Das hat sie mir nicht gesagt."  
  
"Und welches Krankenhaus?"  
  
"Das Städtische, nehme ich an, ist am nächsten. Warum fragst du das alles?"  
  
Doch da war Shinji bereits wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, hüpfte kurz darauf mit seinen Hosen kämpfend wieder auf den Flur und stieg in seine Schuhe.  
  
"Willst du nichts essen?" rief seine Mutter.  
  
"Nein, ich muß wissen, was mit Rei ist."  
  
In der Küche ließ Gendo die Zeitung sinken.  
"Shinji!" brüllte er unvermittelt, gleichzeitig schlug die Wohnungstür zu.  
  
Vor Schreck ließ Yui ihre Tasse fallen.  
"Gendo, was schreist du so?"  
  
"Ich wußte, daß dieses Mädchen nur Ärger machen würde", murmelte er und stand abrupt auf. "Ich muß zur Arbeit, mein Dienst beginn in einer halben Stunde."  
  
Yui unterdrückte einen Fluch, dessen bloße Kenntnis man ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Im Treppenhaus stieß Shinji fast mit Asuka zusammen, die vor der Wohnungstür der Ikaris stand und anscheinend überlegt hatte, ob sie klingeln sollte.  
  
"Ah, kannst du nicht aufpassen, Baka-Shinji!" bedachte sie ihn mit einer ihrer üblichen Begrüßungen.  
  
"Keine Zeit, Asuka", stieß er im Vorbeilaufen hervor.  
  
"Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte sie überrascht, zugleich glaubte sie, aus der Ikari-Wohnung Shinijs Vater den Namen seines Sohnes schreien zu hören.  
  
"Rei... Rei ist im Krankenhaus, ich muß sehen, was mit ihr ist", kam Shinjis Stimme von zwei Treppenabsätzen tiefer. "Kannst du mir die Hausaufgaben von heute mitbringen?"  
  
"Ja", antwortete sie überrumpelt, dann traten ihr Temperament und ihre Vorsätze bezüglich ih-res ältesten Freundes wieder zutage.  
"Hey, heißt das, du kommst nicht zur Schule? Wegen Wondergirl? Wie komme ich denn dazu..."  
Das Schlagen der Haustür verriet ihr, daß er sie schon nicht mehr hören konnte.  
Asuka schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Baka-Shinji... lauf nur zu ihr... lauf doch..."  
Sie wußte selbst nicht, weshalb sie sich derart abweisend verhielt, sobald das Thema Rei aufkam, schließlich waren sie und Shinji nur gute Freunde, die zusammen aufgewachsen waren... aber weshalb verspürte sie dann jedesmal einen Stich in der Herzgegend, wenn sie die beiden zusammen sah?  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Wurde eine Rei Akagi bei Ihnen eingewiesen?" fragte Shinji außer Atem die Krankenschwester am Empfang.  
  
"Mal sehen. Akagi... Akagi, Rei... ja, gestern."  
  
"Welches Zimmer?"  
  
"Bist du mit ihr verwandt?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete er, obwohl ein kleiner Teil von ihm sich gegen diese Antwort sträubte, jener Teil, der schon zuviele der alternativen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, um noch objektiv bleiben zu können.  
  
"Station 12, Zimmer 402, aber frage erst die Stationsschwester, ja?"  
  
"Ja." nickte er und lief zum Aufzug.  
Zimmer 402...  
Die Zahl löste bei ihm wieder einen kurzen Erinnerungsschub aus, diesesmal bestehend aus einem seiner eigenen Gedankenfetzen.  
Eine unvertraute Zimmerdecke...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als Ritsuko hörte, daß sich jemand hinter ihr bei der Stationsschwester nach ihrer Tochter erkundigte, runzelte sie die Stirn und drehte sich um.  
  
Am Eingang der Station stand ein etwa vierzehnjähriger Junge mit dunkelbraunen, ungekämmten Haaren, gekleidet in dunkle Jeans und ein helles Hemd.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Nachdem er von der Schwester die gewünschte Information erhalten hatte, wollte Shinji den Korridor hinunter gehen.  
  
Ich habe eben gehört, daß du zu meiner Tochter möchtest?"  
  
Shinji wandte den Kopf, vor ihm stand eine Frau mit hellblonden Haaren und einem Muttermal am Mundwinkel.  
"Ah, uhm, ja... Sind Sie Reis Mutter?"  
  
Ritsuko nickte.  
"Und du? - Vielleicht Shinji Ikari?"  
  
"Äh, ja... Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"  
  
Ritsuko lächelte.  
"Und woher weißt du, daß sie hier ist?"  
  
"Ich habe gehört, wie Sie mit meiner Mutter gesprochen haben."  
  
" - Und bist sofort hergekommen..."  
Erstaunlich... Und ich dachte, Rei würde übertreiben...  
  
Shinji nickte hastig.  
"Was fehlt ihr?" fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Sie hatte gestern einen Ohnmachtsanfall. Weißt du zufällig etwas darüber?"  
  
"N-Nein", stotterte Shinji.  
Eine weitere Erinnerung? So heftig, daß sie zusammengebrochen ist?  
  
Warum stottert er plötzlich? Weiß er etwas oder ist er einfach nur besorgt?  
Ritsuko sah ihn einen Moment lang an, entschied dann, nicht weiter nachzuhaken.  
"Komm mit, wir sehen mal nach ihr."  
  
Als sie Reis Zimmer betraten, leuchteten Reis Augen auf.  
"Shinji..."  
Trotz der wenig eleganten Krankenhauskleidung sprang sie aus dem Bett und lief auf den Jungen zu, stoppte direkt vor ihm, als sie ihrer Mutter gewahr wurde und ließ die ausgebrei-teten Arme sinken.  
"Wie...?"  
  
"Hallo, Rei." sagte Shinji und lächelte verlegen.  
  
"Nun schau ´mal, wer mir da auf dem Flur begegnet ist. Hast du für deine Mutter keine Begrüßung übrig?" kam es von Ritsuko.  
  
"Entschuldige..."  
Rei umarmte ihre Mutter kurz.  
  
Shinji starrte einen Moment lang auf den tiefen Rückenausschnitt des Nachthemdes, wandte sich dann mit hochrotem Gesicht dezent ab, etwas, das Ritsuko bemerkte.  
  
Rei wandte sich wieder Shinji zu, der aus dem Fenster zu blicken vorgab.  
"Wo schaust du denn hin?"  
  
"Äh, nirgendwohin."  
  
Lachend warf Ritsuko Akagi ihrer Tochter einen Bademantel zu, der hinter der Tür gehangen hatte.  
"Zieh dir den besser über, dein Freund ist etwas schüchtern."  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut."  
Sie trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"Und, wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
Rei berührte kurz ihre Stirn.  
"Die Kopfschmerzen sind fort."  
  
"Gut, dann werde ich jetzt ´mal nachfragen, ob ich dich mitnehmen kann."  
Sie nickte Shinji zu.  
"Dann könnt ihr euch einen Moment ungestört unterhalten. Aber macht keinen Unfug!"  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Immer noch lachend verließ Ritsuko das Zimmer, nachdem sie eine Tasche neben der Tür abgestellt hatte.  
  
Rei schlüpfte in den Bademantel.  
"Du kannst hersehen, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
  
"Warum ist es dir peinlich?"  
  
"Es ist... ich respektiere dich, Rei... und wenn ich dich anstarren würde, während du..., ah,..."  
  
"Während ich herumlaufe wie Misato-sensei?" fragte sie mit schiefem Lächeln und blitzenden Augen, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zeigte verhältnismäßig viel Bein.  
  
"Äh, ja, wenn ich dich dann anstarren würde, wäre das wohl kaum ein Zeichen von..., uh, Respekt..."  
  
Sie sah ihn kurz an, nickte dann.  
"Und wenn ich wollte, daß du mich ansiehst?"  
  
Shinji lief hochrot an, stotterte unzusammenhängende Silben.  
  
Rei lachte.  
"Shinji, bitte, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wieder in Verlegenheit bringen."  
  
"Ja... Rei, weshalb bist du hier? Deine Mutter sagte etwas von einem Ohnmachtsanfall..."  
  
"Ich hatte plötzlich sehr starke Kopfschmerzen, zugleich war mir, als hätte eine sehr laute Stimme etwas direkt in meinem Kopf geschrien... und dann bin ich auf dem Sofa wieder zu mir gekommen und der Notarzt kam. Aber jetzt ist es wieder in Ordnung."  
  
"Hattest du... ich meine... eine Vision?"  
  
"Nein, keine weiteren Erinnerungen. Und du?"  
  
"Auch nicht... oder... ein paar Fetzen, ein Wort hier, ein Gedanke da."  
  
"Hm... Wie hast du überhaupt erfahren, daß ich hier bin?"  
  
"Uhm, deine Mutter hat bei uns angerufen und ich habe gehört, wie meine Mutter mit ihr gesprochen hat, und dann habe ich sie gefragt, was denn war, und sie hat..." sprudelte es aus ihm hervor.  
  
Rei hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Schon gut, schon gut, ich kann es mir vorstellen... Und du bist gleich hergekommen..."  
Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. Es war nicht das Lächeln, welches sie sonst der Welt präsentierte, sondern ein ganz spezielles Lächeln, welches bei ihm eine erneute Erinnerung auslöste - sie hatte schon einmal so gelächelt, für ihn... Damals nach dem Sieg über den Engel Ramiel auf dem Berg Fugotoyama...  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf.  
Falsch... es gibt kein Damals... ich sehe dieses Lächeln zum ersten Mal...  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Nichts, nur..."  
  
"... eine Erinnerung", beendete sie den Satz für ihn.  
  
"Ja. Mach dir keine Gedanken."  
  
"Shinji, es quält dich, also mache ich mir deswegen Gedanken, das ist so natürlich wie zu atmen..."  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Noch immer lächelte sie.  
"Du bist sofort gekommen... hast dir nicht einmal die Haare gekämmt... und ein Hemdsknopf steht auch offen..."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Shinji, das war lieb von dir."  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Ich konnte nicht anders... Es war so natürlich wie zu atmen..." wiederholte er ihre Worte.  
  
"Und dafür danke ich dir... Shinji, ich... Ich erinnere mich gerade... es ist dunkel und dein Arm liegt um meine Schultern... etwas ist gerade passiert, du hattest Angst um mich... und du hast gesagt, daß wir irgendwann zu dem Schluß kommen werden, es sei gut zu leben."  
  
"Rei, das..."  
Ihre Worte rissen auch bei ihm verschüttete Erinnerungssequenzen an ein anderes Leben hevor.  
Sie spricht von den Ereignissen, nachdem ich Ramiel abgeschossen und sie aus dem Entry-Plug geholt hatte...  
  
In diesem Moment kam Ritsuko zurück, bemerkte den seltsamen Blick, mit dem die beiden einander ansahen, als verbinde sie ein Band, daß nur sie selbst wahrnehmen konnten, als teilten sie ein Geheimnis, in dem Ritsuko keinen Platz hatte.  
Im ersten Moment fühlte sie sich ausgeschlossen und fast eifersüchtig, dann seufzte sie wieder unhörbar.  
Die erste Liebe...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Misato Katsuragi zählte ihre Schüler ab, kam zu dem Schluß, daß zwei fehlten, identifizierte die fehlenden als Rei Akagi und Shinji Ikari.  
"Also, von ihrer Mutter weiß ich, daß Rei krank ist, kann mir jemand sagen, was mit Shinji ist?"  
Sie machte einen entsprechenden Eintrag ins Klassenbuch neben dem Namen Akagi, Rei, blickte dann auf.  
"Asuka? Weißt du etwas?"  
  
Asuka stand auf.  
"Ähm... Shinji ist auch krank", erklärte Asuka nach kurzem Zögern. "Wahrscheinlich hat er sich bei Rei angesteckt."  
  
"Hm, gut, sag ihm, er soll mir eine schriftliche Entschuldigung mitbringen."  
  
"Ja, Sensei."  
Sie setzte sich wieder.  
Und jetzt lüge ich auch noch für den Trottel...  
  
"He, Asuka", flüsterte Kensuke, der hinter ihr saß.  
  
"Was willst du, Doofmann?"  
  
"Waren die beiden heute nacht zusammen und waren zu erschöpft für den Unterricht?"  
Kensuke kicherte, stellte sich das ganze in Gedanken vor und wünschte sich, dabei gewesen zu sein.  
  
Asuka wünschte sich nur ein Gewehr...  
  



	11. Kapitel 10 - Death Match

Phase 2 - NERV  
  
  
  
Kapitel 10: Death Match  
  
  
Misato Katsuragi verließ am Ende eines langen Schultages ihre Wirkungsstätte und steuerte auf den Parkplatz zu.  
Insgeheim freute sie sich auf ein Gespräch mit Ryoji Kaji, der sich selbst als Agenten des Innenministeriums in geheimer Mission bezeichnet hatte, und richtete den Blick sogleich auf die andere Seite der Straße.  
Doch der Platz, an dem Kajis Wagen gestern und am Tag zuvor gestanden hatte, war leer. Misato spürte, wie sich Enttäuschung in ihr ausbreitete.  
Schade... Vielleicht hätte ich es geschafft, von ihm zum Essen eingeladen zu werden... Ob er wirklich ein Spion ist? Der Ausweis, den er mir gezeicht hat, sah echt aus... Hm, und wenn der Schüler, oder die Schülerin, auf die er achtgeben soll, heute nicht im Unterricht war...  
Sofort fielen ihr Shinji Ikari und Rei Akagi ein, die beide aus Krankheitsgründen heute gefehlt hatten.  
Ikari und Akagi... nee... Akagi...  
Vor ihrem geistigen Auge entstand das Bild ihrer alten Freundin Ritsuko Akagi, mit der sie sich auf der Uni ein Zimmer geteilt hatte, bis Ritsuko eine unerwartete Pause hatte einlegen müssen.  
Vom Alter her könnte sie Ritsukos Tochter sein... nee... Das wäre ein zu großer Zufall...  
Sie stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und ging zu ihrem Wagen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Lassen Sie mich das nehmen." bot Shinji an und nahm die Tasche mit Reis alten Sachen vom Vortag.  
  
Ritsuko ließ es geschehen, konnte sogar ein beifälliges Nicken unterdrücken.  
Wohlerzogener Junge... Äußerlich geht er nicht gerade nach seiner Mutter, wahrscheinlich schlägt er mehr nach seinem Vater. Rei scheint einen besseren Geschmack zu haben als ich...  
Sie erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Freund und wie das ganze relativ schnell wieder in die Brüche gegangen war.  
Er ist weder drei Jahre älter als sie, noch trägt er eine Motorradlederkluft und rauchen tut er sicher auch nicht... da könnte man fast neidisch werden...  
Wieder bemerkte sie einen dieser heimlichen Blicke, welche die meisten Frischverliebten auszutauschen pflegten, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet wähnten.  
Als ob sie ein Geheimnis hätten... richtig süß...  
Im nächsten Moment rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung, schließlich hatte sie es sich zur Devise gemacht, Beziehungen unlogisch zu finden - davon abzuweichen konnte das ganze Kartenhaus, auf dem ihre persönliche Sicht der Welt beruhte, zum Einsturz bringen...  
Sie wandte sich an den ausländischen Arzt, der Rei am Vorabend eingewiesen hatte.  
"Und, Doktor Carter, kann Rei gehen?"  
  
"Unsere Untersuchungen haben nichts Neues ergeben, nach eigenem Bekunden sind die Kopfschmerzen weg, also besteht kein Grund, sie länger hier zu behalten. Ich gebe Ihnen ein Rezept für Kopfschmerztabletten, ansonsten scheuen Sie sich nicht, wieder vorbeizukommen, falls derartige Symptome erneut auftreten."  
Sein Japanisch war verständlich, wenn auch mit einem schauderhaftem Akzent verbunden, dazu kamen zum Teil völlig unübliche Umschreibungen, die auf Mängel im Vokabular hindeuteten.  
  
"Natürlich. Und vielen Dank, Doktor Carter."  
Sie nickte Rei zu und übernahm die Führung, während die beiden Jugendlichen hinter ihr her-gingen.  
  
An ihrem Wagen angekommen, fragte Ritsuko:  
"Shinji, kann ich dich nach Hause fahren? Dann mußt du nicht laufen."  
  
Bevor der Junge antworten konnte, sagte Rei:  
"Kann er nicht zu uns mitkommen? Ich würde ihm gern mein Zimmer zeigen und dann könnten wir ein paar alte Fotos ansehen, von Osaka, meinem letzten Geburtstag..."  
  
Ritsuko lachte leise.  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Uhm, gern, wenn es keine Mühe macht."  
  
"Ach was, vielleicht fahre ich doch noch ins Institut."  
Rei muß ihn ganz schön im Griff haben, daß er bereit ist, sich die alten Bilder anzusehen... oder steckt mehr dahinter? Ritsuko, langsam wirst du paranoid, scholt sie sich selbst.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als Shinji am späten Nachmittag nach Hause kam, wartete sein Vater bereits auf ihn.  
  
"Setzt dich." sagte Gendo Ikari und wies auf einen der Stühle beim Küchentisch.  
  
"Ja, Vater."  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich stark eingeschüchtert. In seiner Phantasie trug sein Vater eine dunkle Brille und hatte ein völlig emotionsloses Gesicht.  
  
"Ich muß mit dir reden..."  
Gendo seufzte. Als Reaktion zerstob das Bild in Shinjis Kopf und wurde wieder von dem sorgenden Vater ersetzt, mit dem er eigentlich über alles reden konnte.  
"Kannst du dir denken, worüber es geht?"  
  
Die Antwort kam über Shinjis Lippen, ohne daß er lange hatte überlegen mmüssen.  
"Rei."  
  
"Unter anderem. Magst du dieses Mädchen sehr?"  
  
"Ja, Vater."  
  
"Hm... Und wenn ich dir sage, daß mit ihr Ärger verbunden ist, großer Ärger?"  
  
"Steckt sie in Schwierigkeiten? Das muß ein Mißverständnis sein, Rei..."  
  
Gendo hob beschwichtigend die Hand.  
"Die Schwierigkeiten sind viel weitreichender, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Ihr wart in den letzten Tagen im tokioter EVA-Center?!"  
  
Dem Tonfall entnahm Shinji, daß es eine rhetorische Frage war, auf die sein Vater nicht wirk-lich eine Antwort erwartete, dennoch nickte er.  
"Ja, Rei, Asuka, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari und ich."  
  
"Das ist mir bekannt."  
  
Shinji war überrascht. Sein Vater war für die Regierung tätig, wieso mußte er über seine Aktivitäten so gut Bescheid?  
"Wie... was ist die Verbindung zwischen dem EVA-Center und Rei?"  
  
Ikari stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und den Kopf auf die gefalteten Hände.  
"Shinji, aufgrund meiner Arbeit gibt es Dinge, die ich nicht offenbaren kann... Aber, Sohn, ich habe Angst um dich."  
  
"Vater, was...?"  
  
"Ihr habt die Aufmerksamkeit einiger einflußreicher Personen erweckt, wahrscheinlich wird man sich bald an dich und die anderen wenden und euch vor eine Wahl stellen... Ich darf dir nicht sagen, worum es geht, nur, daß ich hoffe, daß du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst."  
  
"Vater... worum geht es?"  
Shinji lächelte, versuchte die Situation aufzulockern.  
"Jetzt sag nicht, daß irgendwelche Wesen namens Engel die Erde angreifen werden und daß eine Handvoll von Kindern gesteuerte Mechas, die unter der Bezeichnung EVANGELION laufen, die einzige Hoffnung der Menschheit darstellt."  
Sein Versuch scheiterte kläglich...  
  
Gendo wurde kreidebleich, mit einem Schlag schien er blasser als Rei zu sein.  
"Shinji, woher..."  
Zugleich begriff er, daß sein Sohn seine Worte nicht ganz so ernst gemeint hatte, wie sie bei ihm angekommen waren, versuchte die Lage mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen.  
"Hör zu, das bleibt alles unter uns, du darfst weder mit Mutter noch mit jemand anderem darüber reden, verstehst du?"  
  
"Ich... ja, Vater. Willst du sagen, daß ich nicht mehr ins EVA-Center gehen soll? Dann werde ich dort nicht mehr hingehen. Nur verbiete mir nicht, mich mit Rei zu treffen."  
  
"Das hätte wenig Sinn, oder? Und was das Center angeht... dafür ist es bereits zu spät... Naja... und deine Freundin... deine Mutter würde sie sicher gerne einmal kennenlernen. Nach Suzuhara und Aida kannst du sie eigentlich nur noch positiv überraschen."  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
  
"Gut."  
Gendo stand auf.  
"Tja, das war´s."  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür.  
  
"Ich geh schon."  
Shinji sprang auf und lief zur Tür.  
  
Vor der Tür stand Asuka und hielt ihm mehrere Papiere hin.  
"Hier, die Hausarbeiten."  
  
"Danke."  
Er nahm sie entgegen.  
  
"Der untere Packen ist für Rei."  
  
"Asuka, das..."  
Shinji blinzelte.  
"Danke", wiederholte er.  
  
"Mach daraus kein Aufheben, ja? Hikari hat mir die Kopien aufs Auge gedrückt. So... Hat´s sich wenigstens gelohnt, die Schule zu schwänzen?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Na? Was macht Rei? Liegt sie mit hohem Fieber im Bett, oder was?"  
  
"Es ging ihr schon wieder besser... nur... wahrscheinlich der Streß wegen des Umzuges..."  
  
"So? Nun, dadurch erscheint sie richtig menschlich", murmelte Asuka nachdenklich.  
  
"Heißt das, du wirst dich mit ihr vertragen?"  
  
Asuka funkelte ihn an.  
"Vielleicht... Wenn es ihr besser geht, kann sie ja morgen wieder mit ins EVA-Center gehen, wir haben euch beide nämlich wirklich vermißt... die 6-Mann-Mission war mit vier Leuten unmöglich zu schaffen, auch bei drei Anläufen nicht."  
  
"So, äh... eigentlich..."  
Ihm fielen die Worte seines Vaters wieder ein.  
  
"Komm, du schuldest mir etwas, ich habe Misato-sensei gesagt, du wärst auch krank... Sie will übrigens eine Entschuldigung von deinen Eltern..."  
  
"Ohje..."  
  
Asuka lächelte verlegen.  
"Ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet... Hey, Shinji, wollen wir zusammen Hausarbeiten ma-chen?"  
  
"Äh, ja... Aber ich muß Rei ihre Kopien vorbeibringen..."  
  
"Ich fahre dich nachher bei ihr vorbei", kam Gendos Stimme mit resignierendem Unterton aus der Küche. "Und eine Entschuldigung schreibe ich dir auch... aber nur dieses eine Mal, das nächste Mal mußt du es deiner Mutter erklären."  
  
Shinji, der bei den ersten Worten zusammengezuckt war, strahlte plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht, lief in die Küche und umarmte seinen Vater, der diese Geste mit einem kummervollen Lächeln erwiderte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei öffnete die Wohnungstür.  
"Shinji? Hast du etwas vergessen?"  
  
"Uh, nein, im Gegenteil. Hier, Kopien für dich."  
  
"Oh, danke. Willst du ´reinkommen?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mein Vater wartet unten mit dem Wagen. Aber da ist auch ein Zettel, ganz oben, was heute durchgenommen wurde."  
  
"Ja... Das ist Soryus... Asukas Handschrift..."  
  
"Du erkennst das?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Sie hat mir die Sachen vorhin vorbeigebracht... und auch für dich."  
  
"Das ist... seltsam..."  
  
"Ahm, ja... auf der anderen Seite hegt Asuka nie wirklich lange einen Groll gegen jemanden - das heißt, wenn man die ersten Stunden überlebt."  
Er grinste breit.  
  
Sein Grinsen war ansteckend.  
  
"Und, ah, kommst du morgen wieder mit ins EVA-Center?"  
  
"Wenn du gehst, ja."  
  
"Gut."  
  
Ritsuko Akagi kam aus dem Bad.  
"Schatz, wer ist es denn? Oh, Shinji - ihr zwei könnt euch anscheinend nicht trennen."  
  
"Mama!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
In der Mittagspause des nächsten Tages blickte Misato vom Lehrerzimmer aus auf die Straße. Draußen regnete es in Strömen.  
  
Da steht sein Wagen wieder...  
  
Kurz darauf ging sie über den Parkplatz, in der einen Hand einen Regenschirm, in der anderen ein Tablett mit zwei Bechern heißen Kaffees.  
  
Kaji ließ die Fensterscheibe nach unten.  
"Ah, Fräulein Katsuragi, irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, Sie heute noch zu sehen."  
  
"Darf ich zu Ihnen in den Wagen steigen, Herr Superspion?"  
  
Kaji lachte.  
"Natürlich."  
Er entriegelte die Beifahrertür.  
  
Vorsichtig mit dem Tablett balancierend kletterte Misato in den Wagen.  
  
"Was haben Sie denn da?"  
  
"Kaffee. Ich dachte, Sie könnten einen brauchen."  
  
Er nahm einen der Becher.  
"Oh, Sie sind ein Engel, Misato... ah... darf ich...?"  
  
"Gern."  
  
"Dann nennen Sie mich bitte Ryoji."  
  
"Hm, Kaji klingt in meinen Ohren besser, geheimnisvoller."  
  
"Ha!"  
Er trank einen Schluck.  
"Oh, der ist gut."  
  
"Sie werden mir heute sicher auch nicht sagen, auf wen Sie aufpassen sollen."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Ikari oder Akagi?"  
  
"Bitte, bohren Sie nicht weiter, oder einer von uns beiden muß aussteigen."  
  
"In Ordnung, in Ordnung."  
  
"Misato... würden Sie mit mir heute abend essen gehen?"  
  
"Oh, das... Hm... Gern."  
  
"Gut, ich hole Sie ab. Gegen acht?"  
  
"Ja... Wissen Sie denn, wo ich wohne?"  
  
Er nickte.  
"Sehen Sie mal ins Handschuhfach."  
  
"Was?"  
Sie öffnete das Handschuhfach, ihre Augen weiteten sich angesichts der Pistole, die darin lag.  
  
"Die Mappe ganz oben."  
  
"Ja... Das ist ja mein Bild... Sie haben meine Akte?"  
  
"Äh... Gehen Sie immer noch mit mir essen?"  
  
"Das hängt davon ab, was hier drinsteht..."  
  
"Nichts verfängliches, Sie sind ein völlig unbeschriebenes Blatt."  
  
"Überprüfen Sie jede Frau, mit der Sie ausgehen?"  
  
"Nein... nur wenn es mit meiner Arbeit zusammenhängt."  
  
"Dann wird es also ein Arbeitsessen?"  
  
"Ich denke, ich kann Arbeit und Privatleben trennen."  
  
"Hm, hier steht wirklich nichts über meine wilde Jugend drin."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ah, ich sehe, das würde Sie interessieren... Vielleicht erzähle ich Ihnen heute abend das eine oder andere."  
  
"Unsere Verabredung steht also?"  
  
"Acht Uhr. Seien Sie pünktlich, Kaji."  
  
"Oh, das werde ich."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei saß im EntryPlug des EVA-Spieles und wartete darauf, daß die Mission begann.  
  
In der Kommunikationsphalanx leuchtete ein Bild auf. Überrascht nahm Rei zur Kenntnis, daß Asuka einen privaten Kanal zu ihr geöffnet hatte.  
  
Zugleich hellte der Hauptbildschirm auf, zeigte eine riesige ovale Arena. Auf den Rängen saßen zahllose EVANGELIONs der verschiedensten Typen.  
  
"Asuka, was soll das?"  
  
"Der Arena-Modus wurde gestern initialisiert. Bist du bereit?"  
  
"Wozu?"  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten es hier unter uns austragen."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Nur wir beide, nur du und ich. Der Sieger bekommt Shinji."  
  
Rei riß die Augen auf.  
"Was?"  
  
"Wenn ich gewinne, läßt du ihn in Ruhe. Und wenn du gewinnst, gehört er dir."  
  
"Shinji gehört niemanden."  
  
"Wie du meinst... Also, bist du bereit?"  
  
"Ich..."  
Rei bemerkte, daß sich hinter ihr ein Waffenbunker geöffnet hatte.  
"Asuka, das hat keinen Sinn."  
  
"Ich denke schon. Komm, jetzt nimm dir endlich eine Waffe!"  
  
"Aber warum sollen wir gegeneinander kämpfen?"  
  
"Ich will wissen, wer von uns besser ist... und vergiß nicht, wenn du gewinnen solltest, lasse ich Shinji und dich in Ruhe."  
  
"Hm..."  
Rei legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Gut."  
  
Asuka lächelte siegesgewiß, als sie ihren roten EVA ein Beidhandschwert aus dem Waffenbun-ker ziehen ließ.  
  
Rei versuchte einen Kanal zu den anderen zu öffnen, doch es kam keine Verbindung zustande. Sie war ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit umschnürte ihr Herz.  
Die Vision eines leeren vernachlässigten Apartments...  
Das Geräusch starken Baulärms...  
Einsamkeit... Kälte... Leere...  
  
"Rei, was ist?" fragte Asuka herausfordernd.  
  
Rei sah auf.  
Ich darf mich nicht ablenken lassen...  
Langsam drehte sie sich dem Waffenbunker zu, wählte ein einhändig zu führendes  
Schwert und einen Dreiecksschild.  
"Ich bin bereit."  
  
Die beiden EVAs standen an gegenüberliegenden Enden des Arenaovals.  
  
In der Mitte der Arena erschien ein Mann in einem dunklen Anzug. Aus den virtuellen Wolken wurde ein Mikrophon herabgelassen, welche er souverän in Empfang nahm.  
"Ladies and Gentleman, willkommen zum Kampf des Jahrhunderts. In der einen Ecke der Prototyp EVA-00 mit seiner Pilotin, Rei Akagi, 79 vernichtete Engel zu 2 Niederlagen. In der anderen Ecke der Serientyp EVA-02 mit seiner Pilotin Asuka Soryu Langley, 9 vernichtete Engel zu einer Niederlage. Let´s get ready to rumble!"  
Das Mikrophon wurde wieder nach oben gezogen, der Mann löste sich in einen Wirbel von Bits und Bytes auf.  
  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß sie so gut ist...  
Asuka schluckte.  
Sie muß in Osaka wirklich geübt haben.  
  
Die beiden Giganten marschierten aufeinander zu.  
  
Asuka streckte den rechten Arm mit dem Schwert grüßend aus.  
  
Rei ging auf die Geste ein, die Klingen berührten sich leicht.  
  
Dann ging EVA-00 in eine Defensivhaltung, bei der er den Schild vorstreckte.  
  
Asuka griff sofort an, führte kräftige Zweihandschläge, unter denen Rei langsam Schritt für Schritt zurückwich.  
"Na los, Wondergirl, wehr dich!"  
Der nächste Hieb durchbrach Reis Abwehr, spaltete den Schild, trennte den Arm von Einheit-00 oberhalb des Ellenbogens ab.  
  
Ein kurzer stechender Schmerz raste Reis Arm hoch, wurde von ihr unbewußt abgeblockt. Taubheit breitete sich in ihrem Arm aus.  
Höhere Synchronisationsstufe... dachte sie. Wieso? - Bei dem Spiel gibt es keine Synchronisation zwischen dem Piloten und dem EVA...  
Fast hätte Asukas nächster Schlag sie am Kopf getroffen, doch sie konnte gerade noch ausweichen und ihr eigenes Schwert hochkanten, um die andere Klinge abzulenken.  
Es geht um Shinji...  
Plötzlich spürte sie Wut in sich aufsteigen.  
Sie will mir Shinji wegnehmen...  
Rei ging in die Gegenoffensive, soweit ihr das möglich war.  
  
Asuka wich rasch ein Stück zurück, hielt sich Rei mit kräftigen Sensenhieben vom Leib.  
  
Rei änderte ihre Taktik, bot Asuka die ungedeckte Seite ihres EVAs als Ziel an, ließ sich im letzten Moment fallen und rammte die Klinge in den Leib des roten EVAs.  
  
EVA-02 ließ sein Schwert fallen, preßte sich die Hände gegen den Leib.  
  
Auf dem Monitor verzog Asuka das Gesicht vor Schmerz.  
"Urgh... Das hat sich angefühlt wie ein Tritt..."  
  
EVA-00 trat dem anderen EVA die Beine unter dem Leib weg, sprang selbst schwankend auf, der fehlende Arm wirkte sich auf ihr Gleichgewicht aus.  
  
Asuka riß die Augen auf, als sie Einheit-00 plötzlich über sich stehen sah, das Schwert zum Todesstoß auf ihren Kopf zielend.  
"Na los, mach schon. Du hast gewonnen, bring es zu Ende."  
  
"Du erkennst deine Niederlage an?"  
  
"Ja", preßte Asuka durch die Lippen.  
  
Rei schleuderte das Schwert fort, bot Asuka die Hand an, um EVA-02 beim Aufstehen zu helfen.  
"Ich möchte dir keinen weiteren Schmerz zufügen... ich hätte dich lieber als Freundin."  
  
"Was?"  
Asuka sah sie sprachlos an.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Im Kontrollzentrum blickte Midori Sekigahama über Keichi Aidas Schulter.   
  
Auf der Stirn von Kensukes Onkel standen Schweißperlen.  
"Ist es wirklich nötig, den Synchronisationsgrad zu erhöhen, Major?"  
  
"Wir testen den Streßlevel."  
  
"Aber einer der Piloten ist mein Neffe."  
  
"Das ist mir bekannt", antwortete sie knapp. "Die Daten Akagis sind sehr interessant. Sie hat bemerkenswert auf die Schmerzimpulse reagiert, als wäre sie entsprechend trainiert worden."  
  
"Kann ich den Test beenden?"  
  
"Nein. Schicken Sie einen Zeruel in die Arena. Und aktivieren Sie die Verbindungen der ande-ren Piloten."  
  
"Sind sie schon für einen solchen Gegner bereit?"  
  
"Das müssen sie sein... das müssen sie..." flüsterte sie bitter.  



	12. Kapitel 11 - Erinnerungen an den Tod

Kapitel 11: Rei IV - Erinnerungen an den Tod  
  
  
Der Hauptbildschirm in Shinjis EntryPlug erhellte sich.  
"Was ist denn das?" murmelte er überrascht.  
  
EVA-01 saß auf einer Art Tribüne, zusammen mit zahllosen anderen EVANGELION-Einheiten. Er blickte hinunter in eine ovale Arena.  
  
In der Arena standen sich EVA-00 und EVA-02 gegenüber.  
  
Shinji wußte intuitiv, daß die EVAs von Rei und Asuka gesteuert wurden.  
"Was soll das?"  
Er versuchte, die beiden über die Kom-Verbindung zu erreichen, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Stattdessen erschienen die Gesichter von Touji, Kensuke und Hikari auf dem Display.  
  
"Cool bleiben, Ikari", riet Touji.  
  
"Was ist hier los?"  
  
"Asuka wollte Rei zu einem Zweikampf herausfordern, um ein paar Dinge zu klären."  
  
"Was? Aber das ist doch..."  
Shinji starrte in die Arena, wollte aufstehen, die Ränge hinunterklettern und dazwischengehen, doch EVA-01 reagierte nicht auf seine Anweisungen.  
  
"Das ist der Duell-Modus", erklärte Kensuke. "Wir sind nur Zuschauer."  
  
"Das ist so ein Unfug. Weshalb sollten die beiden sich prügeln?"  
  
"Nun, um dich, zum Beispiel." flüsterte Hikari leise.  
  
Shinji sah sie an, die Hand halb zum Aus-Schalter der Konsole ausgestreckt.  
"Um mich...?"  
  
Hikari nickte.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Sie seufzte. Ein Blinken neben ihrem Bild zeigte an, daß sie auf einen privaten Kanal gewechselt war.  
  
Shinji bestätigte, schloß die beiden anderen von ihrem Gespräch aus.  
"Wie meinst du das, Hikari?"  
  
"Asuka hat Angst, dich zu verlieren."  
  
"Was? Ich..."  
  
"Sie glaubt, Rei würde dich ihr wegnehmen, daß du dann keine Zeit mehr für sie hättest."  
  
"Aber... Hikari, das kann nicht stimmen, Asuka würde nie..."  
  
"Wie lange kennst du sie schon?"  
  
"Seit..."  
Er überlegte.  
Seitdem wir von Kyoto nach Tokio gezogen sind... seit wir im gleichen Haus wohnen... seit...  
Ihm wurde schwindlig, als ihm klar wurde, daß er keine genaue Zeitangabe machen konnte, daß er fast geantwortet hätte ´seit sie mit EVA-02 aus Deutschland eingetroffen ist´.  
"Schon sehr lange." antwortete er ausweichend.  
Die Erinnerungen... diese seltsamen Visionen erscheinen teilweise echter als meine richtigen Erinnerungen... oder sind sie die Wahrheit und alles andere Lüge? Warum? Warum sehe ich das? Wie ist das möglich?  
  
Hikari schien sein Schweigen anders zu interpretieren.  
"Sie glaubt, daß, weil du jetzt mit Rei zusammen bist, du nicht mehr ihr Freund wärst."  
  
"Wieso? Weshalb sollte ich mich von ihr abwenden? Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Aber... Sie hat nie gesagt, sie würde mich mögen..."  
  
"Du bist ihr Baka-Shinji... Du bist ihr bester Freund. Und jetzt taucht Rei auf und sie sieht eine Konkurrenz."  
  
"Das muß sie nicht... Ich mag Asuka... aber nicht so wie Rei..."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Du weißt?"  
  
"He, ich bin die Klassensprecherin, ich muß das wissen, es gehört zum Job. Rei und du, es ist, als würdet ihr einfach zusammengehören... als wärt ihr zwei Hälften derselben Seele..."  
  
Wie jemand, der zu mir gehört... wie ein fehlender Teil von mir...  
"Das..."  
  
"Asuka hingegen verliert nicht gern, sie mag keine Konkurrenz... sie weiß es wahrscheinlich selbst nicht, aber für sie bist du wie ein Bruder."  
  
"Das paßt", murmelte er.  
  
"Denk darüber nach", sagte Hikari und wechselte wieder auf den offenen Kanal.  
  
In der Arena war inzwischen ein Ausländer in dunklem Abendanzug aufgetaucht.  
  
"Wow, das ist Michael Buffer!" rief Touji.  
  
"Wer?" fragte Kensuke.  
  
Der Ausländer machte seine Ansage und gab den Kampf frei.  
  
Beide EVAs waren mit Schwertern bewaffnet, Reis Einheit trug dazu einen dreieckigen Schild.  
  
Asuka ging sofort mit der ihr eigenen Ungestümtheit zum Angriff über, trieb Rei zurück.  
  
Shinji schrie auf, als EVA-02 den Schildarm des anderen EVA zerschmetterte.  
"Asuka, hör auf! Warum willst du Rei verletzen?"  
  
Doch da hatte sich das Blatt schon gewendet, als Rei Asukas Angriff unterlief.  
Plötzlich ragte die von EVA-00 geführte Klinge mit der Spitze aus dem Rücken von EVA-02 und brach der rote EVA in die Knie.  
  
Rei holte zum Todesschlag aus, hielt in der Bewegung inne, die glühende Schwertklinge an der Kehle des anderen EVA.  
  
"Was machen die?" fragte Touji.  
  
"Sie reden", mutmaßte Hikari.  
  
EVA-00 senkte die Klinge, warf das Schwert fort. - Und streckte EVA-02 die Hand entgegen.  
  
Einen Moment lang rührte sich keiner der EVAs. Dann ergriff EVA-02 die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich auf die Beine helfen.  
  
Von Hikari kam ein Aufatmen.  
  
Shinji schloß die Augen.  
  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, stand Zeruel in der Arena...  
  
  
***  
  
  
In einem Flirren von Energie manifestierte sich eine weitere Gestalt in der Arena, ein dunkler Gigant mit langen dünnen Armen, der sofort auf die beiden angeschlagenen EVAs zumar-schierte.  
  
"Rei! Asuka!" brüllte Shinji und rüttelte an den Kontrollen.  
Nicht wieder...  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge trennte der Engel erst die Arme von EVA-02 und dann den Kopf ab, ehe er EVA-00 durch die halbe Geofront schleuderte.  
Nicht wieder...  
Die verletzte Rei... die langsam wahnsinnig werdende Asuka...  
Nicht wieder!  
  
"He, was soll das denn? Der gehört doch gar nicht zum Programm!" rief Kensuke.  
  
Zeruel packte EVA-02, warf den roten Mecha fort, als wäre er nur ein Spielzeug.  
Ein weißer Peitschenarm säbelte EVA-00 die Beine unter dem Leib fort.  
  
"Nein!" schrie Shinji.  
  
EVA-01 reagierte, sprang von der Bank, auf der er bisher wie festgeklebt gesessen hatte, auf, kletterte über die Bänke, stieß andere reglose EVANGELIONs beiseite, um den Arenaboden zu erreichen.  
  
Eine EVA-03- und eine EVA-04-Einheit setzten sich ebenfall in Bewegung, gefolgt von einer EVA-09-Einheit.  
  
"Durchhalten, wir kommen!" rief Shinji, zog im Sprung das Messer aus der Schulterpanzerung.  
  
EVA-02 war wieder auf den Beinen.  
Lauthals fluchend stürzte Asuka sich auf den Gegner, lief direkt in die wirbelnden Peitschenarme hinein. Ihre Flüche brachen in einem Schrei ab.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Wir sollten abbrechen, Fräulein Sekigahama."  
  
"Nein, Herr Aida, noch nicht... Lassen Sie die letzte Minute noch einmal durch die Auswertung laufen... Der EVA des Third Children scheint reagiert zu haben, bevor die Freigabe erteilt wurde. Stellen Sie fest, ob ein Fehler vorliegt, oder ob er tatsächlich die Programm-Parameter überbrückt hat..."  
Midori musterte die Anzeigen der Monitore. Ihr Blick blieb auf der Übertragung aus  
dem von Rei Akagi benutzten EntryPlug hängen.  
Diese Augen...  
Sie rief die über das First Children gesammelten Daten auf.  
Sie wurde genau neun Monate nach dem ersten Aktivwerden des Portales geboren... neun Monate, nachdem Thomas am Südpol fast gestorben wäre...  
Sie preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
Blutgruppe... merkwürdig... das...  
Midori hob die Hand, streckte sie zum Bildschirm hin aus, rief parallel weitere Daten auf.  
Ein fast hundertprozentige Übereinstimmung... das kann doch nicht sein...  
Zorn stieg in ihr auf.  
"Herr Aida, erhöhen Sie die Synchronisationsrate in Port 4."  
  
"Aber das gehört nicht zum Programm."  
  
"Ich soll feststellen, ob diese Kinder als Piloten tauglich sind, das Testprogramm wurde soeben erweitert."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Und in ihrem EntryPlug krümmte Rei sich vor Schmerzen.  
  
Midori lächelte... aber nur einen Moment lang.  
"Abschalten, nehmen Sie Port 4 vom Netz..."  
  
"Ja, ja, sofort."  
Keichi Aidas Hände flogen regelrecht über die Tastatur.  
  
Rei lag halbbewußtlos im Pilotensitz...  
  
"Miss Sekigahama?"  
  
Midori antwortete nicht, blickte auf ihre zitternden Hände.  
Ich wollte sie töten... auf einen Verdacht hin...  
  
"Major, sehen Sie, die Werte aus Port 7!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Shinji Ikari..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
EVA-01 wuchs von Zeruel auf wie ein Racheengel, blockte einen Peitschenarm ab, stieß mit der Schulter vorran gegen den Engel.  
  
Kurz rieben sich die Schirmfelder der beiden aneinander, dann brach EVA-01 durch, schlitzte seinen Gegner der Länge nach auf, riß die Arme aus den Schultergelenken, griff in die offene Wunde im Leib des Engels, zerrte dessen Innereien heraus.  
  
Mit einem ´urk´ schaltete Touji sein System ab...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Die Meßdaten sind am Rand der Skala... Sogar die AT-Feld-Simulation spricht an!"  
  
"Der Junge kann einen AT-Schild aufbauen? Das ist unglaublich..."  
Midori Sekigahama blickte wie gebannt auf die Monitore.  
"Er hat den Zeruel besiegt... ganz allein, einfach so... Das... Informieren Sie Lady Seléne. Wir haben unseren Piloten für das Testmodell gefunden."  
  
"Ja. Und die anderen Kinder?"  
  
Sie schluckte.  
"Ebenfalls rekrutieren. So eine Chance bietet sich uns kein zweites Mal."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Shinji, das war krank..." kommentierte Hikari, als EVA-01 endlich innehielt, ein abgerissenes Bein noch in der Hand, während der Rest des Engels über die ganze Arena verteilt war.  
  
"Ja..." schloß sich Kensuke an. "Erinnere mich daran, nie mit dir Streit anzufangen."  
Er lächelte nervös.  
  
Es ist nicht real... es ist nicht real... es ist nicht real...  
Shinjis Hände bebten, obwohl er sie mit aller Kraft gegen die Brust preßte. Er hockte mit angezogenen Knien im EntryPlug, der Hauptmonitor war inzwischen erloschen.  
Es ist nicht real...  
Wieder und wieder liefen die Bilder vor ihm ab, der Engel, der in die Geofront eindrang und die beiden Verteidiger mühelos besiegte, der bereits der NERV-HQ betreten hatte, ehe er mit EVA-01 eingegriffen hatte... der Kampf quer durch die Geofront... EVA-01 im Berserkerrausch...  
Es ist nicht real...  
Er schluchzte auf.  
  
Shinji bemerkte nicht, wie der Einstieg des EntryPlugs geöffnet wurde.  
  
"Oh, Mann, das sieht übel aus." murmelte Touji. "Kensuke, hilf mir..."  
Touji stieg halb in den Plug und griff Shinji an den Schultern.  
"Komm, Alter, ich helfe dir. Du bist ja völlig ausgerastet."  
  
"Touji, ich... ich... er hat Asuka verletzt, ich habe sie schreien hören."  
  
Touji nickte mit ernstem Gesicht.  
"Ja."  
Er zog Shinji aus dem Sitz und half ihm, den EntryPlug zu verlassen.  
"Geht´s?"  
  
Shinji schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
"Ich will nie wieder soetwas tun. Ich werde nie wieder in einen EntryPlug steigen."  
  
"Kann ich verstehen, wenn es dich so mitnimmt. Ich habe es einen Moment lang auch für die Wirklichkeit gehalten."  
  
"Touji, es ist..."  
Er brach den Satz ab, sein Freund hätte es ihm ohnehin nicht geglaubt.  
Seine Beine zitterten, er mußte sich am Plug abstützen, um nicht zu stürzen.  
Die Erinnerungen... sie machen mich völlig fertig...  
Er sah Asuka, die ebenfalls an ihrem Plug lehnte.  
"Bist du..."  
  
Sie nickte schwach.  
"Ja. Aber da waren plötzlich Schmerzen... alles war viel zu real."  
  
Er warf den Kopf herum.  
"Rei!"  
Stolpernd lief er um seinen Plug herum zum Einstieg des nächsten, den Hikari bereits geöffnet hatte.  
"Laß mich..."  
Er drängte Hikari zur Seite, kletterte in den Plug.  
  
"Wo sind eigentlich die Leute von Center?" fragte Touji und sah sich um. Sie waren allein, wie es aussah, hielten sich keine anderen Besucher auf der Ebene auf.  
  
Aus einer unauffällig in die Wand eingearbeiteten Tür trat Midori Sekigahama, die Leiterin des tokioter EVA-Centers.  
"Wir hatten einen unvorhersehbaren Zwischenfall mit dem Computersystem und haben vorsichtshalber alles abgeschaltet. Nur bei euch sprachen die Kontrollen nicht an, ehe die Mission abgeschlossen war."  
  
"Mission? Wir hatten keine Mission angewählt!" rief Touji.  
  
"Nein, ihr nicht. Aber der Computer hat sich in die Simulation eingeschaltet und die Parameter verändert. Es tut mir leid."  
Sie blickte zu Asuka.  
"Ist jemand zu Schaden gekommen?"  
  
Asuka sah sie nur finster mit ihrem patentierten tödlichen Blick an.  
  
Shinji kniete derweil im EntryPlug neben Rei.  
  
Sie sah ihn aus müden Augen an.  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Ja, Rei-chan, ich bin da. Komm, ich helfe dir raus."  
  
"Shinji... ich erinnere mich... ich erinnere mich an alles..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wie betäubt folgte Shinji den anderen, als sie das Center verließen und sich schworen, so schnell nicht wieder an diesen Ort zurückzukehren. Nur Kensuke wirkte enttäuscht, aber er hatte ja auch EVA-01 angefeuert, als dieser den Engel zerfetzt hatte.  
  
Shinji nahm kaum wahr, wie Rei seine Hand nahm und drückte.  
  
"Wir reden bei mir", entschied sie.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Asuka drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Shinji, ich wollte dir nur sagen... ich habe mich echt blöd verhalten. Aber ich glaube, Rei und ich haben unsere Differenzen beigelegt."  
  
"Das ist... gut..."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
"Versprich mir nur, daß du immer mein Baka-Shinji bleibst, ja?"  
  
Er nickte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji saß halbzusammengesunken auf Reis Bett in deren Zimmer, während Rei auf einem Stuhl saß und ihn ansah.  
  
"Ich sagte, ich erinnere mich an alles..."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Wieder kehrte Stille ein, wieder starrten sie einander an.  
  
"Möchtest du, daß ich es dir erzähle?"  
  
"Rei, ich... ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich will... Ich glaube, verrückt zu werden... Und zugleich weiß ich, daß diese Erinnerungen real sind und meine Erinnerungen falsch und..."  
  
"Es hängt mit dem Third Impact zusammen..."  
  
´Tod oder Wiedergeburt...´  
"Tod oder Wiedergeburt..." flüsterte er, wiederholte die Worte der Stimme, die nur in seinem Kopf existierte.  
Shinji preßte die Hände gegen den Kopf.  
"Es soll aufhören..."  
  
Rei stand auf, ging zu ihm, blickte auf ihn hinab, streckte die Hände aus, berührte seine Wangen, hob seinen Kopf an, während sie sich zu ihm hinabbeugte.  
"Vielleicht... wahrscheinlich gibt es andere Wege, aber dieser hier ist der... angenehmste..."  
Und damit küßte sie ihn...  
  
Und Shinjis Welt ging in einem Hagel zahllloser bunter Lichtblitze unter, als die Erinnerungen eines anderen Lebens auf ihn einstürzten...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Keuchend riß er sich los, unterbrach den Kuß, kippte von der Bettkante, blieb zusammenge-kauert auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
Rei ging neben ihm in die Knie, strich ihm durchs Haar.  
"Es ist schwer..."  
  
"J-ja... Ist es wahr?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann existiert diese Welt erst seit wenigen Tagen?"  
  
"Sie ist aus dem Third Impact hervorgegangen. Du hattest die Wahl... die Menschheit hätte aufsteigen und zu einem gottähnlichen Wesen werden können, einem Kollektiv aus vielen Seelen..."  
  
"Ich habe mich dagegen entschieden..."  
  
"Du wolltest nicht, hast an deiner Individualität festgehalten... die Barrieren deiner Seele aufrechterhalten... und dadurch die Vervollkommnung der Menschheit verhindert."  
  
"Also bin ich schuld..."  
  
"Nein." flüsterte sie sanft und streichelte seine Wange.  
  
"Du warst der einzige, der eine Wahl hatte, den anderen wurde sie aufgedrängt."  
  
"Wieso sind wir dann hier?"  
  
"Du hast diese Welt erschaffen, als du über die gesamte schöpferische Kraft aller Menschen verfügtest."  
  
"Ich?"  
  
"Du wolltest eine bessere Welt schaffen..."  
  
"Ja... eine Welt ohne Schmerz... ohne Krieg... ohne Engel... ohne EVAs... warum gibt es sie trotzdem, warum? Rei, warum?"  
  
"Weil sie trotzdem in deinem Herzen waren... so wie ich..."  
  
"Rei...?"  
Er blinzelte, sah sie aus geröteten Augen an.  
  
"Durch dich lebe ich. Meine Bestimmung war es, den Third Impact auszulösen und die Seelen zu sammeln, doch du hast mir den Tod verwehrt, indem du mich meine Aufgabe nicht beenden ließest..."  
  
"Weil... weil ich meinen Körper nicht aufgeben wollte..."  
  
"Ja. Weil ich deine Seele nicht mit den anderen vereinen konnte. Und weil dein Widerstand stark genug war, um die anderen Seelen zur Umkehr zu verleiten. Du wolltest eine bessere Welt... eine Welt, in der auch ich leben konnte..."  
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
"Und dafür danke ich dir."  
  
Er setzte sich auf, streckte die Hand aus, wischte eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel.  
"Bitte, weine nicht..."  
  
"Es sind Tränen der Freude."  
  
"Rei... ich erinnere mich jetzt auch... größtenteils ist es noch verschwommen, aber einiges ist klar... ich erinnere mich, wer du bist... oder was..."  
  
"Ja." antwortete sie mit geschlossenen Augen. "Auch wenn ich hier Rei Akagi bin, dort war ich Rei Ayanami, ein Klon deiner Mutter, etwas, das du bestenfalls als Schwester sehen konntest... und ich kann verstehen, wenn sich daran nichts geändert hat... kann verstehen, wenn du dich deshalb Asuka zuwenden würdest..."  
  
"Nein..." flüsterte er sanft. "Wenn all das stimmt, und ich die Welt... verändern konnte..., wa-rum habe ich dann nicht dafür gesorgt, daß du meine Schwester in dieser Realität bist? Warum sind wir uns begegnet? Und warum habe ich mich... in... dich..."  
Er stockte.  
"Rei, in der alten Welt... damals... bevor du dich im Kampf gegen den sechszehnten Engel geopfert hast... warum hast du es getan?"  
  
"Und dich zu beschützen."  
  
"Wie so oft zuvor... aber warum?"  
  
"Du weißt es."  
  
"Ja. Rei, ich l..."  
  
Sie legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen.  
"Nein, sag es nicht, nicht jetzt... Halte mich nur."  



	13. Kapitel 12 - PROMETHEUS

Kapitel 12: PROMETHEUS  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi schloß die Wohnungstür hinter sich.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf zwei paar Schuhe.  
Rei ist also schon zuhause... und wer noch?  
"Rei, ich bin daheim!" rief sie, während sie ihre eigenen Schuhe abstreifte.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Hm...  
Sie warf einen Blick in die Küche, da ins Wohnzimmer.  
Keiner da...  
Ritsuko ging zur Tür des Zimmers ihrer Tochter und klopfte.  
"Rei, ich bin´s!"  
  
Wieder keine Antwort.  
  
Sie legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Ich komme ´rein, sag also lieber jetzt, wenn es dir nicht passen sollte..."  
Sie wartete einen Moment, dann öffnete sie die Tür.  
  
Mitten im Zimmer standen ihre vierzehnjährige Tochter und ihr Freund, der gleichaltrige Shinji Ikari in einer innigen Umarmung, so als wäre der jeweils andere ein Rettungsanker.  
  
Ritsuko räusperte sich.  
"Störe ich?"  
  
Von den beiden kam keine Reaktion, jeder hatte das Gesicht in die Halsbeuge des anderen gepreßt.  
  
Akagi streckte die Hand aus, berührte die Schulter ihrer Tochter.  
"Rei?"  
  
Diese zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen, sah endlich auf.  
"Mama..." flüsterte sie.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Thomas Shingen wirkte müde und ausgezehrt, als er die Kontrollräume des EVA-Centers von Tokio betrat. In seinem verbliebenen Auge jedoch glomm ein Feuer.  
  
Midori Sekigahama, welcher die Leitung des Centers und die Rekrutierung potentieller Piloten oblag, drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.  
"Du bist aus China zurück...?"  
  
"Ein Tag eher, ja. Ich wollte hier sein, wenn Falk mit der PROMETHEUS und den Klonen eintrifft."  
Seine Miene wurde hart.  
"Ich muß mit dir reden - allein."  
  
"Ja, dann..."  
Sie deutete zur Tür ihres Büros.  
  
Er nickte, folgte ihr, gab seiner Begleiterin, Deiko Tamakura, ein knappes Zeichen, auf welches hin sie sich vor der Tür aufbaute, nachdem er hindurchgegangen war.  
  
"Also?"  
Midori sah ihn an, in ihren Augen lag unterdrückter Haß.  
  
"Ich habe die Logs der letzten Missionen unserer Piloten durchgesehen. Zunächst ist mir aufgefallen, daß sie seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr hier waren. Also nahm ich mir die letzten Eintragungen vor. - Wer hat den Einsatz eines Zeruel-Kriegers befohlen?"  
  
"Das war ich."  
  
"Warum?"  
Seine Stimme war scharf.  
  
"Um die Fähigkeiten der Kinder auszutesten. Der Erfolg gibt mir wohl Recht."  
  
"Oh, nein... Und warum wurde das First Children kurzfristig einer vollkommenen Synchronisation mit der Simulation einer schwerbeschädigten Einheit ausgesetzt?"  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Warum?" flüsterte er, doch es hatte den gleichen Effekt, als hätte er sie angeschrieen.  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen.  
"Als Teil der Tests... ihre Widerstandsfähigkeit..."  
Unbewußt rieb sie sich den Nacken.  
  
"Lüg mich nicht an! Warum?"  
  
"Weißt du es selbst nicht?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Sie begann zu lachen.  
"Wann bist du nur so ein kaltherziger Bastard geworden?"  
  
Thomas schüttelte den Kopf.  
"An dem Tag, an dem du mir die Schuld für den Tod unseres Sohnes gegeben hast..."  
Ein Schatten legte sich auf sein Gesicht.  
"Midori, du bist deiner Aufgaben entbunden."  
  
"Das kannst du nicht! Seit fünfzehn Jahren..."  
  
"Oh, doch, das kann ich. Deine Handlungsweise war unberechenbar und instabil, wir können hier niemanden brauchen, der sich nicht im Griff hat."  
  
"Nicht im Griff? Wir können nicht alle so kalt sein wie du..."  
  
"Kalt? Du nennst mich kalt?"  
  
"Ja, das tue ich, Kriegsherr."  
Sie lachte wieder.  
"Geboren, um zu töten, erschaffen, um die Menschheit zu unterjochen... und was geschieht? Du schlägst dich auf unsere Seite... und die Narren in der Regierung wissen nicht einmal, wer du wirklich bist. Soll ich es ihnen verraten? Soll ich ihnen sagen, daß der Mann, in den sie ihre Hoffnung setzen, dem sie vielleicht ihre Kinder anvertrauen werden... daß dieser Mann selbst ein Angeloi ist? Soll ich?"  
  
"Du bist nicht mehr bei Verstand", flüsterte er.  
  
"Ich sehe die Dinge so klar wie niemals zuvor. Der Mann, den ich geliebt habe, hat es nie gegeben. Weshalb wurde ich von dir schwanger? Wolltest du dir einen deiner Art schaffen?"  
Wieder rieb sie sich das Genick.  
  
Thomas blickte sie voller Entsetzen an.  
"Wie kannst du... ich habe unser Kind geliebt..."  
  
"Du hast es getötet. Genetische Inkompatibilität... ich hasse dich! Ich hätte dich damals Deiko überlassen sollen!"  
  
"Und all die Jahre..."  
Er atmete scharf ein. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür.  
"Major Sekigahama ist ihres Postens enthoben, sie steht bis auf weiteres unter Arrest und wird isoliert." erklärte er dem versammelten Stab gegenüber.  
  
Deiko sah ihn erschrocken an.  
"Was ist geschehen?" wisperte sie.  
  
"Sie hat dem Druck nicht standgehalten..." erwiderte Thomas und senkte den Blick.  
  
In seinem Rücken lachte seine frühere Lebensgefährtin...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Geosektor unter Tokio wurde von einem breiten und tiefen Strom geteilt, der Fluß quoll aus einer großen Spalte in einer Wand und verschwand auf der anderen Seite im Boden, wo der Geosektor durch eine Reihe gefluteter Höhlen mit dem offenen Meer verbunden war.  
Die Pyramide des NERV-Hauptquartiers befand sich am Ufer dieses Flusses in direkter Nachbarschaft großer Dockanlagen.  
  
Thomas Shigen, seine ständige Begleiterin Deiko Tamakura, die Operationsleiterin Seléne Shigen und Colonel Gendo Ikari standen an einem breiten Beobachtungsfenster auf einer der oberen Ebenen der Pyramide und blickten auf dem Fluß hinunter.  
  
"Dort..."  
Deiko deutete in die Richtung der breiten Spalte im Boden, in welcher das Wasser verschwand.  
  
Zugleich kam über Lautsprecher eine Meldung, daß die PROMETHEUS den Geosektor erreicht hätte.  
  
Ein dunkler Schatten schob sich aus dem Loch in Boden, glitt unter der Wasseroberfläche dahin, schon von weitem sichtbar.  
  
"Sie kommen", murmelte Seléne.  
  
Gendo trat näher an das Glas.  
"Das Schiff ist größer, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe."  
  
"Das muß es, um die Klone zu transportieren."  
  
"PROMETHEUS erreicht Dock-Sektion." kam es aus den Lautsprechern.  
  
Der Leviathan tauchte auf, zuerst war nur eine stumpfe Metallschnauze sichtbar, dann schob sich das mächtige Hauptdeck aus den Fluten, kamen die seitlich angebrachten Frachtbehälter aus dem Wasser.  
  
Seléne tippte mit dem Finger gegen ihr Headset.  
"Die EVAs entladen."  
Sie wandte sich den anderen zu.  
"Ich bin unten."  
  
Thomas nickte ihr zu.  
"Ich stoße nachher zu euch."  
  
An der Oberseite der Frachtbehälter glitten mächtige Schotten auf, enthüllten den Inhalt. In jedem der länglichen Frachtmodule befand sich ein humanoider Gigant, der eine in Ocker-Weiß, der andere in Purpur-Grün.  
  
"Einheit-01", flüsterte Gendo mit heiserer Stimme. "Mein Sohn soll sie steuern, oder?"  
  
Thomas nickte.  
  
"Gibt es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit?"  
  
"Colonel, ich würde es selbst tun... Aber nach den Ereignissen in der Antarktis bin ich dazu nicht mehr fähig. Ihr Sohn ist imstande, ein AT-Feld zu erzeugen, das mächtigste Werkzeug, über welches die Klone verfügen."  
  
"Aber er ist ein Kind!"  
  
"Ja... Ein Unschuldiger, den wir eigentlich beschützen müßten..."  
  
"Dann ist das der Preis dafür, daß Sie ihn vor zehn Jahren gerettet haben."  
  
"Nein, Ikari. Das war Schicksal..."  
  
Mittels großer Kräne wurden die EVANGELIONs mitsamt ihren Haltekäfigen aus den Fracht-modulen gewuchtet und auf bereitstehende Schwertransporter verladen, welche dann über Rampen in den unterirdischen Anlagen des Geosektors verschwanden.  
  
"...ebenso war es Schicksal, daß Sie damals diesen Ort entdeckt haben, Colonel. Es gibt sicher noch weitere Geosektoren auf der ganzen Welt, Hinterlassenschaften der ersten Herrschaft der Angeloi über diese Welt."  
  
"Wie der Festungssektor von Antarktika."  
  
"Zum Beispiel. Colonel, ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen mit den Children und ihren Eltern unterhalten, soviel bin ich ihnen schuldig,... daß sie selbst wählen können... Wenn Ihr Sohn sich bereiterklärt, zu uns zu kommen, werden Sie den Oberbefehl über den taktischen Stab erhalten, wenn wir nach Antarktika überwechseln. Dann haben Sie den Jungen in Ihrer Nähe und können besser auf ihn acht geben."  
  
"Das..."  
Gendo sah den anderen lange schweigend an.  
"Reden Sie mit meiner Frau, meinen Standpunkt kennen Sie bereits..."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Manchmal glaube ich, vor fünfzehn Jahren einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen zu haben..."  
  
Der andere gab keine Antwort.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als Lieutenant-Colonel Roderick Falk die Andockschleuse der PROMETHEUS verließ, wurde er bereits von Seléne erwartet. Die Eheleute begrüßten sich mit einer langen Umarmung.  
  
"Schön, dich endlich wiederzusehen, Seléne."  
  
"Ja. Wie war die Überfahrt?"  
  
"Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Der Übergang in den Tauchmodus verlief ohne Komplika-tionen, das gleiche kann wohl über den Stealth-Modus gesagt werden. Eure Ingenieure haben ganze Arbeit geleistet, ich bedaure fast, das Kommando aus der Hand zu geben."  
  
"Kapitänin Tamakura kann es wahrscheinlich kaum erwarten, die Brücke zu betreten."  
  
Falk lachte leise.  
"Wir liegen gut im Zeitplan. Wenn in einer Woche die ODYSSEUS mit den anderen beiden Einheiten eintrifft, können wir mit dem UN-Konvoi nach Antarktika aufbrechen. Gab es hier Probleme?"  
  
"Midori..."  
  
"Was ist mit deiner Stellvertreterin?"  
  
"Sie ist durchgedreht und hat versucht, einen der Piloten zu töten."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, weshalb, sie ist zur Zeit im Arrest."  
  
"Und der Pilot?"  
  
"Hat sich erholt. Aber vielleicht haben wir dadurch die Kandidaten verloren."  
  
"Das wäre ein schwerer Schlag."  
  
"Thomas will sich selbst darum kümmern. Er fühlt sich verantwortlich."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Captain Shigeru Aoba sah zum Kommandostand hinauf.  
"Chef, die MAGI haben das Signal jetzt teilweise entschlüsselt."  
  
Seléne nickte.  
"Fortfahren."  
  
"Wieviele Systeme waren mit der Decodierung beschäftigt?" fragte Falk, der hinter ihr stand.  
  
"Unser MAGI-System, also SOKRATES, PLATON und ARISTOTELES, sowie eines der Systeme in Osaka. Und Diane hat sich auch damit beschäftigt."  
  
"Naja, wenn schon eure Künstliche Intelligenz eine ganze Woche gebraucht hat, um die ersten Ebenen des Codes zu knacken, brauche ich meine spärlichen Kenntnisse wohl nicht anbieten."  
  
"Seit deiner CIA-Ausbildung ist ja auch schon eine oder andere Jährchen vergangen."  
  
"Wenigstens nervt mich Talbot nicht mehr."  
  
Aoba blickte von seinem Monitor auf.  
"Chef, Probleme!"  
  
"Was?"  
Seléne stand auf, sah nach unten.  
  
Die Ordnung der Techniker an ihren Konsolen hatte sich plötzlich in ein ameisenhaufenähnliches Chaos verwandelt, als Männer und Frauen in beigen Overalls umherzulaufen begannen.  
  
"Ein Virus! Offenbar war er Teil des Signales, durch die Entschlüsselung wurde er aktiviert!"  
  
"Status?"  
  
"Virus hat auf SOKRATES und PLATON übergegriffen! Jetzt versucht er, über die Datenleitung nach Osaka zu gelangen!"  
  
"Leitungen unterbrechen!"  
  
"Das... das kann doch nicht sein... der Virus scheint über Intelligenz zu verfügen!"  
  
"Seléne!" zischte Falk.  
  
"Ja, ein Konstrukt der Angeloi... und wir haben es direkt auf unser Hauptsystem geladen... - Aoba, trennen Sie die betroffenen Rechner ab!"  
  
"Leitung unterbrochen! Bestätigung aus Osaka, Diane konnte ein Vordringen des Virus vereiteln... Die KI lädt sich selbst über Datenleitung 8 in unser System..."  
  
"Status der befallenen Rechner?"  
  
"PLATON ist vom Netz, SOKRATES verweigert den Deaktivierungsbefehl! Virus dringt auf ARISTOTELES vor! Selbstzerstörungssequenz wurde initiiert!"  
  
"Den Geosektor evakuieren! Die Klone über Route 5 herausbringen! Die PROMETHEUS startbereit machen!"  
  
"Ich kümmere mich um das Schiff."  
Falk verließ den Kommandostand.  
  
Neben Seléne entstand das Hologramm Dianes.  
Über das metallgraue Gesicht des Computerwesens liefen Zahlenkolonnen.  
  
"Diane?"  
  
"Ich bin dran. Der Gegner ist zäh. Er lädt Daten herunter, Ziel unbekannt."  
  
"Welche Daten?"  
  
"Daten über unsere Operationen und Anlagen..."  
Zum ersten Mal zuckte soetwas wie eine Emotion über das Gesicht des Abbildes - Angst...  
"Der Virus ist anpassungsfähig..."  
  
"Countdown bei einer Minute! PROMETHEUS taucht ab. EVAs unterwegs an die Oberfläche! Evakuierung zu 80% abgeschlossen."  
Aoba sah nicht auf. Seine Finger tanzten über die Tastatur.  
"Die Abteilung in Wilhemshaven meldet sich... Die Hacker-Einheit ist bereit, über die VR-Verbindung zur Proto-Matrix online zu gehen!"  
  
"Nein, der Virus würde sie töten", flüsterte Diane, das Gesicht vor Anstrengung verzogen. "Ich versuche, ihn auf SOKRATES zurückzudrängen, die MAGI-Einheit muß dann manuell abgeschaltet werden!"  
  
"Captain Aoba..."  
  
"Verstanden, Chef!"  
  
Shigeru rannte die Leiter zur MAGI-Ebene hinunter, gefolgt von zwei Technikern.  
"Wir haben noch 40 Sekunden! - Die Abdeckungen entfernen!"  
  
"Geschafft! Ich werde ihn solange halten, wie ich kann!"  
  
"Diane!"  
  
"Abdeckung entfernt!"  
Aoba und seine Leute entfernten mehrere Speichermodule.  
"Verbindungen A-01 bis A-15 getrennt!"  
Er entfernte eine weitere Platte, legte einen Hebel frei.  
"Bereit zur manuellen Zerstörung von SOKRATES!"  
  
"Ausführen!"  
  
Aoba legte den Hebel, sprang dann zurück und schützte die Augen mit dem Unterarm.  
  
Aus dem Kasten des MAGI-Rechners schossen Funken, dann quoll heller Rauch aus verschiedenen Lüftungsschlitzen.  
  
"Erledigt!"  
  
Zugleich flimmerte das Hologramm und erlosch.  
  
Seléne zögerte nur eine Sekunde.  
"ARISTOTELES, Selbstzerstörungssequenz abbrechen!"  
  
"Befehl angenommen", flüsterte Aoba. "Selbstzerstörung abgebrochen... Das war knapp..."  
  
"Evakuierungsmaßnahmen rückgängig machen. Captain, gute Arbeit. Bringen Sie PLATON ins Labor, Quarantäre-Stufe Eins.  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
"Das war wirklich knapp... Gut gemacht, Diane." murmelte Seléne. Sie bekam keine Antwort. "Diane? - Aoba, stellen Sie fest, ob es Diane gelungen ist, SOKRATES rechtzeitig zu verlassen."  
  
Shigeru starrte einen Moment lang nach oben. Er war mit der Künstlichen Intelligenz des Hauptsystems wahrscheinlich besser vertraut als mit seinen letzten drei Freundinnen zusammengenommen.  
"Bin dabei... Keine Spuren von ihr im Speicher von ARISTOTELES... Backup-Dateien im Hauptsystem werden aufgerufen... Aktivität auf der Standleitung..."  
  
Im Kommandostand baute sich das Hologram wieder auf. Diane wirkte seltsam unvollständig und durchscheinend, so als hätte sie an Substanz verloren.  
  
"Diane?"  
  
"Erkenne: Seléne Shigen, Leiterin von Projekt E. Vorstand von OE. Alpha-Weisungspriorität. Ich erwarte Ihne Anweisungen."  
  
"Diane, wie ist dein Status?"  
  
"Schwere Systemschäden in den Sub-Algorhythmen."  
  
"Chef, Dianes Emotio-Algorhythmen sind beschädigt." meldete Shigeru. "Ich versuche eine Rekonstruktion mit Hilfe der Sicherheitsdateien." Er wandte sich einem Kom-Fenster zu, das sich auf seinem Monitor geöffnet hatte, nickte.  
"Die Hacker-Einheit ist ebenfalls darauf angesetzt."  
  
"Gut... Wenn noch Spuren der Algorhythmen im System vorhanden sind, werden der Com-mander und sein Team sie finden..."  
  
"Irrelevant." erklärte Diane. "Gefühle sind unnötig."  
  
Seléne entschied sich, sie zu ignorieren.  
"Sie sollen sich beeilen. - Und finden Sie heraus, wohin unsere Daten verschickt wurden!"  
Vielleicht hat dieser Krieg soeben sein erstes Opfer gefordert...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Yui Ikari öffnete die Wohnungstür, vor ihr standen Ritsuko Akagi, ein ihr unbekanntes blau-haariges Mädchen und ihr Sohn, Shinji, der die Hand des Mädchens hielt.  
"Doktor Akagi?!"  
  
"Guten Abend, Doktor Ikari. Ich wollte nur Ihren Sohn heimbringen."  
  
"Äh, ja. Was ist denn los?"  
  
Shinji sah apathisch geradeaus.  
  
"Shinji, was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Nichts, Mutter."  
Shinji löste die Verbindung zu Rei, warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und schlurfte an seiner Mutter vorbei in Richtung seines Zimmers.  
  
"Shinji... - Akagi, was..."  
  
"Ich blicke auch nicht durch. Als ich nach Hause kam, fand ich ihn und meine Tochter, beide wirkten... geschockt... Rei hat mir mittlerweile erzählt, daß sie in diesem EVA-Center in der Stadt waren und daß es dort einen Zwischenfall gegeben hat..."  
  
"Aber... Danke ersteinmal, daß Sie ihn hergebracht haben... Was ist denn geschehen?"  
  
"Das hat mir keiner von ihnen bisher erzählt. Ich wollte einen Arzt rufen, aber..."  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig." erklärte Rei mit monotoner Stimme.  
  
Yui sah von ihr zu Ritsuko.  
  
Die ältere Akagi schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sie redet meistens so."  
  
"Kommen Sie doch ´rein..."  
Yui trat zur Seite.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji lag mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Bett und zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen, er schlief, war sofort eingeschlafen, kaum daß sein Körper die Laken berührt hatte. Er träumte...  
  
Diese Welt ist mein Werk... geschaffen, als ich die Macht dazu hatte... aber was geschieht jetzt? Alles wirkte perfekt... warum die EVAs? Warum Engel...?  
  
"Nichts ist perfekt." flüsterte eine vertraute Stimme.  
  
In seinem Traum öffnete er die Augen, sah einen grauhaarigen Jungen mit blasser Haut und roten Augen vor sich stehen.  
"Kaworu! Du lebst!"  
  
Der andere lächelte.  
"Es gibt mich in dieser Realität... aber du würdest mich nicht erkennen."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Unwichtig, mein Freund... Du hast also die Wahrheit erkannt."  
  
"Ja. Ich hatte die schöpferische Macht aller Menschen... und..."  
  
"Und diese Welt ist das Resultat."  
  
"Aber warum ist sie nicht so, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe?"  
  
"Weil die Macht, die du hattest, auch die Wünsche anderer in sich trug. Zahllose Individuen haben diese Welt erschaffen, nicht ein Wesen, wie es der Fall gewesen wäre, wäre der Third Impact so verlaufen, wie es geplant gewesen war... nein, mach dir deswegen keinen Vorwurf, du konntest nichts dafür..."  
  
"Ich verstehe es nicht..."  
  
"Du hattest diese Kraft... doch mit Macht kommt Verantwortung... bist du bereit, die Verantwortung für deine Schöpfung zu übernehmen? Bist du bereit, sie zu beschützen?"  
  
"Kaworu, ich verstehe dich nicht."  
  
"Bald, bald wirst du begreifen."  
Der Junge begann zu verblassen.  
  
"Kaworu, bleib, bitte... Geh nicht!"  
  
"Für mich ist hier kein Platz mehr, außer in deinem Herzen. Vergiß mich nicht."  
  
"Das werde ich nie."  
  
"Wir werden uns wiedersehen... wenn du mich erkennst..."  
  
"Kaworu!"  
  
Er erwachte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
In der Küche ließ Ritsuko ihre Tochter die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zum wiederholten Mal aufzählen, wobei Rei jedoch nicht erwähnte, daß sie Erinnerungen an eine andere Realität besaß.  
  
"Und heute gab es in diesem EntryPlug eine Rückkopplung, ja?"  
  
"Ja, Mama."  
  
"Du wurdest dabei verletzt."  
  
"Nicht wirklich. Es war nur... eine Simulation."  
  
"Trotzdem hat man dir wehgetan. Ich werde diese Bande verklagen! - Aber zuerst rufe ich Großmutter an und werde ihr ein paar Fragen zu ihrem Programm stellen!"  
  
"Aber was hat das mit Shinji zu tun? Warum läuft mein Sohn herum wie ein Geist?" mischte sich Yui ein.  
  
"Er war erschrocken", erklärte Rei.  
  
"Das war ich", kam es von der Tür her.  
  
Yui drehte sich um, sah ihren Sohn in der Tür stehen, in dessen Gesicht die Farbe zurückgekehrt war.  
"Shinji!"  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Mutter."  
Er lächelte.  
"Danke, Doktor Akagi, daß Sie mich hergebracht haben."  
  
Zögerlich erhob sich Rei von ihrem Stuhl und ging auf ihn zu.  
"Bist du wirklich... in Ordnung?"  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als sie direkt vor ihm stehenblieb.  
"Ja." entgegnete er fest und nahm sie in die Arme. "Und ich bin froh, daß du hier bist."  
  
Rei lächelte. Sie verstand die besondere Bedeutung, die hinter seinen Worten mitschwang...  
  
Ritsuko sah Yui an.  
"Haben Sie auch das Gefühl, daß wir hier stören?"  
  
Rei drehte den Kopf.  
"Mama!"  
  
"Hm, ich glaube, sie ist wirklich wieder in Ordnung..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Thomas betrachtete die deaktivierte MAGI-Einheit.  
"Es ist noch da drinnen... Ich kann es spüren, wenn ich mich konzentriere."  
  
"Kannst du mit dem Konstrukt kommunizieren?" fragte Seléne.  
  
"Nein, Schwester. Es ist nur ein Teil vom Ganzen... nutzlos... Ich schlage vor, die Einheit zu entsorgen."  
  
"Ja... Wieder ein paar Milliarden Yen..."  
  
"Zu diesem Zweck haben wir OE aufgebaut, um unsere Operationen zu finanzieren."  
Er seufzte. "Entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe eine Verabredung mit Doktor Naoko Akagi, sie hat einen umfassenden Bericht bezüglich Dianes Zustand vorbereitet." 


	14. Kapitel 13 - Rekrutierung

Kapitel 13: Rekrutierungsmission  
  
  
Thomas Shigen gab seinen beiden dunkel gekleideten Begleitern ein Zeichen zurückzubleiben, während er das Apartmenthaus betrat, in dem zwei der Children und ihre Eltern wohnten. Nur Deiko Tamakura begleitete ihn.  
  
Er trug einen knöchellangen grauen Staubmantel und darunter eine weiße Parade-Uniform der Vereinten Nationen ohne Rangabzeichen, während seine Begleiterin eine dunkelblaue Uniform mit den Abzeichen eines Schiffskapitäns zur See unter ihrem Mantel trug.  
  
"Und du willst das wirklich durchziehen?" fragte sie, als sie das Treppenhaus betraten.  
  
"Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Nach dem, was Midori angerichtet hat, schulde ich es den Kindern."  
  
Sie seufzte.  
"Dein Ehrenkodex hat mich schon immer überrascht. Und wenn die Eltern - oder die Kinder - sich weigern?"  
  
"Dann ist es so... Dann müssen wir die Klone über die Fernsteuerung einsetzen."  
  
"Wir wissen beide, daß das nicht klappt. Und Diane ist nicht voll einsatzfähig, wir können das DummyPlug-System eigentlich vergessen."  
  
"Korrekt. Deshalb muß ich mich überzeugen, alles erforderliche, alles mögliche, getan zu haben."  
  
"Thomas, du kannst dich kaum aufrechthalten... Nein, keine Widerworte, ich sehe es doch. Seit fünfzehn Jahren verfällst du mit jedem Tag mehr."  
  
"Du hast Recht." sagte er nur und ging dennoch weiter. "Die Strahlung frißt seit damals an meinen Zellen... Der Matriel war kein einfacher Späher, er war geschickt worden, um mich zu finden und zu töten, nur hat er das nicht ganz geschafft, noch nicht... Meine Regenerationsfähigkeiten sind langsam überfordert, meine Anpassungsfähigkeit ist kaum noch vorhanden. Eine seltsame Ironie, oder? Aber wenigstens hatte meine Schwester Erfolg... Wir haben nur Glück, daß der Verfall nicht auch auf die Klone übergegriffen hat."  
  
"Die Klone... wenn Takanawa mehr Zeit hätte, könnte sie eine konventionelle Waffe gegen das AT-Feld der Angeloi entwickeln."  
  
"Ja, und wenn sie gerade dabei ist, könnte sie auch ein Heilverfahren für mich erfinden... Deiko, mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, in gewisser Weise ändert es wenig, ob wir die Invasion abwenden, oder nicht, jedenfalls für mich."  
  
"Sarkasmus?"  
  
"Galgenhumor", flüsterte er. "Ich wüßte nur gerne, wozu der Aktivierungsimpuls gedient hat..."  
  
"Glaubst du, es gibt noch Angeloi-Konstrukte auf der Erde?"  
  
"Wir... sie haben diese Welt einmal beherrscht und die ersten Menschen versklavt. Die Geosektoren und die tiefen Städte sind Beleg genug. Die POLARIS-Satelliten scannen die Erdoberfläche nach einem blauen Muster, wenn wir es jedoch mit jungen Konstrukten zu tun haben, kommt dabei nicht viel heraus."  
  
"Da bist du der Experte."  
  
"Ja... Wir sind da - hier wohnt Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Der Junge von damals, ich erinnere mich."  
  
"Damals... ja, da haben meine Kräfte noch ausgereicht... Warte hier draußen, ja?"  
  
"In Ordnung, Großer Bruder."  
  
Er lächelte.  
"Du hast mich lange nicht mehr so genannt, Kleine Schwester."  
Seine Hand lag auf dem Türsummer.  
  
"Es hat sich nicht ergeben. Viel Erfolg."  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
  
"Ja?" fragte Yui Ikari.  
  
Thomas präsentierte ihr seinen Ausweis.  
"Thomas Shigen, ich stehe in den Diensten der Vereinten Nationen. Doktor Yui Ikari?"  
  
Yui sah ihn fragend an.  
"Ja. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
  
"Es geht um Ihren Sohn... Können wir das drinnen besprechen?"  
  
"Ich... Kommen Sie herein."  
Sie führte ihren Gast in die Küche.  
"Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Tee, vielleicht?"  
  
"Nein, danke."  
  
"Wie Sie meinen. Aber setzen Sie sich doch. Es geht um meinen Sohn, sagten Sie? Wie meinen Sie das?"  
  
"Doktor Ikari..."  
Thomas setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf den sie gedeutet hatte, faltete die Hände vor sich.  
"Ich gehöre einer Organisation an, welche von der UN mit der Verteidigung der Erde gegen eine... gewisse Bedrohung beauftragt wurde. Ihr Sohn verfügt über Fähigkeiten, die uns helfen können, unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen."  
  
"Shinji? Wovon reden Sie überhaupt?"  
  
Thomas seufzte.  
"Es ist schwierig..."  
Langsam hob er die Hand zu seinem Auge, jenem, das unter einer schwarzen Lederklappe verborgen war. - und schob die Klappe zur Seite.  
Dahinter war eine leere Augenhöhle mit teilweise freiliegenden Knochen. In der Tiefe der Höhle existierte ein dumpfes rotes Glühen.  
"Sehen Sie", flüsterte er.  
  
Und Yui sah...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Erde wirkte, als hätte sich ein unkontrollierter Schimmel über sie ausgebreitet, einstmals blaue Meere mit zarten weißen Wolken waren nun ein Chaos as braunen, schwarzen und pur-purnen Tönen. Die Landmassen waren graue Flecken inmitten dieses Wirbels, über denen tiefschwarze Wolken hingen.   
An verschiedenen Stellen war die Erdkruste aufgerissen, quoll glutflüssiges Magma aus nie verheilenden Wunden...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Thomas rückte die Augenklappe zurecht.  
  
"Was... was war das?"  
Yui Ikari stützte sich an der Tischplatte ab, um nicht seitlich vom Stuhl zu kippen.  
  
"Die Zukunft... oder eine mögliche Zukunft, etwas, das meine Organisation verhindern will."  
  
"Nein... ich meine... wie haben Sie..."  
  
"Ich habe Ihnen gezeigt, was ich sehe."  
  
"Wer... was sind Sie?"  
  
"Das müßten Sie mir am besten sagen können, immerhin analysieren Sie seit acht Jahren meine DNA."  
Er legte die Hände auf die Tischplatte.  
  
"Der Finger..."  
Automatisch zählte sie nach, kam bei beiden seiner Hände auf jeweils fünf Finger.  
"Wie... - natürlich! - das regenerative Potential?!"  
  
"Ja. Gut gefolgert. Doktor Ikari, ich verfüge über die Gabe der Präkognition, ich bin imstande, gewisse bedeutsame Ereignisse vorherzusehen. Und das, was ich Ihnen eben gezeigt habe, quält mich seit fast zwanzig Jahren jede Nacht."  
  
"Das..."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Gehen Sie! Ich kann das nicht glauben!"  
  
"Soll ich mit Ihrem Mann wiederkommen? Er ist bereits eingeweiht."  
  
"Gendo weiß davon?"  
  
"Er mußte sich zur Geheimhaltung verpflichten, ebenso wie ich Sie jetzt darum bitten muß. Sollte es bekannt werden, daß der Untergang der Welt bevorsteht, wären die Folgen nicht absehbar."  
  
"Sie haben gesagt, Sie wollen das verhindern - wie?"  
  
"Mit der Hilfe Ihres Sohnes und einiger anderer."  
  
"Was kann mein Sohn tun? Er ist doch nur ein vierzehnjähriger Junge..."  
  
"Mit einem beachtlichen Potential."  
  
Yui blickte ihn nachdenklich an.  
"Ich kenne sie..."  
Eine Erinnerung trat vor ihr geistiges Auge - ein Mann mit rußgeschwärztem Gesicht, der ihr ihren vierjährigen Sohn überreicht, den er aus dem brennenden Haus, in dem sie gewohnt hatten, herausgeholt hatte...  
"Kyoto..."  
  
"Ja. Damals sind wir uns das erste Mal begegnet."  
  
"Wieso? Ich begreife nichts mehr..."  
  
"Die Menschheit wird von Wesen bedroht, die sich selbst die Angeloi nennen. Hat Ihr Mann Ihnen von der Südpolexpedition erzählt, an der er im Jahre 2000 teilgenommen hat?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Ich war auch dabei. Aber sicher hat er Ihnen nicht erzählt, was uns am Südpol begegnet ist."  
  
"Er... er spricht manchmal im Schlaf... von einer Riesenspinne..."  
  
Thomas sog scharf die Luft ein.  
"Aber Sie haben das für Albträume gehalten."  
  
"Bis heute..."  
  
"Uns ist damals der Vorbote einer Invasionsstreitmacht begegnet, ein einfacher Späher. Die Hälfte der Expeditionsteilnehmer ist während des Kampfes getötet oder verletzt worden, ehe wir ihn unschädlich machen konnten. In wenigen Wochen werden weitere Krieger der Angeloi am Südpol über ein Portal eintreffen, wir haben Vorbereitungen getroffen, um sie abzufangen, aber dazu brauchen wir unter anderem die Mithilfe ihres Sohnes, Shinji."  
  
"Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Was soll er tun?"  
  
"Wir haben lange nach potentiellen Piloten gesucht... ihr Sohn gehört zu den wenigen, die im-stande sind, einen EVANGELION zu steuern."  
  
"Was ist das? - Ah... Akagi hat mir von diesem VR-Spiel erzählt..."  
  
"Unser Testcenter, ja. Dort sind wir auf ihn aufmerksam geworden."  
  
"Sie wollen meinen Sohn in einen Riesenroboter stecken und gegen Außerirdische in den Kampf schicken? Ja, sind Sie denn wahnsinnig?"  
  
"Nein, nur verzweifelt... Es ist die einzige Option... der Feind verfügt über Kraftfelder, welche nur mit den Mitteln eines EVAs neutralisiert werden können. Und Ihr Sohn ist der beste Pilot, den wir finden konnten."  
  
"Pilot? Sie reden von einem kleinen Jungen! Warum gehen Sie nicht und sehen sich unter ein paar Kampfpiloten um?"  
  
"Weil von denen keiner über die nötigen Reflexe verfügt... und weil es gewisse andere Probleme geben würde."  
  
"Ich lasse das nicht zu..."  
  
"Mutter, bitte, beruhige dich." erklang Shinjis Stimme aus dem Flur. Er trat in die Küche, sah Thomas an.  
"Sie arbeiten für NERV, nicht wahr? - oder besser, Sie leiten die Organisation."  
  
Thomas blinzelte.  
"Du weißt von meiner Organisation?"  
  
"Ja. Mein Vater arbeitet für Sie, nicht wahr?"  
  
Der Einäugige nickte.  
  
"Was geschieht, wenn niemand die EVAs gegen die... Angeloi in den Kampf führt?"  
  
"Sie werden uns überrennen, wir könnten die Invasion nur verzögern, nicht aber verhindern."  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
"Die Menschheit wird nicht kampflos aufgeben... Die Angeloi werden am Ende eine tote Welt beherrschen."  
  
"Ich verstehe..."  
  
"Shinji..." flüsterte seine Mutter. Der Junge wirkte in diesem Moment nicht mehr wie ein Vierzehnjähriger, sondern viel, viel älter...  
  
"Würden Sie mich zwingen, für Sie einen EVA zu steuern?"  
  
"Nein. Welchen Sinn hätte es, wenn du es nicht aus freien Stücken tätest?!"  
  
"Darf ich mit meiner Mutter in die Geofront kommen?"  
  
"Sogar das weißt du?"  
  
Shinji antwortete ihm nicht, daß er es nur geraten hatte, sondern nickte nur.  
"Überzeugen Sie meine Mutter, mich gehen zu lassen, und ich gehöre zu Ihrem Team..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als die Wände der Aufzugskabine durchsichtig wurden und den Blick in den Geosektor freigaben, gab Yui Ikari ein leises Keuchen von sich.  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Ein Geosektor, ein stabiler unterirdischer Hohlraum. Es gibt noch mehrere dieser Art über die ganze Welt verstreut. Wir haben diesen hier vor knapp acht Jahren entdeckt und einen unserer Stützpunkte hier eingerichtet - dort unten."  
Thomas deutete auf die Pyramide am Fuße der Aufzugsröhre.  
  
"Das ist... phantastisch..."  
  
Shinjis Blick klebte an den beiden Giganten, die sich in käfigartigen Kontruktionen am Ufer des großen Flusses befanden, welcher die Geofront durchschnitt.  
"EVA-01..."  
  
"Ja. Du kennst ihn und Einheit-00 bereits aus der Simulation."  
  
Der Junge beeilte sich, ein zustimmendes Gesicht zu machen. Seine Augen wanderten weiter über die riesige Geofront, die von zahllosen, künstlichen Sonnen ähnlichen, an der Decke montierten Scheinwerfern erleucht wurde, fanden einen winzigen grünen Flecken in der Ferne, den nur der erkennen konnte, der gezielt danach suchte.  
Kajis Garten... also gibt es ihn in dieser Welt auch... oder vielleicht auch nicht, vielleicht gibt es nur jemanden, der auch Melonen züchtet... es ist so verwirrend... auch der Geosektor selbst ist anders, keine Hochhäuser, die von der Decke hängen, keine Notunterkünfte... dort drüben, das müßten Lagerhallen sein, und dort, das sieht aus wie Kasernengebäude...  
Und dann fiel ihm noch ein Unterschied auf - die große Pyramide am Fuße der Liftröhre trug auf einer Seite das ihm bekannte NERV-Logo, das halbierte Feigenblatt, doch dieses war mit einem anderen Schriftzug umrandet: Für die Menschheit...  
  
"Warum haben Sie Ihr Hauptquartier hier, wenn die wirkliche Bedrohung am Südpol zuschlagen wird?" fragte Yui, bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Das hier ist unser Trainings- und Ausbildungszentrum. Wenn ich in Kürze zum Südpol aufbreche, wird mich der Kommandostab begleiten."  
  
"Dann ist das hier gar nicht das Hauptquartier?!"  
  
"Ja und nein."  
  
"Was der Kommandant sagen will, ist, daß sich das Hauptquartier dort befindet, wo auch der Kommandostab ist", warf Deiko ein.  
  
"Ah ja... danke... Und einen dieser Roboter dort unten soll mein Sohn steuern?"  
Zweifel schwangen in ihrer Stimme mit.  
  
"Ja. Den purpur-grünen, Einheit-01."  
Thomas deutete schräg nach unten.  
"Dort, sehen Sie? Die Techniker lackieren gerade die Panzerungen der Einheiten."  
  
Yui hielt sich an dem rundumlaufenden Haltegriff fest.  
"Das ist für mich alles schwer zu glauben."  
  
"Deshalb zeige ich es Ihnen."  
  
"Wenn Sie wirklich über die Macht verfügen, von der ich ausgehen... weshalb nehmen Sie sich nicht einfach, was Sie benötigen?"  
  
"Und was würde das bringen? - Unzufriedenheit, Aufsässigkeit, Verweigerung, Rebellion, Scheitern... Nein, so verzweifelt sind wir noch nicht. Wenn Shinji sich uns nicht aus freien Stücken anschließt, werden wir nach weiteren potentiellen Kandidaten suchen müssen - und hoffen, daß wir sie rechtzeitig finden und ausbilden können."  
  
"Wieviele EVAs bauen Sie?" fragte Shinji.  
  
"Ursprünglich waren 13 geplant, aber Verzögerungen im Zeitplan haben dazu geführt, daß wir zum vorausberechneten Zeitpunkt der Invasion maximal über sechs verfügen werden, bei ausreichenden Erfolgen unsererseits vielleicht über acht."  
  
"Sechs... Und die Piloten? Haben Sie sie schon rekrutiert?"  
  
"Nein. Ich bin zuerst zu dir gekommen, deine Werte waren die besten."  
  
"Dann sind die anderen..."  
Tonlos begann er, die Namen seiner Freunde aufzuzählen.  
"Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, Asuka und Rei..."  
  
"Ja. Suzuhara, Aida, Horaki, Soryu und Akagi."  
  
"Die auch?" stieß Yui hervor.  
  
Der Aufzug erreichte sein Ziel, die Pyramide. Als die Türen aufglitten, standen sie Gendo Ikari gegenüber, der seine Uniform mit den Rangabzeichen eines Colonels trug. Er wirkte betrübt.  
  
"Gendo?" flüsterte Yui. "Du arbeitest für sie?"  
  
"Ja, Yui, seit acht Jahren. Ich gehöre zum Kommandostab von NERV."  
  
"Und... Shinji? Hast du...?"  
  
"Glaub mir, ich wollte nicht, daß es soweit kommt. Aber der Kommandant hat recht, unsere Alternativen sind vergleichsweise wenig erfolgversprechend."  
  
"Kommen Sie, wir sollten uns in einem der Konferenzräume weiter unterhalten." unterbrach der Einäugige das Gespräch.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Am Abend desselben Tages fanden sich Thomas und Deiko in einem ähnlichen Treppenhaus wie dem im Apartmenthaus der Ikaris wieder, nur befand es sich einige Straßenzüge entfernt.  
  
"Es hat mich überrascht, daß Doktor Ikari schließlich nachgegeben hat", murmelte Deiko.  
  
"Mich hat vielmehr die Reaktion des Jungen überrascht, als ob er gewußt hat, was auf ihn zukam."  
  
"Er verfügt doch etwa nicht auch über hellseherische Fähigkeiten?!"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dazu wirkte er viel zu ausgeschlafen... andererseits müssen auch nicht alle Begabten albtraumhafte Visionen haben, die sie vom Schlafen abhalten..."  
  
"Komm, fang jetzt nicht damit an. Warum nehmen wir eigentlich nicht den Aufzug?"  
  
"Es sind doch nur zwei Stockwerke, Kleine Schwester."  
  
"Und das von Herrn ´Ich sterbe bald´. Dir scheint es ja besser zu gehen."  
  
"Kurzfristig. Takanawa hat eine neue Behandlung mit adrenalinhaltigen Medikamenten begonnen, ich sollte ein paar Tage haben, bis sich mein Stoffwechsel daran angepaßt hat. Auf der Überfahrt werde ich allerdings nicht von großem Nutzen sein, fürchte ich."  
  
"Thomas, Takanawa ist die beste auf ihrem Gebiet, und wenn ihr jetzt auch noch Ikari und Soryu helfen, sollte es doch möglich sein..."  
  
Er lächelte dünn.  
"Ich mache mir schon lange keine Hoffnung mehr. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, die mich noch handlungsfähig erhält."  
  
"Thomas..."  
  
"Schon gut."  
  
"Ja... Ich habe wirklich gedacht, Yui Ikari würde den Colonel in Grund und Boden stampfen. Wenn du ihr nicht erklärt hättest, daß ihr Mann zu absolutem Stillschweigen verdonnert war..."  
  
"So war sie nur auf mich wütend... und damit kann ich leben."  
  
"Trotzdem, daß sie schließlich nachgegeben hat... sieht man von ihren Bedingungen ab..."  
  
"Nun ja, das meiste hatten wir ohnehin schon arrangiert - der Colonel begleitet die Kinder als Aufsichtsperson, wir kümmern uns darum, daß sie adäquaten Unterricht erhalten werden, und Doktor Ikari wird ständig informiert... so können wir über das Forschungsministerium bewirken, daß sie mit Takanawa zusammenarbeiten kann."  
  
"Und du hast ihr persönlich dafür garantiert, daß ihr Sohn nicht zu Schaden kommt. Wie willst du dieses Versprechen einhalten?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung... mit meinem Blut, wenn es sein muß. Und sollte ich dennoch versagen, muß ich mir um Yui Ikari wohl keine Gedanken mehr machen."  
  
"Wenn ich soviel Verantwortung tragen müßte, würde ich wohl verrückt werden... vielleicht ist das der Grund für Midoris Zusammenbruch."  
  
"Vielleicht... Deiko, ich wurde ausgebildet, diese Verantwortung zu tragen, oder zumindest diese Art von Verantwortung... oder besser, ich wurde dazu geboren."  
  
"Ja... Kriegsherr... warum konnten die Angeloi nicht noch ein paar von deiner Sorte basteln? Dann hätten sie sich bereits selbst vernichtet."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Soll ich wieder draußen warten?"  
  
"Ist wohl besser. Doktor Soryu war ziemlich überrumpelt, als wir beide vor der Tür standen."  
  
"Kein Wunder, schließlich haben wir gerade ihren Ehekrach gestört."  
  
"Ja, der Haussegen muß bei den Eltern Asuka Soryu Langleys recht schief hängen, ich mußte gar nicht erst groß ins Detail gehen..."  
  
"Immerhin haben wir damit schon zwei Piloten rekrutiert, bleiben noch vier."  
  
"Korrekt. Aber der Junge... ´Es ist meine Verantwortung´... ich wüßte zugern, was er damit gemeint hat, als er zugestimmt hat, Einheit-01 zu steuern."  
  
"Thomas, es sind Teenager. Als ich in dem Alter war, habe ich auch seltsames Zeug geredet."  
  
"Wirklich? Ich dachte, du bist damals schon auf Dächern gelaufen und hast dich auf deine spätere Karriere als Einbrecherin vorbereitet."  
  
Sie lachte leise.  
"Das kam erst später. Aber selbst bei den persönlichen Flüsterfeldern, die wir benutzen, möchte ich dieses Thema nicht in der Öffentlichkeit ansprechen."  
  
"Okay."  
Er legte die Hand auf ein flaches Gerät, das sich an seinem Gürtel befand und legte einen Schalter um. Mit einem leisen ´zzzt´ brach das Flüsterfeld, welches ihr Gespräch vor neugierigen Ohren geschützt hatte, zusammen.  
  
Deiko seufzte.  
"Jetzt müßte Doktor Miyuki Takanawa nur noch einen tragbaren AT-Feld-Generator oder etwas in der Art bauen."  
  
"Ich sag´ es ihr, wenn ich nachher mit ihr spreche."  
Thomas betätigte den Klingelkopf.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann wurde die Tür von einem blauhaarigen Mädchen mit roten Augen geöffnet.  
"Ja..."  
  
Thomas sah Rei an, glaubte etwas an ihr zu erkennen, das er nicht einordnen konnte.  
Wir sind uns ähnlich...  
  
Deikos Interesse galt mehr den roten Augen des Mädchens, dann warf sie Thomas einen Sei-tenblick zu, vergewisserte sich, die schwache Spiegelung seiner Kontaktlinse wahrzunehmen.  
  
"Guten Abend. Wir würden gern deine Mutter sprechen."  
  
Rei musterte die Uniformen unter den offenstehenden Mänteln der beiden.  
"Ja."  
Ihr Gesicht nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an, als sie den Kopf abwandte und rief:  
"Mama, hier sind zwei Offiziere."  
  
"Offiziere?" echote Ritsuko Akagi und kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Rei, bist du sicher?"  
Sie kam zur Tür, öffnete diese weit, blickte ihre Besucher an, starrte Thomas an, riß die Augen auf.  
"Du..." flüsterte sie...  



	15. Kapitel 14 - Der Zorn einer Mutter

Kapitel 14: Der Zorn einer Mutter  
  
  
Rei Akagi öffnete die Tür des Apartments, welches sie mit ihrer Mutter bewohnte, vor der Tür standen ein Mann und eine Frau, beide trugen Armee-Uniformen unter ihren langen Mänteln.  
"Ja...?" fragte Rei unsicher. Sie bemerkte den Blick, mit dem der einäugige Mann sie musterte, glaubte, etwas vertrautes zu bemerken.  
  
"Guten Abend. Wir würden gern deine Mutter sprechen." sagte der Fremde höflich.  
  
"Ja."  
Es beginnt wieder...  
Ihr Gesicht nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an, als sie den Kopf abwandte und rief:  
"Mama, hier sind zwei Offiziere."  
  
"Offiziere?" echote Ritsuko Akagi und kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Rei, bist du sicher?"  
Sie kam zur Tür, öffnete diese weit, blickte ihre Besucher an, starrte Thomas an, riß die Augen auf.  
"Du..." flüsterte sie...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Thomas blickte die blonde Frau, bei der es sich um Doktor Ritsuko Akagi handeln mußte, überrascht an. Sein Gedächnis arbeitete auf Hochtouren, um sie einordnen zu können.  
Sie kam ihm ziemlich bekannt vor, doch ihre Begegnung mußte schon einige Zeit zurückliegen...  
  
"Du Bastard!" schrie Ritsuko und holte aus, um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben.  
  
Der Einäugige war viel zu überrascht, um reagieren zu können.  
  
Dafür handelte Deiko, indem sie die blitzartig zugriff und Ritsukos Hand festhielt.  
"Was soll das?"  
  
Gleichzeitig kam Thomas die Erkenntnis, woher er Ritsuko Akagi kannte...  
Oh, mein Gott...  
  
Es war wirklich seltsam, wie alle Bausteine zueinanderfanden... manchmal haßte er es, wenn er recht behielt...  
  
Ritsuko funkelte ihn an.  
"Du siehst jetzt anders aus, aber irgendwie wußte ich, daß ich dich erkennen würde."  
  
"Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was hier los ist?" fragte Deiko leise.  
  
"Doktor Akagi..." setzte Thomas an, überlegte es sich anders. "Ritsuko, ich wußte nicht..."  
  
"Natürlich. Du konntest dich nicht einmal an meinen Namen erinnern, stimmt´s?"  
  
"Ich... Hören Sie zu, es war damals eine turbulente Zeit und..."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Und?" kam es zugleich von Deiko. "Das würde mich aber auch interessieren."  
  
"Mama?" fragte Rei verwirrt.  
  
"Geh auf dein Zimmer, Schatz."  
  
Rei blinzelte.  
"Ja."  
  
Ritsuko sah Thomas immer noch wütend an.  
"Fünfzehn Jahre... Und plötzlich stehst du vor meiner Tür..."  
  
"Das war nicht geplant."  
  
"Oh, dann ist es natürlich in Ordnung", murmelte sie mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. "Und was war geplant? Daß du dich für immer vor deiner Verantwortung drückst?"  
  
"Ritsuko, ich habe keine Ahnung!"  
  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, Wut machte Betroffenheit Platz.   
"Du weißt es wirklich nicht?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Langsam gab sie den Weg frei.  
"In der Küche... Sie können auch ´reinkommen."  
  
"Kommandant?" wandte Deiko sich an Thomas, dessen Rangbezeichnung benutzend.  
  
"Folgen Sie mir, Kapitän Tamakura."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wenig später saßen sie in der akagi´schen Küche um den Eßtisch herum, Thomas hatte seinen langen Mantel abgelegt und über die freie Stuhllehne gelegt, während Deiko ihren immer noch trug.  
  
Ritsuko hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt.  
"Du siehst anders aus", wiederholte sie.  
  
"Ja. Fünfzehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit."  
  
"Kontaktlinse?"  
  
Er nickte.  
"Für das andere Auge brauche ich keine mehr."  
  
"Die roten Augen waren damals... aufsehenerregend..."  
  
Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
"Ich war nie wieder in dieser Disko... oder überhaupt in einer Disko..."  
Er berührte seine Augenklappe.  
"Sich hiervon zu erholen, hat recht lange gedauert."  
  
"Ich war noch mehrmals dort, wo wir uns begegnet waren. Hast du nie versucht, mich zu finden?"  
  
"Nein." Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Es gab andere Dinge zu tun."  
  
"Sicher... sicher gibt es viele Dinge, die wichtiger sind, als jemand, der dir nur eine Nacht lang Gesellschaft geleistet hat."  
  
"Deshalb sind wir hier."  
  
"Oh. Und ich dachte... Hm... meinen Namen kennst du inzwischen anscheinend, aber ich wüßte gerne den deinen."  
  
"Ja... Ich habe viele Namen... Damals... hm... Thomas."  
  
"Thomas... und das ist alles?"  
  
"Die einzige Konstante. Nun ja, Thomas Shigen."  
  
"Shigen... ja... Dann kann ich meiner Tochter endlich sagen, wer ihr Vater war."  
  
Deiko begann zu husten.  
  
Thomas riß sein Auge auf.  
"Tochter?"  
  
Ritsuko nickte.  
"Du hast sie gerade eben gesehen. Rei ist deine Tochter... das Ergebnis dieser einen Nacht."  
  
"Mein Gott... wenn ich das gewußt hätte..."  
  
"Was dann? Wärst du dann hier gewesen? Hätte sie einen Vater gehabt, als sie einen brauchte? Hättest du dich um sie gekümmert?"  
  
"Ritsuko, ich... das kommt alles ziemlich überraschend..."  
Er senkte den Blick, starrte brütend auf die Tischplatte.  
  
Deiko seufzte.  
"Also, ich finde solche Enthüllungen ja faszinierend... Doktor Akagi, ich bin Kapitän Deiko Tamakura vom UN-Schiff PROMETHEUS. Wie mein vorgesetzter Offizier stehe ich im Dienst von NERV, einer Organisation des militärischen Armes der Vereinten Nationen. Was ich in der Folge mit Ihnen besprechen werde, muß absoluter Stillschweigen unterliegen."  
  
"Was?" entgegnete Ritsuko verwirrt. "Können Sie nicht..."  
  
"Nein. Das kann nicht warten. Wir haben keine Zeit."  
  
"Deiko", flüsterte Thomas.  
  
"Nein, Kommandant, der Zeitplan..."  
  
"Sie ist meine Tochter..."  
  
"Und Shinji Ikari ist Colonel Ikaris Sohn... und Kensuke Aida der Neffe von Leutnant Aida... und..."  
Sie verstummte, warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.  
"Tut mir leid, aber du weißt wohl besser als ich, wie die NERV-Agenda leutet."  
  
"Ich habe sie geschrieben... mach weiter..."  
  
"Danke. - Doktor Akagi, meine Organisation hat sich dem Schutz der Menschheit vor einer Bedrohung von außen verpflichtet. Und Ihre Tochter, Rei, verfügt über Fähigkeiten, die es in dieser Beziehung äußerst wichtig machen, daß sie uns begleitet."  
  
"Rei? Also seid ihr doch wegen ihr hier... Ihr wollt sie mir wegnehmen..."  
  
"Nein..." setzte Thomas an, überließ seiner Begleiterin dann das Feld.  
  
"Das ist nicht unsere Absicht. Aber, um es direkt zu sagen: Die Erde braucht die Hilfe ihrer Tochter."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Ihr beide solltet uns ins Hauptquartier begleiten, dort können wir alles belegen."  
Thomas stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.  
"Ritsuko, es kommt für mich sehr überraschend... ich hätte nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, daß ich eine Tochter haben könnte..."  
  
"Und ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich dich noch einmal wiedersehen würde... Eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, dich umzubringen."  
  
"Das ist hoffentlich nur ein Scherz... kann ich mit ihr sprechen?"  
  
"Mit Rei? Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist... Sag ihr nicht, wer du bist."  
  
"Wenn du es wünschst."  
  
"Ich komme mit."  
  
"Gut."  
  
Sie verließen die Küche, während Deiko zurückblieb.  
Könnte das der Grund für Midoris Zusammenbruch gewesen sein? Aber woher sollte sie es gewußt haben, wenn sogar Thomas derart überrascht reagiert hat... Na, auf die Geschichte bin ich gespannt... das ganze muß vor der ersten Expedition zum Südpol stattgefunden haben... hm...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Im NERV-HQ herrschte derweil wieder helle Aufregung. Viele der Anwesenden starrten wie gebannt auf den Hauptmonitor.  
  
Colonel Gendo Ikari sprang aus dem Sessel des Kommandanten, als Seléne die Brücke betrat, um ihr Platz zu machen.  
  
"Bericht", forderte Seléne.  
  
"Sehen Sie..."  
Gendo deutete auf den übergroßen Hauptmonitor. Dieser zeigte eine Satellitenbild, welches von roten lebendigen Farben dominiert wurde.  
"Unsere Werftanlagen wurden völlig vernichtet. Dieser Höllenschlund ist alles, was von dem US-Zweig bei Sunnydale übriggeblieben ist. Geschätzte Zahl an Opfern: etwa 50000 Menschenleben."  
  
Seléne verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.  
"Was ist geschehen?" fragte sie dumpf.  
  
"Der für heute vorgesehene Testlauf der S2-Maschine für den Antrieb der CHRONOS ist laut MAGI problemlos verlaufen. Die letzten Übertragungen deuten vielmehr auf Sabotage hin."  
  
"Sabotage... Erstaunlich, daß der erste Rückschlag in unserem Plan durch Menschenhand verursacht worden sein soll..."  
  
"Chef...!"  
Weiter unten war Shigeru Aoba aufgesprungen.  
  
"Sprechen Sie, Captain."  
  
"POLARIS meldet die Existenz eines blauen Musters! Das Hauptsystem in Osaka bestätigt die Analyse, ebenso unser Reservesystem."  
  
"Wo?"  
  
Die Ansicht des Schirmes änderte sich, aus dem Weltall wurde auf Südjapan herangezoomt.  
  
"Ganz in der Nähe von Tokio. Auf dem Festland."  
  
"Das sieht nach einem Nest aus. Setzen Sie die Streitkräfte in Kenntnis, ich spreche mit dem Innenminister."  
Sie erhob sich.  
"Ikari, kommen Sie mit."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und las in einem Buch, als es klopfte.  
"Ja?"  
  
Ihre Mutter und der einäugige Offizier betraten ihr Zimmer. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes konnte gleichwohl mit traurig, wie auch mit gespannt beschrieben werden.  
  
Beim Anblick ihrer Mutter lief Rei ein Schauder über den Rücken, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, seit die Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt waren.  
Ritsuko Akagi... meine Mutter... in dieser Realität... in der anderen Welt jedoch hat sie mich gehaßt... ebenso wie ihre Mutter... Naoko Akagi hat mich getötet... aber nicht hier... ich... wenn uns unsere Erfahrungen formen, was ist dann geschehen, wie soll ich mich verhalten? Mama... Oma... sie lieben mich... und wenn ich nicht diese Bilder sehen würde...  
Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Ihr blieb eigentlich nichts anderes übrig, als die Überlegungen in den hintersten Teil ihres Denkens zu verbannen, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Und der einzige Mensch, mit dem sie darüber hätte sprechen können, war nicht erreichbar.  
  
"Rei, das hier ist... Thomas Shigen, er arbeitet für die UN..."  
Ritsuko sprach etwas stockend, so als überlege sie jedes Wort zunächst genau.  
  
"Hallo." begrüßte der Mann sie mit warmer Stimme. "Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."  
  
Ihr fiel ein Detail an seiner Uniform auf, welches zuvor unter dem Mantel verborgen gewesen war: Auf das linke Schulterstück seiner Jacke war das Symbol eines halbierten Feigenblattes aufgenäht.  
"Sie arbeiten für NERV."  
  
Er zögerte kurz.  
"Ja."  
  
Rei stand langsam auf.  
"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Thomas stand in einem Korridor des Hauptquartieres, die Stirn gegen eine Fensterscheibe gepreßt, ohne wirklich hinaus zu sehen.  
  
Deiko lehnte sich neben ihn an die Wand.  
"Der heutige Tag war voller... Offenbarungen..."  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen. Zu erfahren, daß ich eine vierzehnjährige Tochter habe, war... hm... ich fühle mich gerade ähnlich wie damals, als Takanawa mir gesagt hat, daß ich unter progessivem Zellverfall leide... und doch ist es anders."  
  
"Willst du mir erzählen, wie es passiert ist?"  
  
"Ja, wie... Kleine Schwester, ich schätze, das ist keine ruhmreiche Erzählung..."  
  
"Erzähl es mir trotzdem, du siehst aus, als müßtest du dir etwas von der Seele reden."  
  
"Vor fünfzehn Jahren... Sicher erinnerst du dich noch, wie das ganze Chaos angefangen hat..."  
  
"Hm, der Matriel?"  
  
"Nein, früher."  
  
"Ah, Midori..."  
  
"Ja, als es zwischen uns in die Brüche ging... ich hatte gedacht, unsere Verbindung würde allem standhalten, aber ich hatte mich getäuscht... nach der Fehlgeburt..."  
  
"Ich weiß..."  
Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Sie gab dir die Schuld."  
  
"Mir und dem, was ich bin... und ich gab mir auch die Schuld..."  
  
"Ja. Du bist damals ganz schön abgerutscht, einige von uns hatten Sorge, wir könnten dich verlieren..."  
  
"Ich weiß. Falk hat sogar Vorbereitungen getroffen, um mich aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, falls ich durchdrehen sollte."  
  
"Oh... das war mir nicht bekannt..."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hätte er es sogar geschafft. Ich war ziemlich am Boden..."  
  
"Du wolltest weder Hilfe noch Trost."  
  
"Ja... Stattdessen habe ich mich tagelang zugeschüttet, um zu vergessen. Und du weißt, welche Mengen damals noch nötig waren, als mein Heilfaktor noch nicht anderweitig ausgelastet war."  
  
"Du konntest uns alle unter den Tisch saufen und anschließend noch heimfahren."  
  
"Und in diesem Zustand traf ich Ritsuko Akagi... es war der klassische One-Night-Stand."  
  
"Aber mit Folgen."  
  
"Die ich damals nicht erahnen konnte... Und kaum daß ich wieder nüchtern war, stand Falk auf der Matte und schleppte mich zum Flieger..."  
  
"Deine Tochter wurde also in der Nacht gezeugt, bevor wir auf diese unseelige Expedition aufgebrochen sind?!"  
  
"Ja. Und seitdem sind fünfzehn Jahre vergangen... ich fühle mich so schuldig... und ich weiß jetzt, was Ikari durchmacht..."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Deiko, ich bin der Kriegsherr, ich sollte solche Gefühle nicht haben, aber sie sind da."  
  
"Das macht dich menschlich... und die Kinder sicher. Thomas, ich bin wohl deine älteste Freundin, ich bin immer für dich da."  
  
"Danke, kleine Schwester."  
  
"Können wir jetzt wieder professionell werden?" fragte sie und grinste.  
  
"Wieder an die Arbeit?"  
  
"Du hast doch sonst auch keine Zeit für Selbstmitleid."  
  
"Das wohl... Also?"  
  
"Langsam nehmen die Zugeständnisse überhand. Jetzt wird uns Doktor Akagi auch noch nach Antarktika begleiten... wieder eine Zivilperson mehr, auf die wir aufpassen müssen, und die eine Ablenkung darstellen kann."  
  
"Wir können die Kinder schlecht kidnappen... Deiko, du warst nicht dabei, aber Reis Reaktion war ebenso unheimlich, wie die des Jungen. Es war, als hätte sie damit gerechnet, daß wir sie rekrutieren würden."  
  
"Da sie deine Tochter ist, ist das gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich... vielleich hat sie deine Fähigkeiten geerbt."  
  
"Hm... Vielleicht..."  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Dann wandte er sich ihr zu, bemerkte, daß ihr Blick an seiner Hand zu heften schien, senkte selbst den Blick.  
"Was ist..."  
Da sah er, was sie zum Verstummen gebracht hatte - an seinen Fingern hatte sich die Haut abgelöst und hing in langen Streifen herab, einfach ab- und aufgeplatzt.  
  
"Dein AT-Feld..."  
  
"Ja. Wenn ich mich nicht ständig konzentriere, passiert sowas... Dann verliert es an Kraft... Und der heutige Tag..."  
Er preßte die Lippen zusammen, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine regenerativen Kräfte, um diese anzuregen, konnte beobachten, wie sich die Haut erneuerte.  
  
"Es ist... unheimlich... Früher habe ich dich um diese Fähigkeiten beneidet, doch heute..."  
  
Thomas nickte nur. Seine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als seine Schwester in Begleitung Colonel Ikaris und Leutnant Hyugas im Laufschritt den Korridor herabkamen.  
"Seléne, was ist los?"  
  
"Die MAGI haben ein Bardiel-Nest in der Nähe Tokios entdeckt. Die JSSDF hat Befehl zum Eingreifen gekommen, ich werde mitfliegen."  
  
"Ein Gehirnparasiten-Nest? Verdammter Dreck..."  
  
"Und die Werftanlage in den Staaten ist zerstört worden."  
  
"Was? Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"  
  
"Du warst in einer Besprechung mit den Eltern, ich wollte keine Unruhe verbreiten."  
  
"Verstehe. Ich übernehme hier das Kommando, paß auf dich auf."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Er straffte sich, schien die Sorgen und Bedenken abzustreifen, wurde zu der effizienten Maschinerie, zu der er ausgebildet, als die er geboren worden war...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Das Zielgebiet wurde evakuiert." vermeldete Gendo Ikari vom Rücksitz des Düsenjägers.  
  
Seléne gab ihm ein Handzeichen, daß sie verstanden hatte. Der Jet, in dem die beiden saßen, gehörte zu einer Formation, die von Tokio aus nach Osten aufgebrochen war.  
"N2-Bomben zum Abwurf bereit. - Ich möchte das Gebiet erst einmal überfliegen."  
  
*Bestätigt, NERV-01. Fliegen Sie voraus.*  
  
"Colonel, halten Sie die Augen offen."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Sie ging tiefer.  
  
"Scanner zeigen nichts an..."  
  
"Der See dort vorn, Colonel... ich fliege zurück..."  
  
"Scanner sprechen an. Die Kolonie muß sich unter Wasser befinden."  
  
"Ideale Lebensbedingungen für einen Bardiel. Ich überfliege den See nocheinmal."  
  
"Ich habe ein Bild. Sieht aus wie ein großes Gehirn... ist das die Brutmutter der Bardiel-Kolonie?"  
  
"Geben Sie es auf meinen Schirm... ja, bestätigt. - An Fliegerstaffel: Ziel identifiziert. Koordinaten werden übermittelt. Bombardierung freigegeben!"  
  
Sie flog eine weitere Kurve, lud die mitgeführten N2-Bomben ab.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Satellitenbilder, welche auf den Hauptbildschirm der Zentrale übertragen wurden, zeigten die Verwüstungen, welche aus den Bombenabwürfen resultierten.  
  
"Wie sieht es aus, Captain Aoba?"  
  
"Auswertung läuft, Kommandant. MAGI bestätigen Vernichtung des Zieles. Lady Seléne vermeldet, daß es sich tatsächlich um ein Bardiel-Nest gehandelt hat. Es werden wohl neue Karten der Region gezeichnet werden müssen."  
  
"Danke, Captain."  
Thomas lehnte sich zurück.  
"Wer weiß, wieviele noch existieren..."  
  
Deiko nickte nur.  
  
"Captain, POLARIS soll weitere Tiefenscans durchführen. Mich beunruhigt die Nähe zum Hauptquartier, in der das Nest entdeckt wurde. Und das gesammte Personal soll auf Hirnparasiten überprüft werden."  
  
"Bestätigt."  
Makoto tastete nervös über seinen Nacken.  
  
  
***  
  
  
In ihrer Arrestzelle öffnete Midori Sekigahama die Augen. Sie leuchteten tiefrot...  
Die rotblonde Frau setzte sich auf der Pritsche auf, schien einer unhörbaren Stimme zu lauschen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Rei, bist du dir wirklich sicher, daß du das machen willst?"  
  
"Ja, Mama."  
  
Ritsuko fiel das kurze Zögern auf, das zwischen den beiden Worten lag. Sie trat neben ihre Tochter und strich ihr über das Haar.  
"Was hast du?"  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Rei, du zitterst ja, hängt es mit dieser Sache zusammen?"  
  
"Nein. Das ist... Hattest du schon einmal das Gefühl, etwas unbedingt tun zu müssen?"  
  
"Egal, wie unsinnig es ist?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Ritsuko lächelte.  
"Oh, ja... Allerdings habe ich es mir seit deiner Geburt zur Gewohnheit gemacht, solche Anwandlungen zu ignorieren."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und deine... Entscheidung... ist so etwas?"  
  
"Du würdest es nicht verstehen."  
  
"Rei, du kommst mir so fremd vor... was ist es? Wir können deinem... dem Kommandanten immer noch sagen, daß du..."  
  
"Nein, das ist es nicht. Frag nicht, Mama, bitte, frag nicht."  



	16. Kapitel 15 - Brennendes Herz

Kapitel 15: Brennendes Herz  
  
  
Die Unterkunft, die man Shinji zugewiesen hatte, war recht großzügig eingerichtet.  
Unter einem großen Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl, daneben ein bequem wirkendes Bett. An der Wand stand ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, daneben ein Regal, in dessen oberstem Fach ein kleiner Fernseher stand.  
  
Diese Unterkunft ist anders als jene in der anderen... Welt...  
Er erinnerte sich an den winzigen Raum, den sie damals Kaworu zugewiesen hatten.  
Damals, vor... einer Ewigkeit? einem Leben? wenigen Tagen?  
  
Shinji seufzte und trat ans Fenster.  
Sogar der Ausblick ist anders... diesem Ort haftet nicht der Eindruck an, eine Festung, ein Fluchtpunkt zu sein... Lagerhallen, Unterkünfte... dort hinten, große Gartenanlagen und Obstplantagen... wieso wächst etwas hier unten?  
Wieder gab er ein Seufzen von sich.  
Soviele Fragen und keine Antworten...  
  
Er wandte sich ab, ging zur Tür und verließ den Raum, trat auf den Korridor.  
Auf beiden Seiten des Ganges waren Türen, doch jene auf der anderen Seite waren ohne Kenn-zeichnung und dafür mit Zahlenschlössern ausgestattet.  
Lagerräume... ohne Fenster... schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, ehe er sich nach links zur nächsten Tür wandte und klopfte.  
Auf dem Türschild stand: Rei Akagi.  
  
"Herein." kam es monoton von drinnen. "Die Tür ist offen."  
  
Shinji trat ein - und blieb überrascht stehen.  
  
Der zu Reis Quartier gehörende Tisch war in die Mitte des Raumes gerückt worden.  
Um den Tisch herum saßen Rei, Asuka und Hikari und spielten Karten - Schwarzer Peter...  
  
Asukas rechtes Augenlid zuckte, als sie von Rei eine Karte zog. Reis Gesicht hingegen war völlig ausdruckslos.  
  
Asuka gab ein abfälliges Brummen von sich.  
  
"Uhm, hi... störe ich?"  
  
"Du störst nicht", sagte Rei, ohne den Kopf zu drehen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz den Karten in ihrer Hand gewidmet. Doch in ihrer Stimme lag ein warmer Unterton, von dem er wußte, daß er allein für ihn reserviert war.  
  
"Hallo, Shinji!"  
Hikari nickte ihm zu.  
"Willst du mitspielen? Wir müßten gleich fertig sein - wenn Asuka nur nicht immer so lange brauchen würde..."  
  
"Was muß Rei auch so ein Pokergesicht machen?!" schimpfte Asuka. "Ich habe schon wieder den Schwarzen Peter!"  
Im nächsten Moment schlug sie sich mit der Hand vor den Mund, während Hikari zu lachen begann.  
  
"Asuka, das ist kein Spiel für dich."  
  
"Ach nein?"  
  
"Nein. Und - du solltest nie um Geld spielen, wenn dir dein Taschengeld lieb ist."  
  
"Wenn du nicht meine beste Freundin wärst..."  
  
Shinji holte sich den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch, bemerkte Reis Seitenblick und das Lächeln, welches kurz über ihr Gesicht huschte.  
Worum erinnern nur wir beide uns daran, was geschehen ist? Ich werde sie fragen, wenn wir allein sind...  
"Ah, hat man euch schon gesagt, wann die Synchronisationstest beginnen?"  
  
"Wir sollen heute nachmittag um zwei Uhr im Test-Center sein." erklärte Rei.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Ich bin ja schon so gespannt, wie ein richtiger EVA sein wird."  
  
Shinji sah Asuka an.  
Erinnert sie sich wirklich nicht? Sie ist in EVA-02 gestor...  
Er spürte, wie seine Knie zu zittern begannen, obwohl er die Muskeln anspannte.  
Sie ist nicht tot. Sie sitzt neben mir... Sie kann nicht gestorben sein...  
Dennoch erinnerte er sich ganz deutlich, wie er die zerschmetterten Überreste des EntryPlugs geborgen hatte... wie etwas aus den Resten der Kapsel gerollt war, etwas, das von roten Haaren umgeben gewesen war...  
Nein... nein... nein...  
  
"Baka-Shinji, hör auf so zu zappeln!"  
  
"Shinji-kun, was hast du?"  
Rei legte die Hand auf seinen Oberarm.  
  
"Nichts", preßte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, vielleicht sollten dich die Ärzte hier einmal durchchecken", schlug Hikari vor.  
  
Asuka preßte nur die Lippen zusammen.  
  
"Es geht schon wieder."  
Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Danke für deine Bedenken, Klassensprecherin."  
  
"Hm, ohne Klasse bin ich wohl kaum Klassensprecherin... Hoffentlich kommen meine Schwestern ohne mich klar, der Kommandant konnte nicht genau sagen, wie lange ich fort sein würde."  
  
"Also, ich finde es toll, daß wir endlich ´mal etwas zusammen unternehmen - und deine Schwe-stern kommen schon klar."  
  
"Danke, Asuka. Es ist nur so, weil meine Mutter oft krank ist, kümmere ich mich um den Haushalt und koche... meine Schwester ältere Nadoko könnte sogar Wasser anbrennen lassen."  
  
´Oh, da kenne ich auch jemanden´, lag es Shinji auf der Zunge, doch zugleich begriff er, daß keine Ahnung hatte, wie es um die Kochkünste der Misato Katsuragi dieser Welt stand.  
Misato... hier ist sie Lehrerin... jemand mit ihrem Temperament und Unterrichten...  
  
"Ah, Hikari, die kommen schon klar - wozu gibt es notfalls Bringdienste. Seit meine Eltern sich nur noch streiten, habe ich oft Fertiggerichte bekommen, oder bin in die Nudelküche um die Ecke gegangen."  
  
"Wie ist das, Asuka, wenn die Eltern nur miteinander streiten?"  
  
"Nicht schön..."  
Die rothaarige warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre Karten.  
"Ich hab´ keine Lust mehr."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Asuka, ich wollte nicht..."  
  
"Nein, nein, die beiden streiten ja laut genug, daß es die halbe Stadt wissen muß. Mein Vater geht fremd und meine Mutter möchte ihn am liebsten erwürgen."  
  
Hikari sah Asuka mit geweiteten Augen an.  
"Und das kannst du hier einfach so sagen?"  
  
"Warum sollte es mir noch peinlich sein? In der Verwandtschaft weiß es inzwischen jeder, die Nachbarn wissen es und die meisten Bekannten ebenfalls. Wahrscheinlich lassen sie sich bald scheiden."  
  
"Und was machst du? Ich meine, zu welchem Elternteil wirst du ziehen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung."  
  
Shinji spürte, daß ihre scheinbare Abgebrühtheit nur gespielt war. Viel zu oft hatte er bemerkt, daß sie geweint hatte, oder ihr leises Schluchzen gehört, schließlich wohnten Soryus direkt über ihnen und lag Asukas Zimmer genau über dem seinen. Daß das ganze Haus von den Streitigkeiten ihrer Eltern wußte, war ihm ebenfalls bekannt.  
"Uhm, vielleicht renkt es sich wieder ein?!" sagte er wider besseres Wissen.  
  
Asuka verzog das Gesicht zu einem verunglückten Lächeln.  
"Vielleicht... aber wenn nicht... ich glaube, ich käme auch allein zurecht."  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Hikari ungläubig.  
  
"Oder vielleicht ziehe ich auch bei Shinji ein... na, Shinji-chan, wie würde dir das gefallen?", flötete Asuka.  
  
"Ah..."  
Ihm sackte die Kinnlade nach unten.  
  
"Das wüßte ich aber." murmelte Rei.  
  
"Ah, komm schon, Rei, etwas Spaß muß sein."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Na, jedenfalls waren meine Eltern ganz froh, mich aus dem Haus zu haben, so müssen sie die nächsten Tage nicht einmal so tun, als würden sie Rücksicht nehmen. Und eigentlich ist es ja auch ganz nett hier."  
  
"Ja." bestätigte Rei.  
  
"Wow, Rei stimmt mir zu... wenn das kein gutes Zeichen ist... los, Hikari, zieh eine Karte!"  
  
"Ich dachte, du..."  
  
"Ha! Komm, eine Karte."  
  
"Na gut..."  
  
Asuka machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, während Hikari ein Kartenpäarchen ablegte.  
"Verdammt... Okay, lassen wir es."  
Sie legte ihre Kartenhand offen vor sich hin.  
  
"Wie du meinst."  
Rei sammelte die Karten ein und verstaute sie in der Papphülle.  
  
"Warum sie uns rekrutiert haben, ist mir ja klar... aber weshalb sind Touji und Kensuke auch hier?"  
  
"Vielleicht weil sie ebenfalls fähige Piloten sind?" konterte Shinji.  
  
"Baka-Shinji, quatsch mir nicht ´rein! Ich bin gerade dabei, die Überlegenheit der weiblichen Hälfte der Menschheit zu beweisen!"  
  
Hikari kicherte.  
  
"Und wie willst du das machen?"  
  
"Ach, Baka, das ist doch ganz einfach. Soetwas nennt man Augenscheinsbeweis!"  
Asuka stand auf, trat vom Tisch weg. Dann ließ sie die Schultern nach vorn sinken und zog eine Grimasse, indem sie den Unterkiefer vorschob und nuschelte:  
"Hallo, ich bin Touji! Ich bin der größte Sportler an der Schule!"  
Dabei machte sie Handbewegungen, als dribble sie einen Ball.  
  
"Oh, Asuka! Das ist gemein!" erklärte Hikari, konnte aber nicht aufhören zu kichern.  
  
Als Antwort ging Asuka leicht in die Knie, so daß sie einen wackelnden Gang hatte, riß dazu die Augen auf.  
"Und ich bin Kensuke, mein bester Freund ist mein Computer."  
  
"Asuka, hör auf, sie sind meine Freunde!" protestierte Shinji.  
  
"Womit wir beim letzten Beweis wären..." lachte Asuka. "Wir Frauen sind viel besser als ihr. Eigentlich müßtet ihr uns auf Händen tragen, jawohl!"  
  
"Asuka! ... Rei, sag doch auch ´was."  
  
"Hm... auf Händen tragen... daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen."  
Rei zwinkerte Shinji zu.  
  
"Wo stecken die beiden anderen Trottel eigentlich?"  
  
"Also, Asuka, Touji nachzuahmen ist eine Sache, aber ihn als Trottel zu bezeichnen..."  
  
Asuka musterte Hikari.  
"Sag bloß - du magst ihn doch nicht etwa?"  
  
"Ah... uhm..."  
Hikari lief rot an.  
  
"Das ist ja obsön!" rief Asuka und grinste.  
  
Hikari funkelte sie an.  
"Wenn eine von euch Touji etwas erzählt, dann... dann bringe ich sie um! - Das gilt auch für dich, Shinji!"  
  
Der Junge zuckte heftig zusammen.  
"Ah, ja."  
  
"He, Hikari, das war mein Text! - Aber im Ernst, wo sind die beiden?"  
  
"Uhm, sie wollten sich etwas in der Geofront umsehen... Kensuke wollte zur Werft."  
  
"Typisch, die beiden bringen sich doch nur in Schwierigkeiten! Aida wird in irgendeine Hochsicherheitszone ´reinstolpern und..."  
  
In diesem Moment gellten Alarmsirenen auf.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt los?" rief Asuka. "Ich habe doch nur Spaß gemacht..."  
  
Shinji sprang auf, lief auf den Korridor, nur um zu sehen, daß sich an beiden Enden dicke Panzerschotten schlossen. Zugleich fuhr eine Metalljalousie vor das Fenster von Reis Quartier.  
Er kehrte in den Raum zu den anderen zurück, berichtete, was er gesehen hatte.  
  
Rei stand mittlerweile vor dem Fernseher und hatte eine kleine Schalttafel freigelegt.  
"Ich versuche, jemanden zu kontaktieren..."  
  
Der Bildschirm blitzte auf, zeigte das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes mit schulterlangen Haaren. Er sagte etwas, das Shinji nicht hören konnte.  
  
Rei drehte sich um.  
"Wir sollen hier bleiben, er sagt, wir wären sicher."  
  
"Hat er gesagt, was los ist?"  
  
"Nein, Asuka. - Nur, daß wir zusammenbleiben sollen."  
  
  
***  
  
  
In der Kommandozentrale unterbrach Shigeru Aoba die Verbindung zu den Quartieren der Kinder.  
"Vier von ihnen sind in ihren Räumen, die anderen beiden befinden sich bei den Docks."  
  
"Gut, sie sollen dort bleiben."  
Thomas blickte über den Grat seiner gefalteten Hände hinweg nach unten.  
"Haben wir schon die Ursache des Alarmes?"  
  
"Die MAGI sind noch dabei, das blaue Muster näher zu bestimmen."  
  
"Ein Angeloi-Konstrukt mitten im Hauptquartier..." murmelte Deiko, die schräg hinter Thomas stand.  
  
"Arbeiten die Reserve-Systeme korrekt?"  
  
"Keine Probleme. Die beiden neuen Rechner arbeiten zuverlässig. Aber das Ziel ist zu klein für die POLARIS-Sensoren im Orbit... Moment, Ziel lokalisiert... Arrestbereich!"  
  
"Arresttrakt?"  
Thomas hielt den Atem an.  
"Midori..."  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht etwa..."  
  
Er sah sie voller Traurigkeit an. Dann stand er auf.  
  
"Was hast vor?"  
  
"Was ich muß..."  
Noch einmal sah er zurück auf die tieferen Ebenen der Zentrale.  
"Captain Aoba, die Sicherheit der Piloten hat Vorrang..."  
  
"Verstanden. Kommandant, das Ziel hat den Arresttrakt verlassen!"  
  
"Haben wir keine Bildverbindung?" fragte Deiko.  
  
"Negativ, Übertragung ist gestört. Die Daten deuten auf die Existenz eines schwachen AT-Feldes hin.  
  
"AT-Feld... das war zu erwarten..." flüsterte der Einäugige.  
  
"Nochmal: Was hast du vor?"  
  
"Ich hätte die Gefahr eher erkennen müssen... Deiko, Midori ist von einem Bardiel befallen - ich hätte es bemerken müssen!"  
  
"Das ist nicht sicher, Thomas."  
  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Captain, öffnen Sie einen Weg zu meinem Quartier durch die Absperrmaßnahmen. Dann nehmen Sie ein Team und bringen die Kinder nach draußen. Und evakuieren Sie die tieferen Ebenen!"  
Damit verließ er die Zentrale.  
  
"Warte, verdammt noch ´mal", zischte Deiko und schloß zu ihm auf. "Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor, was ich denke."  
  
"Hier im Hauptquartier können wir keinen Angeloi bekämpfen, ohne die Zielanlage NIMRODs zu gefährden. Ich werde den Angeloi auf den unteren Ebenen aufhalten, wenn es nicht klappt, dann flutet die Kelleranlagen mit Bakelit."  
  
Sie erreichten die Wohnquartiere des Kommandanten.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst... Was sollen wir denn ohne dich machen?"  
  
"Ihr kommt schon klar."  
Er verschwand kurz in seinen Räumen, kehrte mit einer Waffe zurück, einem fast zwei Meter langen Speer mit Spitzen an beiden Enden.  
Kurz wirbelte er die Waffe durch die Luft, die Speerspitzen zuckten aus ihren Halterungen, verlängerten sich zu sichelförmigen vibrierenden Klingen.  
  
"Dein Khadja... du hast es lange nicht mehr geführt."  
  
"Es gab keinen Grund."  
  
Sie sah ihm in sein gesundes Auge, fand keine Gnade mehr darin und kaum Menschlichkeit...  
"Thomas..."  
  
"Deiko, wenn ich versage... wenn ich scheitere und es dem Bardiel gelingt, auch mich zu übernehmen... dann weißt du, was du zu tun hast..."  
  
"Bleib hier!"  
  
"Ich muß es tun, das bin ich ihr schuldig... ich muß es wenigstens versuchen!"  
Und damit eilte er den Korridor hinab zur nächsten Treppe, während sich hinter ihm ein Sicherheitsschott schloß.  
  
"Verdammter Narr..." flüsterte Deiko und wandte sich der nächsten Kommunikationskonsole zu.  
"Zentrale, hier ist Kapitän Tamakura. Kommandant Shigen ist unterwegs zu den tieferen Ebenen. In Ermanglung der Anwesenheit höherrangiger Offiziere übernehme ich den Befehl."  
  
"Bestätigt", meldete Shigeru.  
  
"Ich erwarte eine voll ausgerüstete Truppe in fünf Minuten bei meinen Koordinaten."  
  
"Ja. Aoba Ende."  
  
Deiko zog ihre Pistole aus dem Schulterhalfter und überprüfte das Magazin, lud die einzigen beiden Positroenladungen, die für dieses Waffenformat existierten, in die leeren Kammern.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Thomas lief die Feuertreppe hinab. Er spürte schon nach dem dritten Treppenabsatz, wie sein Herz beschleunigte und erste Schmerzen in seinem linken Knie einsetzten.  
Früher war das nie ein Problem... aber jetzt summieren sich die ganzen alten Verletzungen zu ziemlichen Problemen auf...  
Es brannte nur die Notbeleuchtung, dennoch fand er seinen Weg blind.  
In Gedanken gingen er die ihm möglichen Strategien für den Kampf gegen einen Bardiel durch den Kopf - und er fragte sich, ob er wirklich in der Lage sein würde, sie anzuwenden...  
  
"Ziel betritt Ebene Neun", wisperte Aobas Stimme aus dem Headset.  
  
"Ich bin gleich da."  
Seine eigene keuchende Stimme erschreckte ihn.  
"Entsichern Sie die Feuertür."  
  
"Bestätigt. Die Sektion mit den Kindern ist sicher, Evakuierung ist vorbereitet."  
  
"Verstanden."  
  
"Kapitän Tamakura ist mit Verstärkung unterwegs."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Wir haben keinen Kontakt zu Ebene Neun mehr."  
  
"Befinden sich noch welche von unseren Leuten dort?"  
  
"Nein, Evakuierung ist vollständig."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Auf Ebene Neun herrschte Dunkelheit.  
  
Thomas verharrte an der Tür, hinter ihm rastete die automatische Verriegelung ein.  
Allein...  
Er entfernte seine Kontaktlinse.  
Ein einzelnes rotes Auge glühte in der Dunkelheit auf.  
Wo ist sie...?  
Das Khadja zum Schlag bereit, ging er den Korridor hinab, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen.  
Er war der Kriegsherr...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eines der Panzerschotten wurde geöffnet.  
  
Shigeru Aoba winkte den wartenden Kindern zu.  
"Wir bringen euch ins Freie."  
  
"Was ist denn geschehen?" fragte Shinji.  
  
"Probleme auf den tieferen Ebenen."  
  
"Ein Engel? - Äh, ein Angeloi?" verbesserte der Junge sich.  
  
Aoba nickte.  
"Ein Eindringling."  
  
"Wir müssen zu den EVAs, dann können wir ihn aufhalten."  
  
"Nein, Junge, mit den Mechas könnt ihr hier nichts ausrichten. Der Kommandant ist selbst unterwegs, um den Angeloi aufzuhalten."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Vor ihm glühten zwei Augen in der Finsternis.  
  
Er blieb stehen.  
"Midori", flüsterte er.  
  
Ein Blinzeln...  
"Tabris..."  
Es war ihre Stimme, doch sie klang rauh und haßerfüllt.  
"Verräter an der Imperatrix..."  
  
Thomas ging mit dem Khadja in eine Abwehrstellung.  
  
"Midori, du mußt dagegen ankämpfen!"  
  
"Sinnlos. Midori ist irrelevant."  
  
"Was ist dein Auftrag?"  
  
"Die Ankunft der Imperatrix vorzubereiten. Bist du bereit zu sterben, Abtrünniger?"  
Ein Leuchten umgab Midori Sekigahamas Gestalt, als der Bardiel sein AT-Feld ausdehnt.  
  
"Ich werde dich aufhalten."  
  
"Versuche es, Tabris."  
Licht schoß aus ihren Augen, traf auf sein passives AT-Feld, schleuderte ihn zurück.  
  
Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, als er gegen die Wand flog.  
"Midori, kämpfe dagegen, ich weiß, daß du es kannst!"  
Er warf sich zur Seite, rollte sich ab, kam auf die Beine, eine der Khadja-Klingen auf sie gerichtet.  
  
Sie sah ihn an. Einen Moment lang flackerte das AT-Feld.  
"Ich versuche es... aber es ist so schwer..." flüsterte Midori.  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang erlosch das Glühen ihrer Augen, kehrte dann umso stärker zurück. Ihre Hände verformten sich zu Krallen, dann stürzte sie sich auf ihn.  
  
Thomas drehte das Khadja im letzten Augenblick, so daß er sie nur aufhielt, statt sie aufzuspießen.  
  
Der Bardiel grinste ihn an.  
"Du bist schwach, Tabris. Die Lilims haben dich schwach gemacht."  
  
"Nein... Midori!"  
  
Sie warf ihn erneut gegen die Wand, er schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf, sah Sterne, wich dem nächsten Angriff aus, benutzte seine Waffe, um ihr die Beine unter den Leib wegzuschlagen, hatte die Klinge im nächsten Moment an ihrer Kehle.  
"Gib sie frei!"  
  
"Nein."  
Ein Zittern durchlief Midoris Körper. Wieder erlosch das Glühen einen Augenblick lang.  
"Töte mich..."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Die Hände des Bardiel zuckten nach oben, packten die Klinge an seiner Kehle, stießen sie fort, obwohl dabei die Hände zerschnitten wurden.  
"Du hättest es tun sollen, als du die Gelegenheit hattest."  
Wuchtig trat er gegen Thomas´ linkes Knie.  
  
Der Einäugige knickte ein.  
Der nächste Tritt traf ihn vor die Brust, brach mehrere Rippen. Er verlor das Khadja.  
  
"Und nun, Tabris? Es gibt keinen Platz, an dem du dich verstecken könntest"  
  
Als der nächste Tritt kam, fing er den Fuß ab und zog.  
  
Ein Schlag des Bardiel traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht, hinterließ ein brennendes Gefühl.  
  
Er hielt ihr Handgelenk fest, als sie mit der anderen Hand nach ihm schlug, packte er auch dieses.  
  
"Letzte Chance, Midori..." flüsterte er. "Kämpfe!"  
  
Mit einem Ruck zog er sie zu sich, preßte seine Lippen auf die ihren.  
  
Die Augen des Bardiel weiteten sich. Das Glühen der Augen wurde schwächer.  
  
Kämpfe... kämpfe dagegen an... ich liebe dich...  
  
Der Körper in seinem Griff wurde schlaff. Dennoch unterbrach er den Kontakt nicht, setzte seine Kräfte weiterhin gegen den Parasiten ein, ließ nur ihre Handgelenke los und hielt sie fest.  
  
Und irgendwann schließlich beendete er den Kuß, der den Bardiel abgetötet hatte, und eine einzelne blutige Träne lief über sein Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, daß er schlußendlich versagt hatte...  



	17. Kapitel 16 - Operation Angeltour

Phase 3 - PROMETHEUS  
  
  
  
Kapitel 16: Operation Angeltour  
  
  
Es ist anders... waren Shinji Ikaris ersten Gedanken, als die Synchronverbindungen geschlossen wurden.  
Er befand sich im EntryPlug von EVA-01, zum ersten Mal und zugleich war er unfähig zu sagen, wie oft er schon im Pilotensitz eines EVANGELIONs gesessen hatte.  
  
EVA-01 befand sich auf dem Testgelände im Geosektor unter Tokio, welches an einen überdimensionalen Sportplatz erinnerte.  
  
Shinji sah zur Seite, neben EVA-01 befand sich Einheit-00 in Starthaltung.  
Auf seinem Kommunikationsdisplay konnte er Reis Gesicht sehen, weitere kleine Monitore zeigten den Leiter des Testgeländes, einen Doktor Tsara, sowie die Entwicklerin der EVAs, Doktor Takanawa, welche als Hologramm in der Überwachungszentrale anwesend war.  
  
"Seid ihr soweit?"  
  
"Uh, ja."  
  
"Bestätigt, Doktor Tsara."  
  
"Gut. Auf die Plätze... fertig... los!"  
  
Shinji ließ EVA-01 losrennen. Auch EVA-00 startete durch, Seite an Seite rannten sie über das Feld zur Markierung, wendeten dort und kehrten zum Start zurück. An der Wende ließ EVA-01 den Prototypen hinter sich zurück, behielt seinen Vorsprung, lief dementsprechend als erster ins Ziel ein.  
  
Tsara gab ihm den nach oben gestreckten Daumen.  
"Gute Zeit. Sehr gute Synchronrate, alle beide! Wir machen noch zwei Läufe, dann wechselt ihr in die Simulatoren über zum Waffentraining."  
  
Shinji wünschte sich, mit Rei reden zu können. Die ganze Zeit über hatten sie es nicht geschafft, allein zu sein, entweder waren Touji und Kensuke bei ihm aufgetaucht, oder Asuka und Hikari waren bei Rei gewesen - oder ihre Mutter, welche sich derzeit ebenfalls in der Überwachungszentrale aufhielt.  
Und ob der private Kommunikationskanal wirklich nicht abgehört werden konnte, dafür wollte er seine Hand nicht ins Feuer legen, schließlich waren sie bei NERV, egal wie freundlich der Kommandant und seine Leute sich gaben.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Miyuki Takanawa sah von ihren Unterlagen auf und wandte sich den Hologrammen zu, welche in ihrem Labor entstanden waren.  
Es waren die Abbilder von NERV-Kommandant Thomas VanHelsing und UN-Colonel Gendo Ikari, letzterer Shigens frischgekürter Stabschef.  
"Die Daten sind sehr zufriedenstellend, Kommandant, beim First und Third Children liegen sie außerhalb der Erwartungen, das Second Children liegt an nächster Stelle, die anderen drei Kinder benötigen allerdings erweitertes Training, ich schlage eine weitere Woche Intensivtraining vor."  
  
"Das entspricht meinen Plänen."  
In Thomas´ Stimme lag kein Gefühl.  
  
"Ja... Hier in Osaka liegen wir ebenfalls im Zeitplan. Die Einheiten-02 und -03 sind inzwischen in die ODYSSEUS verladen worden, das Schiff wird in Begleitung der UN-Flotte mit dem Sonnenaufgang auslaufen."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Ich soll Sie von Captain Sanchez grüßen."  
  
"Danke."  
Wieder bemerkte sie, daß ihr Gegenüber keine Emotionen zeigte, selbst bei der Erwähnung eines seiner ältesten Freunde.  
  
"Kommandant... ich habe mir Ihre aktuellen medizinischen Daten angesehen - und war überrascht. Der Zellverfall wurde verlangsamt."  
  
"Ja. Doktor, wie ist der Status der anderen beiden Einheiten?"  
  
"Ah... EVA-04 und -05 befinden sich jetzt im Reifungsbecken, der Wachstumsprozeß verläuft nach Plan."  
  
"Versuchen Sie, den Zeitplan zu beschleunigen."  
  
"Das würde das Risiko von Mißbildungen erhöhen..."  
  
"Tun Sie es. Danke, Doktor."  
Das Hologramm des Kommandanten erlosch.  
  
Takanawa wechselte einen Blick mit Ikari.  
  
"Seit dem Tod Major Sekigahamas ist er so..."  
  
"Hm... Ich kann riesige humanoide Kampfmaschinen erschaffen, aber ich kann kein gebrochenes Herz heilen..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Rei, bist du noch wach?" flüsterte Shinji, während er zaghaft im Dunkeln an ihrer Tür klopfte.  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, überlegte.  
Mittlerweile waren zehn Tage vergangen, seit NERV sie rekrutiert hatte, zehn Tage voller Testläufe und Training. Doch es war anders, als in seinen Erinnerungen.  
Die Synchronisation verlief problemlos, brachte nicht den inneren Schmerz mit sich, an den er sich so gut erinnerte. Es war, als akzeptiere ihn der EVA von Beginn an, als wäre er bereit, seinen Piloten bedingungslos zu akzeptieren. Und doch war da etwas vertrautes, eine Stimme, die zu seinem Herzen zu sprechen schien, doch deren Worte er nicht verstand.  
  
Die Tür wurde unvermittelt geöffnet.  
  
Shinji verlor das Gleichgewicht, stolperte mit den Armen rudernd in Reis Quartier hinein, bekam Rei zu fassen, zog sie ungewollt mit sich.  
Im nächsten Moment fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder, Rei lag halb auf ihm, eine Hand auf seine Brust gestützt.  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
  
"Ah... Rei, es tut mir leid." stieß er hervor.  
  
"Kein... Problem..."  
  
Er atmete den Duft ihres Haares ein, hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Ja?"  
Sie senkte den Kopf, ihre Lippen näherten sich den seinen.  
  
"Könntest du... dein Knie..."  
  
"Oh."  
Sie rollte sich von ihm herunter.  
  
"Danke." preßte er hervor und setzte sich auf, während der Schmerz in seiner Leistengegend nachließ.  
  
"Ja. Ich wollte nicht..."  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn, zog die Tür zu.  
  
"Uhm... es war meine Schuld... Rei, ich muß mit dir sprechen."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Er registrierte, daß sie ein weißes ärmelloses Nachthemd trug, wandte rasch den Blick ab.  
"Warum bist du hier?"  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Ah... ich... also, ich meine, weshalb hast du zugestimmt, wieder einen EVA zu steuern?"  
  
"Wieder... ja... Weil es meine Pflicht ist."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Ich..."  
Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Ich wurde dazu geboren..."  
  
"Aber nicht in dieser Welt... Rei, glaubst du, ich hätte soetwas beabsichtigt? Ich habe mir gewünscht, daß es anders ist... daß du sicher bist..."  
  
"Ja. Ich weiß."  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf die seine.  
"Aber es sind unsere Erinnerungen, die uns ausmachen."  
  
"Aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte auch nicht, daß Asukas Eltern sich scheiden lassen, ich wollte..."  
  
"Nichts ist perfekt, Shinji..."  
  
"Wir wären besser dran ohne diese Erinnerungen."  
  
"Vielleicht. Aber so verfügen wir über Erfahrungen, welche uns helfen werden."  
  
"Ja... Rei, warum erinnern nur wir uns? Warum nicht auch Asuka?"  
  
"Wir waren die auslösenden Komponenten des Third Impact... Wir waren im Zentrum."  
  
"Ich verstehe..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Seléne, du hast mich gerufen?"  
  
Seléne Shigen reagierte nicht auf das Eintreffen ihres Bruders auf der Brücke.  
  
Thomas wandte sich Roderick Falk, hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Große Probleme", murmelte der grünäugige Ire. "Wir haben die ODYSSEUS verloren."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Piloten waren aus den Simulatoren zu einer Krisenbesprechung geholt worden.  
  
Im Zentrum des runden Konferenztisches befand sich ein Holoprojektor, welcher gerade die erste - und letzte - Schlacht der ODYSSEUS zeigte, des Schwesterschiffes der PROMETHEUS.  
  
"Vor zwei Stunden wurden die ODYSSEUS und der begleitende Flottenverband von einem Angeloi-Konstrukt angegriffen, welches wir unter der Bezeichnung Gaghiel führen." erklärte NERV-Kommandant Thomas Shingen.  
"Bei dem Angeloi handelt es sich um ein ausgewachsenes Exemplar. Unsere Satellitenortung hat ihn nicht bemerkt, bis er angegriffen hat. Die komplette UN-Flotte, bestehend aus fünf schweren Zerstörern, wurde zerstört. Der Kapitän der ODYSSEUS hat die Frachtmodule ausgeklinkt und den Angeloi direkt angegriffen. Ob dieser Angriff irgendeinen Erfolg hatte, ist unklar, fest steht nur, daß die ODYSSEUS mit der gesammten Besatzung untergegangen ist. Die Küstenwache ist noch dabei, Überlebende des Konvois zu retten."  
Er stützte sich schwer auf die Tischplatte.  
  
Asuka meldete sich.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Heißt das, die EVAs wurden zerstört?"  
  
"Nein. Colonel Ikari, bitte übernehmen Sie."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
Ein nervöses Lächeln glitt über Gendos Gesicht, als er an den Tisch herantrat und sein Blick kurz den seines Sohnes traf.  
"Bei den Bildern, die ihr hier seht, handelt es sich um eine computergeschaffene Simulation, bedauerlicherweise verfügt der Gaghiel über die Fähigkeit, unsere Instrumente zu stören. Für die Dauer des Angriffes war der ganze Küstenabschnitt für die Satelliten nicht vorhanden, ebenso war die Funkverbindung zur Flotte unterbrochen. Einige der Überlebenden haben ausgesagt, daß sie nicht wußten, was die Schiffe traf, der Gaghiel ist folglich extrem schnell.  
Zu den EVAs: Die Frachtmodule sind den Daten nach unbeschädigt, befinden sich allerdings in einer Tiefe von zweihundert Metern. Wir werden daher eine Bergungsmission durchführen. Die PROMETHEUS wird in einer Stunde auslaufen."  
  
"Uh, wozu werden wir benötigt?"  
  
"Ihr werdet die Bergung durchführen, Shinji. Die PROMETHEUS ist zwar imstande, in diese Tiefe zu tauchen, allerdings können wir dort nur eingeschränkt agieren. Das Schiff wird daher Feuerschutz geben, während ihr mit den beiden EVAs zu den beiden Frachtmodulen vordringen und die Serienmodelle bergen werdet."  
  
"Noch Fragen?" unterbrach der Kommandant.  
  
"Was ist mit dem... dem Fisch?" fragte Touji.  
  
"Wir bemühen uns derzeit, seine Spur zu finden. Anscheinend sind unsere Überwachungssysteme nicht imstande, ihn zu orten. Das Unternehmen wird daher mit der erforderlichen Geschwindigkeit durchgeführt werden - die EVAs werden an ihren Versorgungskabeln in die Tiefe herabgelassen und werden an den Frachtmodulen Zugseile anbringen. Auf dem Deck der PROMETHEUS wird zur Zeit ein entsprechender Kran installiert. Sobald die EVAs geborgen sind, ziehen wir uns in den Schutz des Hafens zurück und überprüfen, ob die Einheiten wirklich unbeschädigt sind.  
Die EVANGELION-Einheiten-00 und -01 wurden mit experimentellen Akku-Tornistern ausgestattet, welche ihre Aktionszeit auf eine Stunde erhöhen, wir arbeiten an weiteren Verbesserungen. Die Tornister verfügen ferner über Solarzellen, welche die Akkus bei den hiesigen Bedingungen tagsüber innerhalb einer Viertelstunde wieder auffüllen können, um eine Unabhängigkeit von den Versorgungskabeln zu gewährleisten. Dies..."  
  
"Irrelevant." wurde Ikari unterbrochen. Shigen sah in die Runde. "Operation Angeltour beginnt in exakt 57 Minuten. Meldet euch auf der Brücke der PROMETHEUS. Da es fraglich erscheint, daß wir nach Abschluß der Mission in den Geosektor zurückkehren werden, solltet ihr dann ebenfalls eure Sachen gepackt und an Bord gebracht haben."  
  
"Uhm, wohin fährt das Schiff dann?"  
  
"Bei Gelingen der Operation wird die PROMETHEUS nach Untersuchung der zu bergenden Einheiten nach Süden auslaufen, Kurs Antarktika."  
  
"In die Antarktis?" echote Hikari.  
  
Die Kinder sahen einander an.  
  
"Dort wird die wirkliche Schlacht stattfinden", murmelte der Kommandant. "Das war´s. In einer knappen Stunde auf der Brücke - seid pünktlich."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Roderick, ich möchte, daß du das hier für mich aufbewahrst."  
Thomas übergab seinem Schwager einen Umschlag.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Mein Vermächtnis. Ich werde aus der Antarktis nicht zurückkehren..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Wir brechen auf? Kommt das nicht etwas plötzlich?"  
Ritsuko Akagi runzelte die Stirn.  
"Und warum hat mir niemand Bescheid gesagt?"  
  
Rei konnte ihrer Mutter keine Antwort geben.  
  
"Ich fange sofort mit dem Packen an... Hach, kaum habe ich alles ausgepackt und verstaut..."  
  
Sie ist wirklich nicht wie die Ritsuko Akagi aus meinen... Erinnerungen... Ihr Leben ist völlig anders verlaufen, wie auch bei Großmutter...  
"Ja."  
  
"Bist du schon fertig?"  
  
"Ja."  
Sie deutete auf die beiden Koffer neben der Tür.  
"Ich hatte noch nicht ausgepackt."  
  
"Dann hilf mir mal, ja?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Übrigens, ich habe vor zwei Nächten gesehen, wie Shinji aus deinem Zimmer kam..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Wir haben doch immer noch eine Abmachung, oder?"  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Ritsuko lächelte verhalten. Solange ihre Tochter empört reagierte, brauchte sie sich keine Gedanken machen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Gruppe aus sechs Kindern und einer Erwachsenen fand sich eine halbe Stunde nach der Besprechung an einem der Stege ein, die vom Dock zur PROMETHEUS führten.  
  
Captain Shigeru Aoba nahm sie in Empfang und brachte sie an Bord.  
  
"Dieses Schiff ist riesig", staunte Kensuke. "Wie hat der Gaghiel es nur geschafft, ihr Schwesterschiff zu versenken?"  
  
"Die ODYSSEUS war noch nicht für einen Kampf ausgerüstet", erklärte Aoba, wobei es klang, als hätte er den Satz geübt. Er wirkte nicht gerade von seinen eigenen Worten überzeugt. "Captain Sanchez hat versucht, den Konvoi zu beschützen."  
Er deutete den Gang hinab.  
"Wir nehmen den Aufzug zu den Quartieren. Das Schiff hat vier Hauptebenen - Waffendeck, Quartiere, Frachtdeck, Maschinendeck. Wir haben eine Besatzungsstärke von 220 Mann, dazu kommen derzeit zwanzig Taucher und die Passagiere, zu denen auch ihr gehört. So... euch stehen insgesamt vier Kabinen mit jeweils zwei Kojen zur Verfügung, macht es unter euch aus, wer wo schläft. Ich hole euch in einer Viertelstunde ab."  
Shigeru wollte kehrtmachen, als Ritsuko ihn aufhielt.  
  
"Captain, wann erfahren wir, was genau geschieht?"  
  
"Ah... Der Kommandant wird Ihnen sicher alles erklären."  
Aoba lächelte nervös und ergriff die Flucht.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Kabinen lagen alle an der Außenwand des Schiffes und bereits unter der Wasserlinie. Die Aussicht aus den Bullaugen auf die Kaimauer war alles andere als interessant. Die Einrichtung war zweckmäßig, ein Doppelstockbett und ein am Boden festmontierter Tisch mit zwei gleichermaßen befestigten Stühlen, dazu zwei Spinde.  
  
Und wo soll ich meine Sachen unterbringen?" fragte Asuka, welche neben einem dicken Koffer und einem prallgefüllten Rucksack zwei Taschen mit sich schleppte.  
  
"Rei, wir teilen uns eine Kabine!" bestimmte Ritsuko.  
  
"Ja, Mama."  
Reis Stimme schwang ein leiser enttäuschter Unterton mit, als sie kurz in die letzte verbleibende Kabine blickte, in der gerade Shinji verschwand...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Brücke war ein großer Raum, dessen Grundriß ein halbiertes Oval war.  
  
Die Kinder und Ritsuko traten aus dem Aufzug auf eine Art Galerie, von der zu beiden Seiten eine kurze Treppe zur Hauptebene führte, eine weitere Ebene lag eine Stufe tiefer.  
In der Mitte der Hauptebene saß eine schwarzhaarige Frau in einem einzelnen Sessel, die sich jetzt den Besuchern zuwandte. Sie trug eine weiße Uniform.  
Auf der unteren Ebene hielt sich Colonel Ikari auf und unterhielt sich leise mit einigen Operatoren.  
Die Decke und Wände der Brücke bestanden aus durchsichtigen Panzerglas, so daß der Blick nach draußen frei war.  
  
Die Frau erhob sich.  
"Ich bin Kapitän Deiko Tamakura, Kommandantin der PROMETHEUS. Willkommen an Bord."  
  
Gendo Ikari sah auf, nickte seinen bisherigen Gesprächspartner zu und stieg zur Hauptebene hinauf.  
  
"Ihr seid pünktlich", erklang es hinter den Kindern.  
  
Nicht nur Shinji zuckte heftig zusammen.  
  
Thomas Shigen trat zwischen ihnen hindurch.  
"Sind wir soweit?"  
  
"Die PROMETHEUS ist bereit zum Auslaufen." erwiderte Deiko. "Wir warten nur noch auf Ihren Befehl, Kommandant."  
  
"Gut... Also, auslaufen."  
  
Deiko nickte, ließ sich wieder in ihrem Sessel nieder, drehte sich mit Sicht in den Bugbereich.  
"Navigator?"  
  
"Kurs berechnet und eingegeben", kam es von einer Station zu ihrer Linken.  
  
"Steuermann?"  
  
"Alles bereit."  
  
"Waffen?"  
  
Von den vier Stationen im vorderen Bereich kamen Bestätigungen.  
  
Deiko lächelte. Mit einer raschen Bewegung entfernte sie den Handschuh. Ihre rechte Hand steckte in einer Art metallenen Exoskelett. In der rechten Lehne ihres Sessels befand sich eine entsprechend geformte Mulde, in die sie ihre Hand preßte.  
"Steuermann, abtauchen und auf Kurs gehen!"  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
Langsam sank die PROMETHEUS tiefer, schlugen die Wasser des Flusses über der Brücke zusammen.  
  
Gendo gesellte sich zu den anderen auf der Galerie.  
"Wir verlassen jetzt den Geosektor."  
  
"Wie, Vater?"  
  
"Der Geosektor ist über eine Reihe von Höhlen mit der offenen See verbunden. In den letzten Jahren haben wir sie derart erweitert, daß ein Schiff wie die PROMETHEUS sie benutzen kann, um in die Geofront gelangen zu können."  
  
"Das ist ein ziemlicher Aufwand."  
  
"Ja, Doktor Akagi, wir haben uns relativ früh dafür entschieden, die Einrichtungen von NERV so dezentral wie möglich zu errichten... in Osaka befinden sich die Genschmieden und die Produktionsanlagen für die MAGI-Rechner..."  
  
"MAGI? Sie verwenden die von meiner Mutter entwickelten Systeme?"  
  
"Korrekt", warf der Kommandant ein. "Die Biocomputer sind in der Lage, weitaus mehr Szenarien zu berechnen, als dies einem einfachen Rechner möglich ist... wir gehen ein so geringes Risiko wie möglich ein."  
Er sah geradeaus, widmete ihnen keinen Blick.  
"Der Geosektor beherbergt unsere Trainingseinrichtungen und die Anlagen für Feldtests an den EVAs. Antarktika jedoch ist der Ort, an dem die Entscheidung fallen wird."  
  
"Widerstand der Strömung ausgeglichen. Maschinen auf 12% Leistung, Kapitän."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Verbindung zum Satellitenleitsystem unterbrochen."  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
"Verbindung zum internen Orientierungssystem hergestellt. Kurs verglichen und bestätigt."  
  
"Hier herrscht eine ziemlich starke Strömung", erklärte Ikari. "Manchmal kommt es zu Zwischenfällen, die die Route blockieren, wir haben daher eine Reihe von Funkbojen installiert, um die Höhlen zu überwachen, außerdem als Frühwarnvorrichtung."  
  
"Ah, ja, Vater."  
  
"Durch die angekoppelten Frachtmodule ist das Schiff um einiges breiter, deshalb muß vorsichtiger navigiert werden. Und deshalb verbietet sich eine Rückfahrt, wenn wir die beiden anderen Module ebenfalls angedockt haben."  
  
"Können wir es schaffen?"  
  
Ikari sah seinen Sohn erschrocken an.  
  
"Den Berechnungen der MAGI nach stellt die Bergung kein Problem dar. Die EVAs wurden für einen Einsatz unter Kampfbedingungen konstruiert, sie halten einiges aus. Die EntryPlugs sind autark und in dieser Beziehung mit kleinen U-Booten vergleichbar." murmelte Thomas.  
  
"PROMETHEUS auf Kurs. Wir erreichen das Zielgebiet in einer Stunde." meldete Kapitän Tamakura.  
  
"Shinji,... Rei, ihr solltet euch vorbereiten."  
  
"Ja, Kommandant." nickte Shinji.  
  
"Ich bringe euch zu den Umkleideräumen."  
Gendo wandte sich dem Aufzug zu.  
  
Reis Blick blieb am Gesicht des einäugigen Kommandanten hängen.  
Er trägt eine Kontaktlinse... etwas an ihm ist vertraut...  
  
Er bemerkte ihren Blick, erwiderte ihn.  
"Operation Angeltour beginnt mit Ankunft über dem Abwurfort der Frachtmodule."  



	18. Kapitel 17 - Blaue Tiefen

Kapitel 17: Blaue Tiefen  
  
  
Das Material der PlugSuit fühlte sich kühl an. Shinji betätigte den am Handgelenk angebrachten Kontakt für die Dekompression, mit einem leisen ´pffft´ legte sich die Pilotenkombination hauteng an.  
  
Er betrachtete sich in dem schmalen Spiegel, der neben der Tür der Umkleidekabine hing. Die Plugsuit war dunkelblau mit weißen Absätzen an den Schultern, der Stoff an Unterarmen und -schenkel war von einem etwas helleren Blau.  
Anders... schoß es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
"Shinji, bist du fertig?" kam es vom Gang her.  
  
"Sofort, Vater."  
Er schloß den Spind mit seiner normalen Kleidung, an der Tür des Spindes befand sich ein kleines Magnetschild mit seinem Namen, an zwei weiteren Türen waren die Namensschilder für Touji und Kensuke angebracht, welche momentan im Gang bei seinem Vater warteten.  
Wir haben nur zwei EVAs, brauchen also nur zwei Piloten - und Rei und ich sind die besten von uns... weil wir uns erinnern... sonst wären es Asuka und ich...  
Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen versuchte er die Erinnerungen durch heftiges Kopfschütteln zu vertreiben, besser ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl, als wieder die Bilder von Tod und Zerstörung sehen zu müssen...  
  
Shinji verließ den kleinen Raum, trat auf den Gang.  
  
Kensuke fing an zu kichern, als er ihn sah.  
"Schick, Ikari, todschick..."  
  
"Für dich gibt es sicher auch noch einen, Aida", grinste Asuka.  
  
"Äh..."  
  
Aus der benachbarten Tür kam Rei, ihre PlugSuit wies dasselbe Farbschema auf wie Shinjis, es hätte dasselbe Modell sein können, wären nicht gewissen Geschlechtsspezifische Modifikationen vorhanden gewesen.  
  
"Argh, Partnerlook!" rief Touji.  
  
Shinji und Rei sahen einander an und wurden rot.  
  
"Und rot werden sie auch noch beide!"  
  
"Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob mir die Farben stehen", kam es von Asuka.  
  
Kensukes Blick hing an Reis Oberweite, es sah aus, als würde er in Kürze anfangen zu sabbern.  
  
"Aida, hast du gar keinen Respekt?" schrie Asuka und versetzte ihm eine Kopfnuß.  
  
"Au..."  
  
Gendo hatte Mühe, nicht breit zu grinsen.  
"Das sind die ersten Modelle, eure kommen aus der Serienfertigung... äh, ja, wir ankern jetzt über den Modulen, ich bringe Rei und Shinji zu den EVAs, Asuka und Touji, zieht euch um, ihr werdet euch in Bereitschaft halten."  
  
"Wozu? Es gibt doch nur zwei funktionsfähige Einheiten."  
  
"Weil, Asuka, wir möglicherweise die beiden zu bergenden Einheiten schnellstens in Betrieb nehmen müssen, falls der Gaghiel auftaucht."  
  
"Verstehe." Sie sah Touji an. "EVA-02 ist meiner, verstanden?"  
  
"Klar."  
Er zögerte, bis sie in der Umkleidekabine verschwunden war.  
"Ich werde den Teufel tun und Satans Erstgeborener widersprechen..."  
  
"Weise, mein Freund, sehr weise", stimmte Kensuke zu. "Äh, Colonel Ikari, was sollen wir", er deutete auf sich und Hikari, "machen?"  
  
"Wenn die beiden fertig sind, kommt ihr mit ihnen auf die Brücke und beobachtet die Bergung von dort aus. - So, gehen wir."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Fünf Minuten später saß Shinji wieder im EntryPlug von EVA-01. Mit leichter Panik bemerkte er, wie sich am Boden der Kapsel eine langsam steigende klare Flüssigkeit ansammelte.  
"Vater?"  
  
"Kein Grund zur Panik. Die Flüssigkeit ist mit Sauerstoff und diversen anderen Komponenten angereichert, die dir das Atmen erleichtern und den Druckausgleich bewerkstelligen sollen, es geht immerhin in 200m Tiefe."  
  
Einer der Wissenschaftler an Bord schaltete sich ein.  
"Einfach einatmen und den Panikreflex unterdrücken."  
  
"Ja, verstanden."  
Er lehnte sich zurück und wartete, während die Flüssigkeit erst bis auf Brusthöhe anstieg und schließlich über seinem Kopf zusammenschlug. Der erste Atemzug kostete Überwindung, dann gab es keine Probleme mehr.  
"Bereit."  
Seine Stimme klang seltsam dumpf in seinen Ohren.  
  
"Bestätigt. Wir öffnen jetzt die unteren Schleusen der Frachmodule und lassen euch hinunter. Schaltet die Scheinwerfer ein."  
  
Auf der Kom-Phalanx erschien Rei, sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
  
Er erwiderte die Geste mit einem entschlossenen Nicken.  
  
Die EVAs lösten sich aus ihren Halterungen, wurden aus der liegenden Position, die sie in den Frachtbehälten einnahmen, langsam in die Senkrechte gedreht, versanken dabei bis zu den Hüften im Wasser.  
  
Shinji trat Wasser, als er keinen Grund verspürte.  
Vielleicht hätte ich doch Schwimmen lernen sollen...  
  
"Ganz ruhig, wir haben euch an den Halteseilen", redete der Wissenschaftler auf ihn ein.  
  
"Ja, ja..."  
  
Jeweils ein starkes Kabel verband die Tornister der EVAs mit den Energieaggregaten der PROMETHEUS, dazu kamen je acht Sicherheitsleinen, an denen sie nun langsam in die Tiefe gelassen wurden.  
  
Shinji schaltete die Scheinwerfer ein, die sich an den Handgelenken und seitlich des Kopfes befanden, sah, daß Rei bei EVA-00 dasselbe getan hatte.  
  
"Die Frachtmodule sind direkt unter uns, wenn ihr sie erreicht habt, befestigt ihr an jedem Modul sechs Sicherheitsleinen, so daß wir sie hochholen können."  
  
"Verstanden."  
  
"Gut, Rei. Shinji?"  
  
"Uhm, verstanden... Vater, da sind Taucher im Wasser..."  
  
"Sie sind zum Wrack der ODYSSEUS unterwegs, um verschiedene Dinge zu bergen."  
  
"Ja... Können wir nicht schneller nach unten gelassen werden?"  
  
"Nein, das hängt mit dem Druckausgleich in den Kapseln zusammen. Ihr geht langsam nach unten und taucht mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit wieder auf, wir wollen diesbezüglich kein Risiko eingehen."  
  
"Ja..."  
Er richtete den Blick auf Reis Bild.  
"Das wird ein langer Abstieg."  
  
"Zeit unterliegt subjektiver Wahrnehmung, Shinji."  
  
"Äh?"  
  
"Mal scheint es, als verginge sie sehr langsam und dann wieder, als fliege sie nur so dahin."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Auf der Brücke stand Thomas Shigen neben Deiko Tamakuras Kapitänssessel und beobachtete die Bilder der Außenübertragung. Die Decke der Brücke war in mehrere Segmente unterteilt, die jedes ein anderes Bild zeigten.  
  
"Perimeter-Funkbojen an Ort und Stelle", meldete der Navigator.  
  
Deiko bestätigte mit einem Nicken, nahm dann eine Schaltung vor.  
"Flüsterfeld aktiviert", murmelte sie. "Thomas, was ist los?"  
  
Er preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
  
"Sanchez?"  
  
"Ja, Miguel war einer meiner ältesten Freunde... ich kannte ihn schon, bevor wir uns über den Weg gelaufen sind..."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Daß er auf diese Art stirbt... wenn ich das gewußt hätte..."  
  
"Wenn, wenn, wenn... Niemand kann die Zukunft sehen."  
  
"Nein?"  
  
"Nein - und apokalyptische Visionen zählen nicht. Kapitän Sanchez hätte mit der ODYSSEUS fliehen können, nachdem er die Last ausgeklinkt hatte, aber er blieb und kämpfte, sonst hätte es wahrscheinlich überhaupt keine Überlebenden gegeben."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, aber... es ist, als würden alle, die ich in diese Sache hineingezogen habe, den Preis für meine Hybris zahlen."  
  
"Weil du dich der Imperatrix widersetzt hast? Weil du deine Schwester nicht hinrichten konntest, wie es von dir verlangt wurde?"  
  
"Ja... in gewisser Weise schon. Miguel, Midori..."  
  
"Midori wurde von dem Bardiel getötet, das..."  
  
"Nein, ich habe es getan, ich habe ihr den Todeskuß gegeben, als ich die Energie des Bardiel in mich aufnahm."  
  
"Du hast versucht, sie zu retten!"  
  
"Ja... aber ich weiß nicht, ob... ob ich... wenn ich den Kontakt eher angebrochen hätte... es war so berauschend..."  
  
Sie sah ihn entsetzt an.  
"Thomas..."  
  
"Deiko, um unser aller willen - vergiß niemals, was ich wirklich bin..."  
Er wandte sich ab, verließ den Bereich des akkustischen Dämmfeldes und dann die Brücke.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi und die vier ihr anvertrauten Kinder standen wieder auf der Gallerie der Brücke.  
  
Sowohl Asuka wie auch Touji trugen rote PlugSuits. Asuka hatte das Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und warf Kensuke tödliche Blicke zu, der sich vorsichtshalber von ihr fernhielt, während er sich zugleich am Geländer festhielt und vor Lachen krümmte, dabei immer wieder das Wort "Partnerlook" hervorstieß.  
  
Touji derweil bemühte sich, möglichst würdevoll zu wirken, während er sich Hiraki in einer roten Pilotenkombination vorstellte...  
  
Diese kannte seine Gedanken glücklicherweise nicht.  
  
Ritsuko schließlich wirkte, als fragte sie sich langsam, worauf sie sich nur eingelassen hatte.  
  
Captain Aoba gesellte sich zu ihnen - immerhin war es eigentlich seine Aufgabe, die Gruppe von Zivilisten an Bord im Auge zu behalten.  
  
Kapitän Tamakura fragte in kurzen Abständen immer wieder den Status der einzelnen Stationen ab, wobei sie ständig den Hauptbildschirm im Auge behielt.  
  
"Taucher und Mini-U-Boot erreichen das Wrack der ODYSSEUS" - "EVA-01 hat Frachtmodul-03 erreicht." - "Alle Waffensysteme klar." - "Taucher betreten das Wrack." - "EVA-00 hat ebenfalls das Zielgebiet erreicht." - "Perimeterortung frei." - "Hubschrauber sind in der Luft. - "Hauptantrieb bereit für Notstart." - "Waffensysteme bereit." - "Erste Verbindung zum Frachtmodul hergestellt."  
  
Einer der vielen kleinen Monitore an der Decke zeigte die Kameraübertragung aus den optischen Systemen von Einheit-01.  
  
"Ist das EVA-00?" fragte Ritsuko Aoba leise, als der große ocker-weiße Riese mit dem einen blauen Auge ins Bild kam.  
  
"Ja. Sehen Sie, sie haben schon drei Leinen befestigt, bei dem Tempo können wir bald von hier verschwinden."  
Auf Aobas Stirn stand eine dicke Schweißschicht.  
  
"Könnte das Wesen, das das andere Schiff versenkt hat, noch hier sein?"  
  
"Die Instrumente sagen nein, aber Kapitän Tamakura ist lieber wachsam."  
  
Ritsuko musterte die Kommandantin der PROMETHEUS von hinten.  
"Was ist mit ihrer Hand geschehen?"  
  
"Darf ich nicht sagen. Bei der PROMETHEUS wird die neue Smartlink-Technologie verwand, Kapitän Tamakura ist imstande, im Notfall das Schiff allein von ihrem Sessel aus zu steuern."  
  
"Wir empfangen erste Daten vom Computer der ODYSSEUS. Auswertung läuft. Es ist das Logbuch, Kapitän."  
  
"Den letzten Eintrag auf Schirm 11."  
  
"Sofort, Sir."  
  
Einer der Bildschirme wechselte das Bild, anstelle des offenen Meeres zeigte er das Gesicht eines Mannes mit sonnengebräunter dunkler Haut, der hastig sprach. Das Bild war verzerrt.  
"...überraschend. Gegner zielt allein auf die ODYSSEUS. Konventionelle Waffen wirkungslos, Existenz eines AT-Feldes bestätigt... Ich lasse die Frachtmodule ausklinken... Gegner folgt den Modulen... Der Gegner scheint verwirrt... Er kehrt zurück... Begleitschiffe eröffnen Beschuß... Die Flotte wurde vernichtet, ich versuche, den Feind von den Rettungsbooten wegzulocken... Feuer im hinteren Maschinendeck... Rammangriff... Wassereinbruch... Sekundärer Rumpf beschädigt... Sensorphalanx zerstört... keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr... Rettungsboote verklemmt..."  
Das Bild wurde plötzlich klar. In den Augen des Mannes, dessen Uniform ihn mittels Rangabzeichen und des an der Brusttasche angebrachten Namenszuges als Kapitän Sanchez auswies, lag ein gefährliches Funkeln.  
"Ich werde diesen Riesenfisch mit der ODYSSEUS rammen und zugleich die S2-Maschine hochjagen. Wir gehen nicht ohne Kampf unter... Für die Menschheit..."  
Das Bild erlosch.  
  
"Ist das alles?"  
  
"Hier endet der letzte Eintrag."  
  
"Und die S2-Maschine der ODYSSEUS?"  
  
"Erloschen. Wir werten weitere Aufzeichnungen aus. Demnach verlor die Maschine an Energie, als der Gaghiel auftauchte."  
  
"Die Abschirmung..." murmelte Deiko. "Maschinenraum..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Schalten Sie die S2-Maschine ab. Wir gehen auf Reaktorenergie."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Tun Sie es."  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
Thomas Shigen betrat die Brücke kurz darauf.  
"Warum wurde die S2-Maschine abgeschaltet?"  
  
"Der Gaghiel ist imstande, ihr die Energie zu entziehen. Wenn er hier irgendwo sein sollte, werde ich ihn nicht auch noch füttern... Hier..."  
Sie spielte erneut die Aufzeichnung ab.  
  
Mit steinernem Gesicht beobachtete Shigen die letzten Momente im Leben Miguel Sanchez´, nickte dann.  
"Hm... ja... Nur sind damit die EVAs von ihren eigenen Energieakkus abhängig."  
  
"Wir sind bereits dabei, Frachmodul-03 hochzuholen. Modul-04 wird gerade vertäut. Die Energiereserven sind mehr als ausreichend."  
  
"Gut."  
Er wandte sich wieder zum Gehen, als plötzlich mehrere der Bildschirme an der Decke schwarz wurden.  
  
"Perimeter wurde verletzt! Bojen sind offline! Satellitenverbindung gestört! Kein Kontakt zu den Hubschraubern! Alle Frequenzen sind tot!" - "Dasselbe Muster - wie beim Angriff auf die ODYSSEUS!"  
  
Deiko unterdrückte einen Fluch.  
"Roter Alarm! Volle Gefechtsbereitschaft!"  
Sie wirbelte einmal mit ihrem Sessel um die eigene Achse, sah zu den Kindern auf der  
Gallerie.  
"Festhalten!"  
  
Thomas sah Asuka an.  
"Captain Aoba, bringen Sie Pilotin Langley zur Andockschleuse von Modul-03. - Kapitän, die Bergung des Frachmoduls beschleunigen und die EVAs einholen."  
Er rannte zum nächsten Ausgang.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Wir holen euch hoch, der Gaghiel ist aufgetaucht!"  
  
Die Stimme seines Vaters riß Shinji aus seinen Gedanken.  
"An Modul-04 muß nur noch eine Verbindung hergestellt werden."  
  
"Stellt die Arbeit ein!"  
  
EVA-00 richtete sich auf und stieß sich vom Boden ab.  
  
"Was? - Shinji, Rei, um den Aufstieg zu beschleunigen, wagen wir einen Versuch, eure EVAs an die Umgebung anzupassen."  
  
"Vater, wie meinst du das?"  
  
Ein Zittern lief durch Einheit-01.  
  
Shinjis Hände begannen zu jucken, zugleich hatte er das Gefühl, was würde sich unter der Haut seines Rücken etwas bewegen.  
"Was...?"  
Er sah auf seine Hände, bemerkte keinen Unterschied.  
Zugleich sah EVA-01 auf seine Hände. Zwischen den Fingern bildeten sich Schwimmhäute aus.  
"Ahm... das..."  
  
"Wir trennen die Verbindungsleinen."  
  
"Vater..."  
Die Anzeige vor ihm leuchte auf, teilte ihm mit, daß EVA-01 Energie für 59 Minuten hatte.  
  
Von Westen her näherte sich ein großer Schatten, wenigstens doppelt so groß wie die PROMETHEUS.  
  
"Da ist er!" stieß Shinji hervor.   
  
EVA-01 war jetzt frei von den Verbindungen zum Schiff. Neben ihm landete EVA-00 auf dem Meeresboden, wirbelte Schlick und Algen auf.  
  
Der riesige Fisch kam direkt auf sie zu.  
  
Shinji schrie auf. Im nächsten Moment fiel Rei in seinen Schrei ein.  
  
Beide sahen mächtige Zähne in einem noch mächigeren Rachen, dann verschlang sie die Dunkelheit...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka stand ungeduldig vor der Andockschleuse, wartete darauf, daß der Zugang zum Fracht-modul endlich freigegeben wurde.  
  
Colonel Ikari erschien neben ihr. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich.  
"Asuka, der Gaghiel hat EVA-00 und EVA-01 verschlungen!"  
  
"Was? Was ist mit Shinji?"  
  
"Wir bekommen noch schwache Lebenszeichen. Sie haben Energie für etwa eine Stunde, danach versagen die Sauerstoffgeneratoren in den EntryPlugs."  
  
"Wo ist der Fisch?"  
  
Als wäre dies die Antwort auf ihre Frage, setzte sich die PROMETHEUS mit einem Ruck in Bewegung.  
  
"Wie es scheint, nehmen wir die Verfolgung auf."  
  
Weitere Erschütterungen durchliefen das Schiff.  
  
Die Andockluke glitt auf. Dahinter war es stockfinster.  
  
"Wir brauchen Licht!" brüllte Gendo in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde das Innere des Frachtmodules in blendende Helligkeit getaucht.  
  
Asuka stieß einen Laut des Erstaunens aus.  
  
"Offenbar... hat der Anpassungsbefehl auch bei Einheit-02 angesprochen..." flüsterte Gendo.  
  
Der EVA in den Halterungen des Frachmodules hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch als mit einem Menschen. Er befand sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten in seinen Halterungen, aus dem Rücken wuchs eine große Flosse, Hände und Füße ähnelten ebenfalls mehr Schwimmflossen.  
Über der Nackenpartie hing der EntryPlug in seiner Halterung...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Entfernung verringert sich!" meldete der Steuermann der PROMETHEUS.  
  
Deiko sah auf die Zeitanzeige. Seit über einer halben Stunde verfolgten sie den Riesenfisch nun schon. In der Zwischenzeit war die PROMETHEUS in den Tauchmodus gewechselt. Frachmodul-04 und die meisten Taucher waren beim Wrack des Schwesterschiffes zurückgeblieben, letztere sollten von der Küstenwache aufgelesen werden.  
"Eine weitere Salve Positronenladungen direkt vor seine Schnauze! Geschütze auf dem Hauptdeck bereitmachen!"  
  
"Bestätigt. Positronenladungen abgefeuert! Ziel wird langsamer!" - "EVA-02 meldet Einsatzbereitschaft!"  
  
"Warten."  
  
"Ziel ändert Kurs! Kapitän, er kommt auf uns zu!"  
  
"Festhalten!"  
  
Ein heftiger Schlag erschütterte das Schiff, schleuderte die Kinder auf der Gallerie gegeneinander.  
  
"Torpedos bereitmachen!" flüstere Deiko. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Bildschirm der Außenübertragung, welcher den sich rasch entfernenden Gaghiel zeigte - und den roten EVANGELION, der verglichen mit dem Angeloi wie ein Zwerg wirkte, der sich an der Außenhaut des Monsterfisches festhielt...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Wo sind wir?"  
Shinji sah sich um.  
  
EVA-01 befand sich in einer großen Höhle, deren unregelmäßige Wände mit Schleim bedeckt waren. Neben ihm richtete sich gerade EVA-00 auf.  
  
"Im Magen des Gaghiel." diagnostizierte Rei.  
  
"Oh, Scheiße."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Der Boden erbebte, schlug Wellen.  
  
"Was...?"  
  
"Schluckbewegungen. Er will uns in den Verdauungstrakt schieben."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
EVA-01 klammerte sich an der Wandung der Magenkammer fest.  
  
"Rei, wie kommen wir hier wieder ´raus?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung."  
  
Er konnte die Angst in ihrer Stimme hören.  
"Das... so darf es nicht enden... nein, ich weigere mich. Ich weigere mich zu glauben, daß wir im Magen eines Riesenfisches sterben werden!"  
Mit steigender Wut schlug er auf die Wandung ein - und durchstieß sie.  
"Rei!"  
  
"Ich sehe es."  
  
Ein Zucken durchlief den Gaghiel.  
  
"Das hat ihm nicht sonderlich gefallen..."  
  
In der Magenwand klaffte ein Riß, dahinter konnte Shinji einen weiteren Hohlraum sehen.  
  
"Rei, das sind Fischgräten! Ich sehe seine Wirbelsäule!"  
Er blickte auf den kleinen Bildschirm und sah in ihren Augen, daß sie dasselbe dachte wie er.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka hielt den Griff ihres einen Messers mit der linken Hand umklammert, um nicht den Kontakt zu ihrem Ziel zu verlieren. Die PROG-Klinge steckte tief in der Außenhaut des Gaghiel. Zugleich hackte sie mit ihrem zweiten Messer auf den Fisch ein, konnte allerdings kaum etwas gegen die dicke Panzerung ausrichten.  
  
Der Gaghiel versuchte zudem, seinen ungebetenen Passagier loszuwerden, indem er rasche Kehrtwendungen und ähnliches vollzog.  
  
"Blöder Fisch, laß das! Warum drehst du dich nicht einfach auf den Rücken und krepierst?" fluchte sie. Irgendwie hatte sie sich das ganze anders vorgestellt, als sie im Moment kurz nach dem Rammangriff auf den Rücken des Gaghiel gesprungen war.  
"Ich mach dich platt, hörst du? Und dann werde ich deinen Kadaver an Land schleppen und mit ihm für ein Anglermagazin posieren!"  
Und zu allem Überfluß lief ihre Zeit langsam ab. EVA-02 war nicht mit einem Akku-Tornister ausgestattet, sondern verfügte nur über eine Aktivitätszeit von fünf Minuten, von denen drei inzwischen verstrichen waren.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Hauptschleuse auf meine Anweisung hin öffnen." befahl Thomas über die interne Kom-Verbindung.  
  
Deiko blickte auf den entsprechenden Bildschirm, sah den Kommandanten von NERV in einem schwer gepanzerten Taucheranzug in der Schleuse stehen, sein Khadja in der Hand.  
"Was hast du vor?"  
  
"Deiko, der Fisch hat die ODYSSEUS angegriffen, weil er die S2-Maschine gespürt hatte. Dann hat er sich den Frachtmodulen zugewandt. Und er hat die EVAs gefressen... Ich kann ihn ablenken."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Er will mich... Ich verstehe jetzt den Aktivierungsbefehl. Die EVAs verwirren ihn, weil sie nicht mit seinem Wissen übereinstimmen. ich versuche, ihn wegzulocken, so daß ihr ein freies Schußfeld bekommt, nehmt ihn unter Punktbeschuß!"  
Er unterbrach die Verbindung.  
  
Aus der anderen Seite der Innenschleuse erschien Gendo Ikaris Gesicht an der Scheibe.  
"Kommandant, das ist Selbstmord..."  
  
"Colonel, ich bin ersetzbar... Wenn ich falle, wird ein anderer meinen Platz einnehmen, das ist das Wesen einer Befehlskette. Diese Kinder jedoch sind nicht ersetzbar."  
Lächeln schloß er den Helm seines Anzuges und öffnete die Außenschleuse.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Gaghiel schien im Wasser zu verharren, als würde er etwas wittern. Dann schoß er mit raschen Schlägen seiner Schwanzflosse nach vorn, auf die PROMETHEUS zu...  
  
...und kam zuckend vom Kurs ab...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Im Inneren des Riesenfisches bearbeiteten die EVANGELIONs die Wirbelsäule mit ihren Messern, lösten damit starke Zuckungen aus.  
  
Schließlich hatten sie das Rückgrat durchtrennt.  
  
Die Zuckungen wurden stärker...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Gaghiel schien die Orientierung verloren zu haben. Plötzlich stellte er alle Bewegungen ein und sackte in die Tiefen des Meeres wie ein Stein.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Wir haben kaum noch Energie..."  
  
EVA-01 und -00 hockten nebeneinander auf einer Rippengräte des Gaghiel in der Finsternis.  
  
"Ja. Aber wir haben ihn besiegt. Und... ich bin bei dir..."  
  
"Rei, ich..."  
Shinji schnifte.  
"Ich wollte dir sagen, daß ich..."  
  
In diesem Momment stieß direkt zwischen ihnen die Klinge eines PROG-Messers durch die dicke Außenhaut des Gaghiel, gefolgt von einem roten Arm.  
  
"Asuka!" rief Shinji, bemerkte, daß eines der Feldes der Kom-Phalanx aufleuchtete.  
  
"Antwortet ihr beiden endlich? Los, helft mal mit, den Riß zu erweitern, ich bin schon auf Reserve-Strom und zapfe die Reserven des Überlebenssystems an."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Kapitän, wir haben Kontakt zu den EVAs! Sie bitten um schleunigste Unterstützung!" - "Colonel Ikari bittet um Erlaubnis, ihnen gewichtete Versorgungskabel schicken zu dürfen."  
  
"Erlaubnis erteilt."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Kommandanten?"  
  
Deiko lächelte.  
"Die EVAs haben Vorrang."  
Soll er etwas schwimmen, vielleicht kommt er dann auf andere Gedanken... Wir brauchen einen lebenden Kriegsherren, keinen Märtyrer... 


	19. Kapitel 18 - Testlauf

Kapitel 18: Testlauf  
  
* Dieses Kapitel entstand in Zusammenarbeit mit Jan Hanicke *  
  
  
  
Die PROMETHEUS lag seit drei Tagen im Hafen von Yokohama vor Anker.  
  
Die Schäden, welche bei Angriff des Gaghiel entstanden waren, waren mittlerweile beseitigt, auch war Frachtmodul-04 inzwischen geborgen und angekoppelt worden, so daß das Schiff langsam Ähnlichkeit mit einer schwimmenden Insel aus Metall bekam.  
  
Im heckwärts gelegenen Konferenzraum war NERV-Kommandant Shigen in ein Gespräch  
mit der EVA-Entwicklerin, Doktor Miyuki Takanawa, vertieft, letztere war jedoch nur in Gestalt eines Hologrammes anwesend.  
  
"Können Sie erklären, wie EVA-02 gute zehn Minuten nach Verbrauch der Batterie-Energie noch aktionsfähig war, Doktor?"  
  
"Nach den Aufzeichnugen hat das Serienmodell ausgesprochen gut auf den Anpassungsbefehl reagiert. Die Effektivitätsrate lag bei fast einhundert Prozent."  
  
"Und das heißt?"  
  
"Daß EVA-02 besser imstande ist, sich an eine lebensfeindliche Umgebung anzupassen, als Sie es je waren, Thomas. Offenbar ist es als Nebeneffekt des Klonprozesses gelungen, in den Zellen verborgene Kapazitäten anzusprechen..."  
  
"Schön... Und jetzt bitte so, daß ich es auch verstehe."  
  
"EVA-02 hat Kiemen gebildet und über diese den Piloten mit Sauerstoff versorgt, dadurch wurden die Generatoren nicht benötigt und die Energievorräte für das Überlebenssystem nicht in Anspruch genommen. Ich muß sagen, daß ich selbst beeindruckt bin. Wenn wir diesen Vorgang an Ihnen kopieren könnten, müßte das Ihre Regenerationskräfte stärken und den Zellverfall aufhalten können..."  
  
"Doktor, machen Sie mir keine Hoffnungen... es ist einfach nicht genug Zeit. Analysieren Sie den Gaghiel, der in Bälde mit dem Frachter in Osaka eintreffen wird. Ich bin vor allem an seinem S2-Organ interessiert, versuchen Sie, es in eines der Serienmodelle zu verpflanzen."  
  
"Das ganze? Ich könnte versuchen, es wieder aufzuspalten, wie bei den ersten vier Modellen."  
  
"Keine Aufspaltung, versuchen Sie, einem der EVAs eine unerschöpfliche Energiequelle zu geben."  
  
"Natürlich... wie heißt es doch: Unmögliches sofort, Wunder dauern etwas länger..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nacht lag über den Wassern, leise plättscherten die Wellen gegen die Außenhaut der PROMETHEUS. Das Hafendock, in dem sie vor Anker lag, war weiträumig abgesperrt.  
  
Thomas stand auf dem Deck der PROMETHEUS, die nach dem Untergang des Schwesterschiffes, der ODYSSEUS, die einzige ihrer Bauklasse war, gegen die Reling gelehnt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, und betrachtete die Sterne.  
  
"Welcher ist es?"  
  
Er sah zur Seite, wo Deiko Tamakura, Kapitän der PROMETHEUS und eine gute Freundin von ihm, aus dem Niedergang aufgetaucht war.  
"Keine Ahnung... eigentlich will ich es gar nicht wissen..."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, deine Visionen..."  
  
"Ich werde nicht unter dem irdischen Himmel sterben, sondern allein und in Dunkelheit..."  
  
"Es ist nur ein Traum, Großer Bruder."  
  
"Vielleicht." Er seufzte. "Ist alles bereit?"  
  
"Deshalb wollte ich dich holen. Die EVAs sind alle mit dem Bordrechner und über die Standleitung mit dem MAGI-System vernetzt, das Manöver kann losgehen."  
  
"Gut. Hol die Kinder aus dem Bett."  
  
"Und du bist ganz sicher? Das Third Children hat extrem verunsichert auf die erste Begegnung mit einem Zeruel reagiert."  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher... Ich will wissen, wie belastbar der Junge ist. Seine Synchronisationsrate ist eine Sache, ebenso daß sie keine größeren Probleme mit dem LCL haben, aber..."  
  
"Du willst wissen, ob er imstande ist, auf... das First Children acht zu geben..."  
  
Er sah sie schweigend an, dankbar, daß sie nicht ausgesprochen hatte, was ihr auf der Zunge lag.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eine Sirene heulte auf.  
  
"Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?", fragte Shinji der gerade bei Rei war, und mit ihr an dem kleinen Tischchen saß, wobei sie von ihrer Mutter mit Argusaugen beobachtet wurden, welche in ihrer Koje saß und vorgab, in einem Buch zu lesen.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Rei.  
  
Die Tür zu dem Zimmer, welche die beiden Akagis bewohnten, wurde aufgestoßen und Asuka, gefolgt von Hikari und Touji, kam hereingestürmt.  
Shinji war etwas überrascht über den plötzlichen Besuch aber beruhigte sich wieder. Ihm fiel jedoch auf, daß einer fehlte.  
  
"Uhm, he, wo ist Kensuke?", fragte er.  
  
"Der hat sich vorhin an Leutnant Hyuga gehängt, damit er ihm das Waffendeck zeigt." antwortete Touji.  
  
Asuka drehte sich um und sah Touji entgeistert an.  
"Was denn, schon wieder? Kann er nie genug bekommen?"  
  
"Laß ihn doch. Es ist nun mal seine Leidenschaft", sagte Shinji fast schon genervt zu Asuka.  
  
"Baka!"  
Asuka sah ihn bitterböse an. Shinji wich einen Schritt zurück. Rei bemerkte es und wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als sich der kleine Bildschirm neben der Tür von selbst einschaltete. Die Kinder drehten sich um, während Ritsuku sich den Hals verreckte, um an ihren Besuchern vorbeischielen zu können, sahen Deiko Tamakura auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
"Kinder, kommt sofort in den Besprechungsraum. Wir haben ein blaues Muster, ein Angeloi", sagte sie.  
  
"Was, schon wieder ein Eng... ähm ein Angeloi? Das geht ja, uhm, Schlag auf Schlag", sagte   
Shinji.  
  
"Meldet euch umgehend im Besprechungsraum für weitere Instruktionen."  
  
"Und was ist mit Kensuke?", fragte Touji  
  
"Er wird gerade informiert. Los jetzt. - Doktor Akagi, Ihre Anwesenheit wird nicht benötigt."  
  
Die Kinder traten auf den Flur hinaus und rannten schnurstracks zum Besprechungsraum.  
  
Ritsuko blieb zurück, legte ganz langsam ihr Buch zur Seite und folgte ihnen dann.  
Als ob ich mir Anweisungen geben lasse, wenn es um meine Tochter geht...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Im Besprechungsraum angekommen wartete dort auch schon Deiko mit Kensuke auf sie.   
Sie sagte nur: "Ein Angeloi bewegt auf dem Landweg auf uns zu. Die ersten vier Children in die EVAs, los. Die anderen beiden müssen hier bleiben."  
  
Kensuke seufzte, aber er sah ein, daß er sich damit abfinden mußte, daß sein EVA noch nicht da war, sie hatten ihn darüber informiert, daß die Einheiten-04 und -05 erst in mehreren Wochen zur Verfügung stehen würden. Er dachte nur:  
Wieso können die sich nicht unsere Namen merken?  
  
Asuka, Touji, Shinji und Rei rannten zu den Umkleidekabinen, legten dort die PlugSuits an, liefen dann in entgegengesetzte Richtungen den Querkorridor hinab, um zu den EVAs in den Frachtmodulen zu gelangen. Die Entry-Plugs waren schon halb eingefahren. Sie stiegen ein; noch während die Plugs eingefahren wurden, begann das LCL zu steigen und wurde die Synchronverbindung hergestellt.  
Dann wurden die oberen Schleusen der Frachtmodule geöffnet und die EVAs in ihren Halterungen so gedreht, daß sie aus den Modulen klettern konnten.  
Direkt neben dem Schiff stand am Dock ein großer LKW, auf dessen Ladefläche mehrere Waffen im EVA-Format lagen.  
Asuka bediente sich als erste und nahm sich ein Positronengewehr wie auch Rei, Touji nahm sich einen langen Speer und einen Raketenwerfer. Shinji bewaffnete sich etwas stärker. Er nahm sich neben dem Positronengewehr, einen Raketenwerfer und einem zweiten PROG-Messer noch einen Positronencolt den er in sein Hüftenhalfter, das er sich extra noch anmontiert hatte, steckte. Das zweite PROG-Messer steckte Shinji in das Ersatzhalfter in der anderen Seite der Schulterpanzerung, welches ihm nun zugute kam. Alle nahmen sich Ersatzmunition mit,   
außer für den Raketenwerfer.  
  
Touji sah Shinji so schwerbewaffnet und fragte nur:  
"Shinji, wieso...?"  
  
Dieser unterbrach ihn und sagte:  
"Du wirst schon sehen... ich werde nichts dem Zufall überlassen."  
  
Die vier EVAs setzten sich in Bewegung, fort von den Hafenanlagen und den Lagerhäusern, in jene Richtung, aus der sich das Signal des Angelois näherte.  
  
Energie bezogen sie aus ihren Rückentornistern, laut Mitteilung der taktischen Leitstelle an Bord des Schiffes waren zwei LKWs mit Reserveakkus vom Hauptquartier unterwegs zur vorausberechneteten Stätte der Begegnung.  
  
Dort angekommen sahen sie den Angeloi. Shinji's Augen weiteten sich.  
Ich hatte nahezu mit allem gerechnet aber das... Erst in der Vergangenheit, dann in der Simulation und nun wieder. Ich hab's jetzt endgültig satt.  
Es war ein Zeruel...  
  
Shinji wollte gerade etwas sagen als der Angeloi sie bemerkte. Er drehte sich zu ihnen um.   
  
Rei bemerkte das er etwas anders war als der Vorgänger. Er hatte neben seinen normalen Waffen, die sie in der Vergangenheit hatte spüren müssen, noch einige laserartige Kanonen an Brust-, und Schulterbereich.  
Und er schoß.  
  
EVA-01 und EVA-00 duckten sich und rollten sich zur Seite weg, Asuka konnte den Lasergeschossen mit Mühe ausweichen, nur Touji in EVA-03 reagierte zu spät und sein rechtes Bein wurde durch die Lasergeschosse abgefetzt.  
Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper. Er schrie auf und sein EVA kippte zur Seite.  
Alle hörten es durch das Interkom. Asuka lief zu ihm hin und konnte ihn auffangen.   
Rei erhob das Positronengewehr und feuerte das ganze Magazin leer, lud nach und verfeuerte das zweite Magazin. Nicht geschah, die Positronenladungen verpufften wirkungslos im AT-Feld des Giganten.  
  
Shinji sah zu EVA-03 hinüber und in seinem Geist entstanden wieder jene Bilder, in denen Touji, sein bester Freund, leidete, in denen sein EVA-01 per Dummy-Plug-System EVA-03 zermetzelte und er nur hatte zusehen können...  
  
Das reichte schon um bei ihm etwas ausklinken zu lassen. Er drehte sich zu Zeruel um und flüsterte leise:  
"Ich mach´ dich kalt!"  
  
Die Kom-Verbindung sorgte dafür, daß alle anderen ihn gut verstanden.  
"Was!?", kam es fast gleichzeitig aus drei Mündern. Sie drehten sich um und sahen EVA-01 auf den Zeruel zusprinten.  
  
"Tu's nicht, bitte!", schrie Rei, "das ist keine Simulation. Bitte bleib stehen!!!"  
Sie rannte ihm nach.  
  
"Baka-Shinji, bleib stehen. Was soll das?", schrie Asuka.  
  
Im Kontrollcenter an Bord der PROMETHEUS hatte man bis jetzt nur zugesehen aber nun schrie Gendo Ikari, nachdem Deiko ihn angestoßen hatte:  
"Nein Shinji, hör auf deine Freunde und laß diesen Unfug. Du wirst sterben!"  
´Du wirst sterben', hörte Shinji seinen Vater sagen...  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich darf nicht weglaufen. Ich darf nicht weglaufen. Ich darf nicht weglaufen... Ich werde nicht weglaufen!"  
Den letzten Satz schrie er, ignorierte die Warnung einfach und feuerte noch im Laufen das Magazin des Positronengewehrs leer und dann den Raketenwerfer ab, warf danach beide zur Seite, um beweglicher zu sein. Er zog beide PROG-Messer und sprang über den Zeruel hinweg, landete hinter ihm und bremste seinen Schwung ab. EVA-01 ließ sich nach hinten fallen und prallte mit beiden PROG-Klingen auf das AT-Feld von Zeruel.  
"Ich gebe dir Feuerdeckung - beeile dich", kam es aus dem Interkom.  
  
Rei bemerkte das sie ihn nicht umstimmen könnten, sodaß sie ihm Feuerunterstützung gab. Sie kniete sich hin und schoß, was das Positronengewehr hergab.  
  
Asuka setzte EVA-03 auf den Boden und ließ sich von ihm den Speer geben. Sie gab ebenfalls mit dem Positronengewehr Feuerunterstützung.  
  
EVA-01 durchbrach das AT-Feld von Zeruel mit den PROG-Messern, stieß eines fest in den Körper des Gegners, zog dann den Positronencolt und feuerte zwei Schuss ab. Dann aber passierte es:  
Zeruel holte mit seinen Peitschenarmen zum Schlag aus. Er durchbohrte den Körper von EVA-01 und schlitzte ihn bis zu den Schultern auf...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Synchronisationsrate lag gerade noch bei über 150%!" schrie Makoto Hyuga.  
  
"EVA-01 rührt sich nicht mehr - Pilot bewußtlos!", kam es von einem der Operatoren. "Wir haben keine Kom-Verbindung mehr mit den EVAs!"  
  
"Beenden Sie den Test!" schrie Gendo in Richtung des NERV-Kommandanten.  
  
Thomas stand nur da und blickte mit reglosem Gesicht auf die Anzeigen.  
  
Gendo versuchte, den Operator zur Seite zu drängen.  
"Er könnte verletzt werden!"  
  
"EVA-01 verweigert das Signal", flüsterte Thomas. "Und solange eine Einheit nicht aus dem Verbund ausschaltet, sprechen auch die anderen nicht an."  
  
Gendo sah ihn entsetzt an, bemerkte erst jetzt, daß die Hand des Kommandanten auf der Notabschaltung des Simulators lag.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei und Asuka feuerten weiter, was das Zeug hielt, doch die Positronenladungen waren immer noch aus irgendeinem Grund zu schwach für das AT-Feld. Auf einmal hörten sie einen Schrei, ein jämmerliches Heulen. Sie hörten auf zu feuern.  
"Shinji-chan? Shinji-chan, was ist los?" fragte Rei erschrocken, doch es gab keine Antwort.   
Alles war auf einmal still - Totenstill...  
  
Keiner hatte bemerkt, daß die taktischen Bildschirme und die Verbindung zum Kontrollcenter erloschen waren.  
  
EVA-01 hockte auf den Knien vor Zeruel. Shinji war bewusstlos geworden.  
  
Zeruel holte zum entscheidenden Schlag aus. Auf einmal zuckte er zusammen.  
  
Rei konnte es nicht fassen: Shinji hatte so markerschütternd geschrien.  
In Rei kam Wut auf, Wut auf Zeruel das er Shinji wehgetan hatte, Wut die sich nicht mehr unterdrücken ließ. Sie riß EVA-02 den Speer aus der Hand, nahm dann ihr PROG-Messer aus der Scheide und warf es nach dem Angeloi. Es durchdrang das geschwächte AT-Feld und bohrte sich in seinen Rücken. Der Zeruel zuckte zusammen und schrie auf.   
Es war ein schriller Schrei, der im weiten Umkreis Glasscheiben zum Zerbrechen brachte.  
Im nächsten Moment warf er sich herum, doch da stand Rei mit EVA-00 schon vor ihm.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Synchronrate bei EVA-00 bei 87%!" rief Makoto. "Abschaltbefehl wird immer noch verweigert. Diane lädt sich aus dem Hauptsystem in die Schiffssysteme, um uns zu unterstützen..."  
  
"Manuellen Abschaltvorgang einleiten." befahl Thomas, traf dann Ikari Blick. "Wir holen Ihren Sohn da unbeschadet ´raus."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei holte mit dem Speer aus und stieß ihn durch den Angeloi hindurch, sodaß die Spitze auf der anderen Seite wieder herausguckte. Zeruel drehte sich noch einmal um seine eigene Achse und klappte dann wie ein Taschenmesser zusammen.  
Sie sah nun was mit EVA-01 passiert ist. Ihr erster und einziger Gedanke war es, Shinji so schnell wie möglich zu befreien.  
EVA-00 lief zu EVA-01 und riss das Verdeck zum Entry-Plug aus dem Rücken. Dieser lag nun frei.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Rei Asuka 'Achtung Rei, hinter dir' schreien. Sie drehte den Kopf herum und sah wie Zeruel wieder aufsprang. Er hatte immer noch den Speer in seiner Brust stecken. Die Pilotin von EVA-00 war vollkommen überrascht, konnte aber dem ersten Schlag von Zeruels Armen ausweichen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka sah wie sich auf einmal Zeruel wieder bewegte.  
"Achtung Rei, hinter dir", schrie sie durch das Interkom. Sie sah, wie EVA-00 sich herumwarf   
und dem ersten Schlag von Zeruel geradeso nach links ausweichen konnte.  
Das ist meine Chance, dachte sich Asuka, hob den Raketenwerfer und drückte ab.  
  
Rei sah, daß Asuka eine Rakete auf Zeruel abgefeuert hatte - und warf sich schützend vor EVA-01, was auch besser gewesen war, denn im nächsten Moment explodierte der Zeruel.  
  
Asuka jubelte, als sie sah, daß sie den Zeruel zerstört hatte.  
"Rei, lebst du noch?", fragte Asuka dann doch etwas unsicher.  
  
Ein leichtes Stöhnen und ein "Ja, ich lebe noch... und EVA-01 ist auch noch da. Wie geht es dir und EVA-03?", kam es vom anderen Ende des Interkoms.  
  
Asuka erschrak  
"Ach herje, ich hatten EVA-03 ganz vergessen."  
  
"Das solltest du aber nicht" kam es auf einmal vom EVA-03.  
  
"Touji!...Baka, warum hast du dich nicht schon früher gemeldet? Warte ich helfe dir..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Shinji-chan, kannst du mich hören?" fragte Rei unsicher.  
  
Ein schweres Stöhnen kam durch das Interkom. Und Rei wußte das Shinji noch lebte. Sie holte   
behutsam den Entry-Plug aus EVA-01 heraus...  
  
Und dann wurde plötzlich dunkel in den EntryPlugs.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt los?" drang Asukas Stimme aus dem interkon.  
  
"Hey, Leute, mein Bein schmerzt nicht mehr." erklärte Touji überrascht.  
  
"Shinji?" fragte Rei leise.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Sie atmete auf.  
"Ich hatte solche Angst um dich..."  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Einstiegsluke des EntryPlugs aufgerissen, hinter Shigeru Aoba stand Ritsuko mit vor Wut rotem Gesicht.  
  
"Mama?"  
Rei registrierte, daß EVA-00 sich immer noch in den Halterungen des Frachtmodules befand, war verwirrt.  
"Wieso...?"  
Sie kletterte aus dem Pilotensitz und stieg aus der Kapsel. Wie es schien, hatte Einheit-00 sich überhaupt nicht bewegt.  
  
"Diese Mistkerle haben eine Simulation laufengelassen, ohne euch darüber zu informieren - angeblich, damit ihr die Lage ernstnehmt."  
  
Rei blinzelte.  
"Ich muß nach Shinji sehen..."  
Damit zwängte sie sich auf dem Steg an ihrer Mutter vorbei und rannte zur Verbindungsschleuse.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Die verdammte Luke klemmt!"  
  
Colonel Gendo Ikari warf dem Techniker neben ihm einen zornigen Blick zu.  
"Lassen Sie mich!"  
  
"Aber das Metall ist heiß... ein Schaltkreis muß durchgebrannt..."  
  
"Das ist mir egal!"  
Er streckte die Hände nach dem Handrad aus.  
  
"Nicht."  
Thomas tauchte unvermittelt neben ihm auf, drückte seine Arme nach unten, legte selbst Hand am Rad an. Es zischte, als seine Haut mit dem heißen Metall in Kontakt kam.  
Er keuchte leise.  
  
Gendo fluchte, mittlerweile hatte er seine Uniformjacke ausgezogen und um seine Hände gewickelt, griff nun selbst nach dem Handrad.  
  
Zusammen öffneten sie die Luke.  
  
Ein Schwall der sauerstoffangereicherten LCL-Flüssigkeit kam ihnen entgegen.  
  
"Shinji!"  
Gendo kletterte in das Innere der Kapsel, zog seinen Sohn heraus.  
  
"Kommandant?" fragte der Techniker und blickte auf der brandblasenwerfenden Hände des anderen.  
  
"Das heilt..." Thomas trat Gendo entgegen. "Ist der Junge..."  
  
"Er heißt Shinji. Mein Sohn heißt Shinji, Shinji Ikari", antwortete der Colonel wütend.  
  
"Ich bin in Ordnung", erklärte Shinji mit leiser Stimme. Auf seiner Oberlippe befand sich bereits verkrustendes Blut, das aus seiner Nase gelaufen war. "Es war nur ein Test, nicht wahr?!"  
  
"Ja... Es war nicht geplant, daß einer von euch verletzt wird."  
  
"Das ist es nie..."  
  
Rei kam in das Frachtmodul von Einheit-01 gestürmt und rannte auf Shinji zu, stieß den Kommandanten dabei um ein Haar vom Steg. Sie fiel dem jungen Ikari um den Hals.  
"Ich hatte solche Angst um dich", wiederholte sie.  
  
"Ich hab's heil überstanden", murmelte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.  
Er blutete noch etwas aus der Nase, aber das störte ihn nicht. Hauptsache war für ihn, daß er noch am Leben war, auch wenn er Wut und Enttäuschung verspürte.  
"NERV ist doch nicht so menschenfreundlich, wie wir gedacht haben..."  
  
Thomas stieß die Luft aus, ballte die Fäuste. Der Schmerz war für ihn wie eine Bestrafung.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem die Kinder gute sechs Stunden Schlaf gehabt hatten, war eine weitere Besprechung angesetzt.  
  
Shinji erschien in Begleitung seines Vaters, der die Nacht in seiner Kabine verbracht und über seinen Sohn gewacht hatte. Dem Gesicht des Jungen war nicht zu entnehmen, was er dachte, seinem Vater war allerdings anzusehen, daß er eigentlich kochte.  
  
Ähnlich sah es bei Rei und ihrer Mutter aus.  
  
Thomas Shigen gab sich unbeeindruckt. Seine Hände wiesen keine Verletzungen mehr auf, doch dies bemerkte keiner der Anwesenden. Er räusperte sich.  
"Uns liegen die Auswertungen des gestrigen Tests vor... Die Synchronraten waren zufriedenstellend, allerdings muß die Teamarbeit weiter geübt werden, dies betrifft in erster Linie die Unaufmerksamkeit von Pilot Suzuhara, welche zur Beschädigung von Einheit-03 geführt hat, sowie der Alleingang von Pilot Ikari..."  
  
"Warum haben Sie uns nicht vorher gesagt, daß es nur ein Test ist?" unterbrach ihn Asuka.  
  
"Weil wir eure Reaktionen unter Bedingungen sehen wollten, von denen ihr annehmt, daß sie eben keine Simulation sind. Dies berücksichtigt, war das Unternehmen ein voller Erfolg."  
  
Ritsuko sog die Luft ein.  
  
Thomas hob die Hand.  
"Shinji, es tut mir leid, daß du etwas abbekommen hast."  
  
"Es ist gut."  
  
Shigen nahm Shinjis Worte mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis.  
Wieder räusperte er sich.  
"Gegen Mittag treffen die letzten Schiffe unserer Begleitflotte ein. Wir brechen heute noch nach Süden auf, bis dahin habt ihr noch einmal Gelegenheit, mit euren Eltern zu sprechen, ehe wir Funkstille über die Flotte verhängen."  



	20. Kapitel 19 - Exodus

Kapitel 19: Exodus  
  
  
Auf dem Deck der PROMETHEUS landete ein Regierungshubschrauber in der dafür gekennzeichneten Fläche.  
  
Zwei Menschen stiegen aus, ein Mann und eine Frau, beide trugen Koffer in den Händen.  
  
"Na, habe ich dir zuviel versprochen?" fragte Ryoji Kaji.  
  
"Nein."  
Misato Katsuragi sah sich mit großen Augen um...  
"Das ist das größte Schiff, das ich je gesehen habe..."  
  
"Die PROMETHEUS ist das einzige Schiff ihrer Art, ein Prototyp."  
  
"Aha. Nun, ich konnte mich deinem Angebot, an einer Kreuzfahrt ins Unbekannte teilzunehmen, schlecht entziehen."  
Sie lachte.  
"Und wo sind die Kinder?"  
  
"Äh, ja..."  
  
Im Aufgang erschien Leutnant Hyuga.  
"Der Kommandant erwartet Sie und Ihre Begleiterin, Major Kaji."  
  
"Ah."  
Er grinste.  
"Bringen Sie uns zu ihm."  
Mit einer eleganter Geste deutete er auf die Treppe.  
"Nach dir, Katsuragi-chan."  
  
"Oh, ein Kavalier!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Szene auf dem Landedeck wurde von sechs Kindern und einer Erwachsenen beobachtet, die sich in der Schiffsmesse an einem Tisch mit Blick auf das Deck befanden.  
  
"Rei, das ist..." flüsterte Shinji mit geweiteten Augen.  
  
"Capt... Misato-sensei."  
  
"Ja. Und Kaji-san... er lebt..."  
  
"He, was tuschelt ihr denn da?" beschwerte sich Asuka.  
  
"Bestimmt Liebesgeflüster", kicherte Kensuke.  
  
"Ah, komm, laß sie." murmelte Touji. Er folgte den Blicken der beiden. "Hey, das ist Misato-sensei!"  
  
"Was? Wo?"  
Hikari, die eben noch ein stolzes Lächeln wegen Toujis Bemerkung unterdrückt hatte, verrenkte sich nun ebenfalls den Kopf.  
"Tatsächlich. Was macht denn unsere Lehrerin hier?"  
  
"Vielleicht gehört sie auch zu NERV?"  
  
"Hm, glaube ich nicht, Touji."  
  
"Es ist wirklich Misato-sensei!" rief Kensuke, preßte sich die Nase an der Fensterscheibe platt und winkte wie ein Besessener, wurde jedoch nicht bemerkt.  
"Aber wer ist der Typ bei ihr?"  
  
"Kenn ich nicht", murmelte Asuka. "Aber irgendwie ist er niedlich..."  
  
"Asuka, der ist doch viel zu alt."  
  
"Ach, Hikari, das verstehst du nicht."  
  
"Nein?"  
  
"Nee, sonst würdest du nicht mit Touji-baka herumhängen."  
  
"Asuka, ich habe dir gesagt, wenn..."  
  
"Sie ist es wirklich!" rief Ritsuko. "Kinder, ich muß mal weg, benehmt euch, ja?"  
  
"Öh, was ist denn mit deiner Mutter los, Rei?"  
  
"Sie und Misato-sensei kennen sich von der Universität her, Shinji."  
  
"Wirklich? Das ist... wieder einer dieser seltsamen... Zufälle..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hyuga bracht Misato und Kaji in den der Kabine des Kommandaten angegliederten Besprechungsraum, ließ sich dann das Gepäck der Lehrerin geben und versprach mit dem allerfreundlichsten Lächeln, es in ihre Kabine zu bringen.  
  
Thomas Shigen saß hinter seinem schmalen Schreibtisch und musterte seine Besucher schweigend über den Grat seiner gefalteten Hände hinweg, hinter ihm stand Deiko Tamakura.  
  
"Ah, Kommandant, das ist Misato Katsuragi, die Klassenlehrerin der Kinder", erklärte Kaji.  
  
Der Kommandant von NERV schwieg.  
  
Misato lächelte nervös unter dem Blick des Einäugigen und deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
"Guten Tag."  
  
Thomas nickte, erhob sich langsam, streckte die Hand aus.  
"Ich bin Thomas Shigen, Kommandant von NERV."  
  
Misato ergriff die Hand.  
  
"Und dies ist Deiko Tamakura, Kapitän der PROMETHEUS."  
  
Deiko lächelte knapp.  
"Willkommen an Bord."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Setzen Sie sich doch, Fräulein Katsuragi, damit wir die Angelegenheit in Ruhe besprechen können."  
Thomas deutete auf einen Stuhl.  
  
Deiko trat um den Tisch herum.  
"Major Kaji, kommen Sie doch mit, meines Wissens waren Sie bisher noch nicht Bord der PROMETHEUS."  
  
"Ähm, ja, das stimmt."  
  
"Dann bekommen Sie jetzt eine Führung."  
Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Tür.  
  
"Ja, gehen wir."  
  
Die Lehrerin und der Kommandant blieben zurück.  
  
"Wie war der Flug, Fräulein Katsuragi?"  
  
"Ja, danke... Es war mein erster Flug mit einem Hubschrauber."  
  
"Hm, ja."  
  
"Ich würde gern gleich auf den Punkt kommen, wenn Sie erlauben, Kommandant."  
  
Der Einäugige nickte.  
  
"Kaji... Major Kaji hat mir gegenüber angedeutet, daß sich sechs Schüler aus meiner Klasse in Ihrer Obhut befinden."  
  
"Ja...?"  
  
"Und daß diese Kinder jemanden benötigen, der sie unterrichtet..."  
  
Thomas lächelte.  
"Major Kaji ist häufig recht eigenwillig... Sie hierherzubringen, war seine Idee. Nun, ich unterstütze seinen Plan, die Kinder benötigen wirklich jemanden, der dafür sorgt, daß sie in der Schule nicht zurückbleiben. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß Sie sich um diesen Posten bewerben möchten?"  
  
Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.  
"Ich dachte nicht, daß ich mich bewerben müßte."  
  
"Hm... Vergessen wir die Bürokratie. Ein paar Mitglieder des Verwaltungsstabes werden mir dafür zwar die Pest an den Hals wünschen, aber... Fräulein Katsuragi, da es keine anderen Bewerber gibt - wenn Sie die Stelle wollen, können Sie sie haben."  
Er schob eine Mappe über den Tisch.  
"Unsere Bedingungen."  
  
"Ja... Hm, Schweigepflicht - kein Problem... Anweisungen der Offiziere befolgen... okay... Dafür sorgen Sie für meine Beurlaubung an der Schule... ja... und das Gehalt..."  
Sie sah auf.  
"Das ist wirklich großzügig."  
  
"Nein, nur den Gefahren angemessen."  
  
"Gefahr?"  
  
"Fräulein Katsuragi, wir sind im Krieg. Und die Kinder werden an vorderster Front stehen."  
  
"Das..."  
  
"Ich werde Sie und die Kinder in das meiste einweihen, sobald die PROMETHEUS am Ziel ihrer Reise angelangt ist, jedoch nicht vorher. Es ist wichtig, daß die Zahl der Eingeweihten auf einen kleinen Kreis beschränkt bleibt."  
  
"Und jetzt? Wenn ich den Job nicht mehr will, stecken Sie mich dann in den Arrest, weil ich schon zuviel weiß?"  
  
"Nein, wir würden Sie nur umgehend zurückschicken. Und die Kinder werden die Zeit der Überfahrt mit Tests, Trockenübungen und Nichtstun verbringen."  
  
"Hm... Thomas Shigen... Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet, nicht wahr? In der Antarktis... Sie haben an der Expedition teilgenommen, bei der... bei der mein Vater starb... Geht es darum? Ich erinnere mich an dieses... Monster... diese Reisenspinne..."  
  
"Es stimmt. Ich war damals dabei..."  
  
"Ja... Ich habe jahrelang versucht, die Geschehnisse zu vergessen... weil... weil es solche Wesen nicht geben darf..."  
  
"Sie sind der Feind. Wo der eine Matriel herkam, gibt es noch mehr. Meine Organisation wurde gegründet, um sie aufzuhalten."  
  
"Ich... ich bin dabei."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Shigen... damals sahen Sie etwas anders aus, nicht wahr?"  
  
Er nickte stumm.  
  
  
***  
  
  
In der Messe hatte mittlerweile die Essenausgabe begonnen. Die Besatzungsmitglieder der Freiwache standen mit ihren Tabletts Schlange.  
  
Shinjis Magen knurrte.  
"Uhm..."  
  
Rei sah ihn von der Seite an, ergriff dann seine Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße.  
"Komm, wir holen uns etwas."  
  
Sie stellten sich ans Ende der Schlange, die relativ schnell vorrückte, die NERV-Soldaten der PROMETHEUS bewiesen, daß sie in scheinbar jeder Lebenslage die Disziplin zu wahren wußten. Es ging in der Messe viel ruhiger und gesitteter zu als beispielsweise in ihrer Schule während der Mittagspause.  
  
Der Koch an der Essensausgabe schob Shinji einen Teller Suppe mit einem Brötchen über die Theke, dann füllte er aus einem anderen Topf einen Teller für Rei.  
"Hier, junge Dame, vegetarisch."  
  
"Danke", entgegnete sie überrascht. Die letzten Tage hatte sie sich hauptsächlich von Obst und Brot ernährt und ihre Mutter davon abgehalten, auf die Barrikaden zu gehen, weil das Essensangebot an Bord des Schiffes recht einseitig war.  
  
"Anweisung vom Kommandanten. Naja, endlich lohnt es sich einigermaßen, etwas extra zu kochen."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Der Kommandant ißt selbst auch kein Fleisch. ´Fast schon millitanter Vegetarier."  
  
Sie bedankte sich mit einem schmalen Lächeln und kehrte mit ihrem Tablett zu den anderen zurück.  
  
"Ich habe gehört, daß wir heute nachmittag mit Kurs nach Süden auslaufen werden", gab Kensuke bekannt. "Das ist alles so aufregend!"  
  
"Hm, Wasser, nichts als Wasser", brummte Touji. "Ich bin während der ersten Fahrt schon fast seekrank geworden."  
  
"Du klingst ja nicht gerade begeistert. Dabei war die Seeschlacht mit dem Monsterfisch so aufregend!"  
  
"Blaue Flecken habe ich mir geholt, als der Gaghiel uns gerammt hat."  
  
"Tut´s noch sehr weh?" fragte Hikari mitfühlend.  
  
Touji grinste.  
"Ah, nein. ´War doch ein Opfer zu einem guten Zweck."  
  
Sie wurde rot.  
  
Als der Gaghiel die PROMETHEUS gerammt hatte, waren jene von ihnen, die sich noch auf der Brücke aufgehalten hatten, quer über die Gallerie geflogen. Touji hatte dabei als unfreiwilliger Puffer zwischen Hikari und einer Wand fungiert. Und wenn sie nicht so gegen ihn geflogen wäre, daß es einen Moment lang so ausgesehen hätte, als würden sie sich küssen, wäre die ganze Sache vielleicht gar nicht mal so peinlich gewesen.  
  
"Außerdem hätte es schlimmer kommen können. - Ich hätte zum Beispiel Asukas Holzschädel ins Gesicht bekommen können", versuchte Touji die Situation zu entschärfen.  
  
"Ha, das hätte bei dir doch nur zur Verschönerung beitragen können!" warf Asuka ein.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen?"  
  
"Daß du so häßlich bist, daß selbst heftige Schläge nur Verbesserungen darstellen können!"  
  
Hikari versuchte zu schlichten.  
"Hört auf zu streiten!"  
  
"Ich bin ja schon so gespannt, wie unsere Geleitsflotte aussieht", brabbelte Kensuke, ohne den anderen am Tisch viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. "Bestimmt schwer bewaffnete Kriegsschiffe... daß ich soetwas mal aus nächster Nähe sehen kann!"  
  
"Der ist im siebten Himmel", flüsterte Shinji leise.  
  
Rei nickte.  
  
"Das Ziel der Reise ist doch der Südpol, wie kommen wir da eigentlich hin, die Antarktis ist doch völlig mit Eis bedeckt...?"  
  
Allgemeines Schulterzucken war die Antwort auf seine Frage.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi stand vor der Kabine des Kommandanten und wartete. Gesellschaft leistete ihr Leutnant Makoto Hyuga, oder vielleicht war es auch eher umgekehrt, denn Hyuga hatte Wache vor der Tür.  
  
"Wozu bewachen Sie eigentlich die Tür? Hat der Kommandant Angst gestört zu werden?"  
  
"Nein, wohl nicht, sonst würde er abschließen. Aber ich habe meine Anweisungen von Kapitän Tamakura und solange der Kommandant nichts gegenteiliges sagt, hat sie den Oberbefehl auf der PROMETHEUS."  
  
"Ja, warum dann? Befürchtet sie ein Attentat?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, Doktor. Aber der Kommandant ist für das Unternehmen zu wichtig, als daß man ihn ungeschützt lassen könnte."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Naja, er hat NERV aufgebaut und die Staatsoberhäupter der Welt über die Gefahr informiert, die uns droht." Er beugte sich ein Stück vor und flüsterte: "Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, plant der UN-Sicherheitsrat, ihn zum Marschall der Streitkräfte zu ernennen. Aber das ist nur ein Gerücht, verstehen Sie?"  
  
"Natürlich. - Meine Lippen sind versiegelt."  
  
"Ha, danke."  
  
"Wielange gehören Sie zu diesem Verein?"  
  
"Ich wurde vor einem Jahr von der UN nach Tokio ins NERV-HQ versetzt."  
  
"Und Sie kennen sich aus?"  
  
"Hm, wenn Sie mich aushorchen wollen, muß ich Sie darauf hinweisen, daß ich zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet bin."  
  
"Nein, nein, ich habe nicht die Absicht, Sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, Leutnant. Hm, der Kommandant, was ist er für ein Mensch?"  
  
"Der Kommandant? Hm, schweigsam, ja. Er behält seine Gedanken für sich, ich glaube, das ganze lastet recht schwer auf seinen Schultern - ich möchte diese Verantwortung jedenfalls nicht tragen müssen."  
  
"Hat er niemanden, mit dem er sie teilen kann - Familie, Kinder..."  
  
"Nein, nicht daß ich wüßte... aber warum wollen Sie das wissen?"  
  
"Nur so, es hat mich halt interessiert, was für einem Menschen ich meine Tochter anvertraut habe..."  
  
"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, daß Kommandant Shigen das Leben seiner Leute nicht unnötig aufs Spiel setzt, er ist mehr der Typ, der selbst an vorderster Front steht und kämpft."  
  
"Aha, nun, Leutnant, Ihr Vertrauen..."  
  
Die Tür des Besprechungsraumes wurde geöffnet. Der Kommandant verließ die Kabine in Begleitung Misato Katsuragis.  
"Leutnant Hyuga wird Sie zu Ihrer Kabine bringen... - Oh, Doktor Akagi, wollten Sie zu mir?"  
  
"Nicht direkt."  
Ritsuko grinste Misato an.  
"Hi, Schnapsdrossel, lange her, was?"  
  
"Wie? - Was, bist du es? Bist du es wirklich, Bücherwurm?"  
Misato lachte.  
  
Die beiden alten Freundinnen und früheren Zimmergenossinnen umarmten einander.  
  
Thomas sah Makoto fragend an, der zuckte nur mit millitärischer Knappheit mit den Schultern.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier, Misato?"  
  
"Lehrerin für ein paar Kinder - und du?"  
  
"Mutter eines dieser Kinder."  
  
"Was? Dann... Rei Akagi ist deine Tochter?"  
  
"Genau."  
  
"Lieber Himmel, mir ist die Namensgleichheit doch sofort aufgefallen! Ah, wir haben uns seit vierzehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen... Ritsuko, du siehst ja kaum älter aus!"  
  
"Tja, seit vierzehn Jahren habe ich ja auch keine Mitbewohnerin mehr, die stockbesoffen in der Nacht heimkommt und mir den Schlaf raubt."  
  
"Oh, so schlimm war ich doch gar nicht!"  
  
"Doch... noch schlimmer." entgegnete Ritsuko knochentrocken. "Wie hast du es nur in den Schuldienst geschafft?!"  
  
Misato schlug ihr lachend auf die Schulter.  
"Kein Alkohol seit über zehn Jahren."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Kannst jeden fragen. So, die kleine Rei ist also deine Tochter. Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß du das Zeug zur Mutter in dir hast, angesichts der Schwierigkeiten, die deine Mutter damals hatte."  
  
"Leutnant, kümmern Sie sich dann um die beiden, ja?" flüsterte Thomas und zog sich unangenehm berührt in seinen Raum zurück.  
  
"Ich auch nicht, Misato, aber ich habe es keinen Moment bereut."  
  
"´Ist ja toll, daß wir uns nach all der Zeit wieder über den Weg laufen..."  
  
"Oh, Misato, du warst schon immer leicht zu begeistern."  
  
"Und, ist da ´was schlimmes dran? Paß auf - ich packe schnell meine Sachen aus und dann treffen wir uns... wo auch immer man sich auf diesem Schiff trifft."  
  
"Das wäre dann in der Messe."  
  
"Gut, gut. Und bring die Kinder mit."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Hm... Misato-sensei..." murmelte Touji mit breitem Grinsen. Mittlerweile war die Nachricht vom Eintreffen der Lehrerin auch in seinem Denkapparat angekommen, etwa eine Viertelstunde, nachdem Reis Mutter die Messe verlassen hatte.  
  
Hikari sah ihn mit einem Anflug von Entsetzen in den Augen von der Seite an.  
Oh, oh...  
  
"Paß auf, Hikari, gleich fängt er an zu sabbern... Die Kerle sind doch alle gleich", lästerte Asuka.  
  
"Asuka, ich weiß nicht, ob..."  
  
"Ah, komm, kaum läßt man sie aus den Augen, laufen sie anderen Frauen nach. Sieh dir nur Baka-Shinji an - ich erlaube ihm in meinem unendlichen Großmut, auch andere Mädchen anzusehen, und schon ist er weg und hängt mit Rei ´rum."  
  
"Bist du immer noch sauer? Ich dachte, ihr hättet das geklärt."  
  
Asuka grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Nein, ich bin nicht mehr sauer. - Aber ein bißchen schlechtes Gewissen tut dem Dummkopf ab und an ganz gut. Ich habe zwar immer noch keine Ahnung, was du an Touji findest, immerhin ist er Gründungsmitglied des Idiotentrios seit der Grundschule, aber wenn er aus der Reihe tanzt, dann bring ihn nach der Soryu-Methode wieder zurück."  
  
"Die Soryu-Methode?"  
  
"Ja. Kräftige Schläge auf den Hinterkopf. Meine Oma schwört darauf... Leider hat Mama sie bei Papa nie anwenden wollen..."  
Asuka schluckte heftig, hatte plötzlich Mühe, ihre gute Stimmung zu bewahren.  
  
"Es ist schwer für dich, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Nein. Ich bin Asuka Soryu Langley, das ist für mich alles kein Problem."  
  
"Asuka, hör auf, dir selbst etwas vorzumachen. Du versteckst dich doch hinter diesem Mantra."  
  
"Nein, tue ich nicht... oder... hm, vielleicht ein wenig..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Aufstehen - Verbeugen - Setzen!" befahl Hikari automatisch, als Misato die Messe betrat und sich suchend umsah.  
  
Die Lehrerin winkte ihnen von der Tür her zu und kam zu ihnen hinüber.  
"Ah, alle versammelt."  
  
"Misato-sensei!" riefen Touji und Kensuke wie aus einem Mund.  
  
Hikari blickte auf ihre Hand und überlegte, ob sie Asukas Ratschlag befolgen und versuchen sollte, Ordnung in Toujis Oberstübchen zu schaffen.  
Und wenn ich mehr Schaden anrichte, als ohnehin schon da ist...?  
  
Shinji, der eigentlich auch zu den heimlichen Verehrern der gut gebauten Lehrerin gehörte - wie die meisten Jungen an der Schule, sowie wenigstens ein Mädchen - schaffte es, die Ruhe mit einer Mustergültigkeit zu bewahren, welche einen buddistischen Mönch blaß vor Neid hätte werden lassen, während er Hikaris Anweisung befolgte.  
  
"Ach, laßt die Förmlichkeiten, Kinder, wir sind nicht in der Klasse..." sagte Misato, während sie sich einen Stuhl heranzog und an den Tisch setzte.  
  
"Ich denke, du sollst sie unterrichten", warf Ritsuko ein.  
  
"Unterrichten?" echoten Touji und Kensuke, mit Asuka und Shinji etwa einen Sekundenbruchteil hinter ihnen.  
  
Die beiden Erwachsenen nickten sich verschwörerisch zu.  
"Das war zu erwarten", lachte Misato.  
  
"Misato-sensei, Sie sind doch nicht wirklich hier, um uns etwas beizubringen?" fragte Kensuke mit viel geübtem leidenden Dackelblick.  
  
"Weshalb sonst? Für meine andere Fähigkeiten hätte NERV wohl keinen Bedarf."  
  
"Andere Fähigkeiten?"  
Touji runzelte die Stirn und hatte frühpubertäre Phantasien.  
  
Hikari ballte die Faust...  
  
"Zum Beispiel einen Kühlschrank in Rekordzeit zu leeren oder ein komplettes Wohnheim die ganze Nacht über auf Trab zu halten, weil sie einen Ohrring verloren hat", erklärte Ritsuko mit steinernder Miene.  
  
"Hey, der Ohrring war ein Geschenk! Und was den Kühlschrank angeht - ich hatte Hunger!"  
  
"Wenn´s nur einmal passiert wäre, hätte ich es nicht erwähnt."  
  
"Ah, Ritsuko, wie haben wir es nur miteinander ausgehalten?"  
  
"Ohrenstöpsel."  
  
"Uhm, Rei, mit dem Humor deiner Mutter könnte man ganze Flüsse trockenlegen", flüsterte Shinji in Reis Ohr.  
  
Sie nickte bestätigend, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
  
"Junger Mann, das habe ich gehört!" warnte Ritsuko.  
  
"Uhm, ich... gomen..."  
  
"Weichei." brummte Asuka.  
  
Misato lachte. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
"Man hat mich gebeten, euch während der Überfahrt nach Antarktica und während des dortigen Aufenthaltes zu unterrichten. Anscheinend schätzt Kommandant Shigen euch genauso ein wie ich - nämlich daß die meisten an diesem Tisch das ganze als Ferien ansehen und daher meinen könnten, sie müßten nichts tun. - Nun, das ist ein Trugschluß. Und wir wollen doch nicht, daß ein paar von euch die Klasse wiederholen müßten, oder?"  
Sie sah in die Runde. Ihr Blick blieb auf jenen der Kinder, welche sich angesprochen fühlen sollten, einen Moment länger ruhen, als auf den anderen - Rei und Hikari waren nicht darunter.  
  
"Nein, Sensei."  
Und in die Klasse von der Schreckschraube Kagawara wechseln müssen?  
  
"Nein."  
Dann könnte ich nicht am Sommerlagertraining teilnehmen...  
  
"Wiederholen? Mit den Trotteln?"  
  
"Uhm, nein."  
Nicht ohne Rei...  
  
"Gut, dann sind wir ja einer Meinung. Morgen vormittag fangen wir an, wir können die Messe als Unterrichtsraum benutzen. So, und bis dahin - kein Streß, ja?"  
  
"Uhm, Sensei, Sie wissen doch, wohin die Reise gehen soll, oder?"  
  
"Doch, zum Südpol, NERV hat dort einen Stützpunkt namens Antarktica, oder einfach nur Festung."  
  
"Das klingt, ähm, als ob, uh, Sie schon einmal dort gewesen wären."  
  
Misatos Gesicht verdunkelte sich.  
"Das stimmt. Ich war schon einmal am Südpol... als Teilnehmerin einer Expedition meines Vaters... seiner letzten Expedition..."  
  
"Uhm, Misato-sensei, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Shinji, als er die Tränen in ihren Augen bemerkte.  
  
"Ja, ja, es ist nur... er... mein Vater ist damals gestorben..."  
  
"Das... uh, das tut mir leid."  
  
"Uns auch." stimmten Touji und Kensuke mit bedrückten Mienen zu.  
  
"Schon gut, ´ist lange her."  
  
"Es, ah, es hat mit dem Grund zu tun, aus dem auch wir hier sind, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, Shinji. Mein Vater wurde von einem... Matriel getötet..."  
  
Die anderen sieben am Tisch sahen sie ungläubig an.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Deiko Tamakura beugte sich in ihrem Kapitänssessel nach vorn.  
"Status?"  
  
"Antriebssysteme klar."  
  
"Navigation klar."  
  
"Funk und Ortung klar."  
  
"Perimeterwarnsystem klar."  
  
"Satellitenverbindung steht."  
  
"Waffensysteme klar."  
Als letzter der Offiziere auf der Brücke sprach Captain Shigeru Aoba und verdrehte heimlich die Augen. Schon den ganzen Tag über ließ die Kapitänin der PROMETHEUS die Schiffssysteme immer wieder überprüfen, um etwaige bisher unentdeckte Schäden aufgrund des Gaghiel-Angriffes zu finden. Die ersten drei Testläufe war es noch einigermaßen interessant gewesen, doch mittlerweile kannte er die Anzeigen auswendig.  
  
"Kapitän, der Begleitkonvoi ist in Position."  
  
"Ah, gut. Danke, Funker."  
Sie stand auf.  
"Meine Damen und Herren, werfen Sie einen letzten Blick zurück aufs Festland, es wird lange dauern, bis wir wieder hierher zurückkehren!"  
Langsam ging sie nach vorn in den Bereich der Waffenstationen.  
"Funker, geben Sie dem Konvoi-Kommandanten durch, daß wir in einer Viertelstunde zu ihnen stoßen!"  
  
"Bestätigt!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Es schwimmt tatsächlich..." staunte Misato, als die PROMETHEUS mit nicht geringer Geschwindigkeit den Hafen verließ.  
  
Am Horizont zeichneten sich die Silhueten weiterer Schiffe ab.  
  
Die nun auf acht Personen angewachsene Gruppe stand an der Reling des Oberdecks.  
  
Kensuke Aida blickte durch sein Fernglas.  
"Das sind zwei Flugzeugträger, vier Zerstörer und... sieben, acht, neun... zehn schwere Kreuzer... alle unter der Flagge der Vereinten Nationen..."  
  
"Ein Gutteil der Pazifik-Flotte", erklärte Kaji, der ein Stück weiter im Schatten eines Radarturmes stand. "Fünf Kreuzer der japanischen Flotte werden uns ebenfalls begleiten... Den Vereinten Nationen liegt viel daran, daß wir unser Ziel erreichen."  
  
"Kaji-san..." flüsterte Shinji fast unhörbar.  
  
Asukas Augen leuchteten auf. Im nächsten Moment stand sie neben Kaji.  
"Und wer sind Sie?" fragte sie mit strahlendem Lächeln.  
  
"Asuka, komm zurück, das schickt sich nicht!" protestierte Misato.  
  
"Ah, laß sie doch, Katsuragi", grinste Kaji. "Major Ryoji Kaji. Zu deinen Diensten, junge Dame." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
  
"Kaji!"  
  
Er sah zu Misato hinüber, zwinkerte.  
"He, ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren, schließlich bin ich hier an Bord der Superspion und niemand anders."  
  
Leises Lachen drang von dem Schiff, als es auf die offene See hinaussteuerte, dem Schicksal entgegen...  



	21. Kapitel 20 - Birth of NERV

Phase 4 - Invasion  
  
  
  
Kapitel 20: Birth of NERV  
  
  
Seit zwei Tagen war der UN-Konvoi unterwegs.  
  
Neben dem massigen Schiffskörper der PROMETHEUS mit den vier angedockten Frachtmodulen wirkten die beiden Flugzeugträger schmächtig, die Kreuzer und Schlachtschiffe wie Zwerge. In regelmäßigen Abständen starteten und landeten Flugzeuge von den Trägern. Zuweilen konnte man vom Deck der PROMETHEUS die schlanken Metallkörper der U-Boote im klaren Wasser sehen, die zum Konvoi gehörten.  
  
Die Flotte verfügte über genug Feuerkraft, um einen Krieg zu beginnen - oder ihn zu gewinnen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Wir erreichen australische Hoheitsgewässer, Sir."  
  
"Danke." bestätigte Kapitän Tamakura.  
  
"Kontakt mit dem australischen Teil des Konvois."  
  
"Auf den Schirm. - Admiral Gattaker, ich bin Kapitän Tamakura."  
  
"Kapitän. Wir sollen Sie den Rest des Weges begleiten."  
  
"Tja, dann willkommen. Wir übermitteln Ihnen die Daten für den Konvoi."  
  
"Bestätigt. Ich melde mich wieder. Ende."  
  
"PROMETHEUS Ende. - Funker, geben Sie mir Admiral Tsujimoko."  
  
"Verbindung wird hergestellt."  
  
"Ah, Kapitän Tamakura, sicher wollen Sie mich darüber informieren, daß die Zeit des Abschiedes gekommen ist."  
  
"Nun, Admiral, alle guten Dinge müssen einmal enden."  
  
"Ja, wie wahr. Besuchen Sie mich doch auf dem Flaggschiff, wenn Sie wieder in Japan sind."  
  
"Gern, Admiral."  
  
"Wir überlassen dann den Australiern das Feld. Gute Reise."  
  
"Vielen Dank. Gute Heimreise."  
  
"Danke. Flaggschiff Ende."  
  
"Bestätigt. PROMETHEUS Ende."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei stand auf dem Deck der PROMETHEUS und beobachtete, wie die japanischen Schiffe aus dem Konvoi ausscherten.  
  
"Sie kehren heim..."  
  
Rei drehte sich um, sah Thomas Shigen hinter sich stehen.  
"Kommandant."  
  
Er musterte sie.  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
"Rei Akagi... aber das wissen Sie doch."  
  
"Warum bist du hier?"  
  
"Ich... um einen EVANGELION im Kampf gegen die Angeloi zu steuern."  
  
"Nur deshalb?"  
  
Sie blinzelte erneut. Seine Worte hatten einen harten Klang, der ein Klingeln in ihren Ohren hervorrief. Dann wurde ihr klar, daß er eine Sprache benutzte, bei der es sich weder um Japa-nisch, noch um Englisch, oder eine andere Sprache handelte, mit der sie jemals in Kontakt ge-kommen war - und daß sie intuitiv in derselben Sprache geantwortet hatte.  
"Wie... wieso verstehe ich, was Sie sagen?"  
  
Er schloß sein verbliebenes Auge, lächelte traurig.  
"Bewahre dir deine Menschlichkeit... vergiß das nie, sonst verlierst du ihn..."  
Damit wandte er sich ab und kehrte in den stählernen Schiffsrumpf zurück.  
  
Menschlichkeit... echote es in ihr nach.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Australien blieb hinter dem Konvoi zurück. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Zahl der Begleitschiffe fast verdoppelt. Weiter ging die Reise nach Süden.  
  
Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen standen Shinji und Rei an der Reling am Schiffsbug und sahen stumm in die Ferne. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verständigen.  
  
"Hach, die erste Liebe..." seufzte Misato. Sie und Reis Mutter, Ritsuko Akagi, saßen auf Plastikstühlen im Heckbereich des Decks, bewehrt mit Sonnenbrille und -hüten.  
"Aber warum willst du die beiden immer im Auge behalten?"  
  
"Misato, ich bin Reis Mutter, ich habe doch wohl ein Recht darauf, besorgt zu sein."  
  
"Ja, schon, aber man kann es auch übertreiben. Was sollen die beiden schon anstellen?"  
  
"Und das fragst du?"  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Sicher ist sicher."  
  
"Und wenn du sie dazu bringst zu rebellieren? Als Pädagogin kann ich nur davon abraten, die beiden unter ständige Überwachung zu stellen, das heißt, das Schicksal herauszufordern. Ich wüßte jedenfalls, daß ich mich unter diesen Bedingungen der Aufsicht zu entziehen versuchen würde."  
  
"Aber wir sind auf einem Schiff, wo sollten sie schon hin?"  
  
"Oh, es gibt hier genug dunkle Winkel..."  
  
"Was? Du hast doch nicht etwa..."  
  
Misato grinste nur.  
  
"...mit diesem Kaji?"  
  
"..."  
  
Ritsuko konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
  
Am Bug brach Rei das Schweigen.  
"Shinji, ich würde gern etwas ausprobieren..."  
  
"Uhm, was, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Hör nur zu."  
Sie schluckte, bemühte sich zu erinnern.  
"Ich bin hier, um einen EVANGELION im Kampf gegen die Angeloi zu steuern."  
  
Er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
"Rei, was war das?"  
  
"Soll ich noch einmal...?"  
  
"Nein, bitte. Was hast du gesagt? Und welche Sprache war das?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Du hast mich nicht verstanden?"  
  
"Nein... nur EVANGELION... die Worte haben in den Ohren geschmerzt..."  
  
"Das wollte ich nicht. Der Kommandant hat vor kurzem in dieser Sprache mit mir gesprochen... und ich konnte ihn verstehen, obwohl ich noch nie zuvor eine solche Sprache auch nur gehört hatte."  
  
"Das ist seltsam... Was hat er gesagt?"  
  
"Ich soll mir meine Menschlichkeit bewahren."  
  
"Deine... Menschlichkeit?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Rei, ich glaube, ich kenne niemanden, der härter um seine Menschlichkeit gekämpft hat, als dich..."  
  
"Weil ich zur Hälfte ein Engel bin... nein, war?"  
  
"Ja. Obwohl du zum Teil eines der Wesen warst, die uns vernichten wollten, hast du an unserer Seite gekämpft... und gelitten... du bist sogar..."  
Er schluckte hart.  
  
"... gestorben." vervollständigte Rei den Satz.  
  
"Uhm... ja..."  
  
"Um dich zu beschützen."  
  
"Bitte, Rei-chan, sag das nicht..."  
  
"Menschlichkeit... ja, ich glaube, ich bin ein Mensch."  
  
"Was sonst solltest du sein?"  
  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht... als ich den Kommandanten das erste Mal sah, hatte ich ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit, als ob ich ihn kennen müßte..."  
  
"Eine Erinnerung?"  
  
"Nein. Eher ein Gefühl von... wie nennt man es, wenn man glaubt, eine Situation schon einmal erlebt zu haben?"  
  
"Uhm... Ich glaube du meinst Deva Vu..."  
  
"Ja. So ein Gefühl war es... als ob ich hätte wissen müssen, wer er ist..."  
  
"Hm... ich wünschte...Aber warum sollst du deine Menschlichkeit...?"  
  
"Vielleicht hängt es mit den EVAs zusammen..."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht... Shinji, dürfte ich dich um noch etwas bitten?"  
  
"Was? Uhm, ich meine, alles - solange du nicht wieder diese seltsame Sprache benutzt."  
  
"Nein. Du weißt, ich würde dich nie absichtlich..."  
  
"Ich weiß, Rei-chan."  
  
"Dann... würdest du mich küssen?"  
  
"Uh..."  
Er sah über die Schulter, warf ihrer Mutter einen hoffentlich unauffälligen Blick zu.  
"Hier?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Uh... jetzt?"  
  
"Ja... aber wenn du nicht möchtest..."  
  
"Ich... uh... doch... ah... natürlich..."  
Er schluckte wieder, sah sie an, fixierte ihre Lippen, von denen ein leiser Sirenenruf auszugehen schien.  
  
Rei schloß die Augen, beugte sich ihm entgegen.  
  
Shinji atmete tief ein.  
Jetzt oder nie...  
  
Am anderen Ende des Decks riß Ritsuko Akagi die Augen auf.  
"Argh! Was tut er mit meiner Tochter!"  
  
"Ritsuko, bleib hier. Die beiden sind doch niedlich. Irgendwie erinnern sie mich an diesen Film aus dem letzten Jahrhundert... aber da ist das Schiff am Ende untergegangen..."  
  
"Aber das ist meine Rei!"  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Sie küssen sich, Misato, bist du denn blind?"  
  
"Doch ich sehe es."  
  
"Obwohl wir hier sind."  
  
"Tja, erinnere dich an meine Worte - zuviel mütterliche Sorge provoziert Rebellion."  
  
"Ja, aber was soll ich denn machen?"  
  
"Solange sie nur Händchenhalten und hier ein Küßchen, da ein Kuß... du hast doch vorhin selbst gesagt, daß du Vertrauen zu deiner Tochter hast."  
  
"Ja, aber in letzter Zeit verhält sie sich manchmal seltsam... als ob sie vor mir Angst hätte... und dann habe ich das Gefühl, als wäre das nicht mehr meine Rei..."  
  
"Deine Kleine ist in der Pubertät, da verhalten Kinder sich seltsam. Solange sie nicht die Absicht äußert, mit Shinji in die Kiste zu hüpfen, mit dem Rauchen, Saufen oder schlimmeren anfängt, sich die Nächte um die Ohren schlägt oder generell Chaos anstellt, bist du noch vollkommen im Grünen Bereich."  
  
"Du sprichst aus Erfahrung, was?"  
  
"Naja, meine Mutter hatte nach Vaters Tod wohl ziemlichen Streß mit mir... kein Wunder, daß wir nicht mehr miteinander reden."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Am Abend saß Rei wieder auf dem Deck, doch diesesmal spielte sie auf ihrer Viola.  
Die Melodie, die sie den Saiten entlockte, war schön und traurig zugleich.  
  
Ritsuko stand in eine dicke Jacke gehüllt im Schatten eines Deckaufbaus.  
"Sie spielt wunderschön, nicht wahr?" flüsterte sie in Richtung des dritten Menschen an Deck, von dem nur ein Schatten zu sehen war.  
  
"Ja... es bricht mir das Herz", antwortete Thomas leise. "Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt, oder?"  
  
"Nein. Sie hat genug um die Ohren... aber ich denke, ich kann sie dir anvertrauen."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Deine Leute sprechen nur in den höchsten Tönen von dir. So ein Ruf kann nicht ganz aus der Luft gegriffen sein."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht ist mein Ruf schon größer als ich selbst."  
  
"Was wird sein, wenn diese Sache erledigt ist?"  
  
"Was glaubst du?"  
  
"Ich werde es ihr dann sagen - wer ihr Vater ist."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Wirst du dann..."  
  
"...ihr der Vater sein, nach dem sie sich sehnt?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wenn ich es kann..."  
Für einen Moment glühte in der Dunkelheit ein rotes Auge auf und stand zugleich der Haupt computer des Schiffes kurz davor, Alarm zu schlagen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Das Ziel der Reise rückte näher.  
  
Die Kinder verbrachten die Zeit mit Synchrontests mit den EVAs, wobei EVA-00 und -03 abwechselnd von Rei, Hikari, Touji und Kensuke benutzt wurden, während niemand außer Shinji etwas mit Einheit-01 zu tun haben wollte, ohne einen Grund dafür nennen zu können, und Asuka sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehrte, daß jemand anders EVA-02 benutzte, und Unterricht bei Misato Katsuragi. Natürlich hatten sie auch Freizeit, doch entdeckten sie schnell, daß an Bord des Schiffes ihre Möglichkeiten arg eingeschränkt waren, die ihnen zugänglichen Bereiche der PROMETHEUS waren rasch erforscht, die Aussicht in der Regel die gleiche.  
  
Einmal nahm Colonel Ikari die sechs mit dem Hubschrauber zu einem Rundflug mit, ein anderes Mal brachte das Andocken eines Versorgungsschiffes kurzfristige Abwechslung in die Monotonie.  
Zugleich kamen die Kinder zu dem Schluß, daß es kälter wurde, ein wichtiges Indiz hierfür war auch die Tatsache, daß aus dem Magazin pelzbesetzte Winterjacken an sie ausgegeben wurden.  
  
Irgendwann sahen sie die ersten Eisberge in der Ferne.  
  
Und es kam der Tag, nach einer Woche auf See, an dem NERV-Kommandant Thomas Shigen die sechs und ihre beiden erwachsenen Betreuer aufforderte, in den Besprechungsraum zu kommen.  
  
Der erste Gedanke, den die meisten von ihnen hatten, galt einem möglichen Angeloi-Angriff.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Kommandant deutete auf die freien Plätze.  
"Setzt euch."  
  
"Ist es ein Angriff? Wurde ein Angeloi geortet? Vielleicht noch ein Fisch?" fragte Kensuke. Die Worte schossen mit der Geschwindigkeit und der Präzision eines Maschinengewehres aus seinem Mund.  
  
"Nein. Wir erreichen heute abend das nächste Etappenziel, einen UN-Versorgungshafen auf dem Ross-Eisschelf."  
Thomas deutete auf die holographische Projektion in der Tischmitte, welche den antarktischen Kontinent zeigte.  
"Von dort aus geht es nach kurzem Aufenthalt weiter zum Festungsstützpunkt Antarktica am Südpol. Angesicht dessen, daß ich versprochen hatte, mehr über die Hintergründe des Unternehmens darzulegen, denke ich, daß jetzt der passende Zeitpunkt gekommen ist..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Es begann vor über vierzehn Jahren, damals kam es zu drei Ereignissen, welche dafür verantwortlich sind, daß wir uns heute hier aufhalten.  
  
Im Februar des Jahres 2000 registrierten verschiedene Beobachtungssatelliten ein seltsames Phänomen am Südpol. Die Bilder, welche sie übertrugen, zeigten in einem Gebiet mit einem Durchmesser von etwa zwei Meilen überhaupt nichts außer Schwärze, als hätte jemand etwas auf die Objektive der Aufzeichnungsgeräte geklebt. Zugleich wurde ein Strahlungsanstieg festgestellt, der sich ebenfalls einer näheren Analyse entzog.  
Als Folge entsandte der Krisenstab der UN ein Forscherteam in das Herz des eisigen Kontinents - da aufgrund verschiedener Verträge die Antarktis niemandem gehört, war die UN dafür zuständig. Dieses Team wurde von Professor Katsuragi, Fräulein Katsuragis Vater geleitet. Es wurde von mehreren UN-Soldaten unter dem Befehl des damaligen Captain Gendo Ikari begleitet - richtig, Shinji, dein Vater. Ebenfalls mit der Partie waren Kapitän Tamakura und meine Wenigkeit als Beobachter. Wir erreichten die südliche Polregion ohne Probleme, konnten auch in das betroffene Gebiet vordringen. Nun, wir kamen beinahe zu spät... Am Südpol hatte sich ein Matriel materialisiert - keine Fragen jetzt, ja, ich werde versuchen, alles in Zusammenhang zu bringen. Es gelang uns unter schweren Verlusten, den Angeloi zu vernichten.  
  
Nun, dies war in gewisser Weise der Tag, an dem der Grundstein für NERV gelegt wurde.  
Aber ich sprach von drei Ereignissen.  
  
Das zweite war die Fertigstellung des ersten sogenannten MAGI-Rechners, des ersten Biocomputers, durch Doktor Naoko Akagi, Mutter der anwesenden Ritsuko Akagi, Leiterin von Projekt Gehirn im Dienst des OE-Konzerns. Nach der ersten Inbetriebnahme zeigte es sich, daß der Rechner eine fortgeschrittene Künstliche Intelligenz auszubilden begann. Diese KI war uns in den Folgejahren bei der Analyse der Geschehnisse am Pol äußerst behilflich, allerdings hat sich dieses Ereignis nicht wiederholt, weitere MAGI-Rechner haben keine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelt.  
  
Das dritte Ereignis schließlich erfolgte in der Stadt Jerusalem. An der dortigen Universität gelang es dem Altertumsforscher, Linguisten und Kabbalisten Samuel Schuster, die Rollen von Qum´ram zu entschlüsseln. Bei diesen Schriftrollen handelt es sich um eine uralte Sammlung erhaltener religiöser Texte und Überlieferungen. Professor Schuster allerdings entdeckte, daß sich in den Texten eine Botschaft verbarg, eine Warnung. Und es gelang ihm, diese Warnung zu entschlüsseln.  
  
Es war eine Warnung vor den Angeloi...  
  
Ohne die Geschehnisse am Südpol wäre Schuster niemals ernst genommen worden, doch so lieferte er uns weitere Argumente, welche schließlich zur Gründung von NERV führten. Die Vereinten Nationen beauftragten uns mit der Verteidigung der Erde gegen die Bedrohung durch die Angeloi.  
  
In den nächsten Jahren wurden ungeheure Ressourcen aufgewand, um zum einen die Festung am Südpol zu errichten und zum anderen nach Hinterlassenschaften der Angeloi zu suchen.  
Und wir wurden fündig - im Jahre 2004 entdeckte Major Ikari den Geosektor unter Tokio, wo NERV sein Ausbildungs- und Verwaltungszentrum errichtete. Im Jahre 2006 begannen wir in Zusammenarbeit mit verschiedenen Wirtschaftsmächten mit der Konstruktion der EVANGELIONs als ultimative Waffe gegen die Angeloi. Und im letzten Jahr begannen wir mit der Suche nach Piloten, nachdem es sich gezeigt hatte, daß die EVAs nur unzureichend auf Fernsteuerung reagierten.  
  
Vor einem halben Jahr wurde ein erneuter Strahlungsanstieg am Südpol festgestellt, woraufhin eine Reihe von Countdowns in Gang gesetzt wurde. Anhand der Stärke der Strahlung können wir berechnen, wann wieder Angeloi auf der Erde erscheinen werden..."  
  
Er machte eine Pause, sah in die Runde.  
  
"Wie wir mittlerweile wissen, befindet sich am Südpol ein Portal, über welches die Angeloi zur Erde gelangen können. Wir gehen davon aus, der Matriel, der vor fünfzehn Jahren erschien, nur ein Kundschafter war. Während der Auseinandersetzung kam es wahrscheinlich zu einem Feedback, welches die Geräte der Angeloi auf der anderen Seite des Portales beeinflußte, so daß sie fünfzehn Jahre brauchten, ehe sie einen weiteren Versuch starten konnten, nun, wie ich gerade dargelegt habe, wurde diese Zeit von uns genutzt, um uns vorzubereiten.  
  
Aber woher wußten unsere Vorfahren von den Angeloi... woher stammte das in den Qum´ramrollen gesammelte Wissen... und woher kam der Gaghiel... nun, die Antwort ist recht einfach und zugleich erschreckend:  
  
Die Angeloi waren schon einmal auf der Erde, in der Zeit vor der großen Flut. Es heißt, sie kamen aus der Dunkelheit. Wahrscheinlich ist damit das Weltall gemeint, womit wir bei einem außerirdischen Ursprung der Gefahr sind.  
Wir wissen nicht, woher sie genau kamen und wie sie auf die Erde aufmerksam geworden sind, ob sie freiwillig kamen, oder ob das Schicksal sie hierher verschlug, wir wissen nur, daß sie als Eroberer kamen. Sie lebten nicht unter den Menschen, sondern von den Menschen... und so gingen sie in unsere Überlieferungen ein, als Dämonen und Götter des Todes. Luzifer, der gefallene Engel, und jene, die ihm folgten... Pluton und Hades, Kali, Seth, Amatsu-mikaboshi... um nur ein paar Namen zu nennen, unter denen wir uns an sie erinnern. Die Angeloi sind die Quellen unserer Legenden über Teufel, Vampire, Menschenfresser und Schwarze Männer.  
  
Die Schriftrollen sagen nicht viel darüber aus, wie sie besiegt und vertrieben wurden, nur soviel, daß die Menschen eines Tages genug vom Treiben der Angeloi hatten und sich zusammen gegen sie stellten, um sie in die Dunkelheit zurückzutreiben, aus der sie gekommen waren. Die MAGI-Rechner gehen davon aus, daß hierin der Ursprung vieler Heldensagen und Legenden liegt. Wahrscheinlich zogen sich die Angeloi in die Antarktis zurück und flohen dann über das Portal in ihre Heimat.  
  
Doch als Abschiedsgeschenk für die Rebellen lösten sie die große Flut aus...  
  
Ja... hm, und was den Gaghiel angeht - wahrscheinlich haben es nicht alle Angeloi geschafft, sich der Flucht anzuschließen. Einige blieben zurück, manche davon wurden von den Überlebenden der Sintflut zur Strecke gebracht, andere starben an ihren Verletzungen oder an Altersschwäche - und manche widerum versanken in Starre. Vor knapp vier Wochen wurde das Portal kurzfristig aktiv, durch die Verbindung wurde ein Signal gesandt, welches die Schläfer erweckte. Zum Glück scheint der Gaghiel der mächtigste unter den Zurückgebliebenen gewesen zu sein, jedenfalls hat NERV in der Zwischenzeit bereits mehrere Nester ausgehoben."  
  
Wieder machte er eine Pause.  
  
"Soviel zum Stand der Dinge. Aber etwas habe ich noch... Vielleicht möchtet ihr etwas über die Wesen erfahren, gegen die wir kämpfen - was sind die Angeloi eigentlich?  
  
Unseres Wissens handelt es sich nicht um ein Volk im direkten Sinne, außer man ist bereit, den Begriff des Volkes auf eine Handvoll Individuen einzuschränken. Die Mehrheit der Wesen, die wir unter dem Oberbegriff Angeloi führen, sind biomechanische Drohnen, mit kybernetischen Teilen aufgerüstete Züchtungen ohne Seele, welche den Anweisungen der Schwarmmütter folgen.  
  
Die Gesellschaft der Angeloi hat Ähnlichkeit mit einem Bienenschwarm. An ihrer Spitze befindet sich eine uneingeschränkte Herrscherin, die Imperatrix, Herrin über Leben und Tod. Sie gebietet über dreizehn Schwärme, jeder Schwarm repräsentiert eine bestimmte Kaste der Angeloi - Arbeiter, Techniker, Forscher, Diener, Soldaten... wodurch sich die Schwärme in Größe und Zusammensetzung voneinander unterscheiden.  
  
Jeder Schwarm untersteht einer Schwarmmutter, einer Tochter der Imperatrix, ihr zu Seite steht eine Art oberster Aufseher, bei den kriegsführenden Schwärmen heißt dieses Wesen Kriegsherr, bei den Arbeitern Vorarbeiter und so weiter. Diese Wesen, die Schwarmmütter, die Aufseher und die Imperatrix, machen das eigentliche Volk der Angeloi aus, sie allein verfügen über einen freien Willen, wobei sie alle den Befehlen der Imperatrix folgen müssen."  
  
"Also müßte man nur diese Imperatrix ausschalten und..." begann Kensuke, der in seinem Hinterkopf bereits dabei war, ein militärisches Szenario zu erstellen.  
  
"Wenn das so einfach wäre... Stirbt die Imperatrix, tritt eine der Schwarmmütter an ihre Stelle. In der Folge werden die anderen Schwarmmütter und Aufseher eliminiert und durch die Brut der neuen Imperatrix ersetzt, das ist die einzige Gelegenheit, zu der neue wahre Angeloi geboren werden."  
  
"Ja, genau, ein Bürgerkrieg! Sollen sie sich doch gegenseitig plattmachen!"  
  
"Ich weiß deinen Enthusiasmus zu schätzen, Kensuke Aida, aber die Imperatrix wird von den Truppen der Schwärme geschützt... womit wir beim nächsten Punkt wären.  
  
Die niederen Angeloi setzen sich aus zwei Haupttypen zusammen.  
  
Einmal wären da die Matriels, je nach Schwarmzugehörigkeit fungieren sie als Techniker, Wissenschaftler oder Späher. Durch die besondere Konfiguration ihrer Körper sind sie imstande, die meisten Hindernisse zu überwinden. Im übrigen verfügen nur die Soldaten über Säurekammern.  
  
Der andere Haupttyp ist der Zeruel... - möchtest du etwas trinken, Shinji? Du bist plötzlich so blaß... Da drüben steht eine Flasche mit Saft... - Der Zeruel ist im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes der Mann für´s Grobe. Als Mitglied eines Arbeiterschwarmes ist er für den Transport von Lasten zuständig, als Soldat ist er imstande, so ziemlich alle Hindernisse einfach zu zerschmettern. Besonders gefährlich sind Mitglieder der Imperialen Garde, während der letzten Simulation ist euch ein solcher Gardist begegnet, da sie mit zusätzlichen kybernetischen Waffensystemen ausgerüstet sind.  
  
Ferner gibt es noch weitere Typen von Angeloi, die allerdings auf zwei bis drei Schwärme beschränkt sind, zum einen der Satchiel, welcher nur in den kriegsführenden Schwärmen auftaucht, sowie der Shamshiel und der Gaghiel, der eine quasi die Angeloi-Luftwaffe, der andere ihre Navy. Schließlich gibt es noch verschiedene Untertypen, die wir als Infiltratoren bezeichnen, zu ihnen gehören der Bardiel-Gehirnparasit und die Armisael-Gedankensonde.  
  
Jeder dieser Typen ist auf seine Art hochgefährlich und erfordert eine eigene Strategie. Wenn wir in der Festung angelangt sind, werdet ihr diese Strategien trainieren, wir verfügen dort über ein ausgereiftes Simulationssystem.  
  
Unser Vorteil ist, daß die Transportkapazitäten des Portales beschränkt sind, die Höchstzahl an Gegnern, welche theoretisch erscheinen kann, liegt bei zwei bis drei ausgewachsenen Angeloi-Kriegern. Wenn es diesen allerdings gelingt, die Festung zu erobern und einen Brückenkopf zu errichten, ist es aus. Bisher haben wir die dortigen Einrichtungen des Portales soweit erforscht, daß wir es zwar nicht abschalten, wohl aber den Energiefluß eindämmen konnten, wenn sie diese Einrichtungen in die Hand bekommen, unterliegen sie keinen Beschränkungen mehr und könnten ganze Armeen herholen."  
  
"Ähm, und was, uhm, geschähe dann?"  
  
Der Kommandant stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.  
"Das Ende der Menschheit... Ich sagte schon, daß die Angeloi sich früher von den Menschen ernährt hätten... Für sie ist die Lebensenergie der Lillims, wie sie die Menschen nennen, ein Quell der Vitalität. Und für die derzeitige Imperatrix wahrscheinlich der Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit..."  
  
"Vam-Vampire..." flüsterte Kensuke - und sah sich hektisch nach etwas um, das er als Eichenholzpflock verwenden könnte.  
  
"So ähnlich... die Quelle der Legenden... Unseren Szenarien nach würden sie über die Menschen herfallen, jeden Widerstand zerschmettern... die Lillim zusammentreiben und..."  
  
"Bitte, hören Sie auf."  
Hikari war blaß geworden.  
"Aber warum können nur wir sie aufhalten?"  
  
"Das hängt mit etwas zusammen, daß die Angeloi als Absolutes-Terror-Feld bezeichnen..."  
  
"AT-Feld..."  
  
"Ja, Shinji... Hm, also dieses AT-Feld, über welches alle Krieger der Angeloi verfügen, ist eine Art Schutzfeld, welches unsere Waffen kaum knacken können. Bei der Erschaffung der EVAs ist es uns allerdings gelungen, AT-Projektoren einzubauen, die nach dem Vorbild des Matriels von 2000 gebaut wurden. Allerdings ist es nötig, daß die EVA-eigenen AT-Felder mit den Angeloi-Feldern in direkten Kontakt kommen, um sie zu neutralisieren.  
Aus diesem Grund wurden die EVAs auch hauptsächlich für den Nahkampf ausgelegt. Ein Angeloi ohne dieses AT-Feld ist immer noch äußerst widerstandsfähig, allerdings ist der Festungsgürtel von Antarktica auch entsprechend mit Offensivwaffen ausgestattet.  
Und warum wir euch ausgewählt haben...  
Die EVAs verfügen über keinen eigenen Willen, allerdings scheint die organische Komponente, das heißt das zentrale Nervensystem, unsere extra dazu entwickelte Fernsteuerung abzulehnen. Wir haben uns daher nach Personen umgesehen, die über die nötigen Reflexe und ein gehörige Portion Anpassungsfähigkeit verfügen. Am Ende sind wir bei euch gelandet, nachdem sogar die besten Piloten der Luftwaffe sich als unfähig erwiesen haben, mit den Einheiten in ausreichendem Rahmen zu synchonisieren.  
Und deshalb brauchen wir euch... deshalb braucht die Menschheit euch..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Deiko und Thomas waren allein im Besprechungsraum zurückgeblieben.  
  
Der Kommandant starrte über den Grat seiner gefalteten Hände auf einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand.  
  
"Ich glaube, sie haben verstanden, worum es geht."  
  
"Ja, Deiko... Aber ich konnte ihnen wohl schlecht die Wahrheit sagen..."  
  
"Über dich?"  
  
"Nein, daß die Angeloi früher Menschen waren... daß sie es wieder werden könnten, wenn sie es nur wollten... Ich habe dem Gegner das Gesicht eines Dämons gegeben, um es ihnen leichter zu machen, für uns zu kämpfen..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Am Abend dieses Tages trennte sich die PROMETHEUS von ihren Geleitschiffen und folgte einer von zwei mächtigen Eisbrechern geschaffenen Schneise im Ross-Eismeer bis zum vereisten Festland.  
  
Dort ging sie in einem relativ kleinen Verladehafen vor Anker.  
  
Die Frachtmodule mit EVA-02 und -03 wurden abgekoppelt und an Land geschafft, wo sie auf Eisenbahnwagons verladen wurden. Eine einsame Schienenstrecke führte geradewegs ins Innere des weißen Kontinents...  
  
Kommandant Shigen, Kapitän Tamakura, Colonel Ikari und ein Teil des taktischen Stabes standen, ebenso wie die anwesenden Kinder, Ritsuko und Misato, in dicke Jacken gehüllt auf dem Deck und beobachteten den Verladevorgang.  
  
Eine kleine schwarz-weiße Gestalt kam über das Deck gewatschelt.  
"Wark!"  
  
Misato ging in die Hocke.  
"Ja, was bist du denn für einer?"  
  
"Einer unserer Pinguine", erklärte Aoba.  
  
"Ihre Pinguine?"  
  
"Ja, sehen Sie, er ist mit einem Sender und einer kleinen Kamera ausgestattet."  
  
Tatsächlich trug der Pinguin ein Halsband und eine kleine Linse vor der Brust.  
  
"Die Wissenschaftler der US-Navy haben einige Hundert von ihnen gezähmt und wir setzen sie ein, um die Perimeter unserer Basen an der Küste zu überwachen."  
  
"Wark-Wark!"  
  
"Hm, er scheint dich zu mögen, Katsuragi", ließ sich Kaji vernehmen.  
  
"Der ist aber auch niedlich..."  
  
Der Pinguin kam zu ihr hinübergewatschelt und blieb neben ihr stehen, als gehöre er zu der Gruppe.  
"Wark!"  
  
Sofort umringten ihn die Kinder, gingen aber nach kurzer Intervention Ritsukos wieder auf Abstand.  
  
"Manchmal kommen sie an Bord unserer Schiffe und wollen mitgenommen werden... wohl eine Folge der Gewöhnung an den Menschen", fuhr Aoba fort.  
  
"Wark!" bestätigte der Pinguin.  
  
"So, du willst also an Bord bleiben, Kleiner... Aber das geht nicht..." redete Misato auf den Frackträger ein.  
  
"Das ist kein Problem. In Antarktica laufen ein paar herum... Einwanderer sozusagen." warf Deiko Tamakura ein.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja. Auf einen Passagier mehr oder weniger kommt es ohnehin nicht an", seufte die Kapitänin.  
  
Und so kamen Misato und die Kinder zu einem Haustier...  
  
Shinji zupfte am Jackenärmel seines Vaters.  
"Uhm, Vater?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wie kommen wir denn nun nach, äh, Antarktica? Wir müssen sicher von Bord und auf den Zug, und..."  
  
"Nein. Wir..."  
Gendo sah Thomas fragend an.  
  
Dieser nickte.  
"Wir fliegen."  



	22. Kapitel 21 - Festung

Kapitel 21: Festung  
  
  
"Systeme überprüft und bereit."  
  
"Bereit für Übergang in den Flugmodus."  
  
"Modulverbindungen stabil."  
  
Deiko Tamakura lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Ihre rechte Hand ruhte auf dem Pad der Induktorschaltkreise.  
"Fortfahren."  
  
"SmartLink wird aktiviert."  
  
Sie spürte, wie sich die Schiffssysteme mit dem Exoskelett ihrer Hand verbanden. Was folgte, war ihr bereits bekannt. Mit plötzlicher Klarheit erweiterte sich ihre Wahrnehmung, als das Schiff zu einem Teil von ihr wurde, als sie glaubte, das Eiswasser zu spüren, das gegen den Rumpf schlug, als sie den kalten Wind spürte, der über das Oberdeck fegte.  
  
"SmartLink-Verbindungen geschlossen."  
  
Ein Schatten fiel auf sie, eine Mischung aus Dunkelheit, kalter Beherrschtheit, brennender Hitze und Gier, der Schatten des Kommandanten von NERV.  
  
Deiko öffnete die Augen.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Thomas, ohne den Blick vom Statusbildschirm an der Decke abzuwenden.  
  
"Ja..., Großer Bruder."  
Sie benutzte den Kosenamen, den sie nur für ihn reserviert hatte. In ihrem Herzen war er viel mehr als eine Art Bruder, er war der einzige, dem sie wirklich vertraute, in dessen Hände sie jederzeit ihr Leben legen würde.  
  
"Gut..."  
  
"AT-Feld-Generator wird angesprochen."  
  
"Thomas... das Schiff benötigt meine volle Aufmerksamkeit..."  
  
Mehr mußte sie nicht sagen.  
  
"Ich übernehme das Kommando. Halte du nur das Feld aufrecht."  
Er trat zwei Schritte vor, befand sich nun an der Schwelle zwischen der Steuersektion und den Waffenstationen.  
"Oberdeck räumen! Flugmodus aktivieren!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Von ihrem Beobachtungsplatz in der Schiffsmesse blickten die Kinder auf das Deck hinab.  
  
Aus verborgenen Lautsprechern hallte die Stimme Leutnant Hyugas:  
"Oberdeck räumen! Vorbereitungen für den Flugmodus treffen! Besatzung auf die Stationen! Die Passagiere sollen sichere Positionen einnehmen! Das Oberdeck räumen!"  
  
"Uhm, was sind sichere Positionen?" fragte Shinji unsicher.  
  
"Überall außer auf dem Oberdeck oder im Zwischendeck", erklärte Gendo Ikari, der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte.  
  
Kensuke sprang auf und salutierte.  
"Colonel Ikari!"  
  
Gendo lächelte und erwiderte den Gruß.  
"Setzen, Aida!"  
  
"Ja, Sir!"  
  
"Vater, uhm, was geschieht jetzt?"  
  
"Sieh es dir einfach an, Shinji. Das ist das erste Mal, daß der Flugmodus außerhalb des Labors oder der Werft aktiviert wird."  
  
Rei blinzelte.  
"Da ist etwas..." flüsterte sie halblaut.  
  
Nur Touji registrierte ihre Worte.  
"Hm?"  
  
"Etwas... starkes... und zugleich schwaches... ein AT-Feld umgibt das Schiff, ein sehr schwaches Feld..."  
  
Ihre Worte erweckten Gendos Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Ich kann es sehen, Colonel."  
  
Shinji kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte das Deck ab.  
"Uhm... ich glaube, da ist ein Flimmern in der Luft..."  
  
Das Oberdeck öffnete sich, die Platten, aus denen das Deck bestand, verschoben sich, offenbarten Hohlräume, welche mit grauen Stoffballen gefüllt waren. Die Ballen gerieten in Bewegung, wurden mit Gas gefüllt, stiegen auf.  
  
"Ballons?" fragte Touji.  
  
Mittlerweile bildeten die Ballons einen einzigen grauen Himmel über der PROMETHEUS.  
  
"Ein... ein Zeppelin!" rief Kensuke mit sich überschlagender Stimme.  
  
"Startsequenz wird eingeleitet!"  
  
Sie spürten, wie ein leichter Ruck durch den Schiffskörper ging.  
  
"Wir... wir heben ab!" stieß Asuka hervor.  
  
Tatsächlich stieg die PROMETHEUS langsam in die Höhe, lief Wasser am Rumpf herab.  
Immer mehr gewann das Schiff an Höhe.  
  
"Die Kiste fliegt tatsächlich..."  
Asuka stand inzwischen am Fenster und starrte hinaus.  
  
Gendo atmete auf.  
"Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert..."  
  
"Sie hatten Zweifel, Herr Ikari?" fragte Touji.  
  
"Ja... ein so großer Körper sollte eigentlich nicht flugfähig sein... auf der anderen Seite hat Doktor Miyuki Takanawa das Schiff entwickelt, dieselbe Person, die auch die EVANGELIONs geschaffen hat... auf ihr Konto geht auch der AT-Feld-Generator, der den Ballon während des Fluges vor Vereisen schützen soll... aber daß die PROMETHEUS mit angekoppelten Frachtmodulen..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wurden die beiden anderen Module deshalb auf die Schienen verladen?"  
  
"Ja. Normalerweise wären wir im Verband mit der ODYSSEUS aufgebrochen... Dem Zeitplan nach benötigen wir zwei Tage bis zum Südpol, die Frachtwagons mit EVA-02 und -03 treffen dann weitere zwei Tage später ein."  
  
Mittlerweile schwebte die PROMETHEUS landeinwärts, dem von Telegraphenmasten flan-kierten Schienenstrang folgend.  
  
"Colonel, es ist tatsächlich fast unglaublich", gesellte sich eine weitere Person zu ihnen.  
  
"Ja, Major Kaji. Und der ganze Aufwand, um zwei EVAs so schnell wie möglich nach Antarktica zu bringen..."  
  
"Erinnern Sie sich noch an die Idee, einen Kanal quer durch die Antarktis anzulegen? Wahrscheinlich hätten uns die Naturschützer den Krieg erklärt."  
  
"Tja... aber der wahre Grund, daß der Plan gekippt wurde, war, daß er nicht rechtzeitig hätte ausgeführt werden können..."  
  
Kaji lachte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Kinder standen an einem großen Aussichtsfenster im Bugbereich des Schiffes und beobachteten die unter ihnen hinweggleitende Landschaft aus Eis und Schnee.  
  
Asuka sah nach links, wo Shinji und Rei Hand in Hand standen, und zog einen Flunsch.  
Was die bloß diesem ewigen Weiß abgewinnen können... als ob dieses ständige Einerlei auch nur im Ansatz romantisch wäre...  
Sie sah nach rechts und verdrehte die Augen, als sie sah, daß auch Hikari und Touji händchenhielten.  
Sind denn alle hier Idioten außer mir?  
Sie sah Kensuke an, der neben ihr stand, dies offenkundig bemerkte und zurückblickte.  
  
Ein scheues Lächeln umspielte Kensukes Lippen.  
  
"Denk nicht mal dran, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist..." grollte Asuka dumpf.  
  
Kensuke nickte eifrig und nahm von ihr Abstand.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Fast genau achtundvierzig Stunden nach dem Start stellte sich endlich eine Abwechlung in der ewig-weißen Einöde des südpolaren Kontinents ein, als am Horizont Gebäude auftauchten.  
  
Es handelte sich um einen weiten Ring schwarz gepanzerter, fünfstöckiger Festungen, welcher in regelmäßigen Abständen von hohen Rundtürmen unterbrochen wurde, in dessen Zentrum eine klare durchsichtige Eisfläche von zwei Meilen Durchmesser lag.  
  
Die PROMETHEUS steuerte genau auf diesen Festungsring zu, verlor im Annähern an Höhe und schwebte schließlich genau über einem der Türme.  
  
Die Kinder hielten sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehrheitlich in Toujis und Kensukes Kabine auf.  
  
"Da, seht ihr das auch?"  
Kensuke deutete auf die klare Eisfläche.  
  
"Was denn?" fragte Touji und drängelte sich neben ihn, um einen Blick durch das Bullauge werfen zu können.  
  
"Na, dort, das sind doch Gebäude!"  
  
"Spinnst du? Da ist doch nur Eis!"  
  
"Darunter! Ich sehe genau die Umrisse von Häusern."  
  
"Tatsächlich!"  
  
"Was denn, was ist denn da so interessant?"  
Asuka schubste die beiden zur Seite, um selbst einen Blick aus dem Fenster werfen zu können.  
  
"Hey, hat deine Kabine kein eigenes Fenster?" beschwerte sich Touji.  
  
"Ruhe, Touji-baka! Eh, Kensuke, du hast recht, da sind wirklich Gebäude unter dem Eis!"  
  
Das Dach des Turmes, über dem sich die PROMETHEUS befand, öffnete sich, enthüllte den Zugang zu einem Schacht, der senkrecht in die Tiefe führte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Bastion Alpha erreicht. Zentraler Schacht liegt offen. Beginnen mit Abstieg."  
  
"Bestätigt." flüsterte Deiko. Auf ihrer Stirn stand eine dicke Schweißschicht und ihre Augen wirkten müde. Seit zwei Tagen hatte sie den Sessel des Kapitäns nicht verlassen, da das AT-Feld der PROMETHEUS andernfalls zusammengefallen wäre - und eine vereiste Hülle hätte das Schiff aller technischen Wunder zum Trotz nach unten gezogen.  
  
"Nur noch ein paar Minuten", raunte Thomas ihr zu. Langsam streckte er die Hand nach ihrer Schulter aus, um sie auf seine Weise zu unterstützen.  
  
"Laß. Ich will das nicht, du brauchst deine Kraft selbst..."  
  
Und ebenso langsam zog er die Hand wieder zurück.  
  
  
***  
  
  
An der Innenseite montierte Scheinwerfer erhellten den zentralen Schacht der Bastion Alpha.  
  
"Korrektur drei Grad steuerbord... Absenken des Buges..."  
  
Der Navigator las ständig die Warnungen des Entfernungsmessers, rechtzeitig vermeiden zu können, daß die Hülle mit der Schachtwand in Kontakt kam.  
  
Die PROMETHEUS sank beständig nach unten.  
  
"Dritte Höhenmarke passiert... noch zwanzig Meter... vierte Höhenmarke passiert..."  
  
"Zwei Grad nach Backbord... den Bug um weitere vier Grad senken..."  
  
"Fünf Meter über Schachtboden... vier... drei... zwei... eins... Kontakt!"  
  
Am Boden des Schachtes befand sich eine große Höhle, groß genug, um wenigstens ein Dutzend Schiffe vom Typ der PROMETHEUS problemlos aufnehmen zu können. Die Höhle war teilweise geflutet, so daß das Flaggschiff von NERV nun auf einem großen See schwamm. An einer Seite der Höhle waren Stege angebracht, zahlreiche Tunneleingänge durchlöcherten die Wand.  
  
"Steuermann, bringen Sie das Schiff zur Dockeinrichtung und überwachen Sie den Abtransport der Frachtmodule. Niemand verläßt zunächst das Schiff."  
  
"Bestätigt, Kapitän."  
  
"Gut. Ich bin in meiner Kabine. Sie haben das Kommando."  
  
"Ja..."  
Der Steuermann sah Thomas Shigen an, dieser nickte knapp.  
  
Deiko löste den Kontakt zum Sessel, stemmte sich mühsam hoch und schleppte sich von der Brücke. Ihr Stolz ließ es nicht zu, von irgendjemandem Hilfe anzunehmen oder gar zu erbitten.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Oh, ist das langweilig", murmelte Asuka. "In diesem Teich gibt es ja nicht einmal Fische..."  
Seit zwei Stunden starrte sie aus dem Bullauge in der Kabine, welche sie sich mit Hikari teilte.  
  
Das andere Mädchen lag mit geschlossenen Augen in seiner Koje.  
"Asuka... weißt du, wir befinden uns weit weg von zuhause..."  
  
"Ja, und?"  
  
"Das hier ist der Südpol! Wieviele Leute kennst du, die sagen können, sie seien schon einmal am Südpol gewesen? Und sieh dir mal an, wie wir hergekommen sind. Dieses Schiff schwimmt nicht nur auf dem Meer, es kann auch tauchen und sogar fliegen... und dann die EVAs, das ganze kommt mir manchmal vor, als wäre ich in einem Anime gelandet."  
  
"Du hast Angst, oder?"  
  
Hikari schwieg.  
  
Asuka drehte den Kopf.  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Ja... nachdem, was uns der Kommandant erzählt hat... die Angeloi müssen wahre Teufel sein. Und gegen solche Monster sollen wir kämpfen."  
  
"Wir schaffen das schon."  
  
"Du vielleicht... aber... ich weiß nicht, weshalb sie mich mitgenommen haben..."  
  
"Weil du dazu gehörst... weil du dich als Pilotin qualifiziert hast..."  
  
"In einem Spiel. Und wenn es ernst wird? Wenn jemand wegen mir verletzt wird? Shinji, Rei, du, Touji... ihr alle habt bei den Tests um Längen besser abgeschnitten als ich. Wahrscheinlich geben sie mir deshalb keinen EVA."  
  
"Unfug. NERV hat bisher nur vier Einheiten; du hast es doch gehört, die nächsten zwei EVAs werden erst kurz, bevor es wirklich ernst wird, zur Verfügung stehen."  
  
"Sie brauchen uns, sagen sie, weil nur die EVAs imstande sind, diese AT-Felder zu knacken, aber weshalb haben sie sich nichts anderes einfallen lassen?"  
  
"Hikari, ich weiß es nicht... und um ehrlich zu sein, will ich es auch nicht wissen... das ganze hier gibt mir eine Möglichkeit, von Daheim wegzukommen, von den ewigen Streitereien... vielleicht vermissen mich meine Eltern, obwohl ich es nicht glaube."  
  
"Ich habe Angst... große Angst sogar..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
In der Nachbarkabine saß Shinji Ikari auf der Kante seiner Koje, die Tür stand offen.  
  
"Willst du allein sein?" riß ihn Reis Stimme aus seinem Brüten.  
  
"Uhm, nein... komm doch ´rein..."  
  
Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich, setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.  
"Was ist los, den ganzen Tag bist du schon so... abwesend..."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Das ist eigentlich meine Aufgabe."  
  
Er blinzelte.  
Ein Scherz? Ein Scherz von Rei?  
"Uhm... Ich denke über das nach, was man uns erzählt hat... über die Angeloi..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Denkst du auch... ich meine, kommt es dir auch so vor, als ob... als ob sie uns nicht alles sagen würden?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Sie wissen mehr, als sie uns sagen."  
  
"Natürlich, das ist NERV, Geheimhaltung scheint hier zu den wichtigsten Dingen überhaupt zu gehören."  
  
"So meine ich das nicht."  
  
"Wie dann, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Sie wissen mehr, als sie wissen dürften..."  
  
"Äh...?"  
  
"Selbst wenn diese alten Schriftrollen genaue Aufzeichnungen darüber enthalten, was sich vor... Jahrtausenden... ereignet hat, und selbst wenn die Rollen so gut erhalten waren, daß diese Aufzeichnungen genau rekonstruiert werden konnten, können... unsere Vorfahren einfach selbst nicht über die nötigen Kenntnisse verfügt haben, um ihr Wissen in derart komplexer Form weiterzugeben. Der Kommandant wirkte vielmehr, als hätte er eine aktuellere Quelle."  
  
"Aber was kann das für eine Quelle sein?"  
Shinji schluckte.  
"Falls sich im Keller dieses Stützpunktes ein gekreuzigter Angeloi befinden sollte, den sie regelmäßig verhören, wüßte ich nicht, was ich tun werde... vielleicht würde ich einfach den Verstand verlieren..."  
  
"Shinji, frag mich nicht weshalb, aber ich glaube, wir können dem Kommandanten vertrauen."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Ein Gefühl."  
  
"Du läßt dich von Gefühlen leiten?"  
  
"Ja. Sonst wären wir heute nicht hier."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Thomas nahm gerade seine VR-Brille ab, als Deiko ohne anzuklopfen seine Kabine betrat. Das mußte sie auch nicht, denn in gewisser Weise wußte er es stets, wenn sie in der Nähe war, so als wäre sie in Wirklichkeit ein Teil seiner selbst.  
  
"Geht es dir besser?"  
  
Sie nickte.  
"Ein paar Stunden Schlaf... Hast du gerade mit Tokio gesprochen?"  
  
"Ja. Während wir unterwegs waren, hat POLARIS zwei weitere Bardiel-Nester, sowie ein Gaghiel-Gelege entdeckt."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Die Amerikaner müssen von Nevada ein paar neue Karten zeichnen. Und in der Südsee ist ein Insel-Atoll verschwunden. Die UN gehen kein Risiko ein... jedenfalls nicht in dieser Beziehung..."  
  
"Was willst du mir damit jetzt wieder sagen?" fragte sie, während sie sich auf der Schreibtischkante niederließ.  
  
"Der Sicherheitsrat hat seine Entscheidung gefällt. In zwei Wochen wollen sie mich offiziell zum Marschal ernennen... ausgerechnet mich..."  
  
"Hm, du wurdest für so eine Aufgabe geboren, oder?"  
  
"Erschaffen wäre wohl das bessere Wort. Tabris, Kriegsherr des dreizehnten Schwarmes... Waffenmeister der Leibgarde der Imperatrix... und bald oberster Feldherr der Menschheit im Kampf gegen die Angeloi. Das nenne ich Ironie."  
  
"Du hast Zweifel."  
  
"Ja, verdammte Zweifel..."  
  
"Auch wegen dem, was du den Kindern erzählt hast?"  
  
"Eine Version der Wahrheit. Sie wissen nicht, daß die niederen Angeloi aus Menschen erschaffen wurden... sie wissen auch nicht, woher wir unser Wissen wirklich beziehen..."  
  
"Das wäre auch etwas unglaubhaft, daß ausgerechnet ihr bester Krieger zu uns überläuft und dies nicht nur niemand bemerkt, sondern man ihm auch noch das Kommando übergibt."  
  
"Du hast schon recht - ich wurde hierfür geboren..."  
  
"Wirst du es durchhalten?"  
  
"Ich muß. Seit dem Kampf gegen... den Bardiel bin ich wieder zu Kräften gekommen..."  
Er schloß sein Auge, um sich seine Schuldgefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Deiko nickte nur.  
"Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht, ´dachte, es könnte dich interessieren."  
  
Thomas sah sie fragend an.  
"Was?"  
  
"Hier."  
  
Sie stellte einen Würfel auf den Tisch.  
  
"Ein tragbarer Holoprojektor", stellte er fest.  
  
"Genau. Wir haben vor ein paar Tagen etwas mit den Überwachungskameras aufgezeichnet, du solltest es dir ansehen."  
  
"Hm..."  
Er schaltete den Projektor ein.  
  
Über der Oberfläche des Würfels baute sich das Bild auf, das Bild Rei Akagis, die in einem Plastikstuhl auf dem Oberdeck saß, in eine dicke Jacke gehüllt, und auf ihrer Viola spielte.  
  
"Rei..." flüsterte er und stoppte die Aufzeichnung.  
  
"Ich dachte mir, daß du vielleicht gern ein Bild deiner Tochter hättest."  
  
"Danke, Deiko."  
  
"Wozu sind Freunde da. Ich lege mich noch eine Stunde auf´s Ohr, bevor wir ausschiffen, in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja. So hat Colonel Ikari noch etwas Zeit, sich in der Zentrale zurechtzufinden."  
  
"Gut, bis dann."  
Sie verließ die Kabine.  
  
Thomas schaltete die Aufzeichnung wieder ein.  
  
Der leise Klang der Viola erfüllte den Raum, begleitet von einem wispernden Gesang zur Melodie.  
"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars   
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars   
In other words, hold my hand   
In other words, darling, kiss me   
Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore   
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore   
In other words, please be true   
In other words, I love you..."  
  
Eine einsame Träne lief über seine Wange...  



	23. Kapitel 22 - In die Dunkelheit

Kapitel 22: In die Dunkelheit  
  
  
Vor fünfzehn Jahren:  
  
Die Zeit stand still...  
  
Deiko Tamakura fror.  
Es war nicht die am Südpol herrschende Eiseskälte, welche langsam durch ihre dickgefütterte Kleidung kroch, welche sie zittern ließ. Dadurch, daß sie auf dem Rücken im Schnee lag, war sie dem frostigen Wind kaum ausgesetzt.  
Vielmehr war es die Tatsache, daß mit jedem Atemzug mehr von ihrem Leben aus ihrem Körper wich, daß ihr Körper immer weiter gefühlslos wurde.  
  
Sie konnte sich kaum noch bewegen, ihr fehlte einfach die Kraft.  
Ihr rechter Arm schien gar nicht mehr zu existieren. Nun, das war in gewisser Weise ein Vorteil, mußte sie doch nicht mehr die Schmerzen erfahren, die von den zerschmetterten Knochen ausgingen.  
  
Der Vernichtungsstrahl des Matriel hatte sie nur kurz gestreift, doch dies hatte genügt, um ihre rechte Körperhälfte in Schmerzen zu baden und die Struktur ihrer Armknochen einfach zu zerfetzen.  
  
Ihr Blick klebte am blauen Himmel. Allmählich schmolz ihr Blickfeld zusammen, beginnend an den Rändern. Zugleich ließ ihr Gehör nach, verebbte der Kampflärm, so daß sie nicht mehr verfolgen konnte, ob der Matriel weitere Erfolge gegen den Konvoi erzielte, oder ob die Gegenoffensive erfolgreich war.  
  
Es war ihr egal...  
Ihre ganzen Denken schien in einem zähflüssigen Morast gefangen zu sein, auf ganz banale Dinge reduziert zu sein.  
  
Jemand trat in ihr Blickfeld, beugte sich über sie.  
Im ersten Moment erkannte sie ihn nicht, sein ganzer Kopf wirkte verbrannt, die Haare hingen in schwarz verkohlten Klumpen an Fetzen der Kopfhaut. Sein eines Auge fehlte, an seiner Stelle befand sich nur ein dunkler Krater.  
  
"Thomas..." flüsterte sie seinen Namen.  
  
Er berührte ihre Lippen mit den Fingerspitzen.  
  
Der Geruch verbrannten Fleisches fraß sich in ihre Nase.  
  
"Shhh. Sprich nicht."  
Ihm war anzusehen, daß das Formen der Worte ihm Schmerzen bereitete.  
"Ich versuche, dir zu helfen. Mein Leben für das deine, Kleine Schwester..."  
  
Seine Finger begannen zu leuchten, wobei sie nicht sagen konnte, ob sie es sich nicht vielleicht nur einbildete. Dann floß ein Strom von Kraft von ihm auf sie über, erfüllte mit sie Wärme, welche die Kälte zurückdrängte.  
  
In diesem Moment wurden ihr die möglichen Konsequenzen seines Handelns bewußt.  
"Nein..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Heute:  
  
Das sogenannte Portal, die noch ruhenden Verbindung zur Welt der Angeloi, befand sich am Südpol der Erde. Nun, eigentlich nicht am geographischen Südpol, sondern vielmehr am magnetischen Südpol, welcher eigentlich der magnetische Nordpol ist, aber das weiter auszuführen, würde nur Verwirrung hervorrufen.  
  
Die physische Manifestation des Portales bestand aus einer zwei Meilen durchmessenden spiegelglatten Eisfläche von knapp fünfzig Metern Dicke. Das Eis war vollkommen klar, derart klar, daß man sehen konnte, daß unter der Eisfläche ein Hohlraum lag, und daß in diesem Hohlraum Gebäude errichtet worden waren.  
  
Für einen ausgewachsenen Angeloi, wie etwa einen Zeruel, waren diese Gebäude bestenfalls Notunterkünfte, doch für die Menschen, welche diesen Ort ausgesucht hatten, um die letzte Verteidigungslinie der Menschheit gegen die Invasion zu errichten, war es eine Stadt. In den Gebäuden mußten nur weitere Decken und Zwischenwände gezogen werden, um diese menschlichen Bedürfnissen anzupassen.  
  
Eines der Gebäude war eine halbe Pyramide, die sich fast im Zentrum der antarktischen Geofront befand. Hier hatte der Kommandostab Quartier bezogen und hier befand sich auch die Kommandozentrale der Festungsstadt, sie trug die Bezeichnung ´Adlernest´...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Nun, Colonel, was sagen Sie?"  
Thomas Shigen, Kommandant der UN-Organisation NERV, sah den Leiter seines taktischen Stabes nicht an, als er ihm diese Frage stellte. Er hockte vornübergebeugt in seinem Sessel auf der obersten Ebene der Kommandozentrale der Festungsstadt Antarktica und beobachtete die Vorgänge auf den tieferen Ebenen über den Grat seiner gefalteten Hände hinweg.  
  
"Es hat sich einiges verändert, seit ich zum letzten Mal in der Gegend war."  
UN-Colonel Gendo Ikari vermittelte nicht gerade den Eindruck, daß er sich sonderlich wohl fühlte. Er stand schräg hinter dem Kommandanten, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
  
Der dritte Anwesende auf der Kommandoebene lachte.  
"Das können Sie laut sagen... Vor fünfzehn Jahren gab es zwar die tiefe Stadt bereits, aber weder den Festungsring, noch unsere Einrichtungen unterhalb des Portales."  
Major Ryoji Kaji stand lässig gegen die Brüstung der balkonartigen Kommandoebene gelehnt, augenscheinlich ignorierend, daß es in seinem Rücken mehrere Stockwerke tief nach unten ging.  
"Aber die Innenarchitekten von NERV haben einiges mit der alten Angeloi-Stadt angestellt, soviel muß ich doch sagen..."  
  
Ikari verdrehte die Augen. Für ihn trat der Major viel zu lässig auf, so als ob er die der Menschheit drohende Gefahr nicht ernstnahm.  
  
"Colonel, wie geht es Ihrem Sohn und den anderen Kindern? Haben sie sich bereits eingewöhnt?"  
  
"Es ist eine ungewohnte Umgebung, Kommandant."  
Und für Gendo war es immer noch ungewohnt, den Mann, den er unter dem Namen Thomas Shigen kennengelernt hatte, als seinen Vorgesetzten zu behandeln zu müssen.  
  
"Ja. Aber der Mensch ist anpassungsfähig, mehr als Sie vielleicht glauben würden..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinjis Blick wanderte an den Gebäuden hinauf, die in den Himmel zu wachsen schienen. Erst als er an der größtenteils aus Eis bestehenden Höhlendecke angelangt war, wurde ihm wieder die Realität bewußt.  
"Das ist eine zweite Geofront..."  
  
"Cool!" rief Kensuke.  
  
Die sechs standen auf einem großen Platz vor dem Gebäude, welches die Kommandozentrale beherbergte. Bei ihnen waren Ritsuko Akagi, Misato Katsugari und Captain Shigeru Aoba, welcher der Gruppe als Aufpasser zur Seite gestellt worden war, sowie der Pinguin, der ihnen bei der Ankunft auf dem Ross-Eisschelf zugelaufen war, und den Misato Pen-Pen genannt hatte.  
  
Shinji wurde warm in seiner dicken Jacke, so daß er den Reißverschluß öffnete.  
"Warum ist es hier unten so warm?"  
  
Der Captain lächelte.  
"Die Angeloi betreiben ihr Portal mit Magmakraftwerken, die aus ihren Bohrlöchern aufsteigende Wärme sorgt dafür, daß in der Geofront eine stabile Temperatur von etwa dreizehn Grad herrscht."  
  
Misato hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und starrte nach oben, so als würde sie in der Höhe etwas sehen, das sich nur ihr zeigte.  
  
Ritsuko räusperte sich.  
"Misato, als Doktor der Medizin kann ich dir nur raten, den Kopf wieder in eine gewöhnliche Haltung zu bringen, wenn du die nächsten Tage nicht Probleme mit einem steifen Genick haben willst."  
  
"Wie? Äh, ja... Es ist nur... Es ist seltsam, wieder an diesem Ort zu sein. Dort oben, an der Oberfläche, starb vor über vierzehn Jahren mein Vater..."  
Sie erschauderte, als sie sich erinnerte, als sie noch einmal miterlebte, wie plötzlich die mechanoide Riesenspinne auftauchte und einen gleißend hellen Strahl auf die Raupenkettenfahrzeuge der Expedition abfeuerte, wie ihr Vater durch die Luft flog und mit einem lauten Klatschen gegen die Außenhaut des einen Fahrzeuges prallte. Einen Moment lang hatte sie seine gebrochenen Augen gesehen...  
  
"Hm, verstehe... Keine schöne Erinnerung."  
  
"Überhaupt nicht... aber sag mal, wieviele Doktortitel hast du dir eigentlich in den letzten Jahren zugelegt?"  
  
"Laß mal sehen... Humanmedizin, Humangenetik, Biologie, Pharmazie, Ingenieurswesen und Informatik."  
  
"Dann könntest du wohl auch so einen Riesenroboter bauen, oder?"  
Sie deutete auf die beiden EVANGELION-Einheiten, die sich in ihren Käfigen in teilweise offenen Gebäuden befanden, welche mit der Felsdecke der Höhle verbunden waren.  
  
"Komm, Misato, auf den Arm nehmen kann ich mich allein."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
Von Ritsuko kam ein dumpfes ´Hrumpf´. Seit sie vom Schiff war, hatte sich ihre Laune erheblich gebessert, weshalb die Tatsache, daß ihre Tochter und Shinji Ikari Arm in Arm gingen, bei keine Panikausbrüche mehr provozierte.  
  
"Na gut... - Herr Aoba, wozu sind eigentlich diese Käfigkonstruktionen?"  
  
Shigeru wandte sich ihr zu, öffnete den Mund, doch es war Shinji, der die Antwort gab.  
  
"Ähm, das sind Aufzugskörbe. Die EVAs werden durch Schächte im Fels an die Oberfläche katapultiert."  
Er lächelte nervös, seine Stimme verlor ihre Selbstsicherheit.  
"Das stimmt doch, Captain, oder?"  
  
"Stimmt genau. Gut geraten."  
  
"Ja, äh, danke."  
Ich kann ihnen ja schlecht sagen, daß in Tokio-03 dieselben Konstruktionen verwandt wurden...  
  
"Wir haben Schächte durch das ganze Gebiet um die Portalzone getrieben, um die EVAs und unsere Truppen an jeden Ort bringen zu können, wo sie benötigt werden."  
  
Kensukes Augen leuchteten auf.  
"Truppen?"  
  
"Die Vereinten Nationen haben 10000 Mann hier stationiert. Aber die eigentliche Verteidigung liegt bei den EVANGELIONs, die Soldaten sind eigentlich nur aus zwei Gründen hier, zum einen, um den Festungsring besetzt zu halten und zum anderen..."  
Aoba verstummte, schien zu überlegen.  
  
"Warum noch, Captain?"  
  
"Hm, seht ihr, es sind Soldaten aus der ganzen Welt, jeder Mitgliedstaat der UN hat wenigstens eine kleine Einheit geschickt, wir haben jede Hautfarbe, jede Religion, jede Ideologie... wahrscheinlich habt ihr es nicht einmal bemerkt, aber seit zwei Monaten herrscht auf der Erde Frieden, wirklicher Frieden. Keine Nachbarstaaten, die einander an die Gurgel gehen, keine Bürgerkriege, keine Aufstände... und all das, weil wir einer gemeinsamen Bedrohung gegenüberstehen."  
  
"Heißt das, daß aus der bevorstehenden Invasion sogar etwas Gutes entstehen kann?"  
Es war Touji Suzuhara, der diese Worte äußerte, und damit seine Freunde wieder einmal überraschte.  
  
Aoba nickte ernst.  
"Die Frage ist nur, ob sich dieser Zustand auch aufrechterhalten lassen kann, wenn wir es schaffen sollten zu siegen..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Nachmittag war mit Simulatortraining angefüllt gewesen, in denen die Kinder in verschiedenen Kombinationen gegen bis zu vier Angeloi gleichzeitig angetreten waren.  
Ihr Abschneiden war alles andere als zufriedenstellend gewesen. Jetzt, im Anschluß an das Training, befanden sie sich in einem Konferenzraum im Kommandozentrum der Festungsstadt.  
  
"Das ist doch alles wieder deine Schuld, Touji-baka!" schimpfte Asuka.  
  
"Wieso ich? Du meintest doch, keine Hilfe zu benötigen."  
  
"Ja, woher hätte ich denn wissen können, daß dieser Matriel Bißzangen hatte? Du hättest mir Deckung geben müssen!"  
  
"Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ich hatte ebenfalls zu tun, der Satchiel hatte die Optik meines EVAs lahmgelegt."  
  
"Wenn du nicht ausgerutscht wärst..."  
  
"Hey, der Boden bestand aus blankem Eis!"  
  
Shinji seufzte synchron mit Hikari.  
  
"Hundert Yen auf Touji", flüsterte Kensuke.  
  
"Wie kannst du nur darauf wetten, wer von den beiden sich durchsetzt?!" zischte Shinji.  
  
"Ich halte die Wette", kam es von Rei.  
  
"Die Überraschungen enden doch nie." murmelte Kensuke.  
  
Der Eintreffen des Kommandanten, der von Gendo Ikari begleitet wurde, beendete die Streitigkeiten - vorerst.  
  
"Setzen!" befahl der Einäugige und zog sich selbst einen Stuhl heran. "Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch schon eingewöhnt... Allerdings waren eure Leistungen im Simulator heute alles andere als überzeugend. Angesichts der Tatsache, daß unserem Zeitplan nach noch knappe drei Wochen Zeit sind, ist das äußerst unbefriedigend..." Er hob die Hand. "Und ich will jetzt nicht hören, wer schuld war und warum. Was ich hören möchte, ist, daß ihr euch des Ernstes der Lage bewußt seid und euer Bestes geben werdet.  
Also? - Shinji?"  
  
"Uhm, ja. Das werden wir."  
  
"Gut. Asuka?"  
  
"Natürlich. Ich werde jedem Alien, das hier auftaucht, in den Hintern treten, daß es..."  
  
"Danke, das reicht mir. - Touji?"  
  
Suzuhara nickte nur.  
  
"Kensuke?"  
  
"Zählen Sie auf uns, Sir!"  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
Hikari schluckte.  
"Ja."  
  
"Hm. - Rei?"  
  
"Einsatzbereit."  
  
"Gut. Euer Training wird intensiviert werden. Wir werden bei der Auswahl der Parameter von den ungünstigsten Bedingungen ausgehen, die denkbar sind. Zusätzlich werdet ihr noch morgen damit beginnen, euch mit den Bedingungen an der Oberfläche vertraut zu machen, insbesonders der Eisfläche. Die EVAs wurden eigentlich mit rutschfesten Fußsohlen konstruiert... Soviel dazu, ich denke nicht, daß es viel bringen würde, euch verbal fertigzumachen. Also... seht mal nach draußen, da durch das Fenster...  
Seht ihr das Gebäude, das aussieht wie eine Spindel? Es befindet sich genau unterhalb des Zentrums der Eisfläche. Ratet mal, was das ist."  
  
"Der Portalgenerator." sagte Rei mit monotoner Stimme.  
  
"Ja, genau. Der Generator und die Steuerungsanlage. Wenn dieses Gebäude dem Feind in die Hände fällt, können wir einpacken. Dann können wir uns nur noch in irgendwelchen Höhlen verstecken und hoffen, daß die Invasoren nicht über uns stolpern. Der Schutz dieses Bauwerkes hat daher absolute Priorität. Jeder Schritt, den sich ein Angeloi ihm nähert, reduziert unsere Überlebenschancen. Hat das jeder verstanden?"  
  
"Öhm..."  
  
"Ja, Suzuhara?"  
  
"Wenn sich in diesem Gebäude die Steuerung des Portales befindet, warum schalten Sie es dann nicht einfach ab? Oder sprengen den Bau?"  
  
Thomas sah Gendo an.  
"Daß wir darauf nicht selbst gekommen sind..." seufzte er.  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Um das Ding abzuschalten, verstehen wir nicht genug davon. Wir haben es geschafft, die Leistung des Generators derart zu drosseln, daß der Empfänger kaum eigene Energie produziert. Und eine Zerstörung würde die Sprengkraft mehrerer Giga-N2-Bomben benötigen, was sich an diesem Ort von selbst verbietet, wenn wir nicht das Magnetfeld der Erde permanent schädigen wollen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns die MAGI berechnet haben, wäre eine Zündung mehrerer N2-Minen innerhalb des Transportfeldes selbst, aber auch hier ist mir persönlich das Risiko zu hoch, daß etwas schiefgeht.  
Was wir jedoch tun können, ist die Voraustruppen der Angeloi aufzuhalten und das Portal zu halten. Bei den momentanen Konfigurationen können nicht mehr als drei, vier Angeloi-Krieger zugleich eintreffen. Zwischen jedem Transportvorgang liegt eine gute Woche, sobald die Empfangsstation mit der minimal benötigten Energie arbeitet, was in drei Wochen der Fall sein wird, wenn uns kein Weg einfällt, die Energie wieder aus den Speichern abzuzapfen.  
Jedesmal, wenn ihr eine Welle der Angeloi aushaltet, erkauft ihr uns Zeit. In einem Zeitraum von acht Wochen können unsere Wissenschaftler in Osaka zwei weitere EVAs konstruieren. Ebenso sind wir dabei, weitere Piloten zu rekrutieren. Aber wir brauchen Zeit. Und eben diese Zeit wird uns der Feind nicht geben wollen.  
So, das war im großen und ganzen meine Rede. Colonel Ikari, Sie sind dran."  
  
"Ja..."  
Gendo stellte einen großen Karton auf den Konferenztisch und holte mehrere Schachteln her-aus, welche er an die Kinder verteilte.  
"In diesen Schachteln befinden sich Multifunktionsarmbandgeräte. Ihr werdet diese Armbänder, solange ihr euch in Antarktica aufhaltet, nicht ablegen. Sie ermöglichen uns, euch jederzeit zu lokalisieren und zu kontaktieren, zudem könnt ihr darüber untereinander in Verbindung treten. - Und die Zeit anzeigen tun sie auch noch."  
Er griff wieder in den Karton, holte diesesmal eine PlugSuit in schneeweißer Farbe heraus.  
"Das hier ist der Prototyp einer neuen PlugSuit mit beschränkten Chamäleoneingenschaften. Der Anzug ist wärmeisoliert und verfügt über eine Kapuze sowie über einen Gesichtsschutz. Falls ihr zu einer Notevakuierung der EntryPlugs gezwungen werden solltet, sollten diese neuen Anzüge es euch ermöglichen, bei den oben herrschenden Temperaturen aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone zu gelangen."  
Wieder griff er in den Karton, zog jetzt einen Rucksack hervor.  
"In diesem Rucksack befindet sich dieselbe Notausrüstung wie in den Rückenlehnen der Pilotensessel eurer EVAs... Verbandszeug, Taschenlampe, Feuerzeug, Notfallrationen, Wasser, ein Funkgerät, Überlebensmesser, eine Signalpistole mit fünf Schuß Munition, zehn Meter Nylonfaserseil, Reservebatterien, Isodecke. Ihr werdet in den nächsten Tage eine Schulung im Umgang mit der Notausrüstung erhalten."  
Er trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Danke, Colonel."  
  
  
***  
  
  
EVA-01 rannte über die Eisfläche.  
  
Shinji hatte Mühe, die Stadt unter dem Eis zu ignorieren, welche so nah zu sein schien und daher in ihm die Befürchtung weckte, jederzeit einbrechen zu können. Zugleich hatte er mit gewissen Reflexen zu kämpfen, da sein Körper einfach der Ansicht war, daß man gefälligst auf einer derart glatten Eisfläche auszurutschen habe.  
  
Er erreichte sein Ziel, ein kleines Raupenfahrzeug am Rand der Eisfläche, und drehte um. Die Profilsohlen des EVAs griffen mühelos, für den EVANGELION schien die Fläche unter seinen Füßen definitiv nicht aus spiegelglattem Eis zu bestehen.  
  
Ob das mit der Anpassungsfähigkeit der EVAs zusammenhängt?  
Er erinnerte sich an den Unterwasserkampf gegen den Gaghiel, während dem EVA-01 Schwimmhäute, sowie der Ansatz einer Rückenflosse unter dem Rückentornister gewachsen waren.  
Die anderen EVAs konnten das nicht...  
In gewisser Weise war er froh darüber, von seinen Erinnerungen abgelenkt zu sein. In der Tat schienen die Bilder aus der alternativen Realität langsam zu verblassen, solange er sich nicht auf sie konzentrierte.  
  
Seit zwei Wochen befanden sie sich nun auf dem Stützpunkt. Das ständige Training zeigte mittlerweile Erfolge, am Vortag hatten sie zu viert im Simulator zwei Zeruels besiegt, und dabei nur einen EVA verloren. Am Vormittag dieses Tages hatte man sie gegen vier Matriels in die Schlacht geschickt, von denen Asuka allein zwei vernichtet hatte.  
  
"Einheit-01 reagiert ausgezeichnet. Wir machen Schluß", kam es über Funk aus der Kontrollzentrale.  
  
Shinji lächelte.  
  
Und dann ging ein leichtes Beben durch den Boden und stürzte EVA-01 lang hin, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor...  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Einheit-01 - runter von der Eisfläche! Das Portal wird aktiv!"  
  
"Aber..."  
Ich dachte, wir hätten noch eine Woche...  
  
EVA-01 versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, verhielt sich entsprechend der Panik, die in Shinji aufstieg, ging schließlich auf alle Viere nieder und hetzte von der Eisfläche, die Tatsache ausnutzend, daß er in seinem Körperbau und mit seinen langen Armen mehr einem Affen als einem Menschen nachempfunden war.  
  
Vor Shinji erhellte sich der taktische Schirm, erschienen Anweisungen, die ihn zum nächsten Waffenbunker dirigierten.  
  
"Verstärkung ist bereits unterwegs!"  
  
"Ja!"  
Direkt vor ihm schoß ein Waffenbunker aus dem Boden, wirbelte dabei den Schnee auf. Der Bunker klappte auf, enthüllte seinen Inhalt, ein Positronengewehr.  
"Ich gehe in Stellung!"  
Er nahm das Gewehr an sich und kniete sich hin.  
  
Über der Eisfläche knisterte die Luft. Dunkle Wolken zogen plötzlich über den Himmel. Im nächsten Moment zuckte der erste Blitz über die Ebene hinweg.  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Keine Angst, die Blitze können dem EVA nichts anhaben. Und der EntryPlug ist isoliert."  
  
"Schön..." murmelte er sarkastisch.  
  
Auf der Eisfläche erschienen drei Gestalten, jede eine riesenhafte biomechanoide Spinne.  
  
"Feind gesichtet. Es handelt sich um drei Matriels."  
  
"Shinji, sei vorsichtig!"  
  
Er erkannte die Stimme, ohne auf den Monitor der Kom-Phalanx blicken zu müssen.  
"Ja, Vater."  
Schon hatte er den ersten Matriel im Visier und feuerte, sprang dann sofort zur Seite, rollte sich ab, kam wieder in eine knieende Position.  
  
Dort, wo er sich eben noch befunden hatte, klatschte ein giftgrüner Kokon in den Schnee, der beim Kontakt mit dem Boden aufplatzte und Säure verspritzte, welche den Schnee in Sekundenschnelle verdampfte.  
  
Einer der drei Matriels lag zuckend auf dem Rücken.  
  
"Einen habe ich!"  
Er schoß erneut, sprang diesesmal rückwärts, um den beiden anderen Matriels nicht die Gelegenheit zu geben, seine Bewegungen vorherzuahnen, machte dann eine Rolle seitwärts und kam auf die Beine, rannte los, dabei blind feuernd.  
  
"EVA-02 erreicht Oberfläche."  
  
"Bestätigt."  
Shinji wich einem Säurekokon aus, der direkt vor seinen Füßen gelandet war, bekam einige Spritzer dennoch ab, welche die Rückenpanzerung des EVAs verätzten.  
Noch zwei Minuten Energie!  
Natürlich war der EVA nicht mit seinem Batterietornister bestückt, schließlich hatte es als harmloser Test begonnen, bei dem die mittlerweile auf einen Zeitraum von dreizig Minuten erweiterten internen Kapazitäten ausgereicht hätten.  
  
"Sehr gut, lenk ihn weiter ab!" rief eine vertraute Stimme.  
  
"Was glaubst du, tue ich die ganze Zeit über, Asuka?"  
  
"Ha! Hab einen! Spinne am Spieß! Iek!"  
  
Shinji warf sich herum, als er ihren Ausruf hörte.  
  
Der rote EVA stand über einem Matriel, seinen Speer tief in dessen Eingeweiden. Allerdings steckte die Waffe fest - und tauchte gerade in seinem Rücken der dritte Matriel auf.  
Asuka ließ den Speer los und sprang über den toten Matriel hinweg, rutschte auf einer Spur blauen Blutes aus, schlidderte direkt auf Einheit-01 zu.  
"Shinji, aus dem Weg!"  
  
"Kopf einziehen!"  
  
"Was?"  
Asuka befolgte die Anweisung intuitiv.  
  
Und Shinji schoß.  
- und traf.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem der dritte Matriel explodierte, krachten die beiden EVAs zusammen, überschlugen sich und blieben im Schnee liegen.  
  
"Argh..." machte Shinji und versuchte, sich aus den Sicherheitsgurten zu befreien, welche ihn im Sessel festhielten. Allerdings hing er mit dem Kopf nach unten im Sitz.  
  
"Geh von mir runter!" rief Asuka. "Wenn der Matriel..."  
  
"Ich habe keine Energie mehr."  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, wo dein EVA seine Hand hat? Der ist doch genauso pervers wie du!"  
  
"Vernichtung aller drei Ziele bestätigt. Bergungstrupps sind unterwegs."  
  
  
***  
  
  
In der Zentrale verstummten die Sirenen.  
  
Thomas betrachtete das Bild, welche die Außenbeobachtungskameras des Festungsringes übertrugen.  
"Unsere glorreichen Piloten..."  
  
"Immerhin haben sie die Matriels besiegt. Zu zweit gegen drei Feinde... da können sie sich ein bißchen Peinlichkeit erlauben, finde ich."  
Kaji lachte.  
  
Gendo rückte sein Headset zurecht.  
"Shinji, bist du in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja, Vater..."  
Im nächsten Moment zeigte der Hauptschirm die Innenansicht des EntryPlugs von Einheit-01.  
"Ich hänge nur gerade etwas in der Luft."  
  
"Das hast du sehr gut gemacht."  
  
"Und was ist mit mir?"  
  
"Du auch, Asuka. Wartet noch einen Moment, EVA-03 ist schon unterwegs, um euch aus eurer Lage zu befreien."  
  
"Ah, nicht Touji-baka! Wer weiß, zu welchen Dingen dieser Perverse meine Notlage ausnutzt!"  
  
Gendo schaltete den Funk ab und atmete auf.  
"Das ist noch einmal gutgegangen."  
  
"Ja... Aber wie konnte das Portal jetzt schon aktiviert werden?"  
Thomas stand auf.  
"Captain Aoba, was sagen die MAGI?"  
  
"MELCHIOR, CASPAR und BALTHASAR sind sich uneinig, Sir."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"CASPAR geht von einem Fehler in unseren Berechnungen aus, während die beiden anderen Rechner mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 98,99999999901% berechnet haben wollen, daß die Angeloi eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, auf ihrer Seite die Sendeleistung der Gegenstation zu erhöhen... oh, jetzt schließt sich CASPAR den anderen beiden an. Sie berechnen gerade unseren neuen Zeitplan. Demnach schrumpft der Abstand zwischen den Aktivphasen des Portals auf vier Tage."  
  
"Oh, verdammt... - Ikari, erarbeiten Sie mit dem Stab einen Alternativplan. Wir können uns nicht ausschließlich auf die EVAs verlassen. Major Kaji, wie sieht es mit den Kampfanzügen aus?"  
  
"Die letzten Tests laufen noch, aber meiner Ansicht nach sind Doktor Takanawas neueste Basteleien ihr Geld wert."  
  
"Gut, gut... Ich will ab sofort ständig ein paar Leute draußen haben, die mit N2-Granaten ausgerüstet sind. Die reduzierte Sprengkraft der Granaten stellt noch keine Gefahr für das Magnetfeld dar, sollte aber eine nette Ablenkung darstellen, falls wir Zeit schinden müssen."  
  
"Ich gebe es weiter."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Vier Tage später wiederholte sich der Vorgang. Binnen weniger Minuten verdunkelte sich der Himmel und fuhren Blitze durch die Luft.  
  
Die vier EVAs standen bereit, jeder mit einem Positronengewehr bewaffnet und einen noch deaktivierten PROG-Speer neben sich im Schnee steckend. EVA-02 trug sein Gewehr auf den Rücken und hatte stattdessen einen Raketenwerfer geschultert. Dazu führten sie die Rückentornister mit sich.  
  
Die vier Einheiten hatten sich in etwa gleichen Abständen am Rand der Eisfläche verteilt. Hinter ihnen waren Panzerfahrzeuge aufgefahren, zwischen denen Soldaten in dicken Panzerungen standen, Miniaturversionen der Positronengewehre auf die Eisfläche gerichtet. An den Innenwandungen des Festungsringes waren Waffenläuffe ausgefahren und ausgerichtet worden.  
  
Gendo Ikari setzte sein Fernglas ab. Er stand auf dem Dach eines Raupenfahrzeuges neben dem Gestützstand.  
"Warum dauert das so lange?"  
  
"Geduld..." versuchte Kaji ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
"Es dauert wirklich lange..." murmelte Thomas und stieg aus dem Kommandofahrzeug, ging ein paar Schritte auf die Eisfläche zu.  
"Was führt ihr im Schilde?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka schwenkte den Arm mit dem Raketenwerfer hin und her, suchte die Eisfläche vor ihr mit dem Zielerfassungsgerät ab.  
"Ist das langweilig!"  
  
"Beschrei´s nicht..." brummte Touji. "Mir ist es ganz recht, wenn keiner von den Kerlen auftaucht."  
  
"Du bist ja auch ein Weichei, Suzuhara! Shinji und ich haben ihre erste Welle ganz allein plattgemacht, jetzt stehen wir zu viert hier und sie trauen sich nicht... hey, was ist das?"  
  
"Was, Asuka?" mischte sich Shigens Stimme ein.  
  
"Äh, Kommandant, ich kann die Stadt nicht mehr sehen!"  
  
"Stimmt, das Eis ist völlig schwarz geworden."  
  
Shinji riß die Augen auf.  
"Uh... als würde ein großer Schatten..."  
  
"Weg! Das ist ein Dirac´sches Meer!" schrie Rei...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Ein Dirac´sches Meer..." echote Thomas. "Macht, daß ihr wegkommt!"  
  
In diesem Augenblick schwappte die Finsternis über die theoretische Begrenzung der Eisfläche und fing die EVAs ein, zuletzt verschwand EVA-00, der sich rückwärts zu bewegen begonnen hatte.  
  
"Nein! Rei!"  
Der Kommandant rannte los.  
  
"Kontakt zu den EVANGELIONs abgebrochen! Keine Signale, wiederhole keine Signale!" drang es aus dem Lautsprecher seines Headsets an sein Ohr.  
  
Im Laufen streifte er die Handschuhe ab und warf sie fort.  
  
"Kommandant, was haben Sie vor?" fragte Kaji über Funk.  
  
"Es ist ein inverses Transportfeld... Vielleicht... vielleicht kann ich dem Feld die Energie entziehen, bevor..."  
  
Damit verschwand auch er in der Schwärze, wurde einfach von ihr überrollt.  
  
Die Dunkelheit löste sich kurz darauf auf... zurück blieb nur eine leere Ebene...  
  
Gendo Ikari brüllte den Namen seines Sohnes...  



	24. Kapitel 23 - Ketzer

Kapitel 23: Ketzer  
  
  
Das Gefühl, durch die Dunkelheit zu fallen und dabei herumgewirbelt zu werden, war derart übermächtig, daß es alle andere Gedanken verdrängte.  
  
Zugleich stiegen lange versiegelte Erinnerungen auf, Erinnerungen, welche an der dünnen Schicht von Menschlichkeit, mit welcher er sich umgeben hatte, zerrten und sie langsam in Fetzen rissen...  
  
Er war der Kriegsherr des Dreizehnten Schwarmes...  
  
Er war der Waffenmeister der Imperatrix...  
  
Er war Angeloi...  
  
Er war Tabris...  
  
  
In seiner Erinnerung, einer Erinnerung, welche mehr als zweieinhalb Jahrzehnte irdischer Zeitrechnung zurücklag, kniete er in der Kronkammer vor dem Thron der Imperatrix, den Blick gesenkt, nicht wagend, der Herrin der Angeloi ins Anglitz zu blicken.  
Neben ihm auf dem blankpolierten Boden lag sein Khadja, die Klinge des Waffenmeisters. Der Boden war hart, dies spürte er sogar durch seine Körperpanzerung hindurch.  
  
"Erhebe dich, Erstgeborener."  
Die Stimme der Imperatrix war das Säuseln des Windes und das Donnern des Sturmes, er konnte sich ihr nicht widersetzen, und hätte sie ihm befohlen, sich in seine eigene Waffe zu stürzen, so wäre er diesem Befehl ohne zu zögern nachgekommen.  
  
Mit dem gebotenen Respekt richtete er sich auf, hob langsam den Blick.  
Neben dem Bernsteinthron der Imperatrix stand seine ältere Schwester, Sel, Schwarmmutter des Dreizehnten Schwarmes, Zweitgeborene der Imperatrix und nur wenige Minuten älter als er.  
Doch die Unterschiede zwischen ihren Erscheinungen konnten nicht größer sein, während er ein Albino mit grauem Haar und roten Augen war, schlug bei ihr das alte Erbe der Menschen durch, wie ihr goldblondes Haar und die goldgesprengelten Augen zeigten.  
Die Imperatrix selbst ähnelte ihrer ersten Tochter darin, daß auch sie kein Albino wie die meisten ihrer Abkömmlinge war, auch wenn ihr Kopf kahl war.  
Ansonsten hielt sich niemand in der Thronkammer auf, weder Leibdiener noch Gardist.  
  
"Ich habe euren Vorschlag gehört und überdacht. Ihr habt meinen Segen."  
  
Kurz hielt er den Atem an, als er die Folgen dieser Worte bedachte.  
Freiheit und Hoffnung für unser Volk...  
  
"Die Entdeckung der Position der Ursprungswelt hat diese Entscheidung erforderlich gemacht. Wir, die Angeloi, die Verbannten des Himmels, stehen am Scheideweg. Durch die Entdeckung des künstlichen LCL benötigen wir schon seit Generationen nicht mehr die Lebenskraft anderer Wesen, doch die Legenden von der Welt der Lillim sind immer noch stark, die Erzählungen über die Kraft ihres Blutes... Sollen die Angeloi wieder in ein Zeitalter der Barbarei zurückfallen, indem sie die Lillim niedermetzeln, wie manche meiner Berater jetzt schon fordern, oder soll ich versuchen, unser Volk in eine neue Epoche zu führen...? Die Wahl ist gefallen."  
  
"Ihr tatet das richtige, Imperatrix."  
  
"Denkst du, Sel? Es bedeutet den Bruch uralter Traditionen."  
  
"Überkommener Traditionen. Auch die Macht des Althergebrachten kann sich Veränderungen  
nicht ewig widersetzen."  
  
Die Imperatrix gab ein Zeichen der Zustimmung und wandte sich ihrem Erstgeborenen zu.  
"Tabris, mit Wohlwollen habe ich die Ergebnisse deines Versuches beobachtet, den Gardisten der Kaiserlichen Leibgarde Freien Willen zu geben. Ich bin überzeugt, daß dies der nötige Funke sein wird, um unsere stagnierende Entwicklung herumzureißen."  
  
"Ich verdiene Euer Lob nicht. Ich lebe, um zu dienen."  
  
"Wenn morgen die zweite Sonne über der Kronkammer im Zenit steht, werde ich meine Entscheidung verkünden... und das Szepter Sel übergeben, damit sie unser Volk in die Zukunft führen kann."  
  
Sel keuchte.  
"Majestät, das... ich bin nicht die älteste der Schwarmmütter..."  
  
"Aber die vorausschauenste von ihnen. Wie du sagtest, es ist Zeit, mit den Traditionen zu brechen. Ich wünsche nicht, daß wenn ich vergehe, meine Kinder mir folgen werden, wenn Sal, meine Erstgeborene, den Thron besteigt. Bereite dich vor, Tochter."  
  
"Ich... ich höre und gehorche."  
Sel verneigte sich tief, verließ dann die Kronkammer, gefolgt von ihrem Kriegsherren.  
"Ich kann es kaum glauben..."  
  
"Jetzt wird sich für unser Volk die Zukunft öffnen", flüsterte Tabris.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Ihr wollt mich also um mein Erbe betrügen, Mutter..."  
  
Die Imperatrix blickte auf, sah in das Gesicht ihrer Erstgeborenen, deren Miene von Haß und Zorn verzerrt war, hörte ihre Stimme, die vor Gift tropfte. Spürte die Klinge, die sich in ihre Brust bohrte...  
"Sal..."  
  
"Ich kann das nicht zulassen, Majestät", flüsterte Sal, Schwarmmutter des Ersten Schwarmes mit honigsüßer Stimme, während die Herrscherin der Angeloi auf ihrem Bernsteinthron zusammensackte.  
Sie richtete sich auf, strich ihr flammendrot-blondes Haar zurück und nickte ihren Mitver-schwörern zu.  
"Verbreitet die Nachrich: Die Imperatrix Lilith ist tot, es lebe die Imperatrix Sal!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Und damit begann der zweite Bürgerkrieg in der Geschichte der Angeloi. Der erste hatte sie die Ursprungswelt gekostet, der zweite sollte sie die Zukunft kosten...  
  
Auf der einen Seite standen die Zeruels des Dreizehnten Schwarmes, die Elitekrieger des Reiches, doch klein an der Zahl, unterstützt durch eine Handvoll Schöpfungen der Wissenschaftler des Achten Schwarmes unter dessen Obersten Laboranten. Auf der anderen Seite stand... der gesamte Rest der Angeloi...  
  
Sel, Tabris und sein jüngerer Bruder Armisael hatten sich im Gebäude des Großen Portales verschanzt. Seit drei Tagen tobten die Kämpfe, kamen die Truppen der neuen Herrscherin näher und näher.  
Die Tradition verlangte, daß alle bisherigen Schwarmmütter und ihre Kriegsherren, Obersten Assistenten, Aufseher, oder wie sie gerade hießen, der Imperatrix in den Tod folgten, damit niemand die Herrschaft der neuen Schwarmkönigin anzweifeln konnte.  
  
"Sil ist gefallen", Armisaels Stimme klang dumpf und traurig. Seine Augen leuchteten nicht mehr.  
  
"Ich bedaure den Tod der Mutter des Achtes Schwarmes", sprach Tabris die traditionellen Worte.  
  
Einer der Zeruel-Gardisten, welche die Perimeter des Portal-Zentrums bewachten, näherte sich ihnen und ging in die Knie, damit er sie nicht allzu sehr überragte.  
"Kriegsherr, unsere letzten Verteidigungslinien wurden durchbrochen. Ich rate Euch zur Flucht."  
  
Tabris umklammerte den Schaft seines Khadjas, preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
Alle Träume zerbrochen... Sal, du besteigst den Thron über das Blut und die Hoffnungen unserer Art...  
"Armisael, ist das Portal bereit?"  
  
"Ja, Bruder."  
  
"Gut, dann geh mit Sel hindurch."  
  
"Nein. Ich bleibe hier."  
  
"Armisael..." zischte er.  
  
"Ich bin nur ein Forscher. Die Schwarmmutter benötigt jedoch den Schutz eines Kriegsherren. Die Logik gebietet es, daß ich hierbleibe und du gehst."  
  
"Ja..."  
Er sah sich noch einmal um.  
"Armisael, eines Tages werde ich zurückkehren. Ich weiß, daß ich unter den Sternen der Schwarmwelt sterben werde..."  
Dann wandte er sich dem Zeruel zu, flüsterte den Namen, den er ihm gegeben hatte.  
"Höre, Ishmael, treuer Freund... unsere Krieger sollen sich zurückziehen. Sie sollen sich verbergen unter den Schwarmlosen und unter den Schwärmen der Arbeiter. Ihr habt mein Wort, daß ich zurückkehren werde..."  
  
"Wir werden auf Euch warten, mein Kriegsherr."  
  
"Gut. - Armisael, geh mit ihnen."  
  
"Auch das ist mir nicht möglich. Ich werde hinter euch das Portal versiegeln und dafür sorgen, daß euch so schnell niemand folgt. Jetzt liegt die Zukunft unseres Volkes in deinen Händen... vor langer Zeit wurde prophezeit, daß der Kriegsherr des Dreizehnten Schwarmes das Fanal des Krieges entfachen wird. Ich glaube, daß du es sein wirst, dem diese Aufgabe anheimfällt. Geh..."  
  
Und Tabris trat durch das Portal, folgte seiner Schwester.  
  
  
***  
  
Er fand sich inmitten einer weißen Einöde wieder. Sein AT-Feld schützte ihn vor Kälte und Wind.  
"Dies ist also die Ursprungswelt... diese Einöde..."  
  
"Urteile nicht vorschnell. Es ist überliefert, daß unsere Vorfahren sich in ein unwirtliches Gebiet zurückzogen, um dem Zorn der anderen Lillim zu entgehen."  
  
"Ja. Schwester... Schwarmmutter... ich gebe dir mein Wort, daß ich zur Schwarmwelt zurückkehren und den Thron für dich zurückerobern werde.."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Heute:  
  
Zurückerobern... ja...  
Die Erinnerung machte seinen Träumen platz, in denen er an der Spitze einer Armee von EVANGELIONs zum Sturm auf die Kronkammer ansetzte...  
Alles verloren... zu früh, viel zu früh...  
  
Und die Finsternis wich...  
  
Die Gegenstation des Portales befand sich in einem gewaltigen Kuppelbau, der für die größten unter den Zeruels und Satchiels gebaut worden war. Der Himmel der Kuppeldecke lag in einer Höhe, die für das menschliche Auge nicht mehr begreifbar war.  
  
Auch hier gab es eine zwei Meilen durchmessende Fläche, welche das eigentliche Portal darstellte, nur bestand sie aus blankem Metall.  
  
Thomas öffnete mühsam sein Auge. Er schmeckte Blut auf der Lippe, wo er sich während des Transfers gebissen hatte.  
Aus seinem Funkempfänger drang ein leises Stöhnen.  
"Kann mich jemand hören? Die Angeloi haben uns auf ihre Welt geholt, hört ihr? Sind die EVAs einsatzbereit?"  
  
"Negativ, Kommandant. Die Batterien haben sich entladen."  
  
Rei...  
Er sah sich um, sah die ersten riesenhaften Gestalten mehrerer Satchiels näherkommen, während die EVAs am Boden lagen und sich nicht rührten.  
"In Ordnung..."  
Was tun...? Ein Fehler und ihr Blut klebt an meinen Händen...  
"...ich werde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken. Keine Antwort, wahrt die Funkstille! Ihr handelt ab sofort nach eigenem Ermessen, versucht zunächst, zu entkommen. Überleben hat Priorität. Dann versucht, euch zur Portalsteuerung durchzuschlagen und zur Erde zurückzukehren. Viel Glück... Tochter..."  
Das letzte Wort flüsterte er leise.  
Er lächelte verzerrt, als er sich das Headset herunterriß und achtlos fortschleuderte.  
Sein Auge begann zu leuchten, bis schließlich die Kontaktlinse einfach zerbrach. Um seine geballten Fäuste bildeten sich Lichtauren.  
Lachend rannte er den Angeloi-Kriegern entgegen.  
"Ich bin Tabris! Ich bin zurückgekehrt!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Kampf war kurz und verdiente diese Bezeichnung eigentlich nicht. Ein engmaschiges Metallnetz fiel auf den NERV-Kommandanten herab und warf ihn bewegungsunfähig zu Boden.  
Ein Satchiel hob das Netz auf und trug es davon, während andere die gefallenen EVANGELIONs umstanden, ratlos, was sie mit ihnen anfangen sollten.  
  
Ihr kommandierender Kriegsherr, ein Albino mit roten Augen und grauem Haar, kam hereingeschwebt, bedachte den Gefangenen im Netz mit einem verachtenden Blick.  
"Tabris, also... Die Imperatrix wird sich sicher freuen, über dich zu richten, Verräter."  
  
"Du bist von ihrer Brut", antwortete Tabris dumpf grollend in der Sprache seines Volkes.  
  
"Ja. Armisael vom Dritten Schwarm."  
  
"Du entehrst seinen Namen..."  
  
Der andere lachte nur.  
"Und das sagt mir ein Schwächling wie du... dein Licht ist bereits fast verloschen, sei froh, wenn die Imperatrix dir die Gnade des Todes gewährt."  
Er blickte in Richtung der EVAs.  
"Und was ist das? Sie tragen die Signatur von Kriegsherren, verwirren meine Soldaten. Welches Sakrileg ist das, Tabris?"  
  
"Eine Waffe..."  
  
" - Die nicht funktioniert, wie ich sehe... soll sich der Achte Schwarm um sie kümmern."  
Auf sein Zeichen hin hoben die Satchiels die EVAs auf und warfen sie sich über die Schultern, um sie besser davontragen zu können.  
"Und diesen hier", wies er den Soldaten mit dem Netz an, "bringe ihn zur Kronkammer..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
In Ketten wurde Tabris der Herrscherin vorgeführt. Seine Bewacher waren menschengroße Satchiels. Ein Tritt in die Kniekehlen brachte ihn dazu, die Knie unfreiwillig zu beugen.  
  
"Sieh an, sieh an... der verlorene Sohn ist heimgekehrt..."  
  
Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, erhielt sofort einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf.  
  
"Laßt ihn, soll er mich ansehen, es wird ohnehin nicht mehr viel geben, das ich ihm zu sehen erlaube."  
Sal hatte sich kaum verändert, angesichts der durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartung eines adligen Angeloi von etwa vier Jahrhunderten keine allzu große Überraschung. Sie saß auf dem Bernsteinthron, gekleidet in die Roben der Schwarmkaiserin.  
"Nun, Tabris, hast du mir gar nicht zu sagen?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Oh, keine Racheschwüre? Kein Aufruf zur Rebellion? Ich kenne die Worte, welche du vor deiner Flucht an deine Anhänger gerichtet hast. Und wie hat sich deine Rückkehr gestaltet - ich war selbst überrascht, daß du noch am Leben warst. Und im Bunde mit den Lillim, offensichtlich. Wieso bist du zum Verräter an deinem Volke geworden? Den Verrat an mir konnte ich noch verstehen, wir standen uns nie sehr nah..."  
  
"Ich wußte damals schon, welch falsche Schlange du bist."  
  
"Oh... Ich habe sogar im Gedenken an unsere Mutter ihren Namen angenommen. Sal-Lilith, wie klingt das?"  
  
Er lachte, lachte, bis ihn ein weiterer Schlag zum Verstummen brachte.  
"Wer hier der Verräter ist, ist recht subjektiv, nicht wahr? Unser Volk benötigt die Lebenskraft der Lillim nicht mehr..."  
  
"Nein, aber wir benötigen einen Sieg, die Rückeroberung der Ursprungswelt, um zu alter Größe zurückzugelangen."  
  
"Deshalb willst du ein ganzes Volk vernichten? - auf dem Altar deiner Eitelkeit?"  
  
"Offenbar hat dich die Zeit unter den Lillim weich gemacht..."  
  
Er lächelte.  
Und sprengte seine Ketten...  
  
Ein Sicheltritt beförderte den ihm am nächsten stehenden Satchiel zu Boden, veranlaßte ihn, sein Zeremonien-Khadja loszulassen. Tabris sprang auf, ergriff die Waffe, wirbelte sie herum, daß die Klingen hervortraten. Sein Auge glühte heller als zuvor.  
"Großer Fehler... ich bin der Waffenmeister!"  
Mit weiten schwungvollen Bewegungen hieb er auf die Gardisten ein, zerteilte einen Satchiel fast genau in der Mitte mit den Progressiv-Klingen des Khadja, trennte einem anderen den Arm aber, schickte zwei weitere zu Boden, entwaffnete einen fünften, trieb dem nächsten die Sichelklinge in den Leib.  
"Ich wurde schon trainiert zu töten, lange bevor du deine Reifungskammer verlassen hast, Sal..."  
Ein Salto rückwärts brachte ihn aus der unmittelbaren Reichweite weiterer Gardisten.  
  
Eine Gasse hatte sich gebildet, die im Zickzack direkt zum Thron führte.  
  
Ein weiterer Satchiel fiel unter seinen Hieben.  
"Schlechte Wahl... Zeruels sind seit jeher die besseren Leibgardisten... halten einfach mehr aus..."  
Der Mensch in ihm war fast völlig verschwunden, war verdrängt worden von der Hitze des Kampfrausches und dem Heulen des alten Blutes.  
  
Ein rasche Klinge traf sein Bein, trennte es auf Höhe des Knies ab.  
Es kümmerte ihn nicht, er schwebte einfach weiter, ritt auf dem raschen Rhythmus seines Herzens, welches von den uralten Kriegsliedern seines Volkes begleitet zu werden schien. Eine schnelle Drehung und das vogelartige Gesicht des Angreifers war nicht mehr.  
  
Nur noch wenige Satchiel befanden sich zwischen ihm und dem Thron.  
  
Sal-Lillith rührte sich nicht, sah ihn nur an.  
  
Und dann traf ihn das aus ihren Augen hervorschießende Leuchten.  
In seinem Kopf hub ein tausendstimmiger Chor zu einem konzentrationzerschmetternden Hallelujah an.  
Tabris hielt inne, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei, während er seine Waffe fallen ließ und die Hände gegen die Ohren preßte, bevor er langsam zu Boden sackte und das Leuchten seines Augen erlosch.  
  
Ein stilles Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Imperatrix.  
"Und glaubtest du, ich hätte keine Vorkehrungen getroffen? Wie immer, Tabris, deine Hoffnungen bedeuten deinen Fall..."  
  
Ein massiger Satchiel baute sich über dem gefallenen Krieger auf, packte seinen Kopf an den Haaren und zerrte ihn in die Höhe, blickte seine Herrscherin erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Was jetzt, Tabris? Ein Wort von mir, und mein Gefolgsmann zerfetzt deinen Schädel. Das Feld deiner Seele ist so schwach geworden, daß er nicht einmal seinen Vernichtungsstrahl einsetzen muß, bloße Kraft sollte genügen..."  
Sie lachte.  
"Bring ihn her... er stellt keine Gefahr mehr da..."  
  
Gehorsam schleppte der Satchiel den schlaffen Körper zum Thron heran, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, daß das Khadja außer Reichweite des Gefangenen war.  
  
Sal-Lillith erhob sich. Mit einer fast zärtlichen Geste strich sie Tabris über das angeschwollene Gesicht, entfernte dann in einer rasche Bewegung die Augenklappe, lächelte beim Anblick der leeren Augenhöhle - und trieb ihren Daumen hinein.  
  
Ein Zucken ging durch Tabris´ Körper, während Sal den Kopf zurückwarf.  
"Was weißt du? Wie sind die Lillim vorbereitet? Wie steht es um ihre Verteidigung?"  
Bilder zuckten vor ihrem geistigen Auge dahin.  
  
Die endlose Weite der Antarktis... die Städte der Menschen... ein nächtliches Wettrennen über die Dächer einer Stadt der Lillim mit Namen Kyoto... ein brennendes Haus... Menschen... Namen... Deiko... Midori... Miguel... Ritsuko... Seléne...  
  
"Ah, meine abtrünnige Schwester existiert also auch noch..."  
  
Die PROMETHEUS... Doktor Takanawas Gen-Schmiede...  
  
"Künstliche Kriegsherren, erschaffen aus deinem Blut... deshalb waren die Soldaten so verwirrt..."  
  
Gendo Ikari... die Piloten... Shinji... Asuka... Touji... Rei...  
  
Mit einem Aufschrei unterbrach Sal-Lillith den Kontakt.  
"Wie... wie konntest du es wagen... wie konntest du imperiales Angeloi-Blut mit dem der Lillim vermischen..."  
Taumelnd kehrte sie zu ihrem Thron zurück, ließ sich fallen.  
"Bringt ihn fort! Bringt ihn in die tiefste Ebene des Dogma, bringt ihn weg!"  
Sie preßte die Hände gegen den Kopf, beobachtete nicht, wie zwei Satchiels Tabris fortschleiften.  
  
Irgendwann hob sie wieder den Kopf, betrachtete ihre starr dastehenden Gardisten und Höflin-ge.  
"Ruft das Oberste Gehirn des Fünften Schwarmes und den Ersten Laboranten des Achten Schwarmes, ich habe Aufträge für sie."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die EVAs landeten auf riesigen Tischen in einem großen unterirdischen Raum. Die Satchiels, welche sie hergebracht hatten, verließen den Raum wieder.  
  
Shinji wagte erstmals wieder tief einzuatmen. Die Optik von EVA-01 zeigte ihm keine anwe-senden Angeloi.  
Über sein Armbandgerät nahm er Kontakt mit den anderen Piloten auf.  
"Asuka, Touji, Rei, seid ihr in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja." erwiderte Rei.  
  
"Geht so." kam es von Touji.  
  
"Mir würde es viel besser gehen, wenn sich das blöde Ding bewegen würde!" schimpfte Asuka.  
  
"Uhm, was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Ihr habt doch die letzten Anweisungen des Kommandanten gehört, wir sollen uns zum Portal durchschlagen und zur Erde zurückkehren."  
  
"Ja, klar, Suzuhara, das ist ja auch so einfach. Wir sind in einer Welt von Riesen gestrandet, fragen wir einfach den nächsten, wohin wir gehen müssen... ich denke, wir sollten zunächst zusehen, daß die EVAs wieder Energie haben."  
  
"Und wie, Asuka?" fragte Touji gereizt.  
  
Shinji probierte es ein letztes Mal mit der Steuerung, schnallte sich dann los und kletterte in den hinteren Bereich der Kapsel.  
"Ich verlasse jetzt EVA-01."  
  
"Vergiß die Notausrüstung nicht."  
  
"Ja, danke, Rei."  
Er öffnete die Rückenlehne des Sitzes und zog das Paket mit der Ausrüstung heraus, dann evakuierte er den EntryPlug manuell.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wenige Minuten später befanden sie sich alle auf dem Boden des Raumes, Rei war die letzte, welche zu ihnen stieß, dabei ihr Seil aufrollend, mit dem sie sich vom Tisch abgeseilt hatte, das Ausrüstungspaket wie die anderen am Trageriemen geschultert.  
  
Schritte wurden laut.  
  
"Da kommen welche."  
  
"Das habe ich auch schon mitbekommen, Suzuhara!"  
  
"Asuka, jetzt nicht, los, da hinein!"  
  
Sie krochen in eine Ritze in der Wand, die sich zu einem größeren Hohlraum ausweitete.  
  
"Hoffentlich gibt es hier keine übergroßen Mäuse", murmelte Asuka.  
  
"Wieso, hast du davor Angst?"  
  
"Nein, Suzuhara. Ich würde eine erledigen, häuten und zum Abendessen grillen - aber Maus soll nicht toll schrecken, sagt jedenfalls meine Oma."  
  
"Die Frau mit der Soryu-Technik?"  
  
"Ah, hat Hikari dir etwa davon erzählt?"  
  
"Shhh!" machte Rei und deutete nach draußen.  
  
Zwei Satchiels hatten sich neben dem Tisch, auf dem EVA-03 lag, aufgebaut, einen Rolltisch zwischen sich, und gaben schnatternde Laute von sich.  
  
Touji und Asuka verzogen die Gesichter.  
"Oh, das geht ja voll auf die Füllungen..."  
  
Shinji kam die Sprache bekannt vor, noch bekannter war allerdings der stechende Schmerz, den die Worte zu hören allein schon genügte, um hinter seiner Stirn aufzutreten.  
"Rei..."  
  
"Ja."  
Sie nickte nur, um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen.  
  
Einer der Angeloi hob ein überdimensionales Skalpell vom Tisch und wandte sich dem EVA zu.  
  
"He, was machen die mit meinem EVA!"  
  
"Sie wollen ihn sezieren."  
  
"Das... das müssen wir verhindern!"  
  
"Wie denn?"  
Shinji hielt Touji zurück.  
"Asuka könnte sie zwar gegen die Füße treten, aber das würden sie wohl kaum bemerken."  
  
"Darüber reden wir, wenn wir wieder daheim sind", versprach die Rothaarige.  
  
"Aber... wir können doch nicht einfach zusehen..."  
  
"Nein. Wir gehen."  
Rei kroch tiefer in den Spalt hinein.  
"Unser Überleben hat den Anweisungen des Kommandanten nach Priorität."  
In ihren Gedanken hallte das letzte Wort nach, das sie von ihm gehört hatte.  
Tochter... wie hat er das nur gemeint...?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sal-Lillith blickte auf die Gestalt in der Reifungskammer.  
"Perfekt."  
  
Der Erste Laborant des Achten Schwarmes verneigte sich.  
"Zuviel des Lobes. Es war einfach, den Klon zu erschaffen. Allerdings, ihr wißt, wenn ich ihn jetzt, nach nur drei Tagen, aus der Reifungskammer entlasse, werden seine Zellen schon in Kürze zu degenerieren beginnen. Wenn man dann noch das beschleunigte Wachstum in Betracht zieht und die besonderen Spezifikationen..."  
  
"Mein Lob war wohl vorschnell..."  
  
"Nein, nein, der Klon wird Euren Anforderungen vollkommen nachkommen, Imperatrix..."  
  
"Er muß gar nicht lange leben, nur lange genug, um die Verteidigung der Lillim auszuschalten. Sie haben den Fehler gemacht, ihr Vertrauen in Tabris zu setzen, der Doppelgänger wird leichtes Spiel haben, sobald wir ihn zurückgeschickt haben."  
  
"Ihr seid so weise, Imperatrix." wisperte das Oberste Gehirn des Fünften Schwarmes, welches neben Sal-Lillith schwebte.  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Das zweite Portal erreicht in wenigen Stunden den Zielpunkt."  
  
"Ich weiß. Sicher sind die Schiffe schon bereit, oder?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich, Imperatrix. So, wie Ihr in Eurer grenzenlosen Voraussicht befohlen habt..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Seit fünf Tagen sind wir jetzt schon unterwegs und haben die Oberfläche immer noch nicht erreicht..." murrte Asuka und warf einen leeren Beutel fort, in dem sich Wasser befunden hatte.  
  
Die vier waren verschwitzt und schmutzig nach vier Tagen im Untergrund der Schwarmwelt. Ihre PlugSuits wiesen zahlreiche Flecken und Risse auf.  
  
"Wir haben noch Vorräte für zwei Tage", kommentierte Touji die Lage. "Wo sind deine gebratenen Riesenmäuse, Asuka? Mein Urgroßvater meinte nämlich immer, Maus würde wie Hühnchen schmecken..."  
  
"He, Rei, weißt du überhaupt, in welche Richtung wir unterwegs sind?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Argh! Und wie willst du dann wissen, daß wir nicht im Kreis laufen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es."  
  
"Hrrrph. Sie weiß es... Wahrscheinlich wird man irgendwann in ferner Zukunft mal auf unsere blanken Knochen stoßen, wenn die Angeloi mal wieder etwas anbauen wollen..."  
  
"Asuka, vertrau ihr."  
  
"Warum, Baka-Shinji? Das... Hey, warum bleibst du stehen?"  
Fast wäre sie in ihrem Vordermann hineingelaufen, warf rasch einen Blick über die Schulter, um sicherzustellen, daß Touji respektvollen Abstand wahrte.  
  
"Seht mal..." flüsterte Rei.  
Sie steckte halb in einem Riß in der Wand, einem von vielen, die sie in den letzten Tagen passiert hatten. Und dann verschwand sie ganz darin.  
  
"Rei..."  
Shinji schluckte und folgte ihr.  
  
Asuka seufzte.  
"Baka-Shinji, kriecht jedem Rock hinterher..."  
Dann kroch auch sie in den Spalt, gefolgt von Touji.  
  
Sie fanden sich am Rand eines großen Becken wieder, das mit einer rosa-schleimigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.  
  
"Was ist das?" stellte Asuka die Preisfrage.  
  
"Proto-LCL."  
  
"Alles klar, Rei. Und was sollen wir damit?"  
  
"Nahrung."  
  
"Was, das Zeug kann man essen?"  
  
"Ja."  
Rei kniete sich hin und holte die leeren Beutel aus ihrem Rucksack, welche sie nach den Rastpausen eingesammelt und aufbewahrt hatte, und begann, sie mit der rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit zu füllen.  
  
"Also, das Zeug esse ich nicht..."  
Asuka verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Und ich dachte, in der Not ißt der Teufel sogar Fliegen."  
  
"Schnauze, Touji! Oder ich schubse dich in die Pampe!"  
  
Shinji deutete in die Tiefen der Halle, in der sie sich befanden, hinein.  
"Ähm, ich glaube, da kommt wer!"  
  
"Was? Ach, du..."  
  
Vor ihnen wuchs ein Zeruel in die Höhe...  
  
"Lauft!" schrie Touji. Im nächsten Moment erkannte er, daß der Angeloi ihren Fluchtweg mit einem Fuß versperrte.  
  
Die vier standen wie erstarrt.  
  
Dann geschah es...  
  
Der Zeruel ging in die Knie. Ein Peitschenarm schoß vor, an dessen Ende sich zahllose kleine Tentakelfinger befanden, mit denen er die Kinder einfach aufsammelte und dann in die Höhe hob.  
  
"Was haben wir denn da?" hallte es in Reis Kopf wieder...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Techniker-Matriels des Achten Schwarmes eilten in der Portalskammer hin und her.  
  
Mitten auf der Transportplattform stand eine einzelne winzige humanoide Gestalt mit blau-schwarzem Haar und einem einzelnen Auge, während das andere unter einer Augenklappe verborgen war.  
  
Neben ihm schwebte das Oberste Gehirn des Fünften Schwarmes.  
"Du kennst deine Anweisungen, Bardiel-8."  
  
"Ja, Oberstes Gehirn."  
  
"Etwas mehr Leben in die Stimme..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wiederhole die Befehle der Imperatrix."  
  
"Die Lillim infiltrieren. Verwirrung stiften. Das Portal auf den Empfang unserer Invasionsstreitmacht vorbereiten. Die Waffe namens NIMROD neutralisieren."  
  
"Sehr gut. Wenn du überlebst, wird dir größter Lohn gewiß sein."  
  
"Ich lebe, um zu dienen."  
  
"Ja..."  
Das Oberste Gehirn schwebte fort, zu den Schaltanlagen hinüber.  
  
Zwei Satchiels erschienen in der Halle, warfen die zerstückelten Überreste von EVA-00 und EVA-03 auf die Transportfläche.  
  
"Das sollte überzeugend sein..." murmelte der Bardiel, welcher den Infiltratoren des kleinen Fünften Schwarmes vorstand. "Schickt sie zurück."  
  
Das Portal nahm die Arbeit auf...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Im Kommandozentrum der Festungsstadt Antarktica fuhr ein übernächtigter Gendo Ikari herum, als Captain Shigeru Aoba ein Ansteigen der Portalaktivität meldete.  
"Es geht los..."  
Er rannte zu nächsten Aufzug, überprüfte im Laufen seine Waffe, aktivierte dann sein Headset.  
"Alle Einheiten auf Position!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ein blendend heller Blitz zuckte über die Eisfläche.  
  
Die versammelten Streitkräfte warteten, die Waffen feuerbereit.   
Über Bastion Alpha schwebte die PROMETHEUS.  
Mehr als ein Soldat hielt den Atem an...  
  
Es war nicht die erwartete Invasionsstreitmacht.  
  
Auf der Eisfläche waren die Überreste mehrerer EVANGELIONs aufgetaucht, Gendo identifizierte EVA-00 anhand der ocker-weißen Panzerplatten, welche zwischen den organischen Überresten lagen, zählte zwei weitere Arme, ehe er auf die Gestalt im Zentrum der Fläche aufmerksam wurde, die nun langsam zusammenbrach.  
"Wir brauchen ein Medo-Team! Der Kommandant ist zurück!" brüllte Colonel Ikari in sein Funkgerät. Doch in Wirklichkeit galt seine Sorge allein seinem Sohn...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Ich übernehme ihn ab hier!"  
Deiko Tamakura schickte die Sanitäter fort, welche Thomas gerade auf die Krankenstation bringen wollten.  
  
Der Kommandant von NERV hockte in einem Rollstuhl, gerade tauchten Gendo Ikari und Ritsuko Akagi auf.  
  
"Na, toll..." murmelte Deiko. "Thomas, was ist passiert?"  
  
Der andere sah sie seltsam an, fuhr sich dann mit der Zungenspitze über aufgesprungene Lip-pen.  
"Eine Falle... die Angeloi haben mich auf ihre Welt geholt..." flüsterte er erschöpft.  
  
"Und dann?"  
Sie bedeutete Gendo und Ritsuko zu schweigen.  
  
"Flucht... ich war tagelang unterwegs, ehe ich die Verfolger abschütteln und wieder zum Portal gelangen konnte."  
  
"Und die EVAs?"  
  
"Wurden zerstört."  
  
"Nein!" schrie Ritsuko. "Was ist mit den Piloten? Was ist mit Rei?"  
  
Thomas blinzelte.  
"Piloten?"  
Er wirkte überrascht, fing sich aber schnell wieder.  
"Sie sind tot."  
  
"Was?"  
Gendo riß die Augen auf.  
  
Ritsuko brach weinend zusammen.  
  
"Thomas..." flüsterte Deiko.  
Wie kalt er ist... was hast du gesehen, Großer Bruder?  
Sie wußte ja nicht, wie falsch sie lag, wußte nicht, daß sein abweisendes Verhalten nicht damit zusammenhing, daß er möglicherweise seine einzige Tochter hatte sterben sehen, daß es gar nicht Thomas Shigen war, der vor ihr saß...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Und du fühlst dich wieder besser?"  
  
Thomas wischte Deikos besorgte Frage mit einer Handbewegung fort.  
"Ich tue, was ich tun muß."  
Damit betrat er die Holokammer, wechselte scheinbar in das Hauptquartier der Vereinten Nationen über, trat vor die holographischen Projektionen des UN-Sicherheitsrates.  
  
"Wir sind froh, Sie wohlbehalten wiederzusehen, Kommandant Shigen."  
  
"Danke. Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."  
Kein Muskel rührte sich in seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Angesichts des Verlustes der EVAs dürften Sie nicht viel Zeit haben. Wir sollten uns daher beeilen."  
  
"Wie Sie wollen."  
  
"Treten Sie bitte vor in den Kreis."  
  
Er tat, wie ihm geheißen. Sein Standpunkt wurde von einem Lichtreif umgeben.  
  
"Thomas Shigen, Kraft Beschlusses der Vereinten Nationen vom heutigen Tag ernennen wir Sie zum Marschal der irdischen Streitkräfte. Akzeptieren Sie die Ernennung?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Leiser Beifall kam auf, als rund um den Lichtreif ein Flaggensymbol nach dem anderen aufleuchtete, bis schließlich jeder Repräsentant der Mitgliedsstaaten der UN die Wahl des Rates bestätigt hatte.  
  
"Marschal Shigen, Ihre Aufgabe ist es, die Erde gegen eine Invasion der Angeloi zu verteidigen. Unser aller Hoffnungen liegen auf Ihnen."  
  
"Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen." antwortete Thomas und lächelte...  



	25. Kapitel 24 - Fanal des Krieges

Kapitel 24: Fanal des Krieges  
  
  
Tief unter der Kronkammer der Imperatrix der Angeloi befand sich das Dogma, eine Ansammlung gewaltiger Höhlen, teils natürlichen Ursprungs, teils vor langer Zeit in den Fels getrieben.  
  
In einer dieser Kammern befand sich ein Gefangener, in luftiger Höhe mit durch die Hände getriebenen Metallbolzen an ein Stahlkreuz genagelt, die Beine festgebunden. Der rechte Unterschenkel fehlte, aus dem Kniestumpf tropfte langsam eine zähe blaue Flüssigkeit.  
Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt, anstelle des linken Auges existierte nur ein leerer Krater. Das Glühen des anderen, roten Auges, war fast erloschen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Sie kann nicht tot sein... Warum hast du es nicht verhindert?"  
Ritsuko Akagi stand in der Tür zum Bereitschaftsraum des NERV-Kommandanten, hinter ihr standen Misato Katsuragi und die beiden verbliebenen Piloten des EVA-Programmes, Kensuke Aida und Kikari Horaki.  
  
Thomas Shigen blickte unwillig vom Bildschirm seines Laptops auf.   
"Du störst. Ich muß arbeiten."  
Damit vertiefte sich der frischernannte Marschal der irdischen Streitkräfte wieder in die Lektüre seiner persönlichen Aufzeichnungen.  
  
"Wie... wie kannst du..."  
Ritsuko stürmte mit tränennassen Augen in den Raum hinein.  
"Sie war unsere Tochter!"  
  
Nicht nur Misato riß bei dieser Enthüllung die Augen auf.  
  
"Geh. Oder ich lasse dich unter Arrest stellen."  
Seine Stimme war kalt und einschneidend wie der antarktische Wind.  
  
Ritsuko starrte ihn an, starrte direkt in sein gesundes Auge, bemerkte etwas, das sie zuvor nicht hatte einordnen können.  
"Wer bist du...?"  
  
Er erwiderte ihren Blick.  
"Wovon redest du?"  
  
Sie wich langsam vom Schreibtisch zurück.  
"Du bist nicht er... du bist einer von ihnen!"  
  
Thomas funkelte sie an.  
"Offenbar brauchst du Ruhe. Der Verlust des First Children..."  
  
"Nein... Er hätte nie so über Rei gesprochen, nicht in meiner Gegenwart..."  
Sie hatte fast die Tür erreicht, sah sich gehetzt um.  
"Misato..."  
  
"Ritsuko, ich weiß nicht..."  
  
"Aber das..."  
  
"Jetzt habe ich genug", seufzte der Marschal und schaltete die Gegensprechanlage ein. "Captain Aoba, schicken Sie mir ein paar Sicherheitskräfte. Doktor Akagi hat einen Nervenzusammenbruch."  
  
"Nein, habe ich nicht! Ich bin so klar wie nie zuvor! Ich werde allen Sagen, daß du ein Betrüger bist! Wo ist meine Tochter?"  
  
Misato griff nach der Schulter ihrer alten Freundin.  
"Ritsuko, du brauchst wirklich etwas Ruhe..."  
  
Sie schüttelte die Hand ab.  
"Siehst du es nicht? Sein Auge... es ist anders..."  
  
"Also ich..."  
  
Thomas erhob sich bedrohlich langsam. Zugleich trafen zwei Militärpolizisten ein.  
"Bringen Sie Doktor Akagi in den Arrestbereich."  
  
"Das kannst du nicht tun! Seht ihr nicht, daß das ein Betrüger ist..."  
  
"Ja, ja", murmelte der eine Militärpolizist...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Seit sechs Tagen befand sich der Gefangene an das Kreuz genagelt. Immer wenn seine Kräfte zu verebben begannen, führten ihn die Folterinstrumente der Kammer neue Energie zu, damit sein Leiden sich verlängerte.  
In seinem Kopf herrschte eine dumpfe Leere, waren seine Gedanken von Schmerzen betäubt.  
  
Dennoch bemerkte er, daß sich außerhalb der Zelle etwas ereignete.  
  
Lärm kam auf.  
  
Mächtige Körper krachten gegen Felswände, Metallene Panzerungen und organische Bestandteile wurden zerfetzt.  
  
Und dann zerrissen die papierdünnen Arme eines Zeruels die Doppeltürpforte des Gefängnisses, stampfte ein massiger Körper in den Höhlenraum hinein, während zwei andere auf dem Gang über den zerfetzten Körpern zweier Satchiel-Gardisten stehend davor warteten.  
  
Vor dem Gekreuzigten verharrte der Zeruel.  
Seine Panzerung war fleckig und wies Risse auf, Zeichen fortgeschrittenen Alters.  
Auf dem Schulterstück befanden sich die verblaßten Überreste eines Symboles, welches der Gefangene erkannte.  
  
"Du gehörst zum Dreizehnten Schwarm..." flüsterte Tabris heiser.  
  
Auf der Schulter des Giganten saßen vier Kinder in einer Art Sattel.  
  
"Es ist der Kommandant!" stieß Touji hervor.  
  
Der Zeruel ging in die Knie.  
"Was haben sie Euch angetan, mein Kriegsherr...?"  
  
Tabris versuchte ein Lächeln, schaffte nur eine Grimasse.  
  
"Na los, Großer, befreie ihn!" rief Asuka und stieß wuchtig mit dem Hacken gegen die Schul-terpanzerung des Zeruel.  
  
Der Gigant ignorierte sie.  
  
Asuka seufzte.  
"Wondergirl, würdest du unserem Freund sagen, daß er sich mal beeilen soll? Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, was er und der Kommandant zu besprechen haben, aber die beiden Vogelköppe da draußen werden wohl kaum die einzigen Aufpasser in dieser Gegend sein."  
  
Rei antwortete nicht, starrte den Gefangenen nur an.  
  
"Kriegsherr, ich werde Euch jetzt befreien." kündigte der Zeruel an.  
  
Tabris nickte schwach.  
  
Die Arme des Zeruel zuckten vor, zerfetzten das Metallkreuz und die Leitungen der Folterin-strumente, während die Fingertentakel vorsichtig die Stahlbolzen herauszogen, welche den Einäugigen festhielten.  
"Könnt Ihr..."  
  
"Ja."  
Tabris wurde nicht mehr von dem Kreuz gehalten, sondern schwebte vor dem Zeruel in der Luft.  
"Sie haben mir neue Kraft zugeführt, um mich länger am Leben zu erhalten."  
  
"Ah... ah... er schwebt..." flüsterte Asuka sprachlos.  
  
Touji wußte nicht, was ihn mehr beeindrucken sollte...  
  
Und Shinji glaubte plötzlich zu wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten...  
  
"Schont Eure Kräfte. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Euch zu tragen."  
  
"Ich danke dir."  
Alles andere als sicher schwebte Tabris zur Schulter des Zeruel hinüber und landete neben den Kindern.  
"Was tut ihr hier? Habe ich euch nicht angewiesen, zu verschwinden?"  
  
"Uhm, Kommandant..."  
Shinji schluckte.  
  
"Wollten wir auch, aber dann sind wir über den Kollegen hier gestolpert", half Touji aus. "Er hat es sich nicht ausreden lassen, uns zu helfen."  
  
"Ja... - Du bist Ishmael, nicht wahr?" wechselte er wieder in die Sprache der Angeloi über.  
  
"Ja, Kriegsherr. Ihr erinnert Euch noch an mich..."  
  
"Ich erinnere mich an alle, an den ganzen Schwarm, an die Toten und die Lebenden."  
  
"Hat die Schwarmmutter Sel überlebt?"  
  
"Ja, hat sie. Dort draußen... das sind auch Krieger des Dreizehnten Schwarmes, oder?"  
  
"Das waren sie. Der Dreizehnte Schwarm existiert nicht mehr. Die Imperatrix hat verboten, ihn auch nur zu erwähnen. Eurem Befehl folgend haben wir uns in die Kavernen zu den Clanlosen und den niederen Arbeitern zurückgezogen... und gewartet. Wir wußten, daß Ihr Euer Versprechen halten und zurückkehren werdet."  
  
"Ich wünschte, wir hätten uns unter besseren Umständen wiedergetroffen, Ishmael."  
  
"Ihr werdet uns erneut führen, wir haben nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Ihr habt niemals Euer Wort gegeben und dann nicht gehalten. Und als ich die Kleine Mutter bei den LCL-Produktionsanlagen fand, wußte ich, daß die Zeit gekommen war, jene, die überlebt hatten, zusammenzurufen. Sie sind unterwegs, um dem Ruf des Kriegsherren zu folgen."  
  
"Warte... Kleine Mutter?"  
  
"Er meint mich." erklärte Rei in der Sprache der Angeloi.  
  
"Sie trägt die Signatur des Dreizehnten Schwarmes. Sie ist humanoid und eine Weibliche. Da Schwarmmutter Sel noch lebt, kann sie nur eine Kleine Mutter sein, wie es in den Überlieferungen steht."  
  
"Ja... Ich brauche einen Überblick über die Lage. - Wo befinden sich die EVAs?"  
  
"Uhm, in einem Labor..."  
  
"Stellen Sie sich vor, Kommandant, die haben EVA-03 seziert!"  
  
"Ishmael, weißt du, von welchem Ort sie sprechen?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich die Laboratorien des Achten Schwarmes, die LCL-Produktionsstätten befinden sich in der Nähe."  
  
"Hm... wie gehen die Invasionsvorbereitungen voran?"  
  
"Eine Armee von Matriels steht am Portal bereit. Und die Flotte ist bereit zum Start."  
  
"Die Flotte?"  
  
"Ein weiteres Portal wurde kurz nach Eurer Flucht auf den Weg zur Stammwelt gebracht, heißt es."  
  
"Sie plant also einen Angriff an zwei Fronten... jemand muß die Erde warnen..."  
  
"Kriegsherr, wie lauten Eure Anweisungen?"  
  
Er sah die Kinder der Reihe nach an.  
"Ihr werdet mit Ishmael hier zu den EVAs zurückkehren, er wird wissen, wie man die Batterien vor Ort aufladen kann. Dann werdet ihr versuchen, euch zur Flotte der Angeloi durchzuschlagen und den Start zu verhindern. Sollte es dafür zu spät sein, werdet ihr die Flotte begleiten und versuchen, die Erde zu warnen, verstanden?"  
  
"Verstanden."  
  
"Gut..."  
Er wiederholte die Anweisung für den Zeruel.  
  
"Ich höre und gehorche. Und Ihr, mein Kriegsherr?"  
  
"Ich werde über der Kronkammer das Fanal des Krieges entfachen, als Zeichen für unsere Mitstreiter, daß ihre Zeit gekommen ist, sich zurückzuholen, was die Imperatrix ihnen verwehrte."  
  
Lächelnd wandte er sich noch einmal an die Piloten.  
"Ihr werdet euch alleine durchschlagen müssen... ich bin stolz auf euch..."  
  
Rei trat zu ihm.  
"Kommandant... ich... sind Sie... sind Sie..."  
  
Er nickte nur.  
"Ja, das bin ich. Und es tut mir leid, daß ich erst so spät von deiner Existenz erfahren habe. Ich wäre dir gern ein Vater gewesen... und jetzt ist es zu spät... Rei, vergiß niemals... Menschlich-keit ist ein wertvolles Gut."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wenn ihr zurückkehrt, dann sage deiner Mutter..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, du mußt ihr nichts sagen... ich habe mehrere Videobänder mit persönlichen Botschaften in Tokio bei Colonel Falk hinterlegt, das genügt."  
  
"Was wird geschehen?"  
  
Tabris streckte die Hand aus und berührte kurz ihre Wange.  
"Alles kann geschehen. Wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen..."  
Damit ging er an ihr vorbei und wandte sich Shinji zu.  
"Gib acht auf meine Tochter, wirst du das?"  
  
"Uhm... ja."  
Shinjis Blick traf den des Einäugigen.  
"Das werde ich... Kaworu..."  
  
Der andere sah ihn erstaunt an.  
Und lachte.  
"Woher kennst du meinen Geburtsnamen, junger Ikari?"  
Mit einem weiteren Schritt löste er sich von der Schulter Ishmaels und schwebte zu den beiden wartenden Zeruels an der Tür hinüber.  
"Ihr kennt eure Mission. Viel Glück... und gute Heimkehr!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi saß auf der harten Pritsche in der Arrestzelle. Zu sagen, daß sie vor Wut kochte, war eine ziemliche Untertreibung, aber es lenkte sie ab von ihrem Schmerz. Längst waren die Tränen eingetrocknet, und sie glaubte, keine weiteren Tränen mehr zu haben.  
  
  
  
Es war diese Hoffnung, an die sie sich klammerte...  
  
Ihre Finger krampften sich um die Metallkante der Pritsche, bis sie vor Schmerz taub waren.  
  
Die Zellentür wurde geöffnet.  
  
Sie sah auf.  
  
"Lassen Sie uns allein", wies Colonel Gendo Ikari Captain Shigeru Aoba an.  
  
"Ich warte draußen."  
  
"Gut... - Doktor Akagi..."  
  
"Ja...?"  
  
"Wir müssen reden... Sie haben auch Zweifel an unserem... Marschal, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sie gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich.  
"Deshalb bin ich hier... er hat mich einsperren lassen, weil ich ihn durchschaut habe."  
  
Ikari lehnte sich gegen die Wand.  
"Was glauben Sie, gesehen zu haben?"  
  
"Daß das nicht der Vater meiner Tochter ist."  
  
Er schnappte nach Luft.  
"Was? Kommandant... Marschal Shigen ist Reis Vater?"  
  
"Ja, seltsam, nicht wahr?! Aber dieser Mann ist es nicht... sein Auge ist tot."  
  
Gendo nickte.  
"Das war auch mein Gedanke... aber Kapitän Tamakura würde mir nicht zuhören... wohl aber Lady Seléne..."  
  
"Lady Seléne?"  
  
"Seine Schwester."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Sie ist die Leiterin von Projekt E und hat den Befehl in der tokioter Geofront. Der Kommandant ist vor einer Stunde mit dem VTOL nach Tokio geflogen, ich habe keine Ahnung wes-halb. Allerdings hat das meine Zweifel verstärkt, vor seinem Verschwinden hätte er niemals das Schlachtfeld verlassen."  
  
"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Ich tue alles, um ihn zu entlarven..."  
  
"Wenn er ein Betrüger ist, könnten unsere Kinder noch am Leben sein..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann teilen wir dieselbe Hoffnung... Ritsuko, ich möchte, daß Sie mit Major Kaji und Captain Aoba im zweiten VTOL dem Marschal nach Tokio folgen und mit Lady Seléne sprechen. Bei der Gelegenheit evakuieren wir auch gleich Fräulein Katsuragi und die beiden übrigen Kinder... ich kann keine Zivilisten hier brauchen, wenn der Feind wieder aktiv wird."  
  
"Und Sie?"  
  
"In Abwesenheit des Kommandanten bin ich der ranghöchste Offizier vor Ort, sieht man von Kapitänin Tamakura ab, ich kann nicht fort."  
  
"Ich bin dabei."  
Sie stand von der Pritsche auf.  
"Und wenn ich Recht behalte, dann..."  
  
Gendo griff in seine Uniformjacke, holte eine Pistole heraus.  
"Hier, das brauchen Sie vielleicht."  
  
Zögernd nahm sie die Waffe entgegen, steckte sie ein.  
  
"Und jetzt kommen Sie, alles ist bereit."  
Erneut griff er in seine Jacke.  
"Wenn Sie meine Frau sehen sollten, dann geben Sie ihr das hier bitte... falls..."  
Er überreichte ihr einen Umschlag.  
  
"Das werde ich."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Gruppe der Zeruels, welche die Kinder begleitete, war mittlerweile auf vier angewachsen, nachdem sie sich von Thomas getrennt hatten.  
  
Einer unaufhaltsamen Welle gleich rasten die Zeruels ihrem Ziel entgegen.  
  
Eine Gruppe Satchiels, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, wurde in der Luft zerfetzt. Mehreren Matriels und einem Shamsiel erging es nicht besser.  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß..." murmelte Shinji.  
  
Rei nickte nur.  
"Ishmael, wie weit ist es noch?"  
  
"Wir erreichen jetzt das Gebiet des Achten Schwarmes, Kleine Mutter."  
  
Reis Gesicht nahm eine leichte Röte an.  
  
"Was sagt er?" zischte Asuka.  
  
"Wir sollten uns bereithalten."  
  
"Wieso kannst du ihn überhaupt verstehen? Und ist der Kommandant wirklich dein Vater?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Shinji sah das blauhaarige Mädchen von der Seite her an.  
  
  
Wieder brachen ihre Begleiter eine Tür nieder.  
  
Sie stürmten in jenen Raum, in dem ihre Odyssee begonnen hatte.  
  
Auf zwei Tischen lagen EVA-01 und -02, über Einheit-02 waren gerade zwei Satchiel gebeugt, die Brustpanzerung war geöffnet und die Innereien des EVAs lagen frei."  
  
"Argh, was haben die mit meinem EVA gemacht!" brüllte Asuka. "Los, Jungs, auf sie!"  
  
Die Zeruels verstanden sie nicht, doch als einer der Satchiels sich ihnen mit einem übergroßen Skalpell zuwandte, handelten sie auch ohne Anweisungen, zerrissen sie an Ort und Stelle.  
  
"Ishmael, die Geräte müssen aus EVA-02 entfernt werden." sagte Rei.  
  
Der alte Zeruel gab die Anweisungen weiter. Die anderen Zeruels zogen die Klammern und Messer aus EVA-02 mit ihren Fingertentakeln heraus, schoben die Wundränder zusammen, glätteten die Panzerung.  
  
"Der rote Kriegsherr beginnt sich zu regenerieren, Kleine Mutter."  
  
"Gut, Ishmael. Jetzt brachen wir Energie. Und setzt uns auf den Tischen neben den Köpfen der... Kriegsherren ab."  
  
"Es sind doch Kriegsherren? Sie geben die richtigen Signale ab."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Der Zeruel setzte Asuka und Touji neben EVA-02, und Shinji und Rei neben EVA-01 ab.  
"Ist dir das genehm, Kleine Mutter?"  
  
"Ja. - Shinji, wir müssen die EVAs bereitmachen."  
  
"Wie denn, ohne Energie? Ich sehe nicht einmal die Batterierucksäcke."  
  
"Die dreizig-Minuten-Ladung der internen Batterien sollte genügen."  
  
"Aber die sind doch verbraucht!"  
  
"Sie können aufgeladen werden."  
  
Die Zeruels kamen mit etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Elektroschocker aussah.  
  
"Hilft das, Kleine Mutter?"  
  
"Ja. Danke. - Los, Shinji!"  
Sie scheuchte ihn vor sich her in den EntryPlug, instruierte Ishmael dann, wie dieser den Plug manuell einführen und verriegeln sollte.  
  
"Können wir ihnen vertrauen?" fragte Shinji, als Rei die Luke hinter sich schloß und zu ihm in den vorderen Bereich des Plugs kletterte.  
  
"Etwas spät, um uns darüber Gedanken zu machen."  
  
"Rei, ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte es wirklich nicht."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Der Kommandant... dein Vater... und... ah, ich glaube, ihr werdet euch nicht wiedersehen, und..."  
  
"Ich kenne ihn kaum... aber es ist gut zu wissen, von wem ich abstamme... daß es kein völlig verantwortungsloser Mistkerl war, der meine Mutter geschwängert hat..."  
  
"Äh, Rei..."  
  
"So hat meine Großmutter immer geredet."  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Bist du angeschnallt?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann mußt du mich festhalten."  
Sie kletterte vor ihn in den Pilotensitz.  
  
"Ah..."  
Zögernd legte er die Arme um ihre Körpermitte.  
  
Im nächsten Moment geriet der EntryPlug in Bewegung. Mehrere Anzeigen leuchteten auf, bestätigten, daß der Plug erst in den Steuernerv des EVAs eingeführt und dann die Verriegelung geschlossen wurde.  
Der Hauptbildschirm erhellte sich, als der Kontakt zu den Sehnerven hergestellt wurde.  
  
"Uh, uh..."  
Aus dem liegenden Blickwinkel wirkten die Zeruels zum einen nicht mehr so riesig, aber dennoch um einiges bedrohlicher. Und die Tatsache, daß sie verschiedene Kontakte an der Brust des EVAs anbrachten, machte es nicht einfacher.  
  
Dann wurden die Geräte eingeschaltet. Und Energie floß in die inneren Batterien von EVA-01...  
  
Im nächsten Moment leuchteten der taktische Schirm und die Kommunikationsphalanx auf.  
  
LCL füllte den EntryPlug.  
  
Shinji fühlte, wie sich die Schicht aus Schweiß und Staub, die sich in den letzten Tagen auf seiner Haut gebildet hatte, aufzulösen begann.  
  
Und dann griff die Synchronverbindung.  
  
Für einen Augenblick verschmolzen Shinjis und Reis Gedanken, wurden eins, vervollkommneten sich.  
  
"Es funktioniert! Rei, es funktioniert!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Shinji griff nach der Steuerung, ließ EVA-01 aufstehen.  
"Asuka?"  
  
EVA-02 setzte sich auf.  
  
"Ja! Es läuft!"  
Die Übertragung aus dem anderen EntryPlug zeigte Asuka im Pilotensitz, während Touji sich an die Rückenlehne klammerte.  
"Ah! Was macht ihr zwei Hentais denn da?!"  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Rei saß noch immer vor ihm, den Oberkörper leicht schräg, damit er an ihrem Kopf vorbeisehen konnte. Jetzt beugte sie sich vor, schaltete den Außenlautsprecher ein.  
"Ishmael, wie kommen wir zur Oberfläche?"  
  
"Folgt uns", grollte der Zeruel.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tabris und seine beiden Zeruel-Leibwächter hatten derweil die Kronkammer erreicht, Widerstand war ihnen nicht begegnet, Sal-Lilith hatte den größten Teil der Imperialen Garde auf die Schiffe der Invasionsflotte befohlen oder am Portal in Stellung gehen lassen.  
  
Jener, der ihn trug, zerschmetterte das hohe Doppeltor der Kronkammer, hob Tabris dann von seiner Schulter und setzte ihn auf den Stahlboden.  
"Wir können Euch nicht die Kronkammer folgen, mein Kriegsherr."  
  
"Natürlich, Lazarus. Ihr seid zu groß..."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Tabris´ Lippen.  
  
In diesem Moment schlug neben ihm ein körperdicker Netzstrahl ein.  
Er fuhr herum, deutete schräg nach oben.  
"Dort, kümmert euch um die Matriels... aber schont sie."  
  
Die Zeruels zögerten einen unmerklichen Augenblick lang, ehe sie dem Befehl folgten, nicht, weil sie kämpfen sollten, sondern weil ´Schonung´ eigentlich nicht zu ihrem Wortschatz gehörte.  
  
Tabris wandte sich wieder den Toren der Kronkammer zu. Langsam lösten sich seine Füße vom Boden, als er in die Höhe schwebte.  
Er schloß sein Auge, sperrte den Kampflärm und die schrillen zirpenden Schreie der Matriels aus seinem Denken aus, während er sein Wesen, sein Ich, zusammenzog.  
Das Gefühl verschwand aus seinen Gliedmaßen. Sein Herz schlug schneller.  
Stück für Stück löste sich sein Körper auf, wurde zu LCL, welches zu Staub zerfiel, noch ehe es den Boden berührte, als das Feld seiner Seele schrumpfte.  
Immer weiter zog er sein Ich zusammen, bis es nicht mehr ging, bis er auf einen winzigen leuchtenden Punkt reduziert war, der über der Kronkammer schwebte.  
  
  
Obwohl er keine Lippen mehr besaß, lächelte er.  
Und obwohl sein Herz bereits verstummt war, spürte er einen tiefen Frieden.  
  
Dann gab er die geballte Kraft seines Herzens frei.  
Und während sein Denken erlosch, ging eine dritte Sonne über der Schwarmwelt auf...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die beiden EVAs und ihre Begleiter erreichten die Oberfläche. Zum ersten Mal sahen die Kinder den Himmel über der Welt der Angeloi, sahen einen riesigen roten Himmelskörper mit einer grobporigen kraterübersäaten Oberfläche, der den Großteil des Firmaments vereinnahmte, sahen zwei ferne Sonnen am Himmel, die eine strahlend gelb, die andere düster rot.  
  
"Ein unheimlicher Himmel..." flüsterte Shinji.  
  
Die Oberfläche der Schwarmwelt war von hohen schroffen Gebäuden bedeckt, welche an Termitenbauten erinnerten.  
  
Ein Symbol unter der Kom-Phalanx zeigte an, daß die Lebenserhaltungssysteme der EntryPlug-Kapsel aktiv geworden waren.  
  
"Los, ihr Trantüten! Wir müssen uns beeilen, nur noch 25 Minuten Energie!" trieb Asuka sie an.  
  
Ishmael deutete eine breite Straße hinab.  
"Am Ende dieses Pfades ankert die Kriegsflotte."  
  
"Wondergirl, was blubbert er?"  
  
"Wir müssen seinem Fingerzeig folgen, Asuka, um ans Ziel zu kommen."  
  
"Na also, warum spricht er nicht in einer Sprache, die ich kann?"  
  
Die Gruppe rannte den Pfad hinab.  
  
Vor ihnen wuchsen mehrere Satchiels aus dem Boden.  
  
"Wir kümmern uns um sie", grollte der Anführer der Zeruels. "Erfüllt den Auftrag des Kriegsherren!"  
  
Rei flüsterte einen Abschiedsgruß, ehe die Zeruels sich auf die zahlenmäßig weit überlegenden Satchiels stürzten und ihnen einen Weg durch die Menge öffneten.  
  
Dann erstrahlte am Himmel plötzlich ein weiteres Licht und flutete über die Oberfläche der Schwarmwelt hinweg.  
  
Und alles verharrte in der Bewegung.  
  
EVA-01 drehte sich langsam um, blickte in das Licht, hob den Arm, um die Augen zu schützen.  
  
Shinji legte schützend die Arme um Rei.  
"Rei..."  
Shinji blinzelte heftig. Ein Gefühl von Frieden und Freiheit erfüllte sein Herz.  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Vater..." flüsterte Rei.  
  
"Ah, das..."  
Über Asukas Wangen liefen Tränen.  
  
"Oh, Mann..." murmelte Touji.  
  
"Das Fanal der Hoffnung!" brüllte Ishmael und stieß einen Jubelschrei aus.  
  
Die Satchiels wirkten orientierungslos.  
  
"Vater..." wiederholte Rei.  
  
Das Licht wurde stärker, flutete den EntryPlug.  
  
Vor Shinji und Rei formte sich eine durchscheinende Gestalt, ein Junge mit blasser Haut, grauem Haar und roten Augen.  
  
"Kaworu!"  
  
"Hallo, mein Freund... Es hat lange gedauert, bis du mich erkannt hast..."  
  
"Was... was geschieht?"  
  
"Die Angeloi sind jetzt frei von der Herrschaft der Imperatrix. Ich habe ihre Willen befreit, es liegt nun an ihnen, ihren Weg zu bestimmen."  
  
"Und... kommst du nun mit uns?"  
  
"Nein. Ich kann nicht, meine Existenz endet hier, wie meine Maske es von Anfang an wußte."  
  
"Kaworu..."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, daß ich dich damals betrogen habe... selbst der Engel des freien Willens war nicht wirklich frei... Jetzt hör mir zu, ich haben nicht viel Zeit, ehe meine Kraft erlischt. Ich habe die S2-Organe der EVANGELIONs erweckt. Ihr müßt die Flotte der Imperatrix aufhalten, um der Menschheit willen."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Und ich kann dir und Rei ein Geschenk geben... ich werde die Erinnerung dämpfen, so daß sie euch nur noch als Traum erscheint. Und... Shinji..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Der Teil von mir, der in dieser Welt Reis Vater ist, hofft für euch beide das beste. Die Zukunft liegt in euren Händen."  
  
"Ich... ja, Kaworu..."  
Shinji sah Rei an, die er immer noch festhielt.  
"Was ist mit ihr?"  
  
"Nur du siehst und hörst, was ich dir sage. Sie sieht etwas anderes im Licht."  
  
"Das..."  
  
"Ich muß gehen."  
  
"Nein, Kaworu, bitte, bleib..."  
  
"Ich kann nicht. Lebe wohl und lebe lang, mein Freund..."  
  
Kaworus Gestalt verschwand.  
  
Shinji blinzelte wieder.  
"Er... er ist weg... Rei...?"  
  
Sie antwortete nicht, blickte nur in das schwächer werdende Licht hinein.  
Im Herzen des Lichtes sah sie ihren Vater, der sie anlächelte. Aus seinem Rücken wuchsen zwei große fedrige Schwingen.  
"Leb wohl..."  
Ihr war, als berührte kurz ein Paar Lippen ihre Stirn.  
Dann verschwand die Engelsgestalt  
"Shin... Shinji..."  
  
"Ja, ich habe es auch gesehen."  
Er drückte sie fester an sich.  
  
"Wir... wir müssen zu den Schiffen."  
  
Shinji nickte.  
"Asuka, hast du gehört?"  
  
Aus dem Lautsprecher kam ein leises Schluchzen.  
"Mama... Papa... warum versteht ihr euch nicht?"  
  
"Äh, Asuka ist gerade etwas... äh, indisponiert", meldete sich Touji. Auf dem Bildschirm war zu sehen, wie er Asuka aus dem Sitz hob und selbst die Steuerung von EVA-02 übernahm.  
  
"Touji, bist du, uhm, in Ordnung?"  
  
"Klar, so ein bißchen helles Licht stört mich doch nicht. Aber wer war der grauhaarige Junge, der mir erzählt hat, daß, äh, na eben dieses S2-Organ aktiv sei?"  
  
"Später. Wir müssen los!"  
  
"Ich bin direkt hinter dir!"  
  
Shinji warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück.  
  
Aus Schächten und Toren strömten Angeloi, kämpften auf offener Straße.  
  
"Los, haltet die Imperatrix auf!" grollte Ishmael.  
  
Die EVAs rannten los - bis zum Ende der Welt...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Straße endete an einem Abgrund, nein, keinem gewöhnlichen Abgrund, sondern dort, wo auch die Schwarmwelt endete, an einer Bruchkante, die sich von Horizont zu Horizont zog.  
  
In der Ferne befand sich ein dumpfrotglühender Wirbel. Und zwischen der Bruchkante und dem Wirbel schwebte ein Dutzend großer bienenstockähnlicher Gebilde, die langsam auf den Wirbel zuglitten.  
  
"Uhm, das, ah, muß die Invasionsflotte sein!"  
  
"Sie sind bereits gestartet."  
  
"Also, los! Wir müssen sie einholen!"  
  
"Wie, Touji? Es ist zuweit, um zu springen!"  
  
"Es ist ein Sprung des Glaubens..." flüsterte Rei.  
  
"Wie meinst du das, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Vertraue. Vertraue auf dich und den EVA."  
  
Er schluckte.  
"Gut, wagen wir es!"  
  
EVA-01 nahm Anlauf, ließ sich auf alle Viere nieder.  
  
"Jetzt gilt es Rei!"  
  
"Ja."  
Ihre Hände lagen auf den seinen an der Steuerung.  
"Konzentriere dich!"  
  
EVA-01 rannte los.  
  
"Der Abgrund ist zu weit... das schaffen wir nicht..."  
  
"Vertrauen, Shinji."  
Sie drückte seine Hände.  
"Du kannst es schaffen..."  
  
  
Er spürte ein Jucken am Rücken.  
  
Unter Reis PlugSuit bildeten sich zwei Beulen über den Schulterblättern.  
  
"Suzuhara, was machst du im Pilotensitz meines EVAs? Raus da?"  
  
"Asuka, laß mich in Ruhe! He, runter von meinem Schoß, ich kann nichts sehen!"  
  
"Bilde dir bloß nichts ein, Trottel! Und wenn sich bei dir ´was rühren sollte, singst du in Zukunft Sopran! Und laß die Steuerung los! Ah! Was passiert denn mit EVA-01?"  
  
EVA-01 wuchsen Flügel, mächtige fedrige Schwingen, die sich auseinanderfalteten, als er sich am Rand der Schwarmwelt abstieß und auf die Schiffe zuflog...  
  
"Engelsflügel! Ich will auch Engelsflügel! Baka-Shinji, wie hast du das gemacht?"  
  
"Uhm, es ist die Anpassungsfähigkeit der EVAs. Du mußt dich konzentrieren!"  
  
"Konzentrieren? Alles klar!"  
  
EVA-02 nahm Anlauf, machte es EVA-01 nach, indem er sich auf alle Viere niedersinken ließ und dann losrannte.  
  
"Konzentrieren... konzentrieren... Flügel... Flügel... ich will Flügel... Los, Touji-Baka, mach gefälligst mit!"  
  
"Äh... Flügel... Flügel..."  
  
"Ich spüre es! Es klappt!"  
  
Touji sah über die Schulter.  
"Ja, ganz toll..."  
  
"Blödmann! Wir springen! Ja, wir fliegen! Ha!"  
  
"Sieh mal, womit..."  
  
"Hä? Sicher hat EVA-02 wunderschöne... Argh! Nein! Das ist doch nur deine Schuld, Suzuhara!"  
  
EVA-02 hatte Fledermausschwingen ausgebildet...  
  
Sie erreichten die Flotte in dem Augenblick, in welchem diese den Wirbel erreichte - und begleiteten sie auf den Transfer...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Colonel, der Energiepegel des Portales steigt rapide an!"  
  
"Was?"  
Gendo sprang auf, sah über die Brüstung hinab zu den Operatoren an den MAGI-Rechnern.  
  
"MAGI bestätigen Aktivwerden des Portales!"  
  
"Aber das liegt außerhalb des Zeitplanes... Alle Verteidigungsmaßnahmen in Kraft setzen! Was ist mit der Portalsteuerung?"  
  
"Wir... Kontakt zur Steuerzentrale wird hergestellt!"  
  
"Was ist los bei Ihnen?"  
  
"Colonel Ikari, Kommandant Shigen war vor ein paar Stunden hier und hat einige Schaltungen vorgenommen... er sagte, daß er wüßte, wie man das Portal deaktivieren könne."  
  
"Nein... Können Sie das rückgängig machen?"  
  
"Negativ."  
  
"Sir, Kapitän Tamakura will Sie sprechen... die PROMETHEUS startet gerade..."  
  
"Auf den Schirm."  
  
"Colonel, wir sind zur Bombardierung bereit."  
  
"Bestätigt. Halten Sie sich bereit."  
  
"Materalisierungsprozeß wird eingeleitet! MAGI registrieren das Eintreffen von... einhundert blauen Mustern..."  
  
Auf dem Hauptbildschirm der Zentrale erschien das Bild, welche die Kameras von der Eisflä-che des Portales übertrugen. Eine große Zahl unscharfer Schemen erschien, scheinbar zahllose Arachnoiden.  
  
"Einhundert..." flüsterte Ikari. "Feuer eröffnen!"  
  
Die Geschützrohre des Festungsringes spieen Verderben.  
  
"Bericht!" forderte Gendo.  
  
"Keine Wirkung. Laut den MAGI potenzieren sich die AT-Felder in ihrer Stärke durch die direkte Nähe."  
  
Die Schemen verdichten sich.  
  
"PROMETHEUS erreicht die Oberfläche!"  
  
"Schadenswahrscheinlichkeit einer Bombardierung?"  
  
"Unter 4%, Sir. Die Stärke des AT-Feldes ist jenseits des Skalenbereiches."  
  
"Dann..."  
Er schluckte.  
"...ist es vorbei..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Deiko schloß die InterLink-Verbindungen zum Schiff.  
  
"AT-Feld der PROMETHEUS baut sich auf." bestätigte Hyuga.  
  
Deiko nickte schwach.  
"Die N2-Minen scharfmachen!"  
  
"Bestätigt! Wir verlassen den Zentralen Schacht!"  
  
"Weiter steigen! Bringen Sie uns auf Höhe, Leutnant!"  
  
"Kapitän, Nachricht vom Hauptquartier - laut MAGI ist eine Bombardierung wirkungslos."  
  
Sie schloß die Augen.  
"Hyuga, weiter steigen. Die Mannschaft soll das Schiff mit den Rettungskapseln verlassen."  
  
"Bestätigt..."  
  
Sirenen heulten auf und eine ruhige computergenerierte Stimme wies die Mannschaft auf, die Rettungskapseln aufzusuchen. Die Brückencrew verließ ihre Plätze, manche rasch, manche zögernd.  
  
Deiko blieb in ihrem Sessel, hielt die Verbindung zum Schiff.  
  
Kurz darauf war nur noch Makoto Hyuga bei ihr.  
"Was planen Sie?"  
  
"Zu tun, was ich muß. Schalten Sie die Überlastungssicherungen der S2-Maschine ab. Und dann gehen Sie!"  
  
"Sie werden die PROMETHEUS sprengen..."  
  
"Ja", preßte sie zwischen den Lippen hervor. "Verschwinden Sie!"  
  
"Nein."  
Er nahm demonstrativ im Sitz des Steuermannes Platz.  
"Sie benötigen Ihre ganze Konzentration für das Feld. Ich bringe uns ins Ziel."  
  
"Leutnant..."  
  
"Für die Menschheit." flüsterte er die Worte, welche sich unter dem NERV-Logo befanden.  
  
"Gut. Es sei. Ist das Schiff geräumt?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Gehen Sie auf Sturzflug. Antriebsaggregate auf vollen Schub!"  
  
"Bestätigt! Es war mir eine Ehre, unter Ihrem Kommando..."  
  
Sie versenkte sich in sich selbst, ließ ihre ganze Kraft in das AT-Feld fließen, um es stark genug zu machen, bei Kontakt das kollektive Feld der Angeloi zu durchbrechen. Irgendwann spürte sie, daß sie eine Grenze erreicht hatte, daß sie keine weitere Kraft mehr aufwenden konnte, ohne dabei zu sterben.  
Und sie tat den letzten Schritt...  
  
Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, ihre Gedanken weilten in der Vergangenheit, noch einmal erlebte sie jene Nacht, noch einmal lief sie über die Dächer, noch einmal war sie frei.  
  
Dann war da nichts mehr...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Gendo Ikari blickte auf ein Trümmerfeld hinab.  
Er stand auf der Bastion Alpha, Fernglass in Händen.  
  
Die Eisfläche innerhalb des Festungsringes war von Trümmerstücken der PROMETHEUS und organischen Fetzen der Matrielarmee bedeckt, Säure und blaues Blut hatten sich tief in das zuvor unantastbare Eis hineingefressen, welches nun zahllose tiefe, weitverzweigte Risse aufwies. Die Geofront unter dem Pol lag teilweise frei.  
  
"Diese Zerstörungen..."  
  
"Das AT-Feld der Angeloi hat einen guten Teil der Explosionskraft abgefangen, sonst hätte es uns weggefegt."  
Neben Gendo stand der Kommandeur der Bastion.  
  
"Verluste?"  
  
"Einige Verletzte durch das Beben. Ich habe schon ein paar Trupps ausgeschickt, um die Rettungskapseln der PROMETHEUS zu bergen. Diese Verrückte hat sich und das Schiff geopfert..."  
  
"Sie hat uns alle gerettet." fuhr Ikari ihm ins Wort. "Die Rückkopplung hat die Portalsteuerung zerstört, die Angeloi können nicht mehr zu uns gelangen. Wir räumen den Stützpunkt, bereiten Sie alles vor."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
Gendo Ikari sah zum Himmel hinauf - und stutzte.  
  
Obwohl es heller Tag war, war der Himmel voller Sterne... 


	26. Kapitel 25 - NIMROD

Kapitel 25: NIMROD  
  
  
"Geht das nicht schneller?"  
Ritsuko Akagi war nahe daran, selbst die Steuerung des VTOL zu übernehmen.  
  
"Doc, wenn Sie nicht aufhören, können Sie das Cockpit verlassen", knurrte Shigeru Aoba.  
  
"Aber uns läuft die Zeit davon. Und der Stop zum Auftanken in Australien hat ihren Vorsprung nur noch vergrößert!"  
  
"Von wegen - ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, daß der Marschal ebenfalls auftanken mußte. Wir liegen sehr gut in der Zeit."  
Aoba starrte finster geradeaus.  
  
Der Senkrechtstarter, den sie benutzten, jagte auf Autopilot mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit über den Wolken über dem Pazifik hinweg, näherte sich Japan. Vor wenigen Stunden waren sie vom NERV-Festungsstützpunkt Antarktica aufgebrochen, einem furchtbaren Verdacht folgend.  
  
Vor einigen Minuten hatten sie über Funk auf der ausschließlich von NERV benutzten Frequenz erfahren, daß eine Invasionsstreitmacht der Angeloi über das Portal eingetroffen war. Seitdem herrschte Stille. Antarktica antwortete auf keinen der Funkrufe.  
  
Dafür herrschte Chaos auf den meisten anderen Funkfrequenzen - die Nachricht von einer ausserirdischen Invasion war irgendwie durchgesickert. In vielen Städten herrschte der Ausnahmezustand und waren die Nationalgarden unterwegs, um Aufstände und Ausschreitungen einzudämmen.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich folgen wir einem Hirngespinst..." murmelte der Captain. "Ich sollte im Stützpunkt sein, bei meinen Kameraden."  
  
"Glauben Sie wirklich, das würde einen Unterschied machen? Entweder hält Colonel Ikari die Invasion auch ohne die EVAs auf, oder wir erfahren früh genug, daß die Festung gefallen ist. Wenn aber Ihr Marschal in Wirklichkeit ein Agent des Feindes ist, müssen wir ihn davon abhalten, das tokioter Hauptquartier zu betreten."  
Ritsuko hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen.  
  
Der Mann, von dem sie sprachen, war Thomas Shigen, Kommandant der UN-Organisation NERV, und seit einem Tag Marschal der Streitkräfte der Erde. Und er hatte den Festungsstützpunkt am Südpol verlassen, bevor die Invasion begonnen hatte.  
Akagi war felsenfest davon überzeugt, daß der Mann, welcher ihr die Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Tochter überbracht hatte, in Wirklichkeit ein vom Feind eingeschleuster Infiltrator war. Und zugleich war diese Überzeugung die Hoffnung, an welche sie sich verzweifelt klammerte, die Hoffnung, ihre Tochter Rei könnte noch am Leben sein.  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt in den Landeanflug."  
Captain Aoba klang äußerst unzufrieden. Auf Befehl Colonel Gendo Ikaris, der ihn für diese Mission abkommandiert hatte, mußte er absolute Funkstille wahren, konnte also nicht einmal ihre Ankunft beim Hauptquartier ankündigen.  
  
"Wo wollen Sie landen?"  
  
"Mitten in der Stadt... in der Nähe eines Zuganges zum Geosektor."  
  
"Gut."  
Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht im Sitz, spürte den harten Griff der Pistole, welche sie vor dem Aufbruch von Ikari erhalten hatte, in ihr Kreuz drücken...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
EVA-01 ließ sich auf alle Viere nieder.   
  
Die beiden Kinder im EntryPlug spürten das harte pockennarbige Gestein, aus dem die Schwarmwelt bestand, als wären es ihre eigenen Fingerknöcheln, die sich in den Staub der Oberfläche des kleinen Mondes bohrten.  
  
Vor EVA-01 lag eine Strecke von vielleicht einhundert Metern, die für den Anlauf genügen mußte. Dahinter erstreckte sich eine für planetengebundene Lebewesen unvorstellbare Leere, die Leere des Alls, denn die Oberfläche der Schwarmwelt endete dort in einer zackigen Bruchstelle.  
  
"Los..." flüsterte Shinji und verkrampfte die Finger um die Steuerung.  
  
Reis Hände lagen auf den seinen und es war ihm, als floßen von ihr Kraft und Zuversicht auf ihn über.  
  
EVA-01 startete durch, dicht gefolgt von EVA-02.  
  
"Der Abgrund ist so weit..." stieß der Junge hervor. "Wir müßten fliegen können..."  
  
"Vertrauen." versuchte Rei ihn zu bestärken. "Du schaffst es!"  
  
Seine Daumen schwebten über den Aktivierungsknöpfen der Jetpacks.  
Shinji konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Sprung, völlig auf das Ziel.  
  
Das Ziel, das war eines der bienenkorbähnlichen Invasionsschiffe der Angeloi-Flotte, welche gerade im Begriff war, das Schwerefeld der Schwarmwelt zu verlassen und einen dunklen Wirbel anzusteuern, der laut Kaworus Abschiedsbotschaft zur Erde führen sollte.  
  
Sie sollten verhindern, daß die Angeloi die Erde erreichten und unter den Menschen ein Blutbad anrichteten. Vier Kinder, denen nur zwei übermenschengroße biomechanische Lebensformen des EVANGELION-Programmes zur Verfügung standen...  
  
Shinji spürte ein Jucken zwischen den Schulterblättern, bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, daß sich etwas auf Reis Rücken unter der PlugSuit bewegte, daß sich dort zwei kleine Beulen ausformten.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Es funktioniert. Der EVA aktiviert den Anpassungsmodus!"  
  
Und EVA-01 wuchsen Flügel, gewaltige purpur-grüne Engelsschwingen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment erreichten sie die Bruchkante.  
  
Shinji zündete die Jetpacks.  
"Flieg!" brüllte er.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Captain Aoba landete den VTOL mitten in einem Park und schnallte sich los.  
"Los, beeilen wir uns, vielleicht weiß man im Hauptquartier auch mehr über die Lage in der Antarktis."  
  
Sie verließen die Pilotenkanzel. In der Passagierkabine warteten bereits Major Ryoji Kaji, die Lehrerin Misato Katsuragi und die beiden EVA-Piloten, welche nicht vom Transportfeld der Angeloi eingefangen worden waren, Kensuke Aida und Hikari Horaki.  
  
"Ich komme mit Ihnen", erklärte Kaji, nachdem sie aus dem Flugzeug geklettert waren und nun auf den Rand des Parks zustrebten. "Katsuragi, kümmere du dich um die Kinder."  
  
"Ich nehme sie mit zu mir, du weißt, wie du mich erreichen kannst."  
  
"Ja. Warte..."  
Er zog sie an sich und küßte sie.  
"Paßt auf, in der Stadt ist die Hölle los."  
  
Misato nickte, dann packte sie Kensuke und Hikari an den Händen und lief mit ihnen davon.  
  
Kaji lächelte.  
"Also, nur noch wir drei. Dann mal los."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Abstand zum größten der Invasionsschiffe schmolz mit jedem Flügelschlag zusammen.  
Und schließlich konnte die ausgestreckte Hand des EVAs eine Metallstrebe ergreifen und sich daran festhalten. EVA-01 stemmte die Füße gegen die Metallwandung, verankerte sich magnetisch.  
  
Dann drehte er sich halb und packte den Unterarm von EVA-02, zog ihn ebenfalls auf die Oberfläche des Schwarmschiffes.  
  
"Geschafft..." keuchte Shinji. Er warf einen Blick auf den Monitor, der den EntryPlug von EVA-02 zeigte. Dort saß Asuka auf Toujis Schoß und drängte wieder einmal seine Hände von den Steuerungselementen weg.  
  
"Suzuhara, Finger weg von meinem EVA! Schlimm genug, daß ich mir mit dir einen EntryPlug teilen muß, und du Schuld daran bist, daß wir auf so blamable Weise die Schwarmwelt verlassen haben, aber genug ist genug! Sobald wir eine ruhige Minute haben, verschwindest du aus meinem Sitz!"  
  
Touji nickte grinsend.  
  
"Hentai!" brüllte Asuka, die anscheinend Augen im Hinterkopf hatte...  
  
"Uhm, wir bekommen Gesellschaft!"  
  
Auf dem taktischen Schirm leuchteten mehrere rote Punkte auf, im nächsten Moment identifizierte der taktische Computer die sich nähernden Angeloi als Matriels.  
  
Asuka fluchte.  
"Suzuhara, wenn du noch einmal nach der Steuerung greifst, beiße ich dir die Arme ab!"  
  
"Ogottogott!"  
  
EVA-02 zog sein Messer. EVA-01 tat es ihm nach. Rücken an Rücken erwarteten sie den herankommenden Matrielschwarm.  
  
Die Arachnoiden bewegten sich völlig selbstsicher auf der Schiffsoberfläche, quollen aus aufschießenden Luken, die Tatsache ignorierend, daß das Schiff ständig beschleunigend auf das Portal im All zuhielt.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Abstieg in die Geofront schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Sie benutzten nicht den zentralen Aufzug, sondern einen Lastenaufzug mit denkbar schlechter Federung. Als sie unten angelangt waren, kaperten die drei einen der im Geosektor benutzten Elektrowagen und fuhren mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit auf das Pyramidengebäude des Hauptquartiers zu.   
  
Kaji saß am Steuer. Seine Fahrkünste weckten in Ritsuko lange verschüttete Erinnerungen an Misato Katsuragis Fahrstil.  
  
Erstmals fiel Ritsuko das NERV-Symbol an einer Seite der Pyramide auf, ein halbiertes Feigenblatt, welches von dem Schriftzug ´NERV´ und ´Für die Menschheit´ umrandet war.  
  
Sie hielten vor dem Haupteingang, Kaji öffnete das Tor mit seiner Ausweiskarte, identifizierte sich dann beim Pförtner und verlangte, sofort mit Seléne Shigen, der Leiterin des Projektes E und Kommandantin des tokioter Hauptquartiers, zu sprechen.  
  
Der Pförtner stellte eine Bildsprechverbindung zur Zentrale her. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Narbengesicht Lieutenant-Colonel Roderick Falks.  
  
"Major Kaji, was tun Sie in Tokio?"  
  
"Sonderbefehle von Colonel Ikari, Sir. Ich erkläre alles später, zuerst muß ich mit Lady Seléne sprechen."  
  
"Mein Frau ist gerade in einer Besprechung mit meinem Schwager, Major."  
  
"Kommand... Marschal Shigen ist bei ihr?"  
  
"Ja, ist das so seltsam? Wir haben übrigens Alarmstufe Rot wegen der Sache in der Antarktis..."  
  
"Gibt es da schon Neuigkeiten?"  
  
"Immer noch keine Funkverbindung. Aber die Beobachtungssatelliten haben eine gewaltige Explosion registriert. Offenbar hat die PROMETHEUS mit den geladenen N2-Sprengsätzen ein Kamikaze-Manöver gewagt. MAGI bestätigen, daß sie zur Zeit keine blauen Muster auf der Erde feststellen können."  
  
Kaji atmete auf.  
"Also noch ´mal davongekommen..."  
  
"Ja. Gottseidank."  
  
"Hören Sie, Sir, es ist äußerst wichtig, daß ich mit Lady Seléne spreche."  
  
"Gut, ich frage bei ihr an, ob sie kurz Zeit hat... seltsam..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Sie antwortet nicht. Ich sehe selbst nach. Kommen Sie schon ´mal zu uns, Major."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
Das Lächeln war von Kajis Gesicht verschwunden, als er sich umdrehte.  
"Vielleicht sind wir zu spät... Los, kommen Sie mit..."  
Er sah sich um.  
"Captain Aoba, wo ist Doktor Akagi?"  
  
"Äh, was? Sie stand eben noch neben mir..."  
  
"Na, schön... zur Zentrale!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Matriels kamen in Wellen auf sie zu, es waren kleinere Exemplare, als sie sie kannten, auf ihren Rückenpanzern befand sich das Symbol des Ersten Schwarms.  
Die Gegenwart der EVAs schien die Angeloi zu verwirren, nur zögerlich griffen sie an.  
Daher konnten EVA-01 und EVA-02 die ersten Angriffe mit Leichtigkeit zurückschlagen, doch dann hatte sich ein Kreis von Spinnenwesen um sie geschlossen.  
  
"Argh, wo sind die Zeruels, wenn man sie braucht? Oder John Wayne mit der Kavallerie?"  
schimpfte Asuka, während sie auch das zweite Messer aus der Schulterpanzerung zog.  
"Touji-baka, Finger weg von der Steuerung!"  
  
"Ich will dir doch nur helfen!"  
  
"Darauf kann ich verzichten!"  
  
EVA-02 ging mit ausgebreiteten Armen in Stellung, in jeder Hand ein Messer, dessen Summen sich in der Stille des Alls verlor.  
  
EVA-01 trat gerade nach einem Matriel, der sich zuweit vorgewagt hatte, traf den Spinnen-Angeloi direkt unter den Augen. Der Matriel verlor den Kontakt zur Schiffshülle und schwebte laut - aber ungehört - fiepend davon.  
  
Shinji rammte einem weiteren Angeloi das Messer zwischen die Panzerung der Kopf- und Rückensegmente, wich einem Säurestrahl aus, stieß dem nächsten Matriel die Faust des EVAs in sein Hauptauge.  
"Werden das denn nicht weniger?"  
  
"Nach links!" rief Rei, welche die Monitore im Auge behielt.  
  
Shinji befolgte die Anweisung blind, vertraute darauf, daß Rei das Schlachtfeld unter Kontrolle behielt.  
  
Blitzschnell ging EVA-01 in die Hocke, ergriff die vorderen Gliedmaßen eines Angeloi, wirbelte ihn herum, so daß er seine Artgenossen mit seiner Netzflüssigkeit bedeckte anstelle der EVAs.  
  
Asuka bearbeitete ihre Gegner in der Zwischenzeit beidhändig, rammte ihre Messer in jede sich ihr bietende Öffnung in der Deckung der Matriels in ihrer Reichweite.  
"Shinji, so kommen wir nicht weiter, es werden immer mehr. Ich habe eine Idee!"  
Und damit rannte sie mit weitausholenden Schritten davon, trampelte zwei Matriels einfach nieder, brach aus dem Ring aus.  
  
"Asuka, warte!"  
Shinji riß die Augen auf. EVA-01 hatte keine Rückendeckung mehr...  
  
Rei drehte den Kopf, wirkte genauso erschrocken wie er selbst über Asukas Flucht.  
  
Die Matriels schienen Oberwasser zu bekommen. Schon war der Ring um EVA-01 wieder geschlossen, schon rückten sie in geschlossener Front vor.  
Ein Netzstrahl traf die Beine des EVANGELIONs, fesselte sie an die Stahlhülle des Schiffes.  
  
EVA-01 schwang sein Messer in weiten Kreisen, versuchte sich die Arachnoiden vom Hals zu halten.  
  
Ein größerer Matriel tauchte plötzlich zwischen seinen Artgenossen auf, kletterte über diese hinweg, stieß sich ab, das Risiko, den Kontakt mit dem Schiff zu verlieren und schwebelos ins All wegzudriften, in Kauf nehmend.  
  
Glänzend Beißzangen rasten auf EVA-01 zu, schlossen sich um den Arm mit dem Messer, trennten ihn ab.  
  
Shinji schrie auf vor Schmerz.   
  
Vor ihm im Sitz gab Rei ein leises Wimmern von sich.  
"Shinji... es... ist... nicht... unser... Arm", stieß sie hervor.  
  
Mühsam wich EVA-01 den heranflutenden Matriels aus, wurde schließlich unter ihnen begraben.  
  
"Rei-chan..." flüsterte Shinji, als zuckende Spinnenbeine völlig die Optiken des EVANGE-LIONs bedeckten.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Das war´s..."  
  
Ihr Blick fand den seinen, ihre Finger umklammerten die seinen.  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich liebe dich..."  
Tränen standen in seinen Augen, nicht aufgrund der Schmerzen, die unzählige kleine Beißzangen verursachten, als sie sich durch die Panzerung bohrten und in das Fleisch des EVAs gruben, sondern weil ihm klar wurde, daß er die Worte seit Wochen hatte aussprechen wollen und immer wieder über seine eigene Feigheit gestolpert war.  
  
"Ich weiß." antwortete sie sanft und zog ihn an sich.  
  
Er erwiderte die Umarmung mit aller Kraft, die er noch hatte.  
  
So sah also das Ende aus...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi rannte.  
  
In diesen Sekunden war sie froh darüber, sich während der endlosen Tage, die sie im NERV-HQ verbracht hatte, den Grundriß des Gebäudes eingeprägt zu haben.  
  
Sie war bereits aufgebrochen, als Kaji noch mit dem Pförtner der Anlage gesprochen hatte, einem unguten Gefühl folgend.  
  
Und tatsächlich - einige Stockwerke tiefer, auf der Ebene der Zentrale, erspähte sie den NERV-Kommandanten in Begleitung seiner goldblonden Schwester, wie beide in ein Gespräch vertieft in einem Raum am Ende des Korridors verschwanden.  
  
Ritsuko mobilisierte die letzten Kräfte und folgte ihnen, gerade als das Türschott des Raumes sich zu schließen begann. Im letzten Moment zwängte sie sich durch die zufahrenden Türhälften, hörte, wie das Schott sich selbst verriegelte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kreischend stoben die Matriels auseinander.  
  
Glühend heiße Energiestrahlen zuckten über den liegenden EVA-01 hinweg, pulverisierten jeden Arachnoiden, der sich in ihrer Bahn befand.  
  
EVA-01 wies zahlreiche kleine Bißwunden auf, die Panzerung war an vielen Stellen beschädigt und zähe rote Flüssigkeit trat an mehreren Stellen aus.  
Der EVANGELION stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der die Strahlen abgefeuert wurden.  
  
Auf einem Metallkamm stand EVA-02, ein Lasergeschütz auf der Schulter, dabei einen wahren Salat von Kabeln hintersichherziehend, der bis zu einem Loch in der Schiffshülle führte.  
  
"A-Asuka?"  
  
"Wer sonst, Baka-Shinji? Dachtest du ernst, ich lasse meinen ältesten Freund einfach im Stich? Von wegen - ich mußte nur erst eine ausreichend große Dose Insektenspray besorgen!"  
  
"Aber wie...?"  
Shinji spürte die Bißwunden, die EVA-01 erlitten hatte, als wäre es sein eigener Leib gewesen. Ohne Reis Hilfe hätte er den EVANGELION wahrscheinlich nicht wieder auf die Beine bekommen.  
  
"Oh, ganz einfach, ich habe diesen Geschützturm entdeckt und gedacht - Hey, das Ding können wir doch auch benutzen, also..."  
  
"Eigentlich war´s ja meine Idee..."  
  
"Schnauze, Touji! Jedenfalls habe ich EVA-02 das Geschütz aus der Hülle brechen lassen, dann die Steuerung mit dem taktischen Computer verbunden und - bumm! Ha!"  
Sie gab ein paar weitere Feuerstöße ab, bis keine Angeloi mehr in der Nähe waren.  
"Hähä! Ich bin nicht umsonst die Enkelin von John J. Rambo!"  
  
"Das glaube ich dir auf´s Wort", kommentierte Touji trocken.  
  
Asuka ignorierte ihn.  
"Wie sieht´s bei euch aus?"  
  
"Wir leben. Danke, Asuka."  
  
"Kein Problem. EVA-01 hat einiges abbekommen."  
  
"Stimmt", kam es von Rei. "Wir..."  
  
In diesem Moment erreichte das Schwarmschiff den Wirbel des Portales - und verschwand darin!  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Als Kaji und Aoba die Zentrale erreichten, herrschte dort helle Aufruhr. Nur Lieutenant-Colonel Falk war völlig ruhig.  
  
"Meine Herren, wir haben wieder Kontakt mit Antarktica - die Invasion wurde abgewehrt, das Portal am Südpol ist zerstört."  
  
"Großartig!" rief Kaji. Doch seine gute Laune verflog schlagartig wieder, als er Falks düsteres Gesicht bemerkte.  
  
"Dafür haben die POLARIS-Satelliten das entdeckt..."  
Er deutete auf den großen Bildschirm. Dieser zeigte ein metallenes Objekt, welches mitten in der Leere des Alls schwebte. Es erinnerte an eine geöffnete Sonnenblume.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Laut MAGI eine weitere Portalempfangsstation. Sie hat sich gerade eben enttarnt und den Betrieb aufgenommen."  
  
"Oh, nein... Dann war die Invasion am Pol nur ein... Ablenkungsmanöver."  
  
"Sieht so aus. Von Canaveral und Baikonur sind die DEFENDER-Einheiten bereits gestartet. Wir sind dabei, NIMROD in Betrieb zu nehmen, allerdings... unsere Kontrollen wurden vom Schaltraum aus blockiert. Und meine Frau meldet sich nicht... Diane ist bereits an der Sache dran..."  
Er war im Begriff, aus der Zentrale zu stürmen.  
  
Kaji und der Captain folgten ihm zusammen mit einigen Operatoren.  
  
Der Marsch endete vor einem Panzerschott, an dessen Codeschloß bereits zwei Techniker zugange waren.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Von innen verriegelt."  
  
Falk stieß eine Reihe von Flüchen aus, die so manchen Seemann hätten rot werden lassen.  
"Holen Sie schweres Gerät, wir müssen da ´rein!"  
  
"Sir, das ist ein atombombensicherer Bunker, Sie wissen selbst, welche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wir ergriffen haben, um zu verhindern, daß die Kontrollschaltungen dem Feind in die Hände fallen könnten..."  
  
"Aber vielleicht ist er schon drin", warf Kaji ein.  
  
Falk fuhr herum.  
"Reden Sie, Mann!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko preßte sich gegen die kalte Metallwand in ihrem Rücken. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die schwache Beleuchtung. Vor ihr lag ein mit leichtem Gefälle nach unten führender Gang.  
  
Sie schluckte und folgte dem Gang, gelangte in eine Halle, die mit Schaltkästen gefüllt war. Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich zwischen den Kästen entlang, kam in einen zweiten, kleineren Raum, der Ähnlichkeit mit einem Leitstand hat.  
  
Ein hufeisenförmiger Tisch mit Bildschirmen und Schaltelementen füllte den Raum so aus, daß man sich beinahe daran vorbeiquetschen mußte.  
Im Inneren des Hufeisens befand sich eine holographische Projektion der Erde und des Mondes. Die Erde wurde von zahlreichen blinkenden Objekten umkreist. Scheinbar willkürlich wurden in ständigem Wechsel einige dieser Objekte in seperaten Projektionsfeldern gezeigt.  
Gerade war die internationale Raumstation ISS zu sehen, dann wieder das Hubble-Teleskop.  
  
Vor der Schaltanlage stand Seléne Shingen, neben ihr ihr Bruder, Thomas Shigen.  
Sie unterhielten sich leise.  
  
Plötzlich erschien ein rhythmisch blinkendes rotes Licht auf der Mondumlaufbahn.  
  
Seléne nahm hastig einige Schaltungen vor.  
"Was kann das sein? - Thomas, unterrichte die Zentrale... - MAGI identifizieren das Objekt als Portal... Sal hat ein zweites Portal auf die Reise geschickt... deshalb also hat es solange gedauert, bis das Portal am Südpol wieder aktiv wurde... - Was sagt Roderick?"  
  
"Nichts... Ich habe ihn nicht benachrichtigt."  
  
"Was..."  
Sie sah, wie er selbst einige Schaltungen vornahm.  
"Nein, damit kapselst du diesen Raum völlig ab. Wir müssen NIMROD aktivieren."  
  
"Was ist NIMROD?" fragte er hart.  
  
Sie sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Du weißt es nicht? - Du bist nicht Thomas..."  
Erkenntnis machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.  
"Bardiel..."  
  
"Zu Euren Diensten, Schwarmmutter", flüsterte er in der Sprache der Angeloi - und stieß ihr seine ausgestreckte Hand in den Bauch.  
  
Seléne schrie auf, als die Hand in ihrem Körper verschwand, in ihren Eingeweiden wühlte, ihr S2-Organ umfaßte und zu zerquetschen begann.  
Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Unterarm, versuchten, ihn herauszuziehen.  
  
"Zu vertrauensseelig... Die Imperatrix hat mir Eure Lebensenergie versprochen. Ihr seid die erste, die Lillims werden Euch folgen..."  
Der Infiltrator warf den Kopf in den Nacken und gab ein lustvolles Seufzen von sich.  
"Diese Kraft..."  
  
Seléne schwankte, wurde aschfahl.  
  
Das war der Augenblick, in dem Ritsuko handelte. Jetzt wußte sie, daß sie es wirklich mit einem Betrüger zu tun hatte...  
  
Aus einem Regal zog sie einen schweren stählernen Schraubenschlüssel, rannte auf den falschen Marschal zu und schlug ihm das Werkzeug mit aller Kraft gegen den Schädel.  
  
Mit einem ungesunden Schmatzen zerplatzte der Kopf des Mannes. Doch der Körper fiel nicht, drehte sich nur orientierungslos um die eigene Achse, zog dabei die Hand aus Selénes Leib.  
  
Seléne Shigen brach neben dem Schaltpult zusammen.  
  
Der kopflose Bardiel ergriff Ritsuko, schleuderte sie gegen die Wand.  
  
Sie schlug hart mit dem Kopf an, sah für einen Moment nur Schwärze, dann unscharf, schließlich den sich nähernden Angeloi-Agenten. Aus den Resten des Kopfes schoben sich mehrere farblose Tentakel, die leicht zitternd nach ihr witterten.  
  
Bardiel setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, kam auf sie zu.  
  
Sie wurde sich wieder der Waffe in ihrer Tasche bewußt, zog mit zittrigen Händen die Pistole hervor, entsicherte sie, legte an.  
Ihre Sicht verschwamm.  
diagnostizierte sie ihren eigenen Zustand.   
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schoß, zog den Abzug durch, bis das Magazin verbraucht war.  
  
Der Bardiel flog zurück, als sich Einschußloch um Einschußloch in seine Brust stanzte, drehte sich noch einmal um die eigene Achse und schlug dann hin.  
  
In Schaltraum erschien die Projektion einer Frau mit metallischer Haut.  
"Lady Seléne, NIMROD muß umgehend..."  
  
"Diane..." flüsterte die Frau am Boden.  
  
Das Hologramm sah sich um.  
"Lady Seléne, was ist geschehen?"  
Diane nahm den Bardiel wahr.  
"Ein erlöschendes blaues Muster..."  
  
"Ja. Infiltrator..."  
  
Ritsuko kam wieder auf die Beine, tastete über ihren Hinterkopf, hatte Blut an den Fingerspitzen. Mit unsicherem Schritt näherte sie sich der liegenden Seléne.  
  
Diane wandte sich ihr zu.  
"Identifiziere: Akagi, Ritsuko. Doktor der Humanmedizin. Doktor der Humangenetik..."  
  
"Ich kann helfen." murmelte Ritsuko, ging neben Seléne in die Knie. Wieder begann sich alles um sie zu drehen.  
  
"Nicht... mir können Sie nicht mehr helfen... NIMROD hat Vorrang... Helfen Sie mir auf..."  
  
"Ja."  
Sie griff Seléne unter die Arme und wuchtete sie in einen Sessel.  
  
"Diane, gib ihr die Sequenzen..."  
  
"Bestätigt. Doktor Akagi, drücken Sie folgende Tasten..."  
  
Ritsuko kam der Anweisung nach. Zugleich nahm Seléne mit quälender Langsamkeit Eingaben vor.  
  
"NIMROD hat Verbindung mit POLARIS. Waffen sind scharf. Erwarte Freigabe."  
  
Seléne sah Ritsuko an. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und ihre Augenlider flackerten.  
Vergeblich versuchte sie, sich in die Höhe zu stemmen.  
"Der Netzhautscanner..."  
  
Wieder griff Ritsuko ihr unter die Arme, half ihr zu dem angewiesenen Gerät.  
  
"Identität bestätigt. Seléne Shigen als befehlsberechtigte Person bestätigt. Erwarte Stimmmuster für Freigabe der Prioritätsschaltung."  
  
Seléne bewegte die Lippen, brachte nicht einmal ein Flüstern zustande. In ihrem Mund breitete sich ein metallischer Geschmack aus. Sie mußte husten, spuckte Blut, rotes Blut...  
  
Ein Gefühl von Befriedigung breitete sich in ihr aus, gab ihr neue Kraft.  
Noch einmal versuchte sie es.  
"Für... die... Menschheit..." flüsterte sie.  
  
"Freigabe bestätigt. Erwarte Anweisungen."  
  
Ritsuko hielt den Atem an.  
  
Von Seléne kam kein Wort.  
  
"Los, sagen Sie es ihr!"  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Ritsuko hielt eine Tote im Arm...  
  
"Erwarte Anweisungen."  
Dianes Stimme wurde drängender.  
  
"Ah..."  
Ritsuko schluckte.  
"Schieß sie ab... Feuer eröffnen... was weiß ich..."  
  
"MAGI bestätigen Berechtigung von Akagi, Ritsuko. Feuerfreigabe bestätigt." seufzte die Künstliche Intelligenz. "NIMROD enttarnt sich." Einen Moment lang glaubte Ritsuko, ihre Mutter vor sich stehen zu sehen.  
  
Rund um die holographische Projektion der Erde erschienen weitere Punkte, wurden in der Vergrößerung dargestellt. Es waren künstliche Satelliten, die mit Raketenabschußvorrichtungen und Geschützen bestückt waren, orbitale Waffenplattformen.  
  
Zugleich wurden noch in der Atmosphäre befindliche, sich bewegende Objekte gezeigt und als Shuttle der DEFENDER-Klasse identifiziert, dreizehn an der Zahl.  
  
"Ich übernehme Koordination des Angriffes."  
Der Hologramm Dianes erlosch.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
EVA-01 und -02 jagten über die Oberfläche des Flaggschiffes der Invasionsflotte. Sie hatten ein Ziel, die Spitze des Bienenkorbes, dort wollte der taktische Computer die Brücke des Schiffes ausgemacht haben.  
  
EVA-02 hatte sein Geschütz zurückgelassen. Hakenschlagend rasten sie durch die Abwehr der Angeloi, alles auf eine Karte setzend.  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Ja, Asuka?"  
  
"Zeit, daß ich meine Schulden zurückzahle..."  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Ich halte sie dir vom Leib, übernimm du die Imperatrix."  
  
"Asuka...!"  
  
"Los! - Touji-baka, hilf mir gefälligst!"  
  
Es knackte in der Funkleitung, die Bildübertragung wurde unscharf, als EVA-02 hinter einer Mauer von Satchiels verschwand.  
  
Shinji fühlte nichts. Nur kalte Entschlossenheit und den Wunsch, es zu Ende zu bringen.   
"Rei, bist du bereit?"  
  
"Ja."  
Ihrer monotonen Stimme war nicht zu entnehmen, was sie dachte, doch der sanfte Druck, den ihre Finger auf die seinen ausübten, sagte mehr als tausend Worte.  
  
Noch einmal beschleunigte EVA-01, schleuderte einen massigen Satchiel einfach zur Seite.  
  
Der Weg war frei. Vor ihnen befand sich ein großes wabenförmiges Sichtfenster, hinter dem Shinji und Rei mehrere menschengroße Angeloi des Satchieltyps sehen konnten. Und inmitten der Kommandozentrale des Schwarmschiffes saß die Imperatrix auf ihrem Thron.  
  
EVA-01 ballte die Faust, holte aus und schlug zu, zerschmetterte das Sichtfenster... 


	27. Kapitel 26 - Auf den Schwingen von Engel...

Kapitel 26: Auf den Schwingen von Engeln  
  
  
Am Himmel über dem Festungsstützpunkt erstrahlten am hellichten Tage zwölf Sterne.  
Sie waren ohne Vorwarnung erschienen, waren einfach aufgetaucht, nachdem die PROMETHEUS in einer selbstverstörerischen Kamikaze-Aktion auf die eintreffende Invasionsstreitmacht der Angeloi herabgestürzt und diese mit sich in den Untergang gerissen hatte.  
  
Die subpolare Geofront lag teilweise offen, die Eisdecke war unter der Wucht der Explosion der S2-Maschine der PROMETHEUS geschmolzen oder in den Hohlraum herabgestürzt. Mehrere der Gebäude der alten Angeloi-Stadt wiesen schwere Schäden auf, das spindelförmige Bauwerk, welches die Portalsteuerung beherbergt hatte, war nur noch ein geschwärzter Klumpen Beton.  
  
In der Pyramide, in der der taktische Stab von NERV sein Kommandozentrum eingerichtet hatte, war es empfindlich kalt geworden. Die geothermischen Kraftwerke hatten die Arbeit eingestellt, so daß keine Wärme mehr aus dem Erdinneren in die Geofront gepumpt wurde, dazu kam die antarktische Kälte, die sich allmählich erobernd im bis dahin abgeschirmten Bereich ausbreitete.  
  
Colonel Gendo Ikari und die nun in Abwesenheit oder nach Versterben aller höherrangigeren Offiziere seinem Kommando unterstehenden NERV-Mitarbeiter trugen dicke pelzgefütterte Jacken, während sie sich bemühten, den Kontakt zur Außenwelt wiederherzustellen, welcher während der Invasion abgebrochen war.  
  
"Sir, Satellitenverbindung steht. Wir haben einen Direktlink zu POLARIS!" vermeldete einer der Techniker.  
  
"Auf den Hauptschirm."  
  
POLARIS, das satellitengestützte Beobachtungssystem, welches in den letzten Monaten sehr hilfreich beim Aufspüren alter Angeloi-Hinterlassenschaften und -Nester gewesen war...  
  
"Colonel, POLARIS steht derzeit unter der Kontrolle des tokioter Hauptquartiers. Die Beobachtungsressourcen sind auf das Phänomen über uns gerichtet."  
  
"Gut. Arbeiten Sie als nächstes an einer Wiederherstellung des Kontaktes mit Tokio."  
  
"Bild kommt."  
  
Auf dem Hauptmonitor erschienen zwölf bienenkorbähnliche Objekte, welche Feuerschweife hinter sich herzogen.  
  
"MAGI identifizieren Objekte als Kriegsschiffe der Angeloi... das sind Raumschiffe, Sir!"  
  
Ikari hörte die aufsteigende Panik in der Stimme des Operators, spürte selbst Furcht.  
"Eine Armada..." flüsterte er, fing sich wieder. "Werden vom Hauptquartier aus bereits Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen?"  
  
"Kontakt mit Hauptquartier steht. Unsere MAGI übermitteln einen Bericht über die Ereignisse an das dortige System. Abwehrmaßnahmen werden eingeleitet. Waffenträgershuttles der DEFENDER-Klasse starten. NIMROD enttarnt sich und erhält über POLARIS die Zielkoordinaten! Waffenplattformen werden ausgerichtet!"  
  
Das Bild der sich nähernden Invasionsflotte wurde von einem computergenerierten dreidimensionalen Bild von Erde und Mond abgelöst. Rund um die Erde erschienen mehrere Punkte, wurden in der Vergrößerung dargestellt. Es waren künstliche Satelliten, die mit Raketenabschußvorrichtungen und Geschützen bestückt waren, orbitale Waffenplattformen.  
NIMROD war aktiv geworden...  
  
Zugleich wurden noch in der Atmosphäre befindliche, sich bewegende Objekte gezeigt und als Shuttle der DEFENDER-Klasse identifiziert, dreizehn an der Zahl.  
  
Die letzte Schlacht sollte im Erdorbit ausgefochten werden...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Sir, Lieutenant-Colonel Falk für Sie."  
  
Ikari nickte und schaltete das Gespräch auf den Bildschirm seines Terminals.  
  
Das Gesicht des Europäers mit den grünen Augen wirkte versteinert, nur das Gewebe um die verästelte Narbe auf der einen Gesichtshälfte zuckte ständig, als hätte es ein Eigenleben entwickelt.  
"Colonel Ikari, wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"  
  
"Der Bericht der MAGI dürfte Ihnen zugegangen sein. Wir haben die PROMETHEUS und Kapitän Tamakura verloren, dazu leichte Schäden am Festungsring und in der Geofront, sowie etwa fünfzig Leichtverletzte. Ich habe Anweisung zur Räumung des Stützpunktes gegeben, da das Portal vernichtet wurde."  
  
"Ja. Ich muß Ihnen für Ihren Spürsinn gratulieren. Doktor Akagi ist es gelungen, den Bardiel auszuschalten, bevor dieser NIMROD lahmlegen konnte."  
  
"Also doch..."  
  
Falk schluckte.  
"Allerdings ist es ihm zuvor gelungen, meine Frau zu töten..."  
  
"Das... das tut mir sehr..."  
  
Der Grünäugige schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, Colonel, dazu ist jetzt keine Zeit. Ich kann trauern, wenn wir die Gefahr abgewendet haben."  
  
"Verstehe."  
  
Die beiden tauschten einen Blick aus, der mehr sagte als Worte. Beide hatten einen geliebten Menschen verloren, der eine die Ehefrau, der andere den einzigen Sohn. Und beide verschlossen ihre Herzen bis zu dem Moment, an dem die Pflicht von ihren Schultern genommen werden würde...  
  
"Ikari, laut MAGI kommen die Schiffe der Angeloi in etwa zehn Stunden in den Erfassungsbereich der Waffenplattformen. Die Shuttle werden den Orbit zur selben Zeit erreichen. Allerdings stehen die Erfolgsaussichten sehr schlecht, nachdem wir Ihre Aufzeichnungen über die kombinierten AT-Felder der Angeloi analysiert haben."  
  
"Sir?"  
Gendo sah den Höherrangigen fragend an, erwartete Anweisungen.  
  
"Der Kursvektor der Schiffe zielt auf Ihren Standort. Wahrscheinlich werden sie in der Antarktis einen Brückenkopf errichten wollen, weil sie davon ausgehen, daß die Matriel-Streitmacht Sie überrannt hat."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Unter diesen Umständen werde ich das kampffähige Personal und die UN-Streitkräfte hierbehalten und alle anderen mit den zur Verfügung stehenden Transportmitteln zum Stützpunkt an der Küste evakuieren."  
  
"Ikari, so..."  
  
"Ich werde die Angeloi hier erwarten."  
  
"Ihre Überlebenschancen sind sehr gering."  
  
"Genau wie an jedem anderen Ort der Welt, wenn sie erst einmal gelandet sind."  
  
Falk nickte.  
"Gut, dann habe ich Sie richtig eingeschätzt. Ich habe gerade mit dem Sicherheitsrat der Vereinten Nationen gesprochen und ihn über den Tod Marschal Shigens in Kenntnis gesetzt. Sie werden sich gleich mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen."  
  
"Ich... in Ordnung."  
  
"Jetzt liegt es nicht mehr in unserer Hand. NIMROD wurde von Diane übernommen, die MAGI werden die letzte Schlacht schlagen. Und falls unsere Abwehrmaßnahmen scheitern... Viel Glück, Colonel."  
  
"Ihnen auch, Sir, Ihnen auch..."  
  
Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.  
  
Gendo lehnte sich zurück, atmete tief ein, gab die Anweisungen bezüglich der Räumung des Stützpunktes und der Vorbereitung eines Hinterhaltes...  
  
"Colonel, ein Anruf aus dem UN-Hauptquartier auf der Sicherheitsleitung."  
  
"Legen Sie ihn auf den Hauptschirm."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Machen Sie schon, wir stecken ohnehin alle mitten drin."  
  
Das Bild des Hauptmonitors wechselte, zeigte einen halbrunden Tisch mit dem Symbol der UN auf der Stirnseite, um den mehrere Männer und Frauen saßen, der UN-Sicherheitsrat, welcher in dieser Krisensituation das Kommando übernommen hatte.  
  
Der Vorsitzende des Rates stand auf, beugte sich vor.  
"Colonel Gendo Ikari?"  
  
Auch Gendo stand mittlerweile.  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich will es kurz machen. Wir wurden gerade vom Tod Marschal Shigens in Kenntnis gesetzt."  
  
"Ja. Mir ist bekannt, daß wir den Oberkommandierenden verloren haben."  
  
"Colonel, der Marschal hat Sie als seinen Nachfolger vorgeschlagen."  
  
Automatisch trat Ikari einen Schritt zurück.  
"Mich?"  
  
"Ja. Für den Fall, daß er ausfallen sollte, hat er Herrn Naga eine Liste mit potentiellen Nachfolgern übergeben. Sie befinden sich an erster Stelle. Akzeptieren Sie?"  
  
"Sicher gibt es fähigere als mich..."  
Er spürte, wie die Blicke der Brückencrew auf ihm ruhten, zwang sich zu innerer Ruhe.  
  
"Nicht, wenn es nach ihm geht. Wir sind gewillt, seinen letzten Willen auszuführen und auf sein Urteil zu vertrauen. Also?"  
  
Gendo nickte.  
"Akzeptiert - bis zum Ende der Krise."  
  
"Wir übermitteln Ihren die Autorisierungscodes. Sie kennen Ihren Auftrag."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Gut... Marschal Ikari."  
  
Die Verbindung erlosch, das Bild wurde wieder von der sich nähernden Flotte ersetzt, in der unteren rechten Ecke lief der Countdown bis sie in den Erfassungsbereich der orbitalen Waffensysteme kommen würde.  
  
Und in der Kommandozentrale brandete spontaner Applaus auf...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Countdown war abgelaufen. Wie berechnet erreichte die Invasionsflotte den von NIMROD abgedeckten Bereich.  
  
Die Satellitensysteme wurden aktiv, längst waren sie so ausgerichtet, daß die Waffen nicht mehr auf die Erde gerichtet waren, wo sie eigentlich dazu gedacht gewesen waren, Angeloi-Bodentruppen unter Beschuß zu nehmen, sondern in die Weite des Alls. Längst waren alle Berechnungen getätigt, alle Zielvektoren berechnet worden. Die orbitalen Positronengeschütze eröffneten das Feuer, zugleich starteten Langstreckenraketen mit N2-Sprengköpfen.  
  
Den Raketen folgten die ebenfalls im Orbit eingetroffenen DEFENDER-Shuttles, welche ihre Frachtluken geöffnet und selbst schwere Geschütze in Position gebracht hatten.  
  
Die DEFENDER-Shuttles, in einem geheimen Programm gebaute manövrierfähige Waffenplattformen, ausgelegt auf Wendigkeit und Feuerkraft, nicht dazu gedacht, wieder zur Erdoberfläche zurückzukehren...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Auf breiter Front zuckten weitgefächerte Energiestrahlen der Angeloi-Flotte entgegen, verpufften wirkungslos an den vor der Besatzung generierten AT-Feldern. Ihnen folgten zahllose Raketen, denen es nicht besser erging.  
  
Eine Handvoll im Vergleich zu den Schwarmschiffen winzige Shuttles rasten zwischen die riesigen Bienenkörben, aus allen Rohren feuernd.  
  
Ein kurzes Aufflackern der Angeloi-Geschütze später war der Verteidigungsstreitmacht auf vier flugfähige Shuttle reduziert worden.  
  
"Sie wissen, daß sie keine Chance haben... und dennoch kämpfen sie..." flüsterte Imperatrix Sal-Lilith von ihrem Thron auf der Brücke des Flaggschiffes.  
  
"Bewundernswert, diese Energie", wisperte das Oberste Gehirn, welches neben ihr schwebte.  
  
"Nein, Dummheit. Dummheit und Verschwendung."  
  
"Natürlich, Majestät, natürlich."  
  
"Wurden diese lästigen... Scheußlichkeiten bereits vernichtet?"  
  
"Noch nicht. Die beiden... Konstrukte der Lillim befinden sich noch immer in Bewegung. Aber die Imperiale Garde selbst wird sie aufhalten."  
  
"Gut. Fortfahren."  
Sie lehnte sich zurück, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. In wenigen Stunden würde ihre Streitmacht die Erde erreichen. Und dann würde das Ende der Menschheit eingeläutet werden und ihr Volk sich an der Lebenskraft der Lillims nähren.  
  
"Majestät..."  
  
Die piepsige Stimme des Bardiels neben ihr riß sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Was?" fuhr sie das Oberste Gehirn an.  
  
Dieses wies mit einem seiner Tentakelarme auf die große Sichtscheibe - und den einarmigen purpur-grünen Giganten, welcher gerade davor zum Schlag ausholte.  
  
Mit lautem Knall zerbarst die Scheibe, schoß die Faust des Riesen in die Kommandozentrale hinein. Die Druckwelle genügte, um die Imperatrix von ihrem Thron zu fegen. Ihr Schrei wurde von ihren Lippen gerissen, als die Luft aus der Zentrale in die Leere des Weltraum gesogen wurde...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Beschuß wirkungslos!" - "DEFENDER-Einheiten Zwei, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Neun und Elf  
zerstört! Einheiten Acht und Dreizehn manövrierunfähig. Kontakt zu Einheit Drei verloren!"  
  
Mehrere Punkte auf dem Monitor erloschen.  
  
  
Gendo ballte die Fäuste, spürte einen leichten Schmerz, als sich seine Fingernägel hart in die Haut bohrten.  
  
"Sir, die Amerikaner übermitteln die Kommandocodes für ihren Raketenschild!"  
  
"An NIMROD weiterleiten! Diane soll den Beschuß koordinieren!"  
  
"Weitere Übermittlungen! Die Russen... China... ich hätte nie gedacht, daß sich soviele bewaff-nete Satelliten im Orbit befinden..."  
  
"Alles weiterleiten!"  
  
"Ja, Marschal!"  
  
  
  
Plötzlich brach der Verband der Schwarmschiffe auseinander, die Bienenkörbe drifteten von-einander weg, nahmen sich gegenseitig unter Beschuß.  
  
"Was passiert da?" brüllte Gendo, der einen Anflug von Hoffnung verspürte.  
  
"Sir, MAGI weisen auf eine Übertragung von DEFENDER-Zwei hin, direkt bevor die Einheit  
zerstört wurde."  
  
"Abspielen!"  
  
Die Aufnahme zeigte das größte der Schwarmschiffe aus unmittelbarer Nähe.  
Auf der Oberfläche befand sich eine unüberschaubare Zahl von Satchiels, die einen Nahkampf mit einem roten Giganten verstrickt waren. Ein zweiter Riese, dieser in Purpur und Grün, durchbrach die Reihen der Satchiels, rannte direkt auf die Brückensektion des Schwarmschiffes zu, holte mit geballter Faust aus...  
Die Übertragung brach ab.  
  
"EVA-02 und -01..." flüsterte Gendo. Dann schrie er: "Sie leben!"  
  
"Auswertung von Daten des Hubble-Teleskopes, Sir: Der Schlag des EVANGELION hat mit  
ziemlicher Sicherheit die Brückensektion des Schwarmschiffes verwüstet!"  
  
"MAGI liefern ersten Erklärungsansatz. Ich lese vor:  
1.Hypothese: Bei dem größten Schiff der Flotte handelte es sich um das Schiff der Imperatrix.  
2.Hypothese: Die anderen Schiffe unterstehen jeweils dem Befehl einer Schwarmmutter.  
3.Hypothese: Die Imperatrix wurde bei dem Angriff durch EVA-01 getötet.  
Schlußfolgerung aufgrund der genannten Hypothesen: Unter den Schwarmmüttern ist ein Nachfolgekrieg um den Thron der Imperatrix ausgebrochen."  
  
"Jetzt? Mitten im Angriff?" warf ein anderer Offizier ein.  
  
Zugleich zerplatzte das mittlerweile dritte Schwarmschiff unter dem Beschuß anderer Angeloi-Schiffe.  
  
"MAGI bestätigen. Es liegt in der Natur der Angeloi, einem einzigen Oberhaupt zu folgen."  
  
Gendo warf den Kopf herum.  
"NIMROD soll die Schwarmschiffe unter Punktbeschuß nehmen! Nicht aufgeben, bis das jeweilige AT-Feld geknackt ist!"  
  
"Bestätigt, Sir!"  
  
Erneut nahmen die orbitalen Geschütze die Arbeit auf, spieen die Satelliten den Invasoren einen guten Teil des irdischen Kriegspotentiales entgegen.  
Und diesesmal funktionierte es.  
  
Das Schirmfeld des zuerst anvisierten Bienenkorbes gab unter dem Beschuß nach, glühenden   
Fingern gleich bohrten sich die Strahlen in das Schwarmschiff, brachten es zur Explosion.  
Der Zielfokus NIMRODs wechselte, wandte sich dem nächsten Schiff zu...  
  
Ein Schiff der Invasoren nach dem anderen verschwand vom taktischen Schirm.  
  
"Was ist mit den EVAs?" fragte Ikari.  
  
"DEFENDER-Vier meldet Sichtkontakt!"  
  
Ein kleiner grüner Punkt markierte die EVAs im Trümmerfeld der Schlacht.  
  
"Letztes Schwarmschiff vernichtet."  
Die Stimme des vermeldenden Operators klang ungläubig, so als ob er an dem Sieg zweifelte.  
"Wir haben alle... NIMROD hat..."  
  
"Geben Sie mir eine Verbindung mit Tokio."  
  
"Kommt, Sir."  
  
Wieder hatte Gendo Roderick am anderen Ende.  
  
Der Lieutenant-Colonel salutierte knapp.  
"Marschal."  
  
"Auftrag ausgeführt. Das können Sie dem Rat melden."  
  
"Wir haben es auch gesehen."  
  
"Haben Sie auch die EVAs bemerkt?"  
  
"Ja. Wir leiten gerade Phase 2 ein, die noch flugfähigen Shuttles sind unterwegs zum Sammelpunkt bei der I.S.S. Von Canaveral starten in wenigen Stunden zwei Rettungsfähren, um die Piloten der DEFENDER-Einheiten an Bord zu nehmen."  
  
"Ich weiß, daß die Shuttles nie für einen Rückflug gebaut worden sind. Wie bekommen wir die Piloten der EVAs wieder auf die Erde?"  
  
"Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg nach Baikonur, die Russen scheinen eine Lösungsmöglichkeit zu haben."  
  
"Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden."  
  
"Natürlich... Sir."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
EVA-01 verlor den Magnetkontakt mit der Schiffshülle, ruderte mit dem Armstumpf, versuchte, sich mit der intakten Hand festzuhalten, vergeblich.  
  
Etwas packte ihn am Bein.  
  
Shinji sah nach unter, sah, daß es EVA-02 war, der sich mit einem Sprung aus der Masse der Satchiels gelöst hatte, und EVA-01 gefolgt war.  
  
EVA-02 sah äußerst mitgenommen aus, ein Bein fehlte gänzlich, die Brustpanzerung hing in Fetzen und beim Kopfsegment zeigten sich die nackten Knochen.  
  
"Shinji, Rei, hört ihr mich?"  
Asukas Gesicht erschien auf einem der kleinen Bildschirme der Kommunikationsphalanx.  
  
"Ja."  
Shinji atmete auf.  
  
Die beiden EVAs trieben fort von dem Schwarmschiff.  
  
"Das war´s dann wohl", murmelte Asuka. "Auf dem Schiff hätten wir wenigstens noch per Anhalter zur Erde gelangen können..."  
  
"Wir schaffen es schon... irgendwie..."  
  
In diesem Moment explodierte das Flaggschiff der Angeloi.  
  
"Ah... ah... so fest habe ich doch gar nicht zugeschlagen..." stotterte Shinji.  
  
"Das kam von dort."  
Rei zeigte auf den blauen Ball zur Linken des EVA, welcher nach einer entsprechenden  
Kopfdrehung mehr als das halbe Sichtfeld ausfüllte.  
  
Eine Anzeige vor ihnen leuchtete auf.  
"Jemand ruft uns."  
  
"Ja."  
Rei drückte einen Knopf, schaltete den Sender ein.  
  
"DEFENDER-Vier... Rettungsshuttle unterwegs... Kurs halten..."  
Langsam zog ein Weltraumshuttle an ihnen vorbei, entfernte sich zusehenst.  
Der Kontakt brach wieder ab.  
  
"He, warum fliegen die weiter?" rief Asuka.  
  
"Hm, vielleicht weil die EVAs zum Abschleppen zu groß sind?" brummte Touji und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als Asuka ihm den Ellenbogen in den Magen rammte.  
  
"Wir sollen warten."  
  
"Klar, Wondergirl. Etwas anderes können wir auch gar nicht. Zumindest meine Jetpacks  
sind ausgebrannt. Und Energie ist auch nicht mehr viel da."  
  
"Uhm, Asuka, wie lange hält euer Lebenserhaltungssystem durch?"  
  
"Etwa dreißig Stunden. Bis dahin müßten die es doch geschafft haben, uns Hilfe zu schicken, oder?"  
Sie wurde mit jedem Wort leiser.  
  
"Ja, das werden sie."  
Shinji zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
"Wir sollten den ständigen Kontakt unterbrechen, um Energie zu sparen", schlug Rei vor. "Dazu Abschaltung der taktischen Computer und aller überflüssigen Anlagen, damit die Lebenserhaltung auf weitere Energiereserven zurückgreifen kann."  
  
"Ist gut."  
Asuka ging ohne weitere Worte auf Reis Vorschlag ein.  
"Merkt ihr auch, daß es kälter wird?"  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
Das Lächeln auf Shinjis Lippen löste sich auf.  
  
Rei überprüfte die Anzeigen.  
"Wir haben für fünfundzwanzig Stunden Luft, die Umwälzanlage ist beschädigt."  
  
Shinji schluckte. Da half auch ein S2-Organ, welches EVA-01 unbegrenzt mit Energie versorgen konnte, nichts mehr.  
Fünfundzwanzig Stunden...  
  
Rei sprach weiter, als berühre sie das nicht sonderlich.  
"Die Kälte, die wir spüren, ist die Kälte des Alls, sie dringt langsam durch die isolierte Hülle des EntryPlugs. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ob wir erfrieren oder zuerst ersticken ist etwa gleich groß."  
  
"Und... und das sagst du einfach so, Rei?"  
Asuka blinzelte heftig.  
"Wie kannst du einfach so sagen, daß wir in ein paar Stunden steifgefroren sind?"  
  
"Weil ich darauf vertraue, daß man uns vorher retten wird, deshalb. Was die Kälte angeht - in der Rückenlehne unter dem Fach des Notfallpacks befindet sich eine Thermodecke, damit solltet ihr es etwas länger aushalten können, wenn vorher das LCL abgepumpt wird."  
Sie nahm die nötigen Schaltungen vor. Der EntryPlug leerte sich.  
  
Asuka nickte.  
"Daß ich eines Tages mit Touji unter eine Decke..." Sie drehte den Kopf. "Suzuhara, wenn du dich nicht benimmst, werfe ich dich aus der Luke!"  
  
Touji zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und nickte hastig.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaum daß Lieutenant-Colonel Rodrick Falks Hubschrauber in der Nähe des Kontrollzentrums des russischen Weltraumbahnhofes Baikonur gelandet war, hatte ihn der Direktor der Anlage, Major Wassili Garinov, in Empfang genommen und zum Hauptgebäude gelotst.  
  
"Sie haben gesagt, Sie wüßten eine Möglichkeit, unsere Piloten zu bergen?"  
  
"Ja, ja, Colonel. Das Unterfangen hat höchste Priorität, gleich nach der Bergung der DEFENDER-Crews."  
  
Sie hasteten durch lange unterirdische Korridore, die in einen Kontrollraum führten.  
  
"Dort, sehen Sie..."  
  
Durch die Beobachtungsfenster des Kontrollraumes konnte Falk auf eine Startrampe blicken.  
"Das ist ein altes Space-Shuttle."  
  
"Ja, die Endeavor, die NASA hat sie uns für den Museumsbereich zur Verfügung gestellt, als sie die alten Shuttles ausrangierten. Wir haben sie in zwei Stunden startbereit und in etwa fünfzwanzig Stunden im Zielbereich."  
  
"Ausgezeichnet."  
  
"Um wieviele Personen geht es eigentlich? Die Informationen, die wir bekommen haben, waren etwas spärlich."  
  
"Im Zielgebiet befinden sich zwei Einheiten der EVANGELION-Baureihe..."  
  
"Riesenroboter unseren Analysen nach."  
  
"Ja. Mehr darf ich Ihnen ohne Erlaubnis Marschal Ikaris nicht über sie mitteilen, außer der Bergungsprozedur für die EntryPlugs."  
  
"Die was?" kam es von einem älteren grauhaarigen Mann.  
  
"Die Steuerkapseln. Ist die Endeavor mit einem... Greifarm ausgerüstet?"  
  
"Ist sie."  
  
"Ursprünglich hatten wir vier dieser Einheiten mit jeweils einem Piloten. Wir wissen nicht, wieviele unserer Piloten überlebt haben."  
  
"Also maximal vier Personen, gut." murmelte der Grauhaarige.  
  
"Ah, Colonel, das ist übrigens Commander Jurij Shernow, unser bester Pilot. Er wird die Endeavor nach oben bringen."  
  
"Naja, alle anderen sind schon oben. Also hat man mich geholt. Captain Vladimir Eristoi, mein Copilot, befindet sich schon an Bord."  
  
"Commander, bei den Piloten handelt es sich um vierzehnjährige Kinder."  
  
"Kinder?"  
  
"Die einzigen, welche als Piloten in Frage kamen, stellen Sie keine weiteren Fragen."  
  
Shernow nickte.  
  
"Das einzige, was uns noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen kann, ist das Wetter", erklärte der Direktor. "Sehen Sie, über der Startanlage ziehen sich Gewitterwolken zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hängt es mit der Explosion am Südpol zusammen - das komplette Wettersystem ist leicht durcheinandergekommen."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich wird das den Start verzögern..."  
  
Shernow räusperte sich.  
"Dann versäumen wir das Startfenster. Wie steht es um die Sauerstoffreserven dieser... EVANGELIONs?"  
  
"Etwa dreißig Stunden... von denen inzwischen fünf verstrichen sind."  
  
"Bis zum nächsten Startfenster vergeht zuviel Zeit", erklärte der Pilot. "Ich schlage vor, wir beschleunigen die Startvorkehrungen und bringen die Kiste so schnell wie möglich in die Luft."  
  
"Commander, das Risiko..."  
  
"Es geht um Kinder", knurrte der zweite Russe. "Da sollte kein Risiko zu groß sein..."  
  
Garinov gab ein Zeichen der Einverständnis.  
  
Falk nickte dem Piloten zu.  
"Danke, Commander Shernow."  
  
"Kinder sind unsere Zukunft."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Countdown bis zum Versagen der Lebenserhaltung raste unaufhaltsam herunter.  
  
Shinji und Rei saßen in eine Thermodecke gewickelt im Pilotensitz von Einheit-01, eng aneindergepreßt. Es war kalt geworden in den letzten Stunden...  
  
Der Junge hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Atem ging ruhig, er schlief.  
Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, abwechselnd nach eintreffenden Rettern ausschauzuhalten.  
  
Reis Blick wanderte zum wiederholten Mal zur Ausstiegsluke. Zwei Personen verbrauchten mehr Sauerstoff als eine. Wenn sie schnell war, konnte sie den Plug verlassen, und Shinji mehr Zeit gewinnen...  
Sanft streichelte sie seine Wange. Seine Haut war so kalt...  
Wieder sah sie zur Luke, begann vorsichtig, von seinem Schoß herunterzurutschen, um ihn nicht zu wecken.  
  
Shinji öffnete die Augen, sah sie an, folgte dann ihrem Blick.  
"Rei, was hast du vor?"  
  
"Zeit gewinnen... für dich..."  
  
Er hielt sie fest, zog sie zurück. Seine Arme waren wie Stahlklammern, als er sie an sich preßte.  
"Nein, denk nicht einmal daran."  
  
"Aber du würdest leben."  
  
"Und was für ein Leben wäre das? Erkauft mit dem deinen?! Wir schaffen es, hörst du, wir schaffen es. Sicher bekommen wir gleich Hilfe..."  
  
"Das hast du schon vor zehn Stunden gesagt."  
  
"Ja, und ich glaube auch jetzt noch daran", flüsterte er eindringlich. "Glaube, Hoffnung, Vertrauen, alles ist eins."  
  
"Wahrheit..."  
  
"Ja. Deshalb kann ich das nicht zulassen... eher würde ich es tun."  
  
Sie blickte ihn entsetzt an, schluckte.  
"Nein... niemals... Das darfst du nicht."  
  
"Dann sind wir uns ja einig."  
Er zog die Decke wieder über ihre Schultern, verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Eingeschlafene Beine."  
Er saß im Schneidersitz, die Decke war an einem Ende zwischen seine Beine und die Sitzfläche geklemmt. Shinji konnte Reis Herzschlag durch den Stoff ihrer PlugSuits spüren. Die Anzüge fühlten sich kalt an.  
Ihr beider Atem stieg in hellen Wölkchen auf.  
Wenn er nicht festgeschnallt gewesen wäre, wäre er schwerelos im Plug herumgeschwebt.  
So hielt er noch Rei fest.  
  
"Shinji..."  
Sie brachte ihren Kopf ganz nah an den seinen, so daß er ihren warmen Atmen auf dem Gesicht spürte.  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
"Ich will so nicht sterben."  
  
"Wir werden nicht sterben."  
  
In ihren Augen standen Tränen.  
"Ich will hoffen, aber es geht nicht. Wir haben unseren Zweck erfüllt."  
  
"Rei, bitte, sag das nicht."  
  
Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und küßte ihn. Shinji erwiderte die Umarmung, zog sie noch mehr an sich heran, spürte jetzt ihre Körperwärme durch den Stoff hindurch.  
  
Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so, Wange an Wange, dem jeweils eigenem Herzschlag und der Atmung des anderen lauschend.  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Ja, Rei?" wisperte er in ihr Ohr.  
  
"Willst du eins mit mir werden?"  
  
"Agh... agh... eins?"  
  
"Körper, Geist und Seele?"  
  
"Rei, ich..."  
Er schob eine Hand unter der Decke hervor, bewegte zugleich den Kopf nach hinten, so daß er ihr besser in die Augen sehen konnte, berührte ihre Wange mit den Fingerspitzen.  
  
"Möchtest du?"  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
"Du meinst... Sex?"  
  
"Ja."  
Sie berührte den am Handgelenk befindlichen Dekompressionsschalter ihrer PlugSuit, drückte ihn. Das Material des Anzuges verlor seine Straffheit. Schon begann sie damit, die Schulterstücke zurückzustreifen.  
  
Er legte die Hand auf die ihre, schob den Stoff wieder auf die Schulter zurück.  
"Das hieße jetzt aufzugeben. Glaub mir, Rei, ich möchte es... aber nicht so... nicht unter diesen Umständen... Wenn wir... wenn wir es tun, dann nicht aus Verzweiflung... oder weil wir glauben, sonst keine Gelegenheit mehr zu haben..."  
  
"Ich verstehe."  
  
Wieder zog er sie an sich, vergrub das Gesicht in der Beuge ihres Halses, wiederholte leise die drei Worte.  
"Ich liebe dich..."  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich habe es schon immer gewußt... Mein Herz gehört dir."  
Rei zog die Decke fester um sie zusammen.  
  
Wieder verging Zeit.  
  
Diesesmal war es Shinji, der die Stille brach.  
"Was wohl Touji und Asuka machen?"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im EntryPlug von EVA-02 bot sich gar kein so anderes Bild, nur hockten hier die beiden Kinder aneinandergepreßt am Boden der Kapsel, die Decke um sich gewickelt, jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter des anderen gelegt, die Füße unter der Steuerung verhakt, um nicht unabsichtigt fortzuschweben.  
  
Asukas Kopf lag auf Toujis Schulter.  
"Suzuhara, wenn du mich im Schlaf befummelst... zzz... zzz... zzz..."  
  
Touji verdreht nur die Augen und blickte zum Hauptbildschirm empor, der immer noch die fernen Sterne zeigte.  
"Ich wollte nie Astronaut werden... vielleicht Lokomotivführer... aber niemals Astronaut..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Gendo Ikari ging in der Kommandozentrale von Antarktica unruhig auf und ab, blickte immer wieder auf den Countdown, der die von den MAGI berechnete voraussichtliche Zeitspanne anzeigte, welche den Piloten der EVAs noch verblieb. Und dabei wußte er nicht einmal, ob sein Sohn unter den Überlebenden war.  
  
Mittlerweile hatten die Rettungsshuttles den Orbit erreicht und die überlebenden Crewmitglieder der DEFENDER-Einheiten übernommen. In den nächsten Tagen würden zwei weitere Starts nötig sein, um auch den letzten der Astronauten von der Raumstation zur Erde zurückzubringen.  
  
"Wir haben so verdammt hoch gepokert", bemerkte einer der Offiziere, die sich in der Zentrale versammelt hatten, ein Syrier.  
  
"Und dennoch haben wir es geschafft", murmelte ein weiterer Mann mit hebräischen Akzent.  
  
"Ja. Die Wege Allahs sind unergründlich."  
  
"Amen."  
  
"Sir, Kontakt zur Endeavor! Baikonur verbindet uns!"  
  
Ikari gab dem Funkoffizier nur ein knappes Zeiches, indem er auf den großen Bildschirm zeigte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr erschöpft und schwach, nach über drei Tagen ohne Pause auf den Beinen eigentlich kein Wunder. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als das Gesicht des russischen Piloten auf dem Monitor erschien.  
  
"Wir sind jetzt in Sichtweite Ihrer EVAs. Bisher keine Reaktion auf unsere Kontaktversuche. Bereiten Bergung wie beschrieben vor."  
  
Damit wurde die Verbindung wieder unterbrochen, stattdessen erschien Roderick Falk auf dem Schirm.  
  
"Es wird knapp."  
  
"Ja", krächzte Gendo.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Auf der Kom-Phalanx leuchtete wieder ein Licht auf.  
  
Shinji blinzelte. War es nur ein Licht, oder mehrere, oder sah er doppelt?  
Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Und ihm war so kalt.  
"Rei..."  
Er schüttelte sie leicht.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
Quälend langsam tastete sich seine Hand über die Konsole, drückte den Knopf.  
"Ja?"  
Und zugleich sah er das Shuttle, welches sich aus seinem Blickwinkel oberhalb von EVA-01 befand.  
"Rei, sie sind da... sie holen uns..."  
Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Bergung der EntryPlugs abgeschlossen", meldete Captain Eristoi. "Wir haben vier Personen an Bord geholt."  
  
"Vier?" wiederholte Gendo, um sicherzugehen, daß er richtig gehört hatte.  
  
"Bestätige, vier Personen. Alle gesund, leicht unterkühlt und etwas orientierungslos, aber ansonsten in Ordnung."  
  
"Danke, Captain... Kehren Sie zur Erde zurück. POLAIRS schickt Ihnen einen Leitstrahl."  
  
"Verstanden. Wir melden uns vor dem Eintritt in die Atmosphäre wieder."  
Das Bild erlosch.  
  
Ikari brach in die Knie.  
"Sie leben... sie leben alle vier!" brüllte er und warf die Fäuste in die Luft.  
  
Jemand klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Auf einer anderen Ebene der Zentrale begannen zwei Operatoren zu applaudieren. Mit einem Mal war sämtliche Spannung aus dem Raum gewichen.  
  
Ikari zog sich an einer Schaltkonsole wieder auf die Beine.  
"Ich brauche sofort Kontakt zu Falk!"  
  
"Wird hergestellt, Marschal!"  
  
Roderick Falks Gesicht erschien auf dem Schirm. Er schien nicht weniger müde zu sein als Gendo.  
"Ein gutes Ende... noch müssen sie wieder ´runterkommen, aber das schaffen die beiden Russen, da bin ich ganz sicher."  
  
"Ich komme zu Ihnen."  
  
"Hm... ich werde die Leute hier anweisen, Sie in Empfang zu nehmen..."  
  
"Was haben Sie vor, Falk?"  
  
"Ich muß meine Frau beerdigen."  
Der Ire salutierte.  
"Marschal."  
  
"Ja, tun Sie das."  
Er erwiderte den Gruß.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji bekam von einem der Russen eine Metallflasche an die Lippen gedrückt.  
  
"Trinken."  
  
Er nahm einen Schluck, mußte husten.  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Wodka, guter russischer Wodka, echtes Lebenselixier. Wärmt von innen. Nimm noch einen  
Schluck!"  
  
Die Kinder hockten alle vier zusammengepreßt wie die Sardinen auf einer Bank im hinteren Teil des Cockpits der Endeavor, der russische Commander hockte vor ihnen, ohne daß seine Füße den Boden berührten, und grinste sie an.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Das Wetter über Baikonur hatte sich verschlechtert. Über den Anlagen tobte ein schweres Unwetter. Ähnlich sah es über den meisten Landebahnen aus, auf denen das Shuttle, dem gegenwärtigen Kursvektor folgend, hätte landen können.  
  
Shernow entschied sich daher für eine Wasserung im Pazifik.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In der Nähe von Hawaii trieb ein Motorfischerboot auf den Wellen, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Welt war hier der Himmel klar und wolkenlos.  
  
In dem Boot saßen zwei Männer und angelten.  
  
Der eine sah zum Himmel.  
  
"Du, Sladdi, ich glaub, ich seh´ eine Sternschnuppe."  
  
"Echt, Jürgen? Aber es ist doch heller Tag."  
Der andere verreckte sich den Hals, um in die Richtung zu blicken, in die sein Freund zeigte.  
  
Ein Schatten fiel über das Motorboot wie der Schatten eines großen Bruders, der Schatten eines Flugzeugträgers.  
  
Eine Stimme bellte:  
"Verlassen Sie sofort diese Gewässer!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Gendo stand an der Reling des Flugzeugträger Ronald Reagan und beobachtete den Himmel.  
  
Das Schiff gehörte zur Pazifikflotte der Vereinigten Staaten, fuhr an diesem Tage aber nicht nur unter der Flagge der UN, sondern auch von NERV. Durch die Anwesenheit des Marschals an Bord wurde es zum Flaggschiff der irdischen Streitkräfte.  
  
In der Nähe standen seine Frau und die anderen Eltern, sogar Asukas Eltern waren beide Gendos Aufforderung nachgekommen. Ebenfalls anwesend waren Misato, Kaji, Kensuke und Hikari, sowie der ihnen zugelaufene Pinguin, welcher sich als blinder Passagier an Bord des Fluges geschmuggelt hatte, mit dem Gendo zuerst von der Antarktis nach Rußland und dann weiter nach Hawaii gereist war.  
  
Am Himmel tauchte ein einzelner Stern auf, kam rasch näher.  
  
Eine Ordonanz meldete, daß ein Fischerboot aus dem Landegebiet verscheucht worden war.  
  
Ein leises, stetig näherkommendes Donnern war zu hören.  
  
Dann schoß die Endeavor umtanzt von glühendheißer Luft vom Himmel.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Da gehen die Hitzeschilde", knurrte Shernow als Reaktion auf ein Scheppern.  
  
"Korrekturschubdüsen versagen."  
Eristoi fluchte.  
  
"Nicht vor den Kindern, Vladimir!"  
  
"Die haben wahrscheinlich Schlimmeres durchgemacht. Die rechte Tragfläche löst sich!"  
  
"Ganz ruhig."  
  
"Hochziehen! Zieh sie hoch!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im scheinbar letzten Moment wurde die Nase des Shuttles hochzogen und die Endeavor legte eine Bauchlandung hin, verschwand im nächsten Moment hinter einer Wand aus Dampf, als das Wasser des Ozeans mit der heißen Hülle in Kontakt kam.  
  
Von den nächsten Schiffen des Verbandes, zu dem die Reagan gehörte, wurden Boote zu Wasser gelassen, ein Kreuzer navigierte vorsichtig näher an das Shuttle heran, um es in Schlepp zu nehmen.  
  
Die Sicht wurde wieder klar. Eine Ausstiegsluke wurde aufgestoßen, ein roter Haarschopf erschien in der Öffnung, dazu ein winkender Arm.  
  
Gendo sah zu seiner Frau hinüber.  
"Sie haben es geschafft."  
Er lächelte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Irgendwo in einer nur spärlich erleuchteten Kammer starrte Lorenz Keel auf einen von innen heraus leuchtenden Würfel aus Kristall. Im inneren des Kristall eingeschlossen war ein mensch-licher Finger. Über dem Kristall drehte sich die Projektion einer Doppelhelix.  
  
"So beginnt es also... der Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit..."  
  
  
ENDE... 


End file.
